Biggest, Ever, Always
by Immabeliever
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a famous fashion designer living his dream life in New York. Until he loses his son. Dr. Blaine Anderson rescues a grieving Kurt. This is a story of two men who found love in spite of tragedy, heartbreak and life's challenges, inspired by the memory of a young boy. Warning: death of a minor OC
1. Chapter 1

**Biggest, Ever, Always**

_**Chapter 1**_

A solitary figure, clothes rumpled, hair falling in his eyes, he came to a stop in the harshly-lit corridor. He raised his head slowly, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, to see where he was. He was folded into himself, arms wrapped around his midriff, pale hands clenching and unclenching, his chest heaving with the grief that only the loss of a loved one can create. Blackness clouded his mind, sickness gripped his stomach, heaviness bore down in his limbs. He mourned for his child. His son, Rene, was gone. Too soon. Too young.

'_Why, why?'_ was all he could think. Soft whimpers escaped his mouth as he tried to calm himself…to think. No, it was too hard to think. He reached within his mind to find the blackness and the comfort of the numbness. He just wanted to escape and stay there.

At the sound of a hushed whisper, he slowly opened his eyes, swollen and tender from crying.

'Are you alright, sir?'

His vision was blurry from the tears and his head was aching from the sheer effort of sobs racking his slight frame. The cold from the hospital hallway wall and floor upon which he collapsed seeped into his body, adding to the uncontrollable shaking of his body. A slight brush on his shoulder caused him to turn his head, now seeing the pale green of hospital scrubs but unable to focus on the source. A forceful shudder caused him to fall forward and he reached out to keep from falling completely forward onto the floor. Strong hands caught his shoulders. At the same time, his outreached hand stopped on a firm leg settled in front of him to stop his fall. He was startled and scrambled to rise, his embarrassment evident now due to his fluttering hands and bright red cheeks.

It was there, in that moment, that he gave in. The force of the emotions overwhelmed him and he passed into the darkness, crumbling back toward the floor. But strong arms held him and kept him from injuring himself. With one arm swooping behind his knees and the other wrapped around his shoulders and protecting his head, he was gently lifted and carried bridal style to the nearest dark room with an empty hospital bed. With a quick call for help, the man in the pale green hospital scrubs moved quickly to lay him gently on the bed, then bent over him to check his breathing and heart rate. Help, in the form of a cool cloth, came. Lightly caressing his face, it provided relief against the fever of his skin. Soothing whispers – 'It's OK, I'll take care of you, You're not alone' - came from the pale green scrubs as the fallen man started to regain consciousness.

'No, No, No…I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here, sleep here forever. I want to find Rene. My Rene. My beautiful son.' But, the pain of reality blinded him and he retreated into the darkness.

'Dr. Anderson, he's fainted again. What do you want me to do?,' the nurse asked the man in the pale green scrubs. 'I'm worried for him. He just lost his three-year-old son and there's no one else here with him.'

The doctor's fingers danced on the man's pale wrist, seeking a pulse. Once he was satisfied, he removed his stethoscope from his jacket pocket and leaned over the man, unbuttoning his shirt while warming the instrument before placing it on the man's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

'His vital signs are good. Do we know his name and has anyone else been contacted?" Dr. Anderson inquired. After checking him over again, the doctor was watching the man's face intently while his fingers stayed carefully placed on the man's wrist, feeling for any sign of revival. There was a lot of movement behind the man's eyelids and his breathing was quick and shallow, but his color was returning and his pulse was slowing to more normal levels.

"His name is Kurt Hummel. His son, Rene, has been here for the past two weeks fighting an infection caused by his weakness after cancer treatments. The poor child just didn't have the stamina to fight the infection and passed away an hour ago. Mr. Hummel's father, step-mother and step-brother are on their way. Mr. Hummel has been waiting for them. He has silently suffered as he tried to be strong for his son. It's all catching up with him."

"Kurt Hummel….do I recognize that name? It seems that I have heard it before."

"Dr. Anderson, you wear his clothes quite often. He is a New York City-based fashion designer with his own signature clothing line. I'll bet the slacks you wore to work today are from his line of menswear. He brought his son back home to Ohio to bring them both some peace during this time."

And with that, Dr. Anderson really looked at the man lying on the bed. 'He is beautiful,' he thought to himself, allowing himself to take a closer look. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the thumb of the hand circling the fainted man's wrist starting rubbing light circles over the pulse point. He was trying to stimulate the man to awaken him and test his responses. As a doctor, he needed to make sure there wasn't anything else going on with his new patient. Yes, this man was now his patient. Dr. Anderson was a deeply caring man and was affected by the man's reaction to the loss of his child. His heart was breaking, knowing the man had to eventually wake up and would realize the pain once again. But this time, he would be there to help him, support him and ensure his care. Without knowing anything but his name and career choice, Blaine Anderson was already dedicated to taking care of Kurt Hummel. As it turned out, he would care for him for the rest of their lives….forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kurt gasped as he tried to open his eyes, the searing pain causing him to lose his normal composure and cry out loud. A shadowy feeling immediately appeared over him, hovering – but he could just feel that it wasn't threatening. The shadow exuded calm and warmth and Kurt squinted, trying to make out the shape of the shadow. It was a man. Looking at him. At his face. Peering into his eyes. Through the cracks of his eyelids, Kurt could see honey amber warmth. The most beautiful warm brown eyes were staring at him, looking for any sign that he was awake and present. It was the gold specks that mesmerized him and Kurt wondered if he was dreaming or really waking up. He could drown in those eyes and never come up for air. He could wrap himself in the warmth of those eyes and go back to sleep. Except he heard quiet words beside him and felt a large hand, calloused from years of honest hard work fixing cars, wrapping around his own hand. And he knew his father was there. His Dad. His sole source of comfort in a sometimes harsh and cruel world. And Kurt had certainly endured his share. But with his dad's love and support, he rose to each challenge in his life and fought to live and love his own way. His dad. His rock.

He whimpered "Daddy…oh, Daddy" and was immediately wrapped up in his father's arms who held him and rocked him while he cried and cried until he just couldn't. He tucked his head against his father's chest, under his chin, and let his dad hold him like he was a small child. And Burt Hummel wasn't letting anything or anyone get close to his son. Kurt was his only child and he had lost Kurt's mother, Elizabeth, when Kurt was eight years old so it had been Burt and Kurt on their own for ten years until Carole and Finn joined their family. They learned to live again after the loss of Elizabeth, finding ways to deal with their grief and helping each other live. And here they were again, facing a loss so traumatic that Burt feared for Kurt's fragile psyche.

"Mr. Hummel," was said so softly, yet each man turned to the sound. It was the shadow…the eyes…that was addressing them.

"Mr. Hummel, I am Dr. Blaine Anderson and I found Kurt in the hallway as he fainted. I brought him here and have been monitoring him. I had him admitted on an emergency basis so I could officially treat him and prescribe some medication to help him sleep. I am aware of his circumstances and right now, I am concerned for his well-being, as much as you are. Please spend as much time as you need to with him. He is responding to you and his vital signs are stronger. I will be checking back shortly after I finish my nightly rounds. I will be here all night so if he needs anything, I will be able to address his needs immediately."

"Doctor?" Blaine barely heard the word uttered from Kurt. As he saw Kurt struggle to lift his head from his father's chest and turn it towards him, he saw Kurt's eyes for the first time. They were blue green with swirling grey, like a storm over the ocean, clearly the most distinctive colored eyes he had ever seen. It is said that the eyes are the windows of the soul and in this moment, Blaine believed he was looking into Kurt's soul. And he was drawn in by the depth of the emotion he saw there.

"Where is my son?" Kurt whispered. "Where is Rene?"

Burt looked at Kurt, understanding his question and answered. "I will take you to see him when you are ready."

"I'm not sure you are strong enough to walk right now, but we can take you in a wheelchair if you want to go soon." Dr. Anderson offered.

Kurt didn't realize he had been holding his breath. He let it out slowly and tucked his head back in the safety of his father's embrace. "I'm so tired, Daddy."

"Mr. Hummel, I think it best that you sit here with Kurt for a while. If he needs to sleep a bit more, let him. He will want to be strong when he sees Rene for the final time. You will need to be strong for him when he has to say good-bye and leave."

Blaine walked up next to the bed, looking all the time at Kurt's face. He reached forward slowly, two fingers touching Kurt's chin lightly to get him to turn towards him. Kurt opened his eyes again. Stormy ocean found warm honey amber. The two men locked eyes and stared at each other, not understanding but feeling something but hard to identify in the swirl of emotions of the moment. "Kurt, please let your father take care of you. You need to drink water to stay hydrated and try to get some food in your stomach. You are going to need your strength. The next few days will be incredibly difficult. Your family and I will help you, but you need to take care of yourself. You need to grieve, but you also need to celebrate Rene's life." With that, still staring at Kurt, he laid his hand over Kurt's hand resting on this father's shoulder. Blaine felt a tingling in his hand. Kurt's hand reacted to the touch and he knew that Kurt felt it, too. They both blinked and this time when they looked at each other, they found something more. Neither had believed in love at first sight, but they each felt something so deep, they were each independently questioning their beliefs. For Kurt, this was not the time to dwell on his own feelings, other than the hole in his heart – aching for Rene. For Blaine, this was his patient and as a professional, he was bound to care for this man with utmost respect for his loss and privacy.

Blaine turned to leave the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Kurt took a deep breath and the sobs overtook him as the loss felt deeper than ever. Burt called a nurse for something to help calm Kurt and allow him to sleep. Three hours later, Blaine checked Kurt's chart at the nurse's station, then pushed open the door to Kurt's room but only opening it wide enough to see that Kurt was sleeping and Burt was sitting beside Kurt's bed, his head laid on the bed and snoring softly. He noted that the big man was still holding Kurt's hand. He was protecting his son and Blaine could rest comfortably, knowing his patient was cared for.

XXX

When Blaine stopped by Kurt's room early the next morning, it was empty. Blaine inquired of the nurse on duty and she said that during the early morning hours, Kurt had awakened and insisted on being taken to Rene, so his father had escorted him to the room where Rene lay. They had been gone for a while.

Blaine rushed to find them, worried about Kurt and what effect seeing Rene would have on his patient. He found the room, but no one was there and Rene's body had been removed. He asked the attendant where Kurt and his father had gone, but the attendant had no idea. He had been called to move the body and had just returned. Blaine checked in with the station just down the hall, but no one knew the whereabouts of Kurt or his father. Blaine headed back to Kurt's room. Still no sign of either man. Blaine went to the cafeteria, hoping they were there to get coffee. No, they weren't there either. He finally went to the finance office and found that Kurt had paid their bills and apparently left, without being released by a doctor. Blaine was worried, but knew that Burt would bring his son back if necessary. So Blaine started his morning rounds. He was so busy, he worked right through lunch and really didn't have time to think of Kurt again until late that night as he stopped for a cup of coffee. He stared into the coffee cup for a moment, letting out a slow breath and came to terms with the fact that although he had felt something and he wasn't quite sure what that something was, Kurt was facing so much right now and was focused on burying his son. Kurt had to move on, one day at a time. And there was no room for Blaine in his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Kurt felt the dawn's light rays laying warmly on his exposed cheek. He was cocooned in his comforter, having fought to get some sleep throughout the night in anticipation of the difficult day he would soon face. His eyes were closed and his mind was racing, remembering, hurting, forgetting. Memories crowded together and fought to take over. There were so many. So many he wanted to hold in his heart to feel the warmth and love of his child. He could see the images of Rene's warm brown eyes when Kurt awakened him each morning, the tilt of his smile when Kurt read his favorite nighttime story, the soft curls spilling onto his forehead when he raced around the house chasing his kitten, Jelly. He could hear the tinkling laugh when Finn spun him around as his normal greeting, sparkling giggles when his Grandpa Burt tickled him, soft hiccups after his drank his apple juice too fast, heart-breaking cries in the night following a bad dream, the joyful laughter as he played with his friends in the neighborhood park's playground. Kurt could smell the vanilla scent of Rene's hair. He could feel the baby soft skin as he held his child in sleep.

Then there were the images of a pale thin young boy, hair matted to his head, eyes dull with pain and fear. Kurt lived Rene's last days in the hospital, holding him to comfort him as the infection took over his tiny body. Kurt watched his son bravely smile as his Daddy read to him. Each time the nurses and doctors poked and prodded, Rene set his mouth with a determination to not let his Daddy or anyone see him cry. Kurt heard the whispered "I love my Daddy, I love Jelly, I love Grandma and Grandpa and I love my Finn. Please take care of them. Don't let them be sad. Don't cry, Daddy. I love you biggest, ever, always." Then, Kurt saw Rene close his eyes for the last time, saw the rise and fall of his chest for the last time, and saw the tiny body finally relax, free of the pain. He held his son tightly to his chest, the grip of his knuckles turning white. Silent tears flowed down his face, falling into Rene's curls as Kurt buried his face in his son's hair. Death brought an eerie peace to the small body that had fought so hard and so bravely. Kurt knew he was gone, but never from his heart. Rene would live in him forever. His Rene.

Kurt knew he had to face the day. He pushed the bed covers off of him to reveal his naked body, flushed with the warmth of the comforter. He couldn't bear the feel of his silk pajamas on this skin and had shed them during the night. He had needed to feel totally exposed as the memories fought for dominance in his thoughts.

He sat up then moved his legs to the side of the bed. As he sat there, he leaned over and held his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He sighed deeply, then rose to approach the window and the soft sunlight. He parted the curtains to let in the full force of the morning sun, his nakedness like an offering to the sun god of light. The brightness caused him to gasp and wonder if Rene was telling him that he was okay and this was a day to celebrate his life, not mourn him. The magnificent sun held his attention as he thought again of his son. And he smiled. Slowly, his hands rose to meet one of top of the other, flat on his warm skin right over his heart. His eyelids closed, his long lashes fluttering to rest on his porcelain cheeks. He felt the sun there – and on his face – and in his heart. And he knew he would be okay.

XXX

"Kurt?" Finn uttered quietly while tapping on his bedroom door.

"Kurt, are you up? Mom has coffee and juice for you." He heard stirring behind the closed door and a faint "I'm awake."

"I have a tray. I'll just leave it here at your door." Then he heard Finn pad down the hallway to go back downstairs to join Burt and Carole. Carole looked up when he came through the doorway, her unspoken question hanging in the air as Burt looked toward him.

"He answered me. He's awake. I didn't hear anything else and I didn't want to intrude. I left the tray by his door. I'll check on him in a few." Finn was one of the very few people that Kurt would allow to come to his room in the early morning hours. And Burt and Carole respected that. It hurt Burt too much to see Kurt like this and Kurt knew it. When they heard the rattling of the water pipes upstairs, knowing that Kurt had turned on the shower, Finn went back upstairs and noted that the tray was gone. He sank down on the floor beside the door to wait. He felt the safest here. Safe with his thoughts of his nephew, close to Kurt. He had promised to protect Kurt, but this was something he couldn't protect him from. All he could do was be there when Kurt needed strong arms to hold him when he stumbled. He was there when Kurt needed his strength as he sobbed soulfully during the long night hours. Yes, this was Finn's place. He was his brother's protector and caretaker. If he couldn't take away Kurt's pain, he could at least be there for him whenever he needed someone to understand and share his pain. When he heard the shower stop, he stood up to go to his room to start getting ready for the day.

XXX

Kurt heard Finn's knock and turned to let him know he was awake. As the words left his mouth, so did a sigh. He needed to be strong today. This was a day to honor and celebrate his Rene as family and friends would gather at the memorial. He glanced at the open closet door and saw the suit bag with the embossed KH label hanging on the door's hook, knowing it held the custom suit he made over the last few days, especially for this occasion. His lips turned up in a slight smile as he remembered the love he poured into this garment, each snip and stitch holding memories of his son. It was time to get ready.

He opened the bedroom door to see a beautiful silver tray holding a cup of coffee in his mother's favorite China coffee cup. A Baccarat crystal flute held fresh orange juice. And in a small Waterford vase, a single white lily. He bent over to pick up the tray and caught the smell of the coffee, oranges and lilies. His family was wonderfully thoughtful and knew just want he needed. He placed the tray on the nightstand next to his bed and lowered himself to the edge of the bed. His fingers encircled the delicate curved handle on the China cup. He closed his eyes as he brought the cup to his lips and he could smell the fresh robust French-pressed coffee…just the way he liked it with a hint of sweetness and a spattering of cream. This was Carole taking care of him. He downed the coffee and reached for the juice, eye lingering on the lily. This, he knew, was from his dad. A white lily. White, a symbol of purity, and a lily, Kurt's favorite flower, was there for Rene. This was his Dad letting him know that his family loved him and understood the difficulty Kurt would have facing this day.

He walked into his en suite bathroom, reached in and turned on the shower, then walked to the linen closet to retrieve a towel. He placed it on the towel warmer. As he brushed his teeth, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror before it was too fogged up by the steam. He saw pale skin, sad eyes, wild hair and dark circles. This would take some work, but he was Kurt Hummel. And he knew how to mask the toll the past few days had taken on his body. He was practiced at this. The Kurt Hummel façade would fool everyone and lead them into a false sense of belief in Kurt's all rightness.

He stepped into the shower, leaned forward and let the hot water run over his head, running his fingers through his hair. The streams of water ran down his body, and his hands followed. From his hair, fingers traced the tear tracks on his face, met on his lips as he leaned back to let the water dribble into his mouth. Fingers and water, down his chin, noting the stubble from the past two days. Down the column of his long and graceful neck, separating slightly and crossing to grip his shoulders in a hug. He wanted to feel, need to feel something, so his hands continued their descent, brushing over his pink nipples, sensitized by the hot and stinging water. Down, down spreading over his hips and coming together again at his defined V, stopping just short of touching the intimate parts of his body. He was still a feeling breathing being. And it was time to put on his public face. With his eyes closed, he reached and found his Parisian shampoo, smelling of lilies. He worked it through his hair, then rinsed it while inhaling the scent of his favorite flower. He filled his loofah with his European body wash he ordered from Sweden. It brought a fresh, outdoor accent to the shampoo and Kurt began to relax. His favorite smells soothed him. He finished his shower, turned off the water and reach for the towel he had set out. As it unfolded, he brought it to his skin, dabbing away the wetness and wrapped it around his waist so he could begin his moisturizing routine. He slid on the headband to hold his wet hair back. He had not taken the time to do this properly over the past few days, but it was time to give his face and skin the proper attention. Rene would expect it. He deserved his father's best.

While the creams and lotion were working, Kurt removed the headband and opened the cabinet to find his hair dryer. He dug his styling brush out of the vanity drawer and began drying and styling his hair. It was cooperating today and set the perfect coif with a few spritzes of the holding gel. With the right touch of concealer under his eyes, he stared at himself in the mirror. He was satisfied.

He entered his room, walked to the closet and opened the suit bag. His fingers trailed down the lapel of the black suit jacket. He flipped over the left lapel to make sure the RH was stitched there in glittery silver thread. He would wear Rene's initials over his heart when he wore this. Rene would be with him. He stepped back to pull his black briefs from the armoire drawer and dropped his towel to lean over and step into the briefs. He followed them with his suit pants, leaving the pants zipper and button open until he put on his shirt. On a different hanger in the bag was his custom-made white button-down. It had a stand-up collar fastened at the neck with two silver filigree buttons – one with a raised script R and the other a script H. The same patterned buttons, without initials, closed the shirt and his fingers delicately looped the buttonhole over each one. He tucked it in, then straightened it to remove wrinkles. There would be no tie today. The shirt's detail and the beautiful handmade buttons were enough decoration. He didn't want to detract from the beautiful simplicity of the shirt. He found his black Gucci belt, slid it through the belt loops and centered the simple silver buckle. Turning to his full length mirror, he checked to make sure everything fit properly. He knew that he had not been eating much so was concerned that his weight loss might affect the fit of the shirt and suit. But, his personal tailor had allowed for that and it fit perfectly. He sat on the bed and took a moment before putting on his black silk socks and newly polished black Gucci dress shoes. Standing and looking at the suit jacket, he knew he was ready.

XXX

Burt heard his son's bedroom door open. He listened for the footsteps on the hallway carpet and down the stairs. His son soon stood tall and proud in the doorway and smiled at his father.

"Dad, I'm okay today. I really am. And I love you." With that, he turned to walk into the living room where Carole and Finn sat on the couch, murmuring so as not to disturb Kurt. As they looked up, they notice he was smiling.

"Mom, the coffee was wonderful this morning. Thank you for putting together the tray. I know it was your doing." Carole was always especially touched when Kurt called her Mom. He was just like a son to her. She knew she would never replace his mother, but she loved him and could tell that he loved her and was happy she was in his life.

They were all dressed and ready, just waiting for Kurt to indicate it was time to go when a sharp knock sounded at the front door. Finn stood to answer the door, thinking that the limo had arrived to take them to the services and was surprised to see a dark-haired man dressed in dark slacks, a pale green open-collared button-down shirt covered by a tweed designer jacket holding a bouquet of while lilies.

"Hello?" Finn stared. Then caught himself gaping and followed up with "May I help you?"

"Ummm, I am looking for Kurt Hummel. Is this where he lives? I was told this was his address."

"Yes, Kurt lives here. We were just getting ready to leave, but let me get him."

The man reached out to stop him and asked, "Is this a bad time? I can come back."

From behind Finn, a tall gorgeous figure appeared; head tilted slightly looking at the man trying to place his face. Did he know this man? "I'm Kurt Hummel," he said and extended his hand to greet the stranger.

"Blaine Anderson," the other said and shook Kurt's hand, the touch lingering as they slowly slid their hands free. "These are for you in memory of your loss." Kurt continued to look at him. "I am a doctor and treated you after your son's death. I am here to extend my deepest condolences since you left the hospital before I had a chance to do this. I also wanted to check and see how you are doing."

"Oh my, yes, I remember. Please, please come in. Where are your manners, Finn," as he slapped at Finn's shoulder. Finn smirked and turned to let Blaine step into the foyer. Kurt held out the bouquet to him and Finn understood to find a vase in which to place the flowers. How could this man have known that these were his favorite flowers. And this was the second time today that lilies had been presented to him.

Burt stepped into the foyer and recognized Blaine as the doctor from the hospital. "Dr. Anderson, it's good to see you. Thank you so much for coming. Carole, this is Dr. Anderson, the doctor who found and took care of Kurt in the hospital. Dr. Anderson, this is my wife, Carole."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hummel. I am so sorry for your loss. I wanted to check on Kurt." He glanced over to Kurt and gave him a smile as he looked into Kurt's face, searching for an emotion, any emotion. And he found a sensitivity in Kurt's eyes that stared back at him. Their eyes held each other for an extra moment as an unspoken connection was made. Yes, he could tell Kurt was doing well, considering the circumstances.

"Dr. Anderson…." Kurt started.

"Please call me Blaine"

"Ok, Blaine, would you care to come and sit for a moment. Today's is Rene's memorial service and we are waiting for the limo, but please come in so I can thank you for taking care of me." His eyes conveyed a silent plea for Blaine to stay.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Blaine gasped. "I had no idea when I decided to stop by today. I will stay for just a few minutes, but I don't want to be in the way."

"You're not. At all. Please stay." Kurt was drawn to this man, sensed comfort in his presence and wanted to tell him that he would like for him to attend the services with him. Now that was strange. Did he really want a stranger to ride and sit with him today? Was Blaine a stranger? Kurt felt like he had known him. All he knew at this moment was that he wanted Blaine with him today. He didn't remember the time in the hospital when he was held by the handsome doctor as he cried himself to sleep. He didn't remember the doctor's gentle touch as he stroked his hair and whispered words to calm him. He didn't remember the doctor's concerned gaze, watching him finally give in to sleep. No, he didn't consciously remember Dr. Anderson, but something stirred within him with familiarity and fondness. This man meant something.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Kurt, his family and a few select friends sat in silence beside the small grave. Even though the sun was still shining, there was a chill in the air. Kurt shivered and immediately felt gloved hands on his shoulders, coming from behind him. Blaine. He had stayed with Kurt during the services and was still here. Kurt drew up the lapels of his cashmere overcoat and rearranged his custom scarf to hold off the chill. Once he had adjusted the scarf, he slid his right hand to grasp the hand on his left shoulder. A slight squeeze and he let out the breath he had been holding. His head was bowed, eyes closed even as they were hidden behind his trade-mark Ray bans. He was breathing through his mouth as his nose was slightly congested after the emotion of the day. A puff of air and he could see his breath. It was time to go.

He squeezed Blaine's hand again as a sign that he was going to release the hold. He stood slowly and turned to his dad, still sitting. "Dad, I'm ready to leave. Let's go. It's getting cold." Burt had one arm around Carole. He made sure she was ready to stand and helped her to her feet. On the other side of her, Finn was already up but leaning over to place his hand under his mother's elbow and assist her. She stood up but immediately laid her head on Finn's shoulder. "I can't imagine losing a child. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, then leaned toward her husband and offered her hand. Burt wrapped her hand in his larger hand and led her and Finn away from the gravesite. The remaining few left, leaving Kurt with Blaine still standing behind his chair.

Head hung low; Blaine saw Kurt's shoulders start to shake. He had been so strong all day. He had presented himself as the devoted loving father with strength drawn from the memory of his son. But now was his final good-bye and he didn't want to go. He was giving in to his grief. He needed this one last private moment. So Blaine stood and watched carefully, looking for a sign that he should stay or go. He could hear the soft cries and his heart broke for this beautiful man. Blaine tasted a single tear as it flowed down his cheek to the top of his mouth. He moved around the chairs to Kurt's side, placed his hands on each of Kurt's shoulders and turned the man to face him, head still bowed. His hands pulled him into a strong embrace while Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I just miss him so much."

Blaine said nothing. Words weren't necessary. In a few moments, Kurt took a deep breath and as he breathed out, Blaine heard him whisper "Please don't leave. Come back to our home. Stay with me for a while." Blaine couldn't deny this heart-broken man and silently shook his head in acceptance. When he felt the nod, Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine. The honey amber eyes looked deep into his own and fought to hold him there as the grey-green eyes darted around, not knowing where to look but continued to be drawn back to those warm rich eyes. One more brief hug and the two men stepped back from each other to start the walk to the limo. Finn, Burt and Carole were in the car, watching the two men and wondering what was happening between them. Burt knew that Kurt never opened himself up to anyone besides his family. This was a stranger and Kurt had invited him to spend the most private and emotional day of his life with him. Burt could also see a change in Kurt when Blaine was close to him. Kurt gravitated to him all day. With all the people attending the services, Kurt was seeking an anchor and it seemed that Blaine provided that. Burt was anxious for Kurt and afraid that his emotional state was causing him to depend on Blaine, as a doctor, to take away his pain. He could never have detected what was actually happening. He couldn't see the connection, the attraction, the understanding that these two men already had. They were soul mates, just meeting, but knowing they would always be there for each other. They were already coming to know this themselves, without saying any words.

XXX

Back at the house, the last of the visitors were leaving and Blaine also stood. From across the room, Kurt felt Blaine's need to leave before actually seeing him moving to the door to get his coat. Blaine looked for Kurt and Kurt was right there, looking questioningly at him. "I have to go. I'm on call at the hospital and I have a consult waiting. I'm sorry to rush out."

"I'm leaving in the morning." Kurt stated. "I'm going back to New York. Work is what I need now and I've been away from my business too long." He could see Blaine's face visibly drop and his mouth formed an "o." "Thank you, Blaine, for being here today. For being with me when you barely knew me. I know…it was a lot to ask, but you really helped me get through this day. And, thank you for taking care of me. You know…before."

"Kurt, I want to…" and then someone called for Kurt and he turned his head to see who wanted to talk with him. Blaine really had to leave, so he put on his coat and said, "Take care, Kurt. Safe travels tomorrow." He opened the door and walked through it as another long-lost family member grabbed Kurt to give him a hug. He pulled the door closed and walked to his car. The chirping of the automatic car lock broke the quiet air and he turned back to the house one more time as he opened the door and slid into his car. Closing the door to the frigid outside, he felt the car warm up quickly. He drove to the hospital thinking over the events of the day. He thought about this man and wondered what the next few days would hold for Kurt. And really, what happened between them today? Did Kurt feel it too? Or was he too immersed in his grief today and was just reaching out for anyone. He pulled into his reserved parking space at the hospital, turned off the car motor and just sat. He sat in his car, enjoying the silence and feeling the sadness. His heart was sad. And it ached for Kurt. Blaine laid his head on his hands where they gripped the steering wheel. And he cried. Cried for what, he wasn't sure. But he knew something was missing from his life and he felt loss. He didn't know when or if he would see or talk to Kurt again. He just knew that now wasn't a good time. Kurt needed his time alone. But Blaine felt empty. He left too quickly and things felt unfinished. In a brief period of time he had come to need Kurt as much as Kurt needed him. Back to reality. Kurt was here in Lima for his son and he was going back to his home in New York. Back to the exciting city and work and fashion shows and parties and celebrities and so many gorgeous men…. Whoa, where did that come from? It was a well-known fact that Kurt was out and proud. He dated publically and was always in the company of handsome men although there didn't seem to one particular man. Each event showed a different man in attendance. So, okay, Blaine had done a little bit of internet research after taking care of Kurt in the hospital. He wanted to know who his patient was and once he saw the Google search returns, he was fascinated with the public life of Kurt Hummel of KH Designs.

He took a few deep breaths to steel himself for the upcoming consult. He raised his head as he heard a tapping on the passenger window. The car windows had fogged over while he sat in the car so he could not see who was outside. Probably someone who recognized his car and saw him inside – wanting to make sure he was ok. He pushed to button to roll down the window and his friend and associate peeked in.

"Wes?" Blaine asked, "Were you called in, too?"

"Yeah, man. They beeped me about ten minutes ago. I didn't realize you would be here. I was surprised to see your car. Why are you just sitting in there? Is everything alright?" He could tell that something was going on with Blaine. They had known each other since boarding schools days at Dalton and been best friends ever since. They went to med school together and chose similar specialized career paths – Blaine choosing neurology and Wes choosing neurosurgery. Wes knew that Blaine wouldn't just sit in his car in the hospital parking lot. Blaine approached everything with a swift purpose. If he was in his car, then he should be opening the car door to get out going into the building or he should be backing out to leave. Either way, Blaine doesn't linger so this was unusual and definitely out of character for a man who had little time for life or himself. Blaine taking a few minutes to himself meant something was up. And, Wes thought he could see tear tracts on Blaine's face.

"Blainers," his term of endearment for his friend, "what's going on? You're upset. Don't deny it."

Blaine knew he couldn't lie to Wes. Wes always saw right through him. But he wasn't ready to share this yet. He didn't even know what "this" was, so how could he talk about it. So he settled for "I've been visiting a patient, a friend who just lost their three-year-old son. It's been a tough day."

"Ohhhhh…" And Wes left it alone. For the time being. But he knew more was going on. "Let's go in, shall we?" and he walked over to the driver's side and opened the door for Blaine to exit the car. Darkness had settled in around them and the wind had picked up, so it was cold even walking the short distance from the doctors' reserved parking area into the hospital's doctors' entrance. Wes put his arm around his good friend, pulling them together for warmth and comfort. In the parking lot, if either had looked back, they would have seen the headlights of a car pulled up alongside their cars, a lone driver staring at the two figures huddled close, one with his arm wrapped around the other who was leaning into the other and laying his head on the broad shoulder. A moment of intimacy, not to be shared with others. The lone man in the car blinked away his tears at the sight. "Blaine…." He whispered. He put the car in Reverse and backed out slowly. A final glance to the building would have shown that Blaine had turned around and look out in the night, sensing something, then turned back to open the entry door. With a soft swoosh, the door closed and the harsh sterile lights of the hospital corridor temporarily blinded the two men as they made their way to the neurological consult room. It was all business and they prepared for a long night when they heard the details of the emergency case they were about to take on. They silently headed to the locker room to change. Then they moved to Wes's office where fresh coffee awaited them. The glow of the desk lamp provided a soothing atmosphere to steady their nerves for the difficult challenge they were facing. The patient's file was spread out on the small conference table in the corner of the room and Blaine was poring over all of the notes while Wes studied the multiple mounted computer screens with the x-rays and images of the woman's brain they were called in to review. This is what they lived for. Rescuing people, saving lives, making a difference. And they were two of the best. They knew and understood each other so well, few words had to be used as decisions and a course of action was developed. They worked in sync and had stamina to last for days when this type of case presented itself. Surgery would require hours and treatment and follow-up would require days. They were devoted to their work with little time for personal lives and this is what they had chosen for their lives' paths.

Wes was married. He met Olivia in college and had fallen hard. Dating while in med school was hard on both of them. There was little time to devote to a relationship, but they worked on this and made time for each other, even if it was only for a few stolen moments in the doctors' lounge, cuddling late at night while Wes was on call. Olivia was his rock. She understood his drive and need to help people. She supported him, but made sure he took care of himself so he was at his best for his patients and his family. They married the summer before, once his practice was well established and they had a daughter, Corinne. Olivia and Corinne were the source of joy in Wes's life. Wes wanted the same for Blaine. The basic grounding found in a life partner made all the sacrifice and long hours worthwhile and manageable. Blaine didn't have time for his own life or that of anyone else. We worked non-stop. He poured all of his heart and caring into his patients. But Wes could see that Blaine was close to collapsing. He needed that grounding. He needed someone in his life.

Blaine had so much love to give, so much love in his heart, but Blaine had been burned early in his college life through a relationship with a young man that drained the life from Blaine as he demanded time and physicality from Blaine. Charlie was poison to Blaine. Wes saw it right away, but Blaine's heart was swept away by someone who paid attention to the quiet nerd who wore glasses and kept his nose buried in a book. Blaine responded to the attention, craving someone to love him. He just couldn't tell the difference between being loved and being manipulated for the use of his money and his body. Once Blaine befriended him, Charlie was around constantly. Whining for Blaine to go out with him, wanting Blaine to take him out to restaurants, go away for weekends, buy him things, spend the night with him. All without regard for Blaine's studies or Blaine's needs. He would bring an occasional flower to surprise Blaine and it was these small gestures that kept Blaine wanting Charlie in his life.

This guy was bad. Wes knew it and hated what the guy did to Blaine. He had no idea about the extent to which Charlie used Blaine. And Blaine wouldn't listen, nor was he talking. It wasn't until Blaine failed a critical course he needed to get in med school that he started to see that Charlie was the contributing reason for the failure. He approached Wes and told him the whole, sordid story. Wes now understood how vulnerable Blaine was. He didn't have the love of two parents like most sons had. They gave up on Blaine when he came out at age 14. They were still his parents and they supported him financially while he was in school. He went home for the holidays but they were stilted affairs, more like an obligation. Since he had graduated from medical school and completed his specialty program, they became more accepting. Especially since Blaine never mentioned any dates or a special someone. He didn't bring anyone home and didn't ask his parents to meet anyone other than his school friends.

Wes recognized that Blaine needed therapy to get over the Charlie situation, but mostly to help Blaine with his lack of self-esteem which caused Blaine to respond to Charlie. Every week, while he was in medical school, he met with a young therapist, Olivia Grant, who helped Blaine deal with his demons and ultimately helped prepare him to be a thriving, sexual man, confident in his mind and body and not afraid of being used. It was when Wes came to pick up Blaine from one of his sessions that he met his future wife. It was awkward getting to know her and court her while she was treating his best friend, but they were all professionals and respected necessary boundaries. It took several years, but Blaine had made great strides. He wasn't afraid to date now, even stepping out of his comfort zone to ask an attractive man to dinner. He had his career and little time for a personal life, but as he settled into this new life in Lima, he was becoming more open to thinking about his future. He was 32 and wanted a family. He wanted a husband and a son and a daughter and a dog and a cat and a white picket fence and a tire swing in the backyard. He wanted a garden full of sweet smelling and colorful flowers. He wanted to grow his own vegetables. He wanted to learn to use his gourmet kitchen. He wanted to learn about wines and liqueurs. He wanted to entertain, have friends over, play poker, shoot pool, play Call of Duty on the big screen in his theater room. He wanted to grill and throw pool parties and barbeques and birthday parties. He wanted to watch sappy movies, dumb reality TV, college football, and old black and white classics. He wanted to play his piano, strum his guitar and sing at the top of his voice.

But most of all, Blaine Anderson wanted a partner to share this life. He wanted to hold his partner during sleep, wake up sleepily to warm breath and soft skin against his. He wanted to hear the moans from a brush of fingers over sensitive skin. And he wanted to kiss his partner. The most intimate act between two people. Lips touching, moving, sharing emotion through lips, tongues and mouths. The most sensual part of a body, Blaine believed. And with all his months with Charlie and other men he had dated, Blaine Anderson had never been kissed. He longed for the feel and taste of his most special first kiss.

He wanted that special person to work beside him in the kitchen, lay in the hammock with him in his garden, recline on the couch for a late afternoon nap, walk through the park during a holiday snowfall. He wanted someone to cherish and adore and love and spoil. He wanted that person to raise children with him. Blaine wanted it all. The fairy tale. And, for the first time, Blaine was interested in a man, in pursuing a man. There had been something. And after the right amount of time, Blaine was going to contact Kurt Hummel and court him. Their last conversation left him empty and wanting. He hated that work caused him to leave before he could say good-bye properly. He didn't know if Kurt would be interested in getting to know him, but he already knew that Kurt would be worth the work to try. Just the few hours he had spent with Kurt and his family, he knew that Kurt was the single most fascinating person he had ever met. He didn't know Kurt's current personal situation but with a few well-placed questions, he could find out. Kurt led a public life and there certainly wasn't anyone special in the public picture so that was a start. He wasn't married, but he had been a father. And that was a mystery Blaine wanted to learn from Kurt in Kurt's time. All Blaine wanted to know is whether Kurt was free for him to contact. And Blaine knew just who to ask. He pulled out his phone and began searching through his contact list. He found the name he was looking for and pressed "Dial."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Kurt sat in his thirtieth floor studio at midnight, looking out over the lights of the city. He loved New York. This was his dream city. He loved going to school here, loved the opportunities presented by all this grand city could offer. He was accepted here, even honored and respected. He worked hard and put in the long hours to finally launch his own design label and now, here he sat, owner of KH Designs, and his life felt empty. Up until now, he always had his work, then he had Rene. He had fame, fortune, the attention of men and women all wanting to be with him. Kurt Hummel had made it. Yet….here he was at midnight, by himself, sitting in his studio while the city glimmered below him. It had been four weeks since he had left Lima early that Sunday morning. He barely remembered the whirlwind trip, the last two weeks of Rene's short life, the memorial service and the time with his family. It was a blur. And Kurt's heart broke yet again as he pictured Rene's sweet smile. Kurt glanced at the picture on his drawing table – a black and white photo of Rene and him in Central Park. Kurt holding Rene, looking at each other with the joy that a father and son share. Their love exuded from the picture. It took his breath away any time he studied it. He was grateful that Finn was there that today to capture the moment. It was one of his favorites.

He missed his son, but he was dealing with the reality of his loss. He took comfort in the fact that Rene was no longer in pain and no longer suffered the effects of the chemotherapy.

Yes, the trip was a blur, but one thought stayed with Kurt. Dr. Blaine Anderson. The name had crept into his thoughts a number of times in the past weeks. It was always late at night when Kurt was alone with his thoughts. He remembered the dark head of curls, ever the professional gentlemen as he rescued Kurt on the two most difficult days of his life so far. He didn't get to show his gratitude to Blaine for offering his time that last day. There was no hesitation from Blaine when Kurt had asked him to stay for the services. Blaine stayed until he received a call from the hospital and had to leave. Kurt turned to respond to a family member and Blaine, feeling uncomfortable, had left. Once Kurt realized Blaine was gone, he grabbed his coat and keys and jumped in the car to follow him to the hospital, just to say "thank you" and perhaps exchange numbers. He spied Blaine's Mercedes in the doctors' parking area and pulled up slowly only to see a figure alongside Blaine's car, offering his hand to help Blaine out of the car, then wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder, pulling him in close. It was when Blaine leaned his head over to lay on the man's shoulder that Kurt felt a hitch in his chest and a lone tear spilled from his eyes. Blaine had someone. Of course he did. He was the most attractive man Kurt had ever seen so of course he wasn't eligible. The two men looked close as they entered the hospital. Kurt thought he saw Blaine look back and he hesitated before backing out of his parking space. But he must have imagined it and watched the two men disappear as the door closed.

He drove back home. His dad was peering through the curtains trying to see where Kurt went. He suspicioned it was to follow Dr. Anderson, but he didn't want to intrude. He saw the doctor got a call and extended his apologies for leaving so quickly. Burt thought it probably caught Kurt off guard. Blaine had been beside him all day and suddenly he was gone. Burt had watched the two of them throughout the day. Blaine was sticking close to Kurt all day, but giving him space as he moved through the services. He was a quiet, comforting presence for Kurt. Kurt constantly looked for Blaine, making sure he was close, seeking reassurance in his presence. They moved as one through the day and Burt didn't miss the entwined fingers on the surface of the limo seat on the way home. There was energy surrounding those two and now Kurt was left on his own. He was worried for Kurt and was relieved when he saw he headlights of Kurt's rental Lexus pull into the neighborhood and park in the driveway. Kurt saw the curtains flutter and smiled to himself. He knew his dad must have been worried when he left so suddenly, but he appreciated that his dad had not tried to follow him or call him. He got out of car and noted how cold it was when he saw his breath hang in the air. He shivered then approached the front door. His dad opened the door and Kurt walked in straight into his father's arms. Burt pushed the door closed while Kurt sobbed into his father's shirt. "He has someone, Daddy. I saw them together. I feel so foolish chasing after him." Burt's strong arms encircled Kurt and held him. Eventually, Kurt moved to take off his coat and hang it up, then let his dad help guide him to the warmth of the living room and the fire in the fireplace. They sat on the couch. Carole appeared silently and offered Kurt a mug of tea. Kurt smiled his gratitude and took the mug between his hands to warm them. He breathed in the comforting smells of the tea and took a sip to absorb the healing effects that tea always held for him. Carole sat on the other side of Burt and reached to place her hand over Burt's that was holding Kurt. Finn entered the room, now dressed in his comfy clothes – grey sweatpants and an OSU sweatshirt, and took a seat in Burt's recliner. Kurt looked at Finn and acknowledged him with a nod of his head. Kurt was safe with his family. This was his anchor. This was his world. He always returned to his dad, this house, his family. He was home and he was loved unconditionally here. It would hurt to leave in the morning. But, for the next few hours, Kurt would relish being his daddy's little boy. Kurt would let his family take care of him. He would face the morning when it came. He closed his eyes as Carole dropped the family quilt over him. He snuggled into his dad and let sleep take over. The last image in his thoughts were his curly headed son and a certain curly-headed doctor. He dad kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Kurt. And your mom loves you. Sleep now, son." And Kurt slept there until the early morning hours when he had to get up to pack and get ready to fly back to New York.

XXX

So Kurt sat alone in his studio and made a decision. It was time to stop mourning. It was time to face his life head on. He would go out, he would travel, he would get a dog. A dog? Really? he thought. He would go back to his Park Avenue apartment and pack up Rene's room. He hadn't been in that room since they left to return to Lima. He had closed the door when they left and it remained unopened. It was time. He packed up his messenger bag, locked up his studio and called for his car. He met it downstairs and had Andrew, his driver, take him home the long way, around Central Park. "I have your tea brewed and hot, ready for you, sir," Andrew spoke quietly, respecting Kurt's mood. "Thank you, Andrew. That sounds perfect." He accepted the mug of tea. It was peaceful at this time of night. Kurt enjoyed the tea and the quiet. They soon rolled up to his apartment building. Andrew jumped out to open Kurt's door and bid him a good night. "I'll see you at 7 am, sir?" Kurt looked at him, cocked his head and replied, "No, Andrew, take the day off. I'll pay you, but I am staying in tomorrow. It's time for me to start living again. Enjoy your family tomorrow and I'll see you on Wednesday morning at 7."

"Thank you, sir. Are you sure? I'll keep my phone close in case you decide that you need to go somewhere."

"Really, Andrew, that won't be necessary. I have big plans for tomorrow and they don't involve leaving my apartment. I promise I will call if I need you, but please don't plan your day around being available. I want you to spend the day with your family." With that, Kurt waved a good bye and walked through the large glass doors of his apartment. He nodded to Jerry, the night doorman and security guard.

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel. Is there anything I can do for you before you get upstairs?"

"As a matter of fact, you could order me some of my favorite Thai dish. And cheesecake. Can you find me some cheesecake." Kurt smiled and Jerry immediately responded, "Anything for you, Mr. Hummel. I'll get right on it."

"I'm headed up to take a shower. Buzz me when the food is here so I can meet you at the elevator. You're too good to me, Jerry."

"You know you and Rene are my favorite tenants, Mr. Hummel. Oh, I'm sorry…."

"It's okay, Jerry. I sometimes talk about him like he is still here, too. He touched all of us in a special way and I'm happy that you thought of him so specially. That means a lot."

"You are so gracious, Mr. Hummel. Thank you. I miss Rene's smile as he would take off like a shot as soon as the elevator door opened, knowing you were coming home. I can still hear him, "Daaaaadeeeee" He was a special young man and you were, no, you are a good Dad."

Kurt nodded, unable to speak after hearing Jerry talk about his son.

"I'll buzz you when the food is here," and Jerry turned to his desk, looking for the numbers to call in the food orders.

Kurt leaned against the wall of the elevator, after punching in his security code, as it carried him to his penthouse apartment. He had the entire floor so there were no privacy issues. He stepped out into his foyer, the dim lighting of the overhead crystal chandelier casting a gentle glow over the spacious foyer and its furnishings. Kurt turned down the right hallway and headed for the double doors at the end of the hall. He paused at the door right before his destination. A blue and green name plaque hung in the center, proclaiming this was Rene's Room. He put his hand on the door knob and twisted it to open the door. He stepped into the darkness and let his eyes become accustomed to the faint light shining through the sheer curtains covering the ceiling-to floor windows he was currently facing. Rene loved his room. He loved the windows. He loved looking at the city. He loved watching the stars. He liked to watch lightning dance around during a storm. He was his Daddy's boy. Kurt took two deep breaths, breathing in Rene's scent lingering in the curtains, on the comforter, in the pillows and on the surface of his comfy chair. He felt Rene in this room and regretted not entering earlier. He stood there for another moment, then turned to go to his own room. He needed a hot shower to remove the day's grime and relax his muscles. He toed off his loafers and placed them in the shoe rack in his shoe closet. Yes, he had a shoe closet. He took off his jacket and hung it up with the group of clothes going to the dry cleaners. His shirt and trousers were hung in the same place. He sat on the bench at the end of his bed and took off his socks, balling them together and tossing them toward his hamper. "Score" Rene would have yelled when the ball of socks went in the hamper. Kurt smiled at this memory. He rose and stretched, still wearing his purple boy briefs. Even wearing underwear was an opportunity for fashion, according to Kurt Hummel, and he took great care in selecting the colors, cut and fabric of his briefs. What no one else knew was that Kurt had a special undies drawer at the back of his closet. He loved the luxury of silk and lace and liked the way that panties felt under his suit pants. Depending on the occasion, he might be daring and wear a tiny red silk thong and other times would choose black bikini briefs with tiny diamonds centered on the front band. Yes, Kurt had his indulgences, but they weren't shared with anyone. Not anyone.

The shower was calling him. Kurt punched a button in his closet and he heard the water start. He could warm up his shower from his closet. By the time he got to the bathroom, he would be nice and steamy for him. He stepped in the walk in shower and adjusted the three shower heads to pulse the water against his aching body. He let the water take over and gave over his mind to thoughts of the healing powers of water. He remembered that he had food coming, so grabbed his shampoo and washed his hair, then scrubbed his skin with his personal loofah specially designed to slough off dead skin. His skin turned pink and tingled from the coarse loofah and the hot water. His Swedish bath gel filled his senses and he could feel himself relax. A quick rinse and he stepped out under the warming lights he had preset. His bathroom was toasty and he relished being naked and clean and skin vibrating from the deep scrubdown. He noted his vanity was set up for his nightly routine so he walked into his closet to pull out his navy silk robe. It was short and barely covered everything, but he loved the feel and sensuality of the fabric and the possibility of exposed skin. Kurt worked hard at keeping fit and taking care of his body. He was proud of how he looked and felt. He knew he looked good. Long and lithe, legs that went on forever, toned abs and defined biceps all covered by his unblemished porcelain skin. He padded to the kitchen and opened the door to his custom-built wine cellar room. He selected a light white French wine and opened it to breathe while he worked through his nightly face care regimen. As he smoothed in the last cream, he heard the buzzer signaling his food had arrived. He pressed his intercom button and spoke to Jerry. "I'll be right there, Jerry." "On my way, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt pulled his robe close and tugged it down to make sure nothing inappropriate was showing. He heard the ding of the elevator right as he stopped in front of the mirrored doors. They opened, Jerry handed over the two bags and wished him a "Good evening." as the doors closed. Kurt carried the bags to the kitchen where he opened the cabinet holding his dinnerware. He plated the Thai food, cut a small slice of cheesecake, reached for a wine goblet from the overhead rack and put everything on a silver tray along with the bottle of wine he had opened earlier. He flipped a switch to light the gas fireplace on his patio. He juggled the tray as he opened the doors to the patio and carried it to the table next to the lounger. Before his sat down, he stepped back in and snatched a down quilt from the antique chest sitting just inside the patio doors. Now he ready to settle in, enjoy his food and wine, and enjoy the glow and warmth of the fire. It was a clear night, so the stars were shining brightly. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Kurt hummed. One of Rene's night-night songs they sang together. He had just sat down, arranged the quilt and took a bite of food when his cell phone rang out. He had left in inside, so he ignored it, not knowing who would be calling this late. It started again and he was afraid it might be his dad or Carole or Finn so he sighed, got up and went in to retrieve his phone. He looked at it and saw a number he didn't recognize but noted it was an Ohio area code. That's strange, he thought to himself. Let's see if they leave a message. About that time, the sound for a voicemail disturbed his thoughts. Well, now I'll find out. He punched in his code for voicemail and listened to the latest voice. It was silent, then an unfamiliar voice said "Hello Kurt," then stuttered and stopped. "I'll just call back later," and click. Kurt tried to place the voice, but couldn't figure it out. They did know his name though and had his number. That concerned him. He decided to forget it and go back outside and finish his meal. It had cooled off so he popped it in the outdoor microwave for one minute. It dinged when the food was warmed and the phone rang again. Who was this trying to call him? Seemed like a stalker, so Kurt turned his phone to silent and tossed it back indoors.

If Kurt had stood and looked over the ledge of his penthouse patio, he would have seen a lone figure standing under the street lights, looking upward, holding a phone to his ear. A cab was running next to him as if waiting for him to get him. The man finally lowered his phone and turned to get in the backseat of the cab. "Take me back to the hotel."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning, sitting in his New York city hotel room, Blaine dialed a now familiar number. "Yello. Blaine? Is everything okay there? Did you see him?"

"Hi Burt. Yes, everything is okay. I did see him, but haven't talked with him yet."

"Does he know you're there? Did you call him?"

"No, he doesn't know I'm here. I called him. Three times. He didn't answer. It just went to voice mail. He must have been busy."

"He had a long day, I'm sure and may have fallen asleep on the couch. He tends to do that. You should call again this morning."

"I would love to, but I'm the guest speaker at the morning session of the conference today and I'm on my way there now. I fly home at noon, but I'll try to call again if I get a chance."

"Good luck, Blaine. I'm sure he'd like to see you and talk with you."

"Me, too, Burt. I'd like to see him again. Check and make sure he's okay."

"All right," Burt chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that," he muttered.

"What?"

"I got a customer just walked up. I gotta go, Blaine. Sorry to cut you short. Let me know if you talk to him. I wanna know that Kurt's okay. Bye now."

"Good bye, Burt," and Blaine pressed End as he heard the click on the other end.

Burt was the one person Blaine knew he could call to find out about Kurt. Burt was very protective of Kurt and wouldn't just tell him personal information about Kurt. But Burt also knew there was some pull between these young men. Even though Kurt had told him that Blaine had a boyfriend, he trusted that Blaine was truly checking on Kurt and the family's well-being when he first called and asked about Kurt. Burt assured him that Kurt was well and told Blaine he was settled back in his New York City apartment and had returned to work right away. Burt did mention that he was worried that Kurt would be working late every night, then spending his nights alone and that concerned him a little. But Kurt called daily to reassure his father that he was okay. So, Blaine noted, there is no roommate and seemed to be no boyfriend or significant other.

Blaine checked his hair in the mirror and drained the last of his medium drip coffee from his room service tray. He had finished his breakfast, showered, dressed for the conference and packed. He was checking out and taking his leather carryon with him so he could leave for the airport right after his speech. He looked around the room one more time, straightened his KH bowtie and walked out of the room. As he rode in the cab, he looked at his phone one more time. No call back or voice mail. The fates must be telling him this wasn't the right time or place.

XXX

Kurt woke up in his bed, stretching deliciously and amazed that he slept so well. He glanced at his phone and noted it was 9:30. He never slept this late. But, oh, he felt so good. He was happy that he decided to stay home today.

Kurt ate a light breakfast and took out his phone to call Michael, his intern. He was going to need help today to coordinate all the things he wanted to accomplish and Mike was organized, detailed and knew when to stay out of Kurt's way. Michael answered his phone on the first ring. "Mr. Hummel? I thought you were off today. You left me a message that you were taking a personal day."

"Yes, Michael, I am, but I could really use your help. I going to tackle Rene's room today and want to sort things into Keep, Store and Give Away. I need boxes and labels and arrangements for a storage unit. Would you catch a cab over to my place and bring your bag. Oh, and Michael, pick up a carafe of my Mocha Latte. You're a dear. See you in 30?"

"Yes, I should be able to get there in 30 minutes. And, Mr. Hummel, thank you for asking for my help. I am honored to help you today."

"See you soon, Michael. I'll let Carl know you can come up."

Kurt had been sitting on his unmade bed, naked and glowing from his morning rain shower. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and reached for his black yoga pants and cotton V-neck tee. He was aiming for comfort today but the way these clothes hugged his body, he knew he was making a statement. Good thing Michael was straight and married. Most men, spending a casual day with Kurt dressed like this, would be hitting on him and that just annoyed Kurt to no end. Oh, make no mistake, Kurt liked men to hit on him, but in the right place and at the right time. Casual in his home was not the place and today was not the time.

He had 10 minutes before Michael should get there so he quickly made his bed and decided to meet Michael out front in case he needed help carrying in anything. He stopped to talk with Carl, then noted Michael stepping out of his cab. He rushed out the door to greet Michael. He gathered him in a tight hug and brushed a quick kiss to his cheek to show his appreciation for Michael's help. His eyes opened and were drawn to another cab that had stopped just behind Michael's cab. A man sat in the back, staring at Kurt. Kurt looked away, but looked back when he heard the cab pull away.

XXX

Blaine barked out, "I changed my mind. Just go. Take me to the airport." The cab peeled out. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt embracing and kissing the man who was obviously his boyfriend. No one greeted a friend like that. Damn, he had misjudged the situation. After his speech, he had decided to make one last effort. He had hoped he could see Kurt, talk to him, ask him out on a real date. He looked again and Kurt still had his arms around the man. But his smile was drooping as he stared into the cab.

XXX

Who was that looking at him, Kurt wondered. He looked familiar. Kurt looked over Michael's shoulder and tried to see into the cab but it was moving too fast. Kurt felt an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach, like he was missing something. He shook it off and led Michael into the building, asking Carl to make sure all of the supplies were brought up to his apartment.

He could hear his phone ringing a familiar tone when the elevator doors opened. He had left his phone on the kitchen counter when he rushed downstairs. He jogged to the phone, but missed the call. He looked at the screen and saw two missed calls from the odd number that rang last night. The latest missed call was his dad. He punched redial and heard his father pick up right away.

"Kurt. I thought you might be out at breakfast."

"Hi Dad. No, I stayed in this morning and already had breakfast. I make a mean egg white omelet, you know." He could almost hear Burt's eyes rolling. Michael handed him his coffee and he whispered, "Thanks. It's my dad."

"Oh, is Blaine with you now?" Burt asked.

"What? Who? What are you talking about, Dad?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. He's been there for a medical conference. He called me before his left and asked if I thought it was okay for him to call you. To check on you. You know. Doctor, patient, friend thing."

"Blaine? Blaine was here?" he repeated. Kurt mind was racing. Calls from an unknown number with an Ohio area code. The man in the cab. Blaine was in New York and tried to see him.

"Kurt, you still there? Is Blaine there with you?"

"Dad, no I haven't heard or seen Blaine. At least I don't think so. You heard me talking to Michael, my intern. He came to help me sort through Rene's room today. Oh, Dad, I had calls from an unknown number and didn't answer them. Then this morning, when I was downstairs greeting Michael, I saw a cab with a man who must have been Blaine. Oh no….."

"Kurt?"

"I was hugging Michael. I hadn't seen him in a few days and was so happy he was willing to help me. I kissed his cheek. But like a friend, Dad. Do you think Blaine saw that and wouldn't stop. Oh no…he saw it. Now what do I do" Kurt was bordering on frantic. "Dad?"

"Calm down, Kurt. You don't know what happened and we all know you have a pretty active imagination. Kurt, do you remember what you saw that night you left to catch Blaine at the hospital and saw him with another man. Do you think you could have misunderstand that?"

Kurt thought back to that night. The two men were close, but he hadn't observed any kisses. "Oh…"

"Kurt, you're gonna be fine, kiddo. What do you want to do?" Burt didn't need to ask this question, but he needed Kurt to focus and make a plan.

"Dad, I'm going to hang up now. I need to pack a bag and get Michael on the phone with our travel agency. I'll see you tonight." And with that, Kurt hung up.

Burt sat back in his office chair and grinned. His boy knew what he wanted and how to go about getting it. And…he was going to see Kurt tonight. He scrolled through his contacts to call Carole and tell her there would be one more for dinner, but plan on two.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Michael!" Kurt yelled. "Where are you? I need you to find me a flight to Lima. Right now."

"Right, boss. I'm right behind you and already have your agent on the phone. There is a flight leaving in 90 minutes. If you leave now, you should be able to make it. I'm confirming a first class seat for you now. Go, go, go pack!" Michael ordered.

Kurt flew to his room, grabbed his leather overnighter and stuffed in essentials. He wouldn't be home for very long but he still packed a suit and dress shoes. Kurt just did not do simple. He searched his closet for his black skinnies, black knee-high boots, a white off-the-shoulder cashmere sweater and his silk Hermes scarf. He checked the mirror and thought of one more thing. He opened the center drawer of his vanity and found the box holding the diamond and sapphire encrusted antique brooch. He clipped it carefully to the rolled collar of the sweater. He looked in the mirror again and smiled. Perfect. The blues in the brooch brought out the blue in his eyes. And both sparkled.

He met Michael at the elevator doors who had his coat, messenger bag and phone. He took everything and stepped into the elevator.

"There's a cab for you downstairs. Don't worry, sir, I'll take care of closing up. Carl knows you are leaving and that I'm leaving soon. You get going. Go get him!" And Michael winked at him!

Kurt couldn't stand still in the elevator. He was putting on his coat, making sure his e-ticket was loaded on his phone, draping his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Hurry, hurry, hurry," he chanted. The elevator stopped, the door open and Kurt ran out into the waiting cab. "JFK. And hurry." The cab sped off and Kurt checked his phone and emails all the way to distract him from the time it took to get to the airport. He could finally see the terminal and still had 40 minutes. He was hoping that the Security line was short. The line was longer than he expected, even with his Premier global pass. Getting his boots on and off took the most time. Why did he wear them anyway? Once they were back on, Kurt knew he felt his best and most powerful dressed like this. He was on a mission to find Blaine. He was going to talk to Blaine tonight. He was determined.

Kurt's long legs carried him through the airport to his gate. They were already boarding. He looked around for familiar faces, but saw none. He approached the attendant at the desk, showed him his pass and was waved through. He still had on his coat, scarf, Ray Bans and carried himself like a true diva. He entered the plane, turning to first class to find his window seat. He noted that his aisle seat mate must have already been seated. There was an iPad in the seat and a leather bag lying on the floor under the chair in front. Hmmm, nice bag, Kurt thought. He always noticed quality things. He handed his coat to the attendant to hang up in the small closet. She took his overnighter and placed it in the overhead bin. He kept his bag, opening it to pull out his planner. He bent over to place it under the seat when he heard a hushed swear word. What, the guy didn't want company? He stretched his legs and turned to look out the window when he felt someone sit in the seat next to him. He could feel the staring so he turned to spit out a Kurt Hummel classic when his eyes opened wider behind his sunglasses. He recognized the dark curls and the smell of sandalwood and cinnamon.

"Blaine," he barely whispered.

The soft sound caused Blaine to turn his head, looking around and finding the stunning man next to him lowering his sunglasses and looking directly into his eyes. Blue green oceans met gold-flecked honey amber. No words.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? Didn't I just see you…" Oops. Blaine just admitted he'd been at Kurt's place.

"I know. I saw you. I didn't know it was you until I talked to my dad. He thought you were with me and the whole story came out. I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't know it was you calling me. It was an unknown number and you didn't leave a message. I can't afford to answer a call from a number I don't recognize. Too many press people trying to go around my PR team. I'm so so sorry."

"It okay, Kurt, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your friend?"

"Oh, you did see that. Well funny thing. That man you saw me hugging was my intern, Michael. A very straight and married Michael. I hadn't seen him in a few days and he was coming to help me sort through Rene's room. I had finally decided to face it and Michael is such a dear. I tend to be over enthusiastic in my appreciation, especially for people I care about. I can see why you might have misconstrued the meaning of the embrace."

Blaine blushed deep red. He'd been caught. And he'd been wrong. "You're right, Kurt, I mistook the scene for a relationship and felt I would be intruding."

"Blaine, I am not in a relationship. I haven't been in a serious relationship for years. With school and my work, then Rene, I didn't have time to spend on a relationship. All you had to do is ask."

"Thank you, Kurt. I did want to know. Ever since you left Lima, I've thought about you. I know you must have felt it that day. I want to pursue that and see where it takes us. I'm drawn to you, Kurt."

"But aren't you involved, Blaine? I saw you with a man. That night. There was a sweet moment between the two of you when you laid your head on his shoulder. What about him, Blaine?"

Blaine almost laughed. Kurt glared at him. "What's so funny, Blaine? You think it's okay to play with me? I'll have you know…" He stopped when Blaine placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Such soft lips. I knew they would be soft, Blaine thought.

"Stop, Kurt. Are you talking about the night I left your house to go to a consult at the hospital? How did you see…oh. You followed me. You saw me with Wes."

Sparks flared again in Kurt's eyes.

"Wes, my best friend. My very straight and very married best friend, Wes. He was called to the same consult. He saw me in my car where I was just sitting, thinking about my day with you. He understood how affected I was about the day's events and walked in with me. Like you, we are man enough to show affection."

"Oh, my…"

"Can we just start over. I really want to know you, Kurt. I want to do it the right way. "

"I want that very much, Blaine. I want to know you, too."

"Well then, Kurt Hummel, may I ask what you are doing tomorrow? I would like to ask you out. On a date. But let me warn you. I haven't been on a date in a really long time. A really, really long time."

"Oh, Blaine. I would love to go on a date. With you. Oh, I'm feeling all bubbly inside. You do that to me, Blaine." He lowered his voice and lowered his head. He felt a hand brush his chin causing his to look up. And there he was. Blaine Anderson. Beautiful Blaine Anderson. He had a date with Blaine Anderson. His inner child was happy. He felt a flush of warmth in his heart and he knew Rene was happy for him. His Daddy had a date with the nice doctor.

"You're smiling. And shining. Kurt, you are radiant."

"It's Rene," he whispered. I can feel him and he is happy for me. With you. He approves, Dr. Anderson.

Blaine blinked back tears and reached to draw Kurt to him. Kurt flipped up the armrest between them and allowed himself to be drawn into Blaine's embrace. He molded his body to Blaine's and noted that they fit together perfectly. Hands were linked, completing the connection. They stayed like this for the duration of the flight. An occasional light squeeze just as reassurance. But they were quiet in their thoughts.

The flight went quickly and soon enough they were landing and deplaning. As they entered the public arrival area, Kurt heard his dad call his name. Kurt turned to Blaine, their hands still linked and nodded his head towards his dad.

"Do you need a ride? Looks like my dad is here," Kurt just grinned.

"I've got my car here at the airport. I would love to ride with you, but we have tomorrow, right?"

"Uh huh. I have a date with a certain smart and gorgeous doctor" Kurt heard a noticeable hiccup from Blaine. He looked at him and Blaine just smiled back. He must have imagined it. "I will see you tomorrow, right."

"I will pick you up at 10. Is that too early? I want to take you to brunch at this really cool place I know."

"10 is perfect."

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Kurt."

"Me, too, Blaine." He leaned in for a kiss and was disappointed when Blaine turned his head and Kurt's lips met his cheek. Burt interrupted the moment and again, Kurt was sure he was imagining Blaine's reaction.

"Hey, Burt. Look who I found on the plane! It's good to see you again, but I've got to get back to my patients. Kurt, I'll see you in the morning."

"Dad!" Kurt gasped as Burt bear-hugged him.

"Kurt! Well, I see you found your man," he chuckled. "Come on. You can tell me all about on the way home."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Once they loaded Kurt's bag in the back of Burt's SUV, they climbed in ready to make the drive to Lima. As Burt fastened his seat belt, he looked over at Kurt. Kurt was facing and leaning forward a little, looking out the window as if searching for someone. Burt smiled as he noticed Blaine's retreating figure and watched Kurt's eyes follow the doctor. Burt saw the color on Kurt's cheeks and heard Kurt's slight intake of breath as Blaine stopped and bent over to pick up a piece of paper that had blown in his path. Ever the environmentalist, Blaine walked to the trash bin and deposited the paper before heading on to the parking garage. Burt grinned. His son was oblivious to Burt's staring; he was so caught up in "Blaine" moment. Kurt was totally checking out Blaine, but that was really something Burt didn't want to think about. So he cleared his throat and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yea, Dad. But can we stop at that lovely coffee shop, you know, The Mean Bean, just outside of Columbus?"

"Oh, the one that's just off Milburn? I think I know which one you're talking about."

"That's it. I was in such a rush to catch the plane to Lima, I missed the coffee that Michael brought to me this morning. I can get my caffeine fix while we drive home."

Burt navigated through the airport exit and entered the freeway while Kurt leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Mental images of a bent-over Blaine filled his thoughts. He had not been aroused by the back end of a man in a very long time….and this rear end image was captivating. A slow smile appeared on his relaxed visage, unknowing to Kurt. But Burt saw the slight upturn of Kurt's lips and smiled to himself. "That boy is smitten," he thought.

He found The Mean Bean and as he pulled in, Kurt opened his eyes and yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dad. I must have zoned out for a few minutes. I guess we're here. I'll just run in. Do you want anything?"

"I'll take one of those icy coffee things. You know, something caffeine and sugar free. And, yes, I'm trying to be good."

Kurt laughed. "OK, Dad. Good for you! I'll be right back."

Kurt opened the passenger door and moved one long leg out to exit the SUV. As he turned his body, he looked toward the coffee shop entrance and stopped his movement. Blaine apparently had the same thought of getting coffee for the drive to Lima and also knew this place. Blaine was just walking into the shop when a tall, attractive blond man rushed up to him, grabbed and turned him at the same time and leaned in to kiss him. But then, Blaine shoved the other man hard, away from him, then grabbed the man's arm and pulled him to the side of the building. Kurt was caught, not wanting to eavesdrop but caught up in the drama of the moment. He heard Blaine yell, "What is wrong with you, Charlie? You just can't do this!"

Charlie stuttered, "Bbbut, Blaine. You and me…"

"Charlie, once and for all, there is no you and me. It's over. It was over a long time ago. You are not a part of my life anymore."

"Oh, there is where you are mistaken, Blaine," Charlie sneered. "I will always be a part of your life. I miss you and I know you miss me…" as Charlie placed his finger on Blaine's lips, then trailed it down his chin, down his neck and along his chest. "I miss you, baby."

Blaine grabbed the hand roughly and threw it off of him. "Charlie, I will not say this again. Never, ever touch me again. Or speak to me. I will get a restraining order if necessary."

And with that, Blaine turned to walk back to his car. He really didn't care about coffee right now. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. But, as he turned, Charlie grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back for one more kiss. Blaine moved his head and the next thing he heard was "See ya, babe," Charlie breathed into Blaine's ear. The hot breath made Blaine cringe.

Kurt was witnessing this strange exchange and although he couldn't hear everything, he definitely felt that Blaine was trying to control a bad situation. "Who was this guy anyway?" Kurt was thinking. Burt noticed what Kurt was watching and placed a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Don't get involved, son. I'm sure Blaine will explain if you ask."

"But Dad, I don't like the way that guy is looking at Blaine. Or touching him. Blaine certainly looks like he doesn't like it. He looks mad."

"Blaine can handle it, I'm sure. Just stay out of it, Kurt."

"You know that's hard for me, Dad. I can't stand by and watch anyone being taken advantage of." And Kurt patted his dad's hand that was on his shoulder, and moved to get out of the car. He pulled himself up to his full height, straightened his sweater, adjusted his Ray Bans and walked purposefully over to where the two men were standing. Kurt walked up just as Charlie had grabbed Blaine for the forced kiss attempt and heard Charlie whisper "See ya, babe."

SMACK!

Charlie turned towards the force that sent him reeling and saw red through his water-filled eyes. His jaw was clenched and his fist was pulled back, ready to strike. But Kurt was quicker and flipped Charlie in front of him in a defensive hold he had learned during high school during the height of his being bullied. "I wouldn't try anything if I was you. I am a black belt," Kurt growled.

"Kurt just growled," Blaine thought. "How hot is that?" Then shook himself back to the moment. "Wait, Kurt is here? What? How?" He was still trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Blaine?" Kurt's soft query made Blaine focus.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Blaine said, forgetting about Charlie for a moment.

"Well, for one thing, I am holding this asshole and getting ready to send him on his way. Who is this, Blaine? Someone you know?"

"Kurt, I will explain everything if you will just let him go and let him leave." Blaine looked at Charlie, saw the anger, and leaned into Charlie's face as Kurt held the offending man tightly. "Charlie, get the hell outta here and stay away from me." With that, Kurt released the man who stepped away, cleared his throat and reached back at Kurt. Before he could touch Kurt, Blaine had landed a punch, square to Charlie's jaw, sending him flying and hitting the ground.

Burt saw what was happening once Kurt let go of the blond man and ran over as Blaine decked the guy.

"Nice shot, Anderson," he muttered. "But, I think we need to get out of here before someone calls the police."

The three men walked away from the man on the ground and headed for their cars.

Blaine searched Kurt's face, trying to see behind the sunglasses. "Kurt, I want to talk to you about this."

"Blaine, I know. But, I'm really exhausted. This has been quite an eventful day and I just want to go home, crawl in bed and sleep right now. I'm going to go home with my dad and I will see you after your shift."

Blaine's big brown eyes looked sad as he listened to Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to walk away from this with the wrong thoughts. They had already had enough of that. "Kurt," he exhaled softly and his shoulders slumped.

Kurt saw that Blaine looked defeated and quickly pulled him into his body, giving him a warm, extended hug and whispering in his ear. "I am entranced by you, Dr. Anderson. I am going home to dream of you. And think about our date tomorrow. I want it to be special. I want to be special for you." Kurt's lips lightly grazed Blaine's ear in a soft kiss. Kurt pulled back, used one hand to pull off his shades, looked directly in the honey pools of Blaine's eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth as he released the doctor. His actions had the desired effect. Blaine didn't pull away from the almost-kiss. He relaxed and looked more assured, his eyes brighter now.

"Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Just be your fabulous you. I'll be thinking of you until then."

Kurt's smile couldn't get any wider. Blaine returned the smile and dipped his head. "I've really got to go. I can feel the hospital buzzing me."

"Ok, important you," Kurt breathed.

"You guys need to stop!" Burt laughed. "Everyone, get in your cars," he directed. "Blaine, we'll see you tomorrow. Kurt, get in the car. One more hug, guys, and we're going."

The two men laughed with Burt, gave into one last hug and parted. Blaine opened the passenger car door for Kurt, took his hand and helped him into the SUV. They couldn't quite let go, their hands still connected.

"Guys!" Burt shouted.

"Ok, ok, dad," Kurt yelped as Blaine huffed out "Ok."

Kurt turned to Blaine, lowered his eyes where Blaine could see each individual eyelash laying the porcelain cheeks. Blaine just wanted to kiss his eyelids, and forehead and temples and cheeks and nose…but he settled for a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. A soft, careful kiss. Quick, but Kurt felt the current and the promise. He slowly opened his eyes. Blaine winked and turned to go to his car. Kurt closed the car door, let out a huge sigh with "Oh, dad, this is really it."

"What do you mean, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Biggest, ever, always" Kurt replied and closed his eyes wanting to settle in with thoughts of his Rene for the trip home.

Before he could nod off, his phone dinged with an incoming message. "Oh," Kurt thought, "that must be Michael. I was supposed to let him know that I arrived safely." He pulled his phone out of his bag and saw the text was from Blaine.

"I miss you already, beautiful."

Kurt texted back, "I miss you, too. And quit texting and driving."

"I haven't pulled out of the parking lot yet. I wanted to message you first."

"Ok, smarty. Don't you need to get to the hospital?"

"Oh, yeah. May I call you later tonight, after I finish."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't, gorgeous man."

"I'll call you, beautiful. And, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I am entranced by you, too."

"Oh, Blaine…..sigh. Go to work now. I'll be thinking of you."

"I'm going. And thinking of you will make this drive to by faster."

"Silly man. Just drive safely. I'll look forward to your call tonight."

"Rest well, Kurt. I'll call as soon as I can."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Kurt could feel the even hum of the motor decrease as the slow wide turn signaled that they were pulling into his neighborhood. He cracked his eyes as the car stopped. Burt didn't turn off the motor and waited for Kurt to sit up.

"Kurt, I'm going to head on back over to the shop to close up. Since I left quickly this morning, I want to make sure everything is caught up. I'll be home in an hour. Let Carole know I'll be home for supper." He reached over and tapped Kurt's gloved hand. Kurt nodded and reached for the door handle to open it and climb out. Burt waited for Kurt to get his bag out of the back before putting the SUV in reserve and backing out of the driveway. Kurt stopped before stepping up to the front door of his childhood home and waved back at his dad over his shoulder. Burt watched Kurt carefully as he approached the house. Even though he was moving slowly, Burt didn't see any signs of the extreme fatigue that haunted Kurt the last time he was home.

Kurt entered the house and smelled the wonderful aroma of a tomato sauce and grilled vegetables. Carole was a great cook and had come up with creative ways to prepare delicious healthy meals that satisfied Burt's need to be able to taste his food and feel full after a meal. He hung his coat in the closet, worked off his boots, put his bag at the bottom of the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Carole had her back to him, stirring sauce in a pot, humming to herself. Kurt snuck up behind her and pecked her on the cheek, hugging her from behind. "Hi, Mom," not wanting to let go quite yet, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Kurt!" She dropped the spoon into the spot, twisted in his hug and hugged him tightly. "How are you, son? I am so happy to see you again so soon."

"I'm good, Mom. I assume Dad gave you the low down about why I am making this surprise visit?"

"Yes," she chuckled, "I got an earful from your dad while he was driving to the airport. You're here to see Blaine. See if you can talk to him, right? You two had been missing each other?"

"Well, that and more. We actually sat next to each other on the plane and had a chance to talk. Blaine had his car at the airport so we drove to Lima separately. Apparently we are both familiar with the same coffee shop outside of Columbus and we stopped there on the way home so I saw him again. That's a whole other story, and I'll let Dad fill you in on that. Right now, I am going to lay down for a short nap before dinner. I am really tired and want to be able to talk to you and Dad this evening after dinner."

"Will anyone be joining us for dinner?" Carole inquired with a smirk.

"No. Blaine had to go straight to work at the hospital so I won't see him until tomorrow. I'm looking forward to a quiet night here at home with my family."

Carole swatted at Kurt as he turned. "Go on, hun. Your bed is turned down so you can crawl right in. I placed a bottle of water there along with some orange wedges and a few fresh strawberries. Relax and I'll call you when it's time to eat."

"You're the best, Mom," Kurt tossed back as he left the kitchen.

Kurt grabbed his bag and jogged up the stairs to his room. Carole had turned down his bed and placed a quilt across it. Soft lamplight illuminated the room and the scent of oranges and strawberries invited Kurt to the bedside table. He pulled his sweater over his head and stretched his arms over his head, taking advantage of being alone in the darkened room. Removing everything but his briefs, he crawled into bed after indulging in the fruit left on his table. No sooner had he laid his head down, he heard his phone chirp with an incoming message. He smiled to himself, having an idea who might be texting him. He remembered that his phone was still in his bag on the desk and, as tired as he was, he drug himself out of bed to retrieve the phone. He saw that Blaine had messaged him so he swiped the screen to read the text.

"Are you home and resting, beautiful?"

"Yes, I just laid down."

"I didn't mean to bother you."

"Blaine, you are NOT bothering me. Ever."

"I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know how I can wait until tomorrow to see you."

"You're killing me, you know."

"How?"

"Cause I want to see you, too."

"Ooops, gotta go. Duty calls. Off to an emergency. I'll call later tonight."

"Cannot wait! Go be a doctor."

And all was quiet. Kurt closed his eyes and filled his thoughts with Blaine. But they slowly turned to dreams of his son. He dreamed of Rene and their carefree days.

_**Kurt's Dreams….**_

_Kurt walked into Rene's room and Rene was nowhere to be seen. "Jeeeellllllyyyyyy," he heard and saw two bare feet sticking out from under the bed. He dropped down to his knees, leaned over and tickled the feet. "Whose piggies are these?" he laughed._

"_Daaaaaddddddeeeeeee," Rene shrieked. "Tickles!"_

"_Oh my, the piggies can talk. What are your names, little piggies?" Kurt asked while still lightly tickling the bare toes._

"_You know my name. It's Rene piggy, Daddy!"_

"_Well, I know a Rene, but I don't think I know a Rene piggy," Kurt giggled._

"_Daddy!" Rene harrumphed. He slid out from under the bed, sat up and crossed his arms. "Daddy, see it's me. Rene."_

_Kurt tackled him and they rolled on the floor, laughing and hugging. "I can't believe my Rene has pink piggies," and they stopped rolling, but stayed laying on the floor, Kurt hugging Rene to his chest, not wanting to let go._

…_.._

_Kurt was focused on preparing their dinner when he saw a flash of red socks and dark curls out of the corner of his eye. He stepped out in the living area and saw Rene just diving behind the couch. "Gotcha!" he heard Rene shout. The next thing he saw was Rene standing up holding Jelly under his kitten arms. But what got Kurt going was how Rene was dressed. He had on a bright blue t-shirt, white briefs, red socks and a white towel tied around his neck. Even funnier, Jelly had a dish towel tied around his neck and twisted around his body. _

_Kurt was trying to hold in his laughter while he looked at Rene. He raised an eyebrow and asked his son, "And, who are you supposed to be and what are you doing to that poor cat?"_

"_Daddy, I am Mr. Peanut Butter and this is Sir Jelly. We are fighting all the yucky foods kids have to eat."_

_Kurt wanted to laugh out loud. This was too precious. "And what foods are the yucky foods, Mr. Peanut Butter?"_

_Rene, still holding Sir Jelly, heaved out a big sigh, looked his Dad in the eye and said, "Kids do not want to eat vegetables. Carrots or celery or broccoli or peas. You know I don't like them, Daddy." Rene stuck his lip out and glared. _

_Kurt had a revelation and scurried back to the kitchen to check the trash. Yes, there in the trash were carrots and celery and broccoli and peas. "Rene!" Uh oh._

…_._

_Kurt sat on the bench, observing Rene play with two other boys on the field in Central Park. They were running and yelling and just being little boys. Rene has just been diagnosed and Kurt was determined that their lives would be as normal as possible until they couldn't be. _

_All of the sudden, the boys stopped and took off their shoes and socks. They started running in circles. They stopped again and stripped off their clothes, down to their undies, and started running wild again._

"_What!" Kurt shrieked as he realized what they had done. He ran over to them and tried to grab at them as they ran by. _

"_We're streeeaaaakkkking, Daddy!" Kurt came to a dead stop and doubled over laughing. Other people in the area started laughing, too, enjoying the carefree boys as they ran back and forth as fast as their little legs would carry them._

_People started taking off their shoes and socks. Some shed their shirts. Kurt's mouth dropped open. Then, he bent over and removed his shoes and socks, too. He rolled up his pant legs, wiggled his bare feet in the grass and took off, chasing the boys, joining others as they started one big streaking circle. The boys' joy was infectious and for a short time, in Central Park, a small group of people forgot their outside lives and laughed and ran with the children._

Kurt felt a weight on his shoulder. He rolled over and saw his Dad standing over him, gently shaking him awake.

"Hi Dad. What time is it?"

"It's 7. You looked like you were sleeping good. I hated to wake you."

"No, it's OK. I was dreaming of Rene, Dad. Good dreams, Dad. He was such a joy to me. I am so happy I can see him in my dreams. He was truly happy, wasn't he?"

Burt sat on the edge of Kurt's bed as Kurt sat up. They looked at each other and Burt nodded.

"Kurt, that boy had a loving family and enjoyed life more than any child I've seen. That's a tribute to you, Kurt. He loved you and took care of you as much as you took care of him. He still lives in you and I can see his spark when I look in your eyes and in your heart. He is a part of you, Kurt. Remember how much he loved you."

"Yes, I know. Biggest, Ever, Always. Dad, I think I am at peace with what happened. I really believe I feel him at times. I even think he feels my connection with Blaine and he lets me know it's okay. Is that strange?"

"Kurt, there are many things in this world I'll never understand, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't believe them. What's important is that you believe you feel it and you are at peace with it."

"This is why I love you, Dad. I only hope to be such a good dad to my children."

"Kurt, you already are, son."

The two men hugged and settled in the comfort of each other. After indulging a few extra moments, Burt spoke up. "Now, let's get down to that dinner. I think Carole has outdone herself for her favorite fashion designer. That guy's got some kinda pull with my wife!" he laughed.

"Geez, Dad, you should watch out for that guy," Kurt smirked as he threw back the bed covers.

Burt got up and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly to give Kurt some privacy while he got ready for dinner. He didn't miss the tears that leaked from Kurt's eyes as they broke their hug.

Kurt went into his bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He combed his fingers through this hair with a small bit of gel to restyle it. He looked in the mirror and approved. Turning the light out, he dressed and slipped his sweater back on to head downstairs.

His dad was setting the table while Carol opened a bottle of red wine to accompany their pasta dinner. The smell of warm garlic bread permeated the air. Kurt settled into his normal seat at the family dinner table while Burt and Carole joined him.

"Finn isn't home?" he asked.

"No, he's out with Puck tonight. Just more food for us, kiddo," Burt chuckled.

They sipped their wine, savored their food, and enjoyed quiet conversation.

"Kurt, your Dad picked up your favorite cheesecake from Lawson's, so we can have that in the living room."

"Sounds perfect, Mom. Let me make some coffee. Decaf for you, Dad." And Kurt set about making the coffee and pulling out their coffee mugs, adding sweetner and cream just like each one liked it. They settled in the living room and decided to watch a movie. Kurt was looking through the stack of DVDs when the doorbell rang.

Carole was on her way back to the kitchen for more coffee, so she yelled, "I'll get it!"

Neither man heard anything for a few minutes until they heard a soft shuffle at the entry way into the room. Kurt looked up from the DVD stack and there stood Blaine, searching the room with an embarrassed grin on his face.

"I didn't mean to disturb your family evening, but Carole wouldn't let me leave. I just wanted to say 'good night' to you, Kurt."

Burt got up to shake Blaine's hand and lead him into the room. He gestured to the couch and said, "Blaine, you are welcome here. We were just getting another round of coffee after eating some awesome cheesecake. We were going to watch a move. We would love for you to join us, right, Kurt?"

Kurt's smile was wide and his eyes were sparkling blue. He couldn't believe Blaine was here. In this living room. Unexpected. Just to tell him good night. Kurt wanted to swoon. But he caught himself and made his way over to Blaine where he was perched on the couch, staring into those honey gold eyes all the way. He sat on one side of Blaine, and Blaine turned to face him. Kurt scooted into the corner and pulled his long legs up under him as he reached out, all while maintaining eye contact with Blaine. Blaine clasped his outstretched hand, twined their fingers and squeezed. Kurt squeezed and both men relaxed.

Carole breezed back in with a full pot of hot coffee and poured each man a full cup of steamy goodness. She handed Burt his own cup of decaf and sat down on the armrest of his recliner.

"What movie are we watching, Kurt?" she asked.

"A classic. African Queen. Kate Hepburn, the ultimate in class," he reported. "Blaine, can you stay? I know you had a big day starting in New York then having to work as soon as you got home." Kurt held his breath as he waited for Blaine's response.

"I'd love to stay. Thank you. But I can't promise that I'll stay awake for the whole movie. Even with this coffee, which smells wonderful, by the way, Carole, I'm afraid I may drift off once I get comfortable."

"That's okay, Blaine. We can snuggle and I'll wake you if you start to nod off." He pulled Blaine toward him so Blaine's back rested against Kurt's chest. Kurt laid one arm over Blaine's shoulder and across his body. Blaine regrasped Kurt's hand like he would never let go. Kurt rested his cheek on the top of Blaine's head and breathed in the smell of Blaine. Both men drifted off in the comfort of the presence of each other.

Sometime during the movie, both men had stretched out the length of the couch, Kurt to the back, spooning Blaine. Burt covered them, stopped the movie, turned out the lights and he and Carole retired to their room. As they walked out of the room, they heard Kurt whisper, "Good night, sweet prince."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Blaine woke up, startled, and rolled to his back a little to pull his arm into his line of sight. He was disoriented, but knew that it was dark and it was quiet and it was warm. The arm tingled as he tried to regain feeling in the arm that had been caught underneath him. He shook it out to look at the neon green numbers flashing 4:10 on the watch he wore for hospital work. The arm draped over his hip twitched. Warm breath tickled the hairs on the back of his neck. And, oh my, a semi-hard bulge was pressing against the back of his thigh.

"Kurt," he whispered, realizing where he was and who was wrapped around him. Kurt tightened his hold on him as he felt the doctor stir, nudging a leg between Blaine's legs in an effort to get closer.

Blaine melded into the embrace, relishing in soft, sleepy sounds and the gentle, but undeniably masculine smells of Kurt. He felt the stirrings in his gut. Deep inside, desire started to bloom. An attractive man was pushed up against him, and his body was acknowledging Blaine's physical attraction to Kurt. Kurt was a beautiful man and Blaine was caught in the wonder of someone like Kurt being interested in someone like Blaine. Kurt was rich and famous and fabulous. He walked tall and carried himself proudly. He would stand up to anyone, as he had shown during the confrontation with Charlie. He could already see that Kurt was fiercely loyal to his friends and family. And he knew that Kurt was a generous loving father. He couldn't be more perfect, Blaine thought to himself. Just then, Kurt snuggled even closer; wispy breaths coming from parted lips as Kurt mumbled in his sleep. Blaine listened to see if he could make out what Kurt was saying.

"_Oooooh, I like it with raspberries."_

"_No, no, over there. Put it there."_

"_Which side do you want?"_

"_Stay still. Let me…"_

Kurt was so cute when he was sleepy mumbling, and Blaine had a hard time staying still. He didn't want to disturb Kurt, but he needed to get up. He still hadn't been home and he was supposed to pick up Kurt for brunch at 10. He really didn't have much time, so he slowly moved Kurt's arm and shifted his legs. He rolled right onto the floor with a quiet thump, but quickly turned back and placed a pillow in Kurt's arms to hug. Kurt buried his nose in the pillow, searching for a familiar smell and crinkled his nose. Again, Blaine was struck by how cute Kurt was with his scrunchy nose. He reached to push some wayward bangs off of Kurt's face and trailed curled fingers down the side of Kurt's face, stopping at his jaw. The touch lingered before he pulled back, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty.

He rose and moved the kitchen, looking for a pen and paper to leave a note.

_Kurt –_

_I wish I could have stayed in your arms all night, there's no place I would rather be…but I needed to go home to freshen up before my early morning rounds. I don't want to be late to pick you for our first date. _

_I'll see you in just a few hours. _

_Xoxoxo, Blaine _

Blaine put the note on the coffee table where he knew Kurt would see it when he woke up. He looked at Kurt's sleeping form and blew a kiss. "Sweet dreams, beautiful," and turned to let himself out.

"My prince," he heard in a barely-there sigh and Blaine couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as we walked out.

Kurt heard the front door click and close, smiled and drifted back to sleepy thoughts.

XXX

Blaine got away from the hospital later than he wanted and he still had some errands to run before getting Kurt. He was a sucker for fresh flowers and wanted to pick out the perfect bouquet for Kurt. He knew Kurt's coffee order and had a pot made at a local coffee shop especially for the brunch. He picked up a few of the freshest vegetables and fruits plus a dozen organic eggs at the local market. Just one more stop and he would be ready. It may have been wishful thinking, but he didn't want to be caught unprepared…just in case.

He pulled up in front of the drug store, cut the motor, then just sat. Blaine closed his eyes while he tried to work up the courage to enter the store and find the necessary supplies. Now Blaine Anderson was not a virgin, but he had not been with a man in over a year. The only release he could get to now was by his own efforts. And, he really didn't have much time for that. Truth is, he didn't want to find time or even think about sex. His fling with Charlie had caused him to be suspicious of any person who tried to initiate sex with him. Therapy had helped him come to terms with the ways in which Charlie manipulated him, taking advantage of his low self-esteem. Blaine was now confident of his own self-worth and was comfortable with his position in life. He had grown more attractive as he aged and took care of his body – a by-product of being a doctor and understanding a healthy lifestyle. But he protected his body. And he protected his heart.

Kurt. Now, Kurt was worth the risk. He wanted this. He wanted to explore and experiment and he wanted Kurt. Fabulous, beautiful Kurt. Kurt, with his alabaster skin and his long legs and delicate fingers. Yes, Blaine would be ready when the time was right.

XXX

Blaine already had in his mind what he wanted to wear. He's been thinking about it since he had offered to take Kurt on a date. This was a crucial decision since he was going out with a fashionista. He decided to go with his first instincts to wear specific pieces that would draw attention to his best assets. At 9:25, he was changing into his red chinos, tucking in his black polo and added a red bowtie adorned with scattered eighth notes on it. He never wore socks, even when it was cold, but had on a pair of his trademark saddle shoes, these with contrasting black and gray hues. A black pea coat topped off with a yellow and red knit scarf. He looked like a fashion statement. And Kurt's once-over, when he answered the door, proved that Kurt agreed. Kurt's eyes travelled the length of Blaine's body, noting the tight hug of the chinos. He couldn't wait until Blaine removed his coat so he could see how those tight pants hugged the curve of Blaine's ass.

"Right on time, Dr. Anderson," he chirped. "And I am hungry and ready for this brunch you promised me."

"Right this way, sir. Your carriage…um, my car…is warm and ready to take us away from the real world for a few hours."

Kurt stepped out, pulled the front door closed and made sure it was locked. Everyone else had left the house earlier, scattering to their jobs. Kurt was bundled in the same coat he wore on the way home from New York, but he had added a jewel green cashmere scarf that accentuated his eyes. Foregoing his tall boots, he was wearing a part of shorter profile boots, smart looking but more practical. As always, his hair was swept away from his face and he wore his sunshades to block the light from his sensitive eyes. Blaine couldn't help but stare at this beautiful man. Who was going on a date. With him, Blaine Anderson. He did a happy dance inside his head as he offered his arm and Kurt curled his hand in elbow, allowing Blaine to lead him to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and held Kurt's hand as he eased into the car's seat. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand tightened before he let go. It was cold outside and Blaine wanted the car to stay warm so he closed the door quickly and ran to the driver's side. He slid into his seat and backed the car down the driveway.

"Soooooo, I know it's a surprise, but surely you can tell me now. Where are you taking me for brunch, kind sir?"

"I really thought we could use some privacy. We have a lot to talk about, so I thought we could go to my house where I will cook you a gourmet breakfast, complete with mimosas and your favorite coffee."

"What!" Kurt gasped. "You cook!"

"Yes, I have been cooking all my life. I even took some cooking classes. I love a good meal and it relaxes me to cook, selecting and preparing ingredients, stirring and basting, grilling and searing. It's all an art and I am the artiste!" he laughed.

"I am surely in for a treat," Kurt said as he fluttered his eyelashes when Blaine glanced over at him.

"Well, YOU are my treat, so we will be even," Blaine flirted, his eyes focused on the roadway. But even Kurt could see the golden sparkles in the eyes that looked like pools of dark chocolate.

XXX

Blaine drove a few miles into the country and turned on a country lane. A mile down the lane, they passed a small pond, frozen over with the winter cold. Blaine slowed down and allowed Kurt to look around. Kurt could see a fire pit, stone benches and a small gazebo by the pond, creating a post card-worthy picture of quiet winter wonder. He caught a fluttering movement in a small fir tree next to the gazebo and saw two cardinals dash out, chasing and falling through the air. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes widen and his mouth form on "O" as he watched the tiny birds flit from branch to bench, alighting on the frozen water, taunting each other, but staying close. Kurt had never enjoyed nature so fully as he shared the cardinals' joy of freedom and flight.

Blaine reached for Kurt's left hand, twined his leather-gloved fingers with Kurt's delicate pale fingers and held the hand tightly on top of the center console. He delighted in the awe on Kurt's face as he took in the view of Blaine's picturesque property.

They continued down the tree-lined driveway and just at the end of the lane, Kurt saw the most stunning white two-story cottage with a wrap-around porch and dark green shutters adorning each window. He gasped as his breath hitched in his throat. The car slowed to a stop. He felt a pull on his hand and allowed himself to be hypnotized, drawn into the honey warm eyes of the striking man beside him. With silent movement, he moved his right hand toward Blaine, reaching and cupping his hand as it came in contact with the firm line of Blaine's jawline.

"You live in a fairy tale," he murmured, the low register sending a thrumming vibration through Blaine's male being. "It's perfect," Kurt purred.

Blaine swallowed and regained what little composure he could muster before responding, "I've been waiting for you all my life, I think. I want you to like my home."

Kurt leaned in, pulling Blaine to him, and lowered his eyes slightly before re-capturing and holding Blaine's gaze. He waited patiently for Blaine to move towards him, wanting…no, needing to feel the cherry red lips that were proving to be irresistible. Kurt inched closer and noted that Blaine was leaning now. Soft breaths through parted lips, quickened by desire causing each man to lose touch with where they were, sitting in a car chilled by the nip of the occasional winter wind. They only saw each other, chestnut and chocolate, glasz and amber, sun-kissed and porcelain, cinnamon and lavender, coif and curls. Heightened sensations of swirling colors and the merging essence of two hearts drew one to the other. And just before their lips met, Blaine hummed, then spoke softly.

"I've never been kissed," he admitted, afraid to look at Kurt but not being able to avert his eyes, still captured by the tumbling emotions in Kurt's expressive eyes. Humming again, he waited for Kurt to make the next move.

"Then I'll have to make this extra special because you deserved to be kissed, Blaine. Your lips are ripe for passion and affection. I'm going to kiss you until you forget your name."

And Blaine tilted his head to the side, pushed forward, his lips softly connecting with Kurt's. Hesitant, he made no move, feeling inexperienced and unsure and waited for Kurt to lead. Once Kurt was sure that Blaine wouldn't pull away, he pressed against Blaine's mouth, deepening this kiss while letting Blaine adjust to the sensations of lingering lips. Sparks and fireworks filled Blaine's head as he succumbed to Kurt's magic. Kurt's hand continued to caress Blaine's jaw as he peppered kitten kisses all over Blaine's mouth. Blaine chased each release, hungry for more. He was already addicted and craved more Kurt kisses.

As they exited the car and BIaine wrapped his arm around Kurt to take him into the house, he knew in his heart that this kiss had been worth waiting for. Kissing Kurt proved to be just the beginning of the intimacy they would share that day.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Kurt's eyes widened in wonder as he took in Blaine's spacious yet cozy living area. The entire back wall was a wall of glass, looking out over a terraced garden and landscaped pool area. The natural light offered by the windows served to accentuate the earth tones captured in the decorating scheme. Plush brown leather couches and upholstered chairs in contrasting shades of greens, grays and taupe were arranged in separate seating areas. To the right side of the room tucked in a corner, was the main attraction – a grand piano – standing at attention and waiting for its maestro. On the other side, a fire was crackling in the large stone fireplace. The antique sofa centered in front of the hearth was littered with a variety of throw pillows and a contrasting deep red velvet throw was draped across the back of the couch. It was obvious that great care had been taken to design this room and attention to detail was evident to the critical eye of Kurt Hummel who knew fashion and good taste. But the best part was that you knew someone lived here and enjoyed their time here. Books and magazines were scattered on the coffee table and end tables. Picture frames holding family photos were placed in strategic places. A newspaper was folded over the arm of a chair.

The heat of the fire beckoned to Kurt, drawing him closer to warm his hands and chilled body. Blaine followed him to the fire and offered to take Kurt's coat and scarf. Adding them to his own, draped over his arm, he stepped back to a closet to deposit the outerwear, then joined Kurt in front of the fire. Kurt felt him approach and allowed Blaine's arms to snake around his middle, then covered Blaine's arms with his own. Blaine pressed forward; depositing a kiss right below Kurt's right ear, then captured the delicate earlobe between his lips. Blaine brought one hand to pull the neckline of Kurt's sweater down and away, revealing creamy white skin over which Blaine trailed his fingertips in a curvy line. A soft moan escaped and Kurt collapsed against Blaine, now surrendering to nips and licks on his neck and shoulder. Rolling his head to the side, he scrunched his shoulder, hinting of his desire for Blaine to direct his kisses back to his ear. As Blaine's teeth grazed the pinkened lobe, a shiver overtook Kurt and he twirled in Blaine's embrace, capturing Blaine's mouth with his own. Blaine's surprise caused his mouth to open and Kurt wasted no time licking Blaine's upper lip, then twisting his tongue between the parted lips. Tongues met, danced and tasted of the other. Blaine inhaled as Kurt's hands wandered up and down his arms, fingertips squeezing and testing the muscles of Blaine's bare arms. The roaming hands eventually found their way to the curve of Blaine's ass where he pressed lightly, forcing Blaine closer. As Blaine exhaled, Kurt gathered the handsome doctor fully against him and let Blaine feel his excitement and craving.

Blaine drew his head back slightly, in time to see Kurt's eyes blown with lust for the gorgeous man he was hugging. Struggling to stay upright, Blaine grabbed at Kurt to drag him to the sofa and they tumbled to the cushions, reaching for kisses to any bare skin. Kurt lay on top of Blaine and raised himself to his elbows on either side of Blaine. The tip of his pink tongue peeked from his mouth and swiped his upper lip as it led his lower lip to curl so his teeth could bite his lower lip in anticipation. Blaine stared, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes and literally felt the surging passion between their two hearts. It hit him like a runaway freight train and Blaine didn't want the wild ride to end.

Slowing down the pace, clothes were carefully removed while the heat of the fire caused a flush to their bare skin. Fingers, lips, toes and teeth traveled over every exposed inch as each man learned the curves and planes of the other. Skin was tasted, bodies were appreciated and lips were mashed together, turning red and swollen. They were drunken with desire, and Blaine's first touch of Kurt's engorged member created a tremor in Kurt that shattered his conception of fantastic sex. This….this was slow-burning, soaring, then a sudden explosion of exponential rapture. Kurt was singularly focused on sharing this heavenly pleasure by softly stroking Blaine and bringing him to a blissful release.

Both men slumped onto and into each other and lay still, reveling in their whirlpool of emotions. Feeling complete and connected, Kurt spoke in a broken whisper. "You are divine. Your body is a treasure. And I know I'm falling for you, Dr. Anderson."

Blaine responded with a "mmmmmm" before placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth. "The feeling is mutual, Mr. Hummel. I want to spend the rest of this day exploring and claiming. I want to worship your maleness and taste of your sweet ambrosia. You are perfection and I am awed by you."

Kurt blushed, averting his eyes. Blaine spoke again. "Kurt, look at me. Look and see that I mean everything I am saying here. I want to be with you."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Blaaaaine," Kurt mewled as he rested his head on Blaine's chest.

Eventually, the sticky mess created from their mutual climaxes and the added warmth of the fire caused each man to start to squirm. Kurt rose and helped Blaine stand. Without words, they clasped hands and moved to the rear of the house, Blaine leading Kurt to his bathroom where they could shower and clean up. They didn't stop touching as they entered the walk-in shower. They cleaned one another and finished with washing hair while massaging head and scalp. Feeling refreshed, Blaine offered Kurt a pair of his yoga pants and a soft cotton t-shirt. He laid out a set of clothes for himself, but couldn't help but watch Kurt dress, noting the flex of muscles as he stretched to draw on the pants and pull on the shirt. Clinging to each curve, Kurt presented a sexy silhouette for Blaine. Blaine dropped his towel to retrieve his own pants and grinned when he saw that Kurt was watching him bend forward. Blaine already knew that Kurt loved his ass. While he was bent over, he wiggled a little, and waited for it….yes, there was the giggle as Kurt delighted in Blaine's little show. Blaine straightened up, his pants riding low on his hips and reached to put on his shirt, but Kurt placed the pad of his index finger to Blaine's chest, twirled it in the dusting of dark chest hair and let it trace to his happy trail.

"Leave it off," Kurt murmured, not wanting Blaine to wear a shirt. With that, Kurt spun to exit the room, swaying his hips and calling to Blaine. "Come on, doc, I'm hungry!"

Blaine swatted at him; Kurt dodged, barely escaped a second swat and ran out of the room. Blaine quickly caught up and yanked the taller man to him, dropping one hand to the delicious curve of his hip and using the other to anchor his neck and pull him in for a blistering kiss that lasted for several seconds.

Kurt gave in for a moment, but soon popped back to remind Blaine that he was promised a gourmet breakfast.

"Here to honor your every request, my darling man," Blaine responded. And they proceeded to the kitchen where they worked side-by-side, preparing an egg-white vegetable and four-cheese casserole while sipping mimosas made with freshly-squeezed orange juice and chilled champagne. A fresh fruit medley drizzled with cream and home-made croissants completed the brunch.

Sitting at the dining table, already set with china and crystal and silver, Blaine and Kurt enjoyed the private moments remembering the happenings of this day and the events leading to their coming together.

Retiring to the sofa in front of the fire, Blaine refilled their flutes and pulled Kurt into his lap.

"There is so much I want to share with you. So much to tell you. But I don't want to spoil the incredible mood so can we wait to talk? Are you OK with that?" Blaine asked.

"More than OK. I just want to wrap myself in the feelings I have for you. You make me feel vital and alive and special. I feel that I already know your heart and with each beat of my own, I feel you."

Kurt lowered his head. His voice trembled as he spoke, barely loud enough for Blaine to hear. "I think Rene feels it, too, Blaine. I believe he feels us both and understands."

"Kurt….you don't have to…."

"No, no. It's important for me to let you know that while I carry Rene and his memories in my heart, I have enough room for you. And I know he would've welcomed you, Blaine. I can feel his joy warm my thoughts. He approves."

"Kurt, I feel blessed when you tell me about Rene. I want to hear your stories. I want to see your pictures. I can already feel the depths of your love for him." Blaine's words made Kurt smile.

"Sometimes I think he led you to me that night in the hospital. He wanted to make sure I would be okay once he was gone. And he sent you to me. I believe he knew. And he wouldn't leave me without making sure I would be taken care of. And be happy. He even said it at the end." Kurt glanced and noticed that Blaine's eyes were teary. He felt himself tear up at the thought of Rene looking out for him, even as he was dying.

"Kurt, I can only hope that I live up to his wishes. To make sure his Daddy is happy."

Kurt and Blaine kissing now completed the intense emotional bond they were sharing.

Until the sharp ringtone of a cellphone broke the spell and the kiss was ended with a smack as Blaine reached for his phone.

Kurt watched as Blaine listened. "Wes, I'm off today," he heard Blaine explain curtly.

"No, can't you cover it? I have a guest and have plans for the day." Blaine peered at Kurt to make sure he was okay. Kurt was fidgeting because he could tell the call was from the hospital, asking Blaine to come in on his day off. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"OK, I can be there in 40 minutes. And Wes, I am NOT happy." Blaine groaned as he clicked off the call. He immediately got up and went to Kurt, pulling him up into his arms, holding him tightly as he rocked them together.

"You have to go," Kurt sighed.

"Yes, but it shouldn't take too long. Would you please stay here and wait for me?"

"What if you get caught up there and can't get back for hours? I have no car."

"Kurt. I want you to stay. But I understand if you want to leave," Blaine's tone growing quiet.

"Why don't I ride with you to the hospital?" Kurt suggested. "I can get Dad or Carole or Finn to pick me up there." If you get finished in time, call me and you can come get me. I'm going to use the time to pack since I have an early morning flight back to New York."

"What? You're leaving so soon?" The disappointment was evident in Blaine's tone.

"Blaine, I didn't know when I came here what was going to happen. I left on a whim, cancelling meetings and appointments. But I have been inundated with calls and emails since I've been here and I have to get back. Michael's done a good job of covering for me, but I've got to get back."

"Oh…"

"Blaine, please. I want to spend time with you. If you get finished at the hospital, come get me and we'll spend the last few hours together. I want to be with you. I told you."

"Kurt, I don't know how this is going to work. I want to be with you, too, I've told you that. But we're hundreds of miles apart, each extraordinarily busy with our careers. When will we have time to figure this out?"

"Let's get dressed and talk about it on the drive into town. You need to get to your patient."

Blaine was silent, then nodded and walked with what seemed to be the weight of the world on his shoulders, heading to his bedroom. He picked out a pair of comfortable dark skinny jeans, added a long-sleeved black v-neck sweater and slipped on his loafers. Kurt carried the dirty dishes to the sink to rinse them and went to find his clothes. He dressed while Blaine turned off the gas to the fire. Both men met at the front door to get their coats.

The tires hummed on the highway and only the sound of shallow breathing echoed in the car. Neither man knew where to start. They just knew there was too little time.

As it turned out, Blaine had to remain with his patient who had a seizure that afternoon, caused by a brain bleed that he and Wes discovered.

He dashed off a quick text to Kurt, letting him know what happened.

"I'm going to be longer than I thought. I need to stay for the surgery and won't get away until late tonight."

"I understand" was the texted response.

"Wait up for me?"

"Call when you're free."

Blaine stayed with the patient through the long, anxiety-filled surgery and it wasn't until 2 am that Blaine remembered Kurt was waiting to hear from him. He didn't want to call and disturb him if he was sleeping, so he sent a text.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Waiting up for me?"

"Yes."

"Can I come by?"

"Yes, the door will be unlocked."

"On my way, beautiful."

Kurt made his way through the dark to their living room and pulled back the drapes, letting the moonlight illuminate the room. He settled in his father's recliner, waiting.

Soon Kurt heard the quiet swoosh of the front door opening and closing. Blaine padded into the dimly lit room, saw Kurt huddled in the chair and his heart broke. He could tell that Kurt had been crying and his normally neat hair was wild from fingers being raked through it. Kurt's lip quivered as he turned his face to Blaine.

"Oh, baby….." Blaine whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. "Come here, baby." And he invited Kurt into his arms and walked them to the couch. Blaine sat first and let Kurt curl up in his lap. Blaine held Kurt's head to his chest, stroking his hair and whispering, "Baby, I'm so sorry. Don't cry. I don't want you to leave like this."

"I don't think I can leave you," Kurt whimpered.

"Then stay. Please. Until we can work this out. I've already arranged for the day off. Please let me make this up to you. Please say you'll stay."

"I….I….want to go home with you."

"Come home with me then. Pack a bag and stay the night with me. I need to hold you."

"I need you, Blaine," and Kurt captured Blaine in a blistering kiss that held the promise of their night and their future.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"Good, lovely morning, baby," Kurt felt the words uttered against his shoulder as lips caressed his silky skin.

"I like being your baby," he responded, wriggling with the tickling sensation of stubble.

"You like that, huh?"

"Hmmmmm. I do. Nobody's ever called me that before and it makes me feel….I don't know….pampered." And Kurt snuggled back against Blaine, wondering at the hardness pressing against the crack of his ass since they had just finished their second round of love-making a couple of hours ago.

"Well, my darling, would you like to go back to sleep or do want to be waited on and I'll get you a cup of fresh coffee?"

"Coffee would be heavenly."

"Right away. Let go of my arm so I can get up."

"Noooooo." And Kurt held onto Blaine more tightly.

"Baby, I can't get you coffee without getting out of bed," Blaine nipped with his teeth on Kurt's earlobe.

"Just go, you," Kurt pouted.

"I'll be right back." And Blaine popped Kurt on his bare thigh causing the fair man to reach back and haul the doctor in for a kiss that provided incentive for a quick return.

_In the early morning hours…._

The two men had returned to Blaine's home and retired to Blaine's king-sized bed as soon as they could make their way to the bedroom and shed their clothes. They needed to be together, hold each other and gain comfort in the physical presence of each to the other. After sleeping just over an hour, Kurt awoke Blaine by spooning him and letting his meandering hands find the soft cock, using his fingers and flicking his wrist just right to make it expand quickly and harden until it turned deep red and started leaking. As he smeared the pre-cum over the tip, adding to the easy glide of his practiced hand, he knew he wanted a taste. He backed away from Blaine a little, allowing him to roll on his back. Kurt slid under the covers and centered himself between Blaine's legs, seeking the scent of Blaine's manhood. He breathed deeply and allowed his senses to be overtaken by the musky yet sensual odors. He brought his head forward, using his hand to hold and guide the engorged cock to his open mouth. He flicked his tongue against the tip, tasting for the first time the essence of which he already knew he would crave. He licked again then set about tonguing and sucking and swallowing Blaine. Kurt never had a gag reflex and had perfected the art of deep throating, so he was able to take all of Blaine, even though the doctor was considerably longer and thicker than most men he had been with. Kurt could tell that Blaine was awake by the sounds and moans that accompanied Kurt's name and terms of endearment.

"Baby, baby. What a way to wake up. Oooooooo, baby" Blaine moaned.

Kurt increased the pressure of his tongue against the underside of Blaine's cock and laved it until he felt Blaine stiffen. Back arching, chest heaving and a low growl erupting alerted Kurt's as he felt his throat fill with Blaine's cream of desire. He swallowed twice and hummed at the salty and slightly bitter flavor, definitely something he wanted to savor. He used his tongue to clean Blaine before advancing forward, kitten-licking over the tanned expanse of skin covering the doctor's torso and chest. He was panting lightly, finally appearing from under the blanket, relishing in the cool air of the still night. Even in the dark, he could see that Blaine's eyes sparkled with gold flecks swimming in honey.

"Kuuuuuurt," Blaine slurred, drunk with sated passion.

"Blaaaaaine," Kurt cooed. He pecked Blaine but before he could pull back, Blaine captured his mouth in a sweet, sleepy kiss. He tasted himself and his thoughts bloomed with wonder of such a unique sensation. His tongue dipped for another taste, then retreated to trace the outline of the lips belonging to the selfless man on top of him.

With a quick flip, Kurt found himself pressed into the mattress and watched Blaine disappear beneath the sheets. He was trembling with the anticipation of the oral act about to be performed on him. After Blaine's tentative approach, he grew more bold and self-assured, proving to be a natural. He brought Kurt just to edge, rolling his tongue, then slowing, sucking and working Kurt to a tortured frenzy. Kurt had never experienced such a master and realized that Blaine wanted him, wanted to do this to him, do it for him. To make him happy. And Kurt smiled as Blaine flicked and licked Kurt to the brink and over.

Back together at the head of the bed, Blaine tucked Kurt's head under his chin and the two men fell asleep, giving in to the peace of their mutual fulfillment.

They slept deeply for a few hours, then awoke with their desire overriding any sensibility.

"Make love to me," Kurt's breathy words enthralled Blaine.

"I want you inside me," he continued. "I want to feel complete and hold a part of you in me."

Blaine captured Kurt's darkened azure eyes, staring into the deep pools, searching for assurance.

"I would love to make love to you," he replied while placing perfectly-placed kisses in places he had discovered would cause Kurt to whimper and beg.

"What's that, baby?" "What do you want?" Kurt smacked at him to quit talking and keep kissing.

Blaine leaned back and opened the door of the nightstand, searching with his hand to find the pack of condoms and the partially-used bottle of lube. He placed the condom packet near his pillow, then popped open the cap of the small bottle, squeezing a good amount onto his hand. Taking a few minutes to warm the lube, he slid his hand between Kurt's firm cheeks and start teasing his way to the quivering entrance. The tip of Blaine's index finger circled, slow and wide, faster and firmer, relaxing Kurt and preparing him for the smooth glide that would breach the outer muscles. Two, the three fingers worked to stretch and prepare the beautiful man for culmination of their heightened arousal. He directed his curved digits to seek the small bundle of nerves that would make Kurt weak with fire and frenzy. Stroke after stroke left Kurt babbling nonsense. Blaine rolled on the condom, batting away Kurt's attempt to assist. Pouring more lube over his sheathed cock, Blaine spread Kurt's thighs and pushed forward, testing the resistance of Kurt's tight hole.

"Kiss me, baby," he whispered, "and look at me. I want to see you when I connect with you," Blaine gently commanded. Kurt focused his eyes on Blaine and gasped as he felt the stretch of Blaine's girth working its way into his heat. Moving slowly, waiting for Kurt's cues to continue, Blaine reined back his enthusiasm to make sure Kurt was comfortable and relaxed. Once Kurt assured him all was okay, he pressed forward until he rested deep within Kurt. He stilled while the throbbing subsided where he could control his movements without a premature finish. He took his time, rocking in and pulling back, watching Kurt come undone as he created a symphony of emotional and physical responses designed with the one purpose…to honor the man beneath him and make love to Kurt's body and soul

_Present…_

The robust, rich smell of coffee tempted Kurt to join Blaine in the kitchen, but he was lulled to burrow deeper into the bed by the luscious feel of the high-thread count ivory sheets and the downy warmth of the comforter. Kurt heard a pop and crackle and smelled the hint of smoky wood as it tried to catch fire from the gas flames of the fireplace. Kurt loved that Blaine's fireplace served two rooms. He didn't think there was anything more indulgent than spending a morning in bed with a fire glowing and a gorgeous man delivering a tray of coffee with warm biscuits and home-made jam. A single red rose lay on the tray. Once Blaine placed it on the nightstand, he bowed deeply and swept his arm outward to Kurt, offering the rose.

Kurt blushed as Blaine trailed the rose down his cheek and under his ear, stooping to follow the path of the rose with his lips. Kurt lips sought Blaine's. Blaine sunk to the bed. Pulling away from the kiss, Blaine picked up one mug, blew on it as he could see the steam curling from the hot liquid. He tipped the mug toward Kurt and Kurt sipped, savoring the rich, mocha flavor that Blaine knew was his favorite.

Kurt was falling in love.

They sat together in quiet anticipation, arms and thighs touching, while they finished their coffee and biscuits. Inevitably, the silence became heavy.

Blaine started, "What are you thinking, beautiful? How are we going to do this? I've had you, tasted you, filled you and I don't want to stop. But I know we can't live in this country cottage forever."

"I know you're right. I wish we could stay here and never leave. I've discovered feelings I thought didn't exist for me. I…."

"What, baby?"

"Blaine, I'm falling in love with you. I know it's fast and it doesn't make sense, but you feel it, too? Right?"

"I do feel it, Kurt. I know in my heart this is right. I just haven't figured out a way to be with you when we live so far apart."

"Well, my dad lives here, so I can come back on weekends. And surely you have time off where you can fly to New York. We can call and text and Skype. There are ways, Blaine, if we work at it."

"I don't want you to leave without having a plan, Kurt. I can't let you leave without knowing when I'll see you next."

"I'm not leaving you yet, Blaine. We're going to do this…together. Now, let's compare calendars and look for the first time we both have free."

"I keep mine on my phone. Rounds, classes, appointments, surgeries are all there. Where can you see yours?"

"Same for me. Michael keeps my calendar up to date. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Can he take as good care of you as I can?" Blaine kidded.

"Ha! Ha!" Kurt retorted. "There's no way he can compare to you." Then his voice deepened. "No. Way."

"Then kiss me, baby!" Blaine sang out. And Kurt pulled him in for a big smack. Muwahhh!

"Ok, Ok. We'll never get finished at this rate. What about next weekend?"

"Oh, no, I have a fashion luncheon on Saturday afternoon. The Millers Club is showcasing pieces of my women's line for spring. I'll spend all week getting ready to schmooze with the well-to-do ladies. Maybe the following weekend?"

"I'll be in LA attending a conference where I am sitting on a panel discussing trends in new treatments. I'll be there for four days, getting back here in time for Monday morning rounds."

"Oh….."

"The weekend after?"

"A trip to Milan for two weeks to visit our new office and meet the new head of the Italian line."

"Two weeks?"

"Actually, that's cutting it short from the time I really need to spend there. But I have to come back for Fashion Week. It's THE event for me in New York. And right after that, I leave for Paris and their Fashion Week. Which is really more like a month. But I love going there and look for any excuse to stay longer. And…..oh my. Listen to me go on..." Kurt glanced up from poring over his calendar and really looked at Blaine, seeing sad eyes and a wrinkled forehead. "Blaine?"

"See, Kurt, this is what I was afraid of. We're so far apart and we both have obligations."

"Yes, we do, but, come on. We are two smart and very determined people. We don't have to get together on a weekend. Do you have consecutive days off at any time?"

"Ummmm, I see two days at the end of this month."

"What days? Remember, I'll be in Milan for two weeks around that time?"

Blaine moved to sit on the side of the bed, his back to Kurt. He held his head in his hands. After a few moments, he turned to Kurt and said, "If we don't rearrange things and make time, this won't work. I won't let myself fall in love with you if I can't count on being with you."

"You're falling in love with me?" Kurt questioned, amazed that handsome Dr. Anderson could want to love him, a small town boy with a keen eye for color coordination and a flair for the dramatic.

"Kurt, how could I not fall for you?" "You're the most beautiful, single most interesting man I have ever met. I knew it the first time I really looked at you, laying in the hospital bed that night I rescued you from fainting in the hospital hallway. I think I even knew then that I could love you."

Kurt was still. And silent.

"Can we do this? Can we really do this?" he wondered aloud.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, completing the physical connection, ready to combine their strength of hearts and wills. "Just name the date. I'll be there. I'll cancel, reschedule, whatever it takes, Kurt."

"Me, too, Blaine. Maybe I can send someone else to Milan. Maybe you could go with me? At least for part of the trip. Italy, Blaine. How romantic!"

"I may be able to work that out. But first, I will come to New York in one week. You'll be able to clear time, right?"

"Oh yes, I'll get Michael working on it. I will make time for us to be together. I want to share New York City with you, but mainly I want to hide away in my penthouse, not sharing you with anyone."

"That sounds perfect, Kurt. It's a good start. I'll clear my schedule first thing tomorrow and let you know my flight details."

"I'll do the same. I can't wait, Blaine. You and me in New York."

"Right now, I want to thoroughly enjoy Kurt and Blaine in my bed," Blaine laughed. The two men rolled back into the bed and spent the next three hours napping, waking to make love, falling asleep tangled together and finally moving to the shower for another session of feel goods.

Blaine's rumbling stomach made Kurt giggle. "We haven't eaten since breakfast. And with all this exercise," he winked, "we need more calories. I'm going to look in your kitchen to see what I can whip up for us."

"Let me help you. I know everything that's there."

"No, no, gorgeous. I want to cook for you. I can cook, too!"

XXX

Kurt put together a grilled chicken breast on mashed sweet potatoes with a spinach salad and selected a white wine to pair with the meal. They ate, holding hands and stopping to feed each other small bites of food. They were ridiculously in sync; they could have closed their eyes and still fed each other without missing a beat.

Through the large glass window, Kurt could see dusk approaching. He signaled to Blaine that he wanted to say something. Blaine lay down the fork and waited for Kurt.

"I'd like to drive to the cemetery before it gets too dark. Would you take me? I'd like to introduce you to Rene. Would you go with me, please, Blaine?"

"Kurt, I couldn't be more touched that you would want me to accompany you to visit Rene. Let's get our coats. Leave the dishes and I'll take care of them when I get back."

"I know you don't want to hear this, Blaine, but you should probably take me back to my house. I delayed my flight by one day so I could spend this day with you, but I really really have to go back tomorrow."

"I know, Kurt, I figured you would leave in the morning. I will take you back to your dad's after we stop at the cemetery."

"You could stay with me…"

"What would your dad think of that? I don't want to upset him."

"He'll be fine with it. He knows I'm a grown man and he knows how I feel about you. Say you'll stay."

"Yes, I'll stay the night with you and take you to the airport. I want every minute I can get."

Blaine packed a bag, picked up Kurt's and they locked up to leave. Once buckled up in the car, Blaine glanced at Kurt to gauge his emotions. Kurt's lips were moving, like he was talking. Blaine gave him a moment, then began the drive towards the local cemetery where Rene was laid to rest. Blaine heard Kurt mutter, "Ever. Always." as he laid his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The air in the car on the ride to the airport was heavy with unspoken words. Blaine focused on the road, trying to keep the tears forming in his eyes from spilling down his cheeks. Kurt was quiet with the realization of the fact that he was leaving. Leaving Lima…and leaving Blaine.

After an emotional visit to Rene's gravesite where Blaine observed Kurt as he talked with his son, they had returned to Kurt's childhood home and were welcomed by Burt and Carole.

As he had settled in bed for the night, waiting for Kurt to finish his moisturizing routine, Blaine recalled the poignant moment at the cemetery where he had opportunity to address the child after Kurt introduced the doctor who rescued him.

_**Earlier…**_

"Rene," Kurt spoke softly. " I want you to meet someone very special to me. Someone who was with me that night. Someone who I truly believe you already know…because you sent him to me."

Kurt extended his arm, waggling his fingers to invite Blaine to join him in addressing his son. "Come, Blaine," he uttered, "meet my son."

Blaine approached Kurt, placing his hand in Kurt's outstretched hand. With bowed head, he spoke. "It's wonderful to meet you, Rene. I feel like I know you because your Daddy talks about you all the time. I want to let you know that I am your Daddy's friend and I care so much about him. Sometimes he cries because he misses you so much, but then he tells me stories about you and starts laughing and smiling. And guess what? I saw some pictures and you have dark curly hair, just like me! Your Daddy likes to pull on my curls. Did he do that to you? Maybe I'll just pull on his hair and see how he likes it – I bet you already tried that, huh? Well, I'll keep trying and let you know. Rene, please know when I say that I promise to take care of him, I will really do that."

Kurt was in awe at the ease with which Blaine spoke to Rene. He only wished they could have known one another. He was sure they would have been buddies.

Blaine stepped back to give Kurt a private moment to say good-bye. Kurt blew a kiss toward the grave, turned to leave, then stopped to look one more time. "I love you Biggest, Rene."

_**The next morning…**_

Now they were on their way to Columbus. They were able to catch a few hours of sleep after Kurt finished packing and they had indulged in another session of languid lovemaking. The miles rolled by quickly and time escaped them as they prepared for the inevitable parting.

They had already decided that Blaine would drop Kurt off at the curb, not wanting to draw out the good-bye. Blaine pulled over, put the car in park and jumped out to retrieve Kurt's bag from the trunk. Kurt still hadn't exited the car when Blaine deposited the bag on the curb. He leaned over to look in the car window and could see that Kurt was sitting silently, eyes closed behind his Ray Bans. He tapped on the window, but Kurt didn't move.

"Oh, baby, you're breaking my heart" Blaine murmured to himself, while shaking his head. He waited patiently and still no movement. He reached to open the door and bent into the car. "Baby. Time to go," he was said quietly.

No response.

He stooped to Kurt's level. "Kurt, you know you need to go. You know that this is hurting me as much as you are hurting. I promise I will be in New York in a week. Please, say something."

"I'm going to miss you so much. Blaine, how will I sleep without you?"

"You are strong, Kurt. You have an exciting life in New York with a job you love. Michael and everyone else misses you and they need you to guide them to get ready for Fashion Week. It's your dream, Kurt. Now go live it."

"How do you always know the right thing to say? How are you so perfect?"

Cars started honking and Kurt just knew he had to move. Blaine helped him from the car. Adjusting the lapels on Kurt's coat, he grasped them to gather Kurt to him for a final embrace. Before the sob could escape, Blaine kissed the taller man, hugged him again while whispering to him, "This isn't good-bye, my love." One final press of his lips to Kurt's, then he led Kurt to the automatic door, nudging him forward. He stayed still while watching Kurt move towards his gate. Right before he entered the security area, Kurt turned to see Blaine standing behind the glass doors, not having moved since he helped Kurt through the doors. Blaine lifted his hand to offer a wave when he saw Kurt turn. Kurt smiled and waved before turning to present his ticket and ID as he entered the checkpoint.

After exiting the airport, Blaine stopped on the side of the road to catch his breath and let the feeling of loss wash over him. He had to make Kurt go….it was so hard. He wanted to chase after him, hop on a plane to New York. His heart felt like it was shattering in his chest, but the tell-tale vibration of his cellphone in his pocket brought him quickly back to reality. He already knew that it must be the hospital. As he pulled back onto the freeway, he was grateful for a busy day to keep his thoughts occupied, but was already worried about going home alone at night with no Kurt to lay with him.

Kurt sat in his first class seat on the plane with his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he made a valiant attempt to control the wild fluttering of his heart as it seemed to crash, rebound and crash again within his chest. His heart beat with the thought of the man he just left in Ohio. He was thankful there was no one sitting right next to him as he was sure he would frighten someone with the occasional shiver as his body reacted to his mental anguish. He tried to sleep to forget and was able to nap intermittently during the flight. As soon as he landed at JFK, he took his phone off of airplane mode to check his messages. He had 9 voicemails since he last checked right before take-off; all work-related, he was sure. He checked his text messages before listening to his voicemails and he found what he was looking and hoping for.

"I trust you are back in New York now. I miss you so much, beautiful, and can hardly concentrate as I am trying to read patients' charts. All I can see is you. Please let me know that you arrived safely. And let me know when it would be convenient for me to call. I need to hear your voice."

Kurt didn't hesitate. As he moved through the airport to find Andrew and go to his car, he hit the Call button to try to ring Blaine right away. On the fourth ring, he head a breathless Blaine answer, "Kurt?"

"Blaine, I just landed and saw your message. I miss you so much, I don't want to leave the airport. I want to turn around and come back."

"Oh, baby, you know you can't do that. I want you to go to your office and get all your work done so we'll have lots of time this weekend when I come."

"You're right, but I don't know how I'm going to be able to focus on work now that I've heard your voice again. It makes me realize all the more how much I would rather be there with you."

"Kurt, you can call me at any time. Unless I'm in surgery, I will always pick up your call."

"Are you sure? I can call you whenever?"

"Yes, I want you to promise me that you'll call if you start to feel low. We are going to make this work, Kurt."

"You don't know how much that means to me, Blaine. And I want you to call me if you need to talk to me or just hear me. I'm here for you, too."

Kurt heard the soft beep on an incoming call and looked to see it was Michael. "Blaine, I have a call coming in from Michael. I don't want to hang up…."

Blaine interrupted him. "Kurt, I have to go, too. Dr. Bradley is standing in my doorway, waiting for me to finish so we can go visit a patient of his. Go ahead and take your call. But, Kurt, call me later, OK?"

"OK," Kurt exhaled. "I'll talk to you tonight, then?"

"Yes, tonight, my darling."

_**Three days later…**_

Kurt paced in his office, his phone held to one ear by his right hand, coffee sputtering from the cup in his left hand as he tried to drink and talk. Michael stood at Kurt's desk, trying to get a sense of who Kurt was addressing. Kurt grimaced and started to shout into the phone, "You cannot do this. It's too late! I have to have the lavender version now. Today. No excuses." And he dropped his phone to the desk and sunk into his custom-made chair. Head thrown back, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to contain the oncoming headache. Michael silently pulled out a desk drawer, found two ibuprofen, poured a glass of water and cleared his throat to get Kurt's attention. Kurt opened one eye and saw that Michael was offering relief from the throbbing pain in his head.

"Blaine called a half hour ago. I told him you were on the phone with a supplier and he insisted that I not interrupt you."

"That's the second time today he's called, isn't it?"

"No, it's actually the third. He knows how busy you are, though."

"Michael, please let me know when he calls again. I don't care what I'm doing." Kurt looked right at Michael to make sure he understood. Michael dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"But go ahead and try to get him on the phone now," as Kurt reminded himself. "I told him I would always answer his call." And he remembered that he hadn't talked to Blaine for two days except through hurried texts as each man was engulfed with their duties and obligations of their jobs.

"He's not answering," Michael said, handing the phone to Kurt so he could leave a message.

"Blaine, I am soooo sorry," Kurt apologized in his most endearing tone. As he finished the phrase, the enormity of the lack of contact hit him full force and his voice broke as he muttered, "Please call me. Please." He hung up before Blaine could hear him cry. Tears streamed down his face. Between the exhaustion and the ache in his heart, he just let go.

"Why don't you let me call Andrew and you go on home, Kurt," Michael offered. "It's after midnight and we've got to start early again in the morning. I'll call Andrew to pick you up in 10 minutes."

Kurt looked skeptical, raising an eyebrow as Michael's suggestion, ready to protest.

"Really, you should go. I'll close up here."

"Michael, you really are a jewel. Would you have Andrew prepare my chamomile tea for the ride home? I'll just go wash my face and grab my coat." Kurt made his way to his private bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror and saw red, puffy eyes. But mostly what he observed was an emptiness in the depths of his eyes that he hadn't see since the death of his son. When did he lose contact with himself, he thought. Just when he was starting to feel alive again and allow himself to feel love again, he was already spiraling back into his workaholic mode within a short three days. He needed Blaine to help center him. And he admitted to himself that he was the one too busy to take Blaine's calls. Blaine continued to try and Kurt allowed his business life to take priority. Not losing focus on his face in the mirror, Kurt realized that he had been so unfair to Blaine. It had only been three days and he hadn't spoken directly with Blaine the past two days. Dear sweet Blaine who was always giving. Giving of himself to others. Always giving to Kurt.

Kurt pulled himself together after the short period of inner reflection and vowed to keep calling Blaine until he talked with him. Grabbing his coat as he left his office, he stopped by Michael's desk to tell him good-bye, then pushed the button to call the elevator.

Andrew was waiting at the car, poised to open the door as soon as Kurt was near enough. Once Kurt was settled, Andrew pointed out the mug of steaming tea, then closed the door and made his way to his driver's seat.

"Long way home tonight, sir?" he inquired.

"Yes, Andrew. Around Central Park. I want to relax and enjoy my tea."

"Yes, sir."

Soft music, classical piano, soothed Kurt as the tea and the music combined to have the desired effect of relaxing him. He pulled out his phone to try Blaine one more time and still no answer. The call went straight to voice mail. He didn't leave a message.

The rich tones of the piano concerto reminded him of Blaine's home and the baby grand piano that he had yet to confirm whether Blaine played. But he strongly suspicioned that Blaine was an accomplished pianist and made a mental note to ask.

Andrew alerted Kurt to the fact that they were close to his penthouse and gave him time to finish his tea and gather his things. He jumped out to get the door for Kurt and was asking Kurt what time he should be there in the morning when he heard Kurt say, "I'll call you when I'm ready tomorrow, Andrew. Have a good evening."

"Thank you, sir." Andrew watched to make sure Kurt entered the building safely before he drove away. He was quite fond of his employer and always made sure to look out for him.

Kurt pushed his way through the building's doors and was greeted by Jerry, the late night doorman.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel," Jerry stopped Kurt before he got to the elevators. "There was someone here to see you about 15 minutes ago. I told him that I didn't know when you would be back."

"Did he leave his name? I'm not expecting anyone. Who would come by so late, Jerry?" Kurt wondered.

The swoosh of the doors caused Kurt to glance back over his shoulder and froze.

"Oh my stars! Blaine?! Are you real?!" Kurt was babbling. He couldn't believe that Blaine was right here, in front of him, in this penthouse building.

"Well…." But before Blaine could respond, Kurt had rushed over to him, hugged him while dotting kisses all over Blaine's face, cheeks and lips. His tongue was darting out, tasting to see if it was really Blaine.

"Blaine, Blaine, I have missed you," Kurt purred. "How are you here?"

"Hi, baby," Blaine giggled as Kurt licked his face. "Happy to see me?" he asked with an impish grin.

"Are you kidding me right now? Blaine Anderson, answer me," Kurt pulled back, stuck out a hip and waited.

"I had to check on you, Kurt. I couldn't get through to you on the phone and I got concerned. I just missed you and needed to see you."

"Oh my gorgeous man, you make me so happy!" And with that, Kurt latched onto Blaine's arm and led him to the elevator that would take them up to his apartment. The door had barely closed when Blaine shoved Kurt against the wall of the elevator. Pressing into him, he planted his mouth on Kurt's to kiss him with a proper greeting. Neither man could hardly breathe as they were afraid to break the physical contact they had been craving since Kurt had left Ohio. Blaine strategically placed his right leg between Kurt's two legs and let Kurt feel his need. His cock, hardened with desire once he laid eyes on Kurt, throbbed with anticipation as he grinded on Kurt's thigh. Kurt rolled his hips to match Blaine's rhythm and both men were quickly heated and panting through their kiss.

The 'ding' of the elevator caused them to reassess their situation and Kurt backed out, dragging Blaine by his coat, still kissing and letting Blaine guide them as Kurt backed down the familiar hallway to his room. Blaine didn't have time to take in any of the plush surroundings of Kurt's place. He only had eyes for Kurt and desire for Kurt's delectable body. Kurt shoved open his bedroom doors and practically fell into the room as Blaine was pressing harder and harder into their kiss. Kurt placed one hand between them and pushed slightly to separate them. Blaine whined in protest, but the whine turned into a low moan as Kurt sunk to his knees and mouthed Blaine's crotch. The hot breath further aroused Blaine and he threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair, pulling Kurt flush so he could get some friction. Kurt reached to remove Blaine's belt, unzip his slacks and pushed his slacks and briefs to the floor. He raised his head to be greeted by the delicious sight of Blaine, waiting for Kurt to perform his magic. This was the start of a night of reacquaintance. Two men. Two bodies. Two hearts.

Lying in bed, awaiting daylight, Blaine held Kurt. He never wanted to let this man go.

"I love you, Kurt," he silently breathed to himself, ready to admit his feelings for this man.

'I heard that," Kurt softly chuckled. "I love you, too, Blaine Anderson. I love you."

And they made love, tender and sweet, until the sun's light brightened the room and shone on two sleeping men, snuggled into each other, holding each other as though they were one.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Incessant buzzing. Kurt nuzzled further into the wispy curls on the back of Blaine's neck. "Sleepy," he mumbled into the warm skin.

Buzz, buzz, buzzing. "Shhhhh…he's sleeping," he hissed.

Realization set in that it was his phone buzzing. Someone was trying to call him. He threw his bare arm backwards, hand fumbling to find the offending object. Once in his grasp he brought it around to look at the screen. Cracking open one eye, he could read Michael's name.

"Ughhh," he groaned and rolled away from the toasty body around which he had been wrapped. Facing away from Blaine, hoping to keep from disturbing him, Kurt answered the phone.

"Kurt!" Michael yelled. "Where are you?! You were supposed to be here to interview the models for the runway show."

"Stop. Quit yelling! We're still sleeping. What time is it? "

"It's ten after nine. You were supposed to be here at 8. What do you mean 'we'?"

"Michael, calm down," Kurt whispered harshly. "Blaine is here."

"Blaine! Blaine is with you?!"

"Yes, he was here when I got home last night. Now, please rearrange my schedule. I won't be in today."

"But the models who are already here…"

"Baby," Blaine murmured. "Are you on the phone?"

Kurt rolled back to spoon Blaine. Holding the phone away from him, he kissed the tanned neck, then the exposed shoulder. "Go back to sleep," he whispered between kisses.

"Mmmmmm, don't want to. Want kisses." Blaine pushed back against Kurt, letting him know he wanted full body contact.

Kurt's body started to respond at the pressure of Blaine's firm ass, so he made a quick decision. Pulling the phone back to his ear, he started speaking again.

"Michael, you can do the first cut on the models. If you see anyone you like, set them up for another interview with me. Just not today. Or tomorrow. Or…wait a minute."

He held his hand over the speaker. "Blaine, how long are you staying? When do you have to go back?"

"I don't have a return flight. I can stay a few days."

"Michael, block my calendar for the next three days. I am unavailable."

"But Kurt, you have a TV interview set up with The Today Show. And, Chanel's designer will be here from Paris to go over the Paris Fashion Week program. You still haven't picked out…"

"Michael. Clear. My. Calendar." Kurt demanded. Then he softened his tone, "Please, Michael. Blaine's here."

"Got it, Kurt. I'll take care of it. Go have fun."

"Call if you need me, but really….don't call at all!" Kurt snickered.

He threw the phone to the floor, wrapped his arm around Blaine's middle, hugging him tightly to his chest and resumed kissing the muscled shoulder and smooth back. The arm holding Blaine moved over his torso allowing his hand to roam, fingertips tracing patterns on the six-pack abs, slowly trailing to find and stroke Blaine's arousal. With delicate flicks and twists of his wrist and with a multitude of nips and kisses to Blaine's neck, shoulder and back, Kurt quickly had Blaine thrusting into this hand, mumbling unintelligible words, making sounds that Kurt wanted to commit to memory as Blaine reached his climax and came into Kurt's hand.

Kurt had been grinding and thrusting into the slot between Blaine's legs, precum making him slide easily but getting the friction he needed to experience his own release while Blaine remained in his blissful state.

They lay, breathing heavily, but sated and basking in the love they had for each other. They were at peace, listening to quiet beat of their hearts. Sleep overtook the two lovers as they traded "I love you"s between kisses.

XXX

When Blaine woke up an hour later, he saw a magnificent site. Kurt was standing in the nude, his back to Blaine and facing the full-length window with the curtain drawn back to let in the sunlight. The glow around his beautiful lover caused Blaine to think of him as a deity blessed by the sun.

Kurt's eyes were closed and his face upturned, capturing the warmth of the sun. He had no modesty. He never did. He worked hard to make his body look good. He took care of it religiously and wasn't embarrassed to be seen naked, especially in front of Blaine who had seen him, tasted him and felt him in all ways.

"Come back to me, beautiful," Blaine spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hmmmmm," Kurt hummed. He turned slightly to look back at Blaine.

Blaine was on his side, with his elbow bent and his head propped on his hand.

"Admiring the view?" Kurt flirted.

"Admiring naked you," Blaine responded sassily.

"What about naked you?" Kurt batted his eyes. "I'd like to admire your view."

"Then come back over here and I'll present a private viewing. Only for you, baby!"

Kurt giggled and practically ran back to the four poster bed where Blaine had thrown back the bed sheets and presented a full frontal display of his manhood. Kurt halted in sheer admiration for the tanned, toned and impressively-endowed boyfriend. Kurt thought to himself, "wait, are we boyfriends?"

"I would be honored to be your boyfriend," Blaine answered Kurt's question that he obviously had wondered aloud.

"We're boyfriends!" Kurt shrieked and jumped on top of his new boyfriend, causing Blaine to bear hug him and flip him over so Blaine could cover Kurt's wondrous body with his own, feeling the need for skin-on-skin to satisfy his hunger for constant connection to Kurt. He nibbled Kurt's ear, then moved to lightly suck on the sensitive area just below his ear, humming into the skin while grazing his teeth over the bruised area.

"Mine," he growled into the pale man's ear, sending shivers through Kurt at the thought of being owned, but in a thoroughly good way. He liked the dominant Blaine, craved the feeling of being taken care of, loved being possessed in truly a loving manner. Kurt realized he didn't have to be alone anymore, didn't have to face challenges on his own, he didn't have to face his sadness and loneliness. He was Blaine's forever, if Blaine would have him.

But right now, Blaine wanted to have Kurt in a carnal way and Kurt was a very willing participant.

XXX

When they finally left the bed, they showered in Kurt's huge shower room. Kurt showed Blaine how he could turn on the shower from his walk-in closet so that the water would be hot and the shower would be steamy when he was ready to step into it. The three pulsating shower heads provided an invigorating massage, enhanced by the men's own hands as they washed each other carefully. Shampooing, conditioning, scalp massages and mutual blowjobs completed their shower routine. They stepped out, dried off, dressed in warm sweats and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Rumbly tummy tells me you're hungry," Kurt grinned.

"Mmmmm, yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch."

"What!" Kurt exclaimed. "You must be famished."

"Right now, I'd really love a cup of coffee, Kurt-style."

"For you, anything," Kurt offered.

Blaine marveled at Kurt's state-of-the-art kitchen, an electronic control panel embedded in a granite countertop providing a one-touch approach to managing multiple appliances. One press of a button and the coffee maker started heating. Another button slid open a panel from which a toaster appeared. Kurt hand-cut two English muffins and placed them into the toaster. He directed Blaine to the cabinet over the center island for plates and mugs while he located the preserves and butter from the refrigerator. Placing everything on a tray, he added a bowl of fresh mixed berries, silverware and napkins.

"Follow me," Kurt directed. And he led Blaine through the French doors leading to his balcony, but not before showing Blaine where to gather blankets from his antique chest located by the door. There was a chill in the air, but the sky was unmarred by clouds so the sun provided a natural warmth. Kurt placed the tray on the side table before settling into the couch. He spread one of the blankets and invited Blaine to join him. Nestled together, they listened to the sounds of the city and enjoyed their breakfast. But most of all, they enjoyed just being together again.

XXX

Kurt spent the next two days being a New York City tour guide. Blaine had been to New York several times, but was normally there to attend conferences and never had an opportunity to visit the city's iconic tourist attractions. Plus, Kurt had his own favorite places he wanted to show Blaine; a favored silk boutique attended by the eccentric French lady, a quaint bookstore run by two lesbian lovers, a charming store full of teas, decorated like an English village shop and a secluded area he had discovered in Central Park with flowers and greenery that inspired him when he needed a lift or a place to meditate. The two were inseparable. They toured New York hand-in-hand with no fear of being mocked or ridiculed. People in the city accepted the couple as two men in love. Anyone could see it, looking at the two attractive males. Stolen kisses were frequent, but they took care not to offend with too much PDA.

The afternoon of the third day, they were strolling down a side street, visiting the shops and a voice called from a sidewalk café across the street. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt turned to the voice, searching for the person who shouted his name.

"Kurt, it's me, Marcel." Kurt turned to see a man, jay-walking to cross the street, with this arm extended and waving. "Kurt!"

Kurt blanched. "M..M..Marcel? What are you doing in New York?"

"Kurt, I came to see you To find you and talk to you. I know I left you and Rene alone. But I'm ready to come back."

Kurt just stared at the man now standing in front of him, several inches taller. He had dark hair, stylishly cut, with curls framing his face. He was dressed impeccably in the latest couture fashion. He was a strikingly attractive man who exuded sex appeal and self-confidence. The man, Marcel, placed his right hand on Kurt's cheek, rubbed his thumb over Kurt's upper lip, then leaned forward and kissed Kurt.

Blaine was standing to the side, numb to this scene unfolding before him, unable to process what was happening. Then the man, obviously not a stranger to Kurt, was kissing his Kurt. Blaine studied Kurt, looking for his reaction. He thought he saw a perceptible acceptance and return of the kiss. Kurt seemed to relax a little and didn't pull away.

Blaine couldn't look away, but he couldn't bear to watch this either. He backed up, giving the two men some space while he tried to decide what to do. So many thoughts were racing through his brain. He wanted to turn and flee, he wanted to grab Kurt and lead both of them away, he wanted to punch this man who dared to kiss his boyfriend, he wanted to introduce himself and point out that Kurt was his. A lot of options, but he couldn't react.

"Come, Kurt. Come join me for coffee. I just want to talk." Marcel tried to convince Kurt.

That seemed to bring Kurt back to the awkward seriousness of the situation. He just let a man kiss him in front of his boyfriend. And Marcel wasn't just any man…he had been Kurt's lover for four years and was a part of Kurt's life with Rene.

He remembered Blaine and felt his retreating presence. He reached back for Blaine to pull him forward and introduce him. But Blaine continued to back up, shaking his head, stone-faced and silent. Kurt turned to see the pain on Blaine's face.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt…"

Marcel countered, "Kurt, I ask you to come talk with me. Please." Marcel had his hand on Kurt's forearm, urging him to follow.

"You should go, Kurt," Blaine's voice cracked on his lover's name. "Go on, I'll see you later."

"Come, Kurt, just for a little while," Marcel urged.

Kurt was torn. He hadn't seen or talked to Marcel in over two years. There was no denying the physical attraction between the two and Kurt had unresolved feelings for the man. But Blaine, his darling Blaine, was huddled there, trying to be supportive, with the pain of the kiss evident on his face and in his voice.

"Kurt. Go." And Blaine turned to hail a cab before Kurt could react.

Marcel pulled Kurt away as Kurt looked back, tears in his eyes for the man who had bravely offered to leave and give him space and privacy. Blaine.

Marcel was dragging Kurt to the coffee shop, a possessive arm around Kurt's shoulder. He pecked Kurt on the cheek while they waited for traffic to clear before they could cross the street. "I have missed you, my sweet," he murmured in Kurt's ear. With a quick flick of his tongue in Kurt's ear, he felt Kurt quiver and inwardly congratulated himself. Kurt numbly followed Marcel, preparing to hear what Marcel had to say about the past two years.

XXX

Blaine jumped into the cab before he could second-guess himself. He wouldn't look back, afraid of what he would see. He directed the driver to take him back to Kurt's address and sank back into the seat, closing his eyes and trying to contain his emotions until he could get to a safe, private place.

"This is it, sir," the cab driver drew Blaine's attention to the fact that they had stopped. "$23.75."

Blaine paid the man. "Keep the difference," he told him.

He peered up to the top of the building where he could see the rails of the balcony where he and Kurt spent so much time. He sighed and headed for the door, greeting Carl as he entered.

"Mr. Hummel's not with you, sir?" Carl asked.

"We ran into a friend of his," Blaine explained. "And Kurt decided to stay and catch up. I'll just wait for him over there," indicated a lounge chair facing a flat-screen TV turned to the local news channel.

"Sounds good, Dr. Anderson. Just let me know if I can get you anything."

"Thanks, Carl."

And Blaine waited. And waited. Finally, as Carl was getting ready to leave, changing shifts with Jerry, Blaine realized how much time had passed. Kurt hadn't returned.

Blaine was devastated. He asked Jerry to call him a cab.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

"I have to go…," Kurt insisted as Marcel nudged him toward the back corner of the coffee shop. "This is a bad idea."

"But you're here now. You know you want to hear what happened. You know your curiosity will win."

"But this is wrong. I'm not with you anymore. You left. You walked away from me. From Rene." Kurt slumped into one of the muted green wing-backed chairs flanking a small table. He used his right hand to swipe across the side of his face, pausing the motion with his chin resting in the palm of his hand; he glanced up to the man still in front of him. Removing his hand, he tilted his head slightly and quirked his famous eyebrow at Marcel. "I'm not going to stay here and let you manipulate me, Marcel. I am stronger now. I've moved on. I don't need you anymore. I have Blaine!" he spit out.

Marcel stood in front of Kurt and noted the resistance. This was not the same Kurt he had left two years ago. This man sitting in the chair was just as stunning as Marcel had remembered and now emitted an air of confident masculinity that enhanced his allure…and Marcel was determined to reacquaint himself with his former lover.

_**Four years ago…**_

They had met in Paris while Kurt was interning there. Kurt was just getting his own line started and had the debut of his own designs presented at a private showing there in the spring. Marcel had been an invited guest, a VIP actually, attending the showing. Marcel was a known connoisseur of fine fashion and was constantly featured in the social sections of the French media publications. He made a point to attend the boutique shows, always searching for the latest and most unique additions to his collection of suave and style. When Kurt was introduced as the featured designer at that particular show, Marcel was struck by the designer's charming interaction with the small audience, proud of his collection but with just the right amount of humble. Kurt's carefully chosen suit was purposefully designed to emphasize his broad shoulders and show off his trim silhouette. Clothes accentuate the man, he believed, but he always knew he looked good. He took great care styling his hair, swept high and back, sending a message of self-confidence and strength. His overall demeanor while he addressed the international mix of attendees exuded sensuality and passion. And Marcel knew immediately that he had found his latest heart's desire. He was determined to have Kurt.

Approaching Kurt at the reception and offering a single red rose he had plucked from one of the many bouquets scattered around the room, Marcel began his mission to win over this enchanting man. Kurt was immediately drawn to the dark stranger who spent most of the evening chatting with him, plying him with champagne and placing an occasional strategically-placed touch. Kurt felt the charged spark move through his body each time Marcel touched him and Marcel felt it, too. Marcel was careful not to push Kurt too quickly but was making it clear that he was interested in more than a runway party flirtation.

Light-headed from the attention and all of the champagne, Marcel convinced Kurt to join him for dinner where they continued to feel the chemistry of their physical attraction. They ended up in Marcel's chateau on the outskirts of Paris and it wasn't long before Kurt was living with Marcel.

Marcel pampered Kurt, treating him to the finer things that Paris offered. Kurt was utterly delectable and Marcel was keeping Kurt, using the lithe body for his personal and sometimes perverted pleasures. He paid special attention to Kurt, assigning him a personal butler and giving him an unlimited charge card to encourage Kurt's shopping addiction, all ensuring that Kurt would stay with him. But he didn't have to work too hard at it. Kurt was bewitched by this man who could make his body respond in ways he never thought possible. Marcel introduced him to new and exotic experiences, providing enough mystery and intrigue to keep Kurt interested and invested in the relationship.

Marcel played with Kurt's emotions by disappearing for hours, often overnight, but would show up unannounced at his studio in the heart of Paris. He would bring Kurt gifts that were specially chosen to calm Kurt's anxiety, then would close and lock the door to Kurt's small office and press Kurt to the desk, knowing the sensitive spots to caress and tease. He would kiss and tickle and nip and bite in all the right places, causing Kurt to surrender to his aura of sexual slavery. Kurt was his. He knew how to stimulate and starve, bringing Kurt to the brink of release, then pulling back, leaving Kurt wanting, panting with unfulfilled desire. This is how he controlled Kurt; loving the designer's body and its predictable responses.

Kurt began thinking that what he was feeling must be love. Marcel's constant affections, never-ending attention to all of his needs, and continued declarations of his love of Kurt's body convinced Kurt that Marcel must love him, too. And Marcel certainly had deep feelings for Kurt. He never tired of his pretty plaything and enjoyed his company, making it a point to take Kurt places and watch his wonder as Marcel had the means to make every outing an event.

With Marcel as a benefactor and the design house fully supporting him, Kurt's name as a fashion icon grew throughout Europe. Marcel always accompanied Kurt to his fashion shows and they attended the industry cocktail parties and social red carpet events as a couple. Marcel never allowed Kurt to be seen alone or with anyone else and made sure any media coverage featured the two of them together. It wasn't long, though, before Kurt's fame and stature in the fashion world grew even bigger than Marcel's own personal celebrity status. Kurt had growing obligations due to his meteoric success, what with the demand to expand his design collections, personal involvement in model selection, directing photo shoots, reviewing magazine spreads, conducting TV interviews, and attending dinners and parties. Marcel felt neglected and couldn't keep up with all the appearances that required Kurt to be personally present. Marcel had his own businesses to run, having been left in charge of the family empire of European art galleries and auction houses and grew frustrated as Kurt's time was monopolized by the fashion public. He started to seek other attentions to control his urges even though he was still addicted and devoted to maintaining Kurt.

One of his dalliances with a lovely Italian model produced a child that neither Marcel nor the lady, Mirabella, wanted. News leaked to the press, due to their notoriety, and Kurt soon learned of the pregnancy. Kurt had always dreamed of a family and wanted children in his life. He had a hard time understanding how Marcel wouldn't want this child when Kurt wanted one so badly. It was biologically his child, but Marcel had no interest in claiming the child as his own. As the time for the birth grew closer, Kurt made a request of Marcel and asked that they take the child and that he, Kurt, be allowed to adopt the newborn. Marcel was agreeable, to keep Kurt happy and beholden to him, so their son came home to the chateau to be raised by his two fathers.

Kurt named the child Rene. He spoiled the young boy, showering him with love and sparing no expense in providing the finest things and the best opportunities. Marcel was involved with Rene and cared for the boy, but he didn't think of the child as his son in the same way Kurt did. After a year, Marcel grew tired of Kurt's attention being focused on Rene. Failed attempts to re-engage Kurt to fuel his former level of self-indulgence caused Marcel to make plans to leave Kurt and Rene to find new and exciting adventures. One of his auction houses had a business arrangement in Russia, so one day, Marcel packed a bag and departed without telling Kurt that he was leaving. He didn't call or send a message as to his whereabouts or plans. He ensured that Kurt had money, depositing money to his personal account regularly, and left Kurt the keys to his car and chateau with orders to the household personnel to stay and support Kurt and Rene.

Kurt was reeling from Marcel's disappearance. He had become dependent on Marcel, both physically and emotionally. And now he was left to raise Rene. How would he explain this to the small child? What should they do if Marcel didn't return? The decisions were soon made for him when he received word of Rene's illness after running a battery of tests to discover the underlying reason for a bout of high fever and extreme fatigue. Kurt wanted the best doctors and the most modern, up-to-date facilities to treat his son. He couldn't wait on Marcel and made arrangements to move back to New York. After one last unsuccessful attempt to locate Marcel, Kurt left word with Marcel's staff, and returned to the United States with Rene. With the loving support of his dad and Carole and Finn, Kurt acclimated Rene to America and the big city life. They thrived in New York and Rene's health improved. Their future looked bright and father and son shared great joy as they made a new life in the penthouse apartment.

_**Back to the Present…**_

Marcel was still observing Kurt and trying to measure Kurt's reactions. This Kurt sat a little straighter and, after the initial shock of seeing him, did not hesitate to look Marcel directly in the eye, almost challenging. No, this was definitely not the same person, Marcel thought. He decided to be bold and see how far he could push Kurt.

"Mon cher, I want you to come home with me…to Paris and back home to our chateau. I want you and Rene to be my family again. I want us to be together," he pleaded.

"Marcel, Rene is gone. Didn't you get my messages? He's gone, Marcel. Rene is gone," Kurt cried out.

Marcel was silent. Then, "What do you mean 'gone'? Where is he?" Marcel angrily demanded.

"He's dead, Marcel. He was sick. It's why I left and came back here. I brought him here to the best doctors and they couldn't save him. I took him home to Ohio where he spent his last days surrounded by the love of his true family."

"Oh, Kurt, I had no idea…."

"Don't, Marcel. Just. Don't. You didn't care then and you can't care now."

XXX

Blaine pulled his coat close to his body to fight the chilling wind as he strode to the waiting taxi. He climbed in the cab and gave the address, still distracted by his thoughts of Kurt and Marcel. In 15 minutes, the cab maneuvered to the curb while Blaine threw a $100 bill at the cabbie in the front seat and ordered, "Wait."

Blaine steeled himself, allowing the cold to bolster his conviction to carry through with this. He slung open the door, almost breaking the glass with the force of his action, and surveyed the occupants of the bustling coffee shop. He spied the tell-tale chestnut coif and determinedly made his way to the back of the shop. Before Marcel could react to his commanding presence, Blaine stood between Marcel and Kurt and offered Kurt his hand.

"Kurt, it's time to come home." Blaine said simply, his rich brown eyes silently encouraging Kurt to follow him.

Kurt deliberately turned to Blaine, ignoring Marcel and gently placed his elegant hand in Blaine's, distracted for a moment by the bewitching contrast in skin tones, bronze and alabaster.

"Of course, my love. I'm coming with you." Kurt purred.

"Kurt, I want to hear about Rene," Marcel implored.

"I just told you all you need to know, Marcel. Now, I'm going home. My home is wherever Blaine is. My home is with Blaine."

Kurt rose gracefully from the chair, aided by Blaine's steadying hand. "This is good-bye, Marcel. Do not try to see me again."

"You will honor Kurt's directive and not have any further contact with him," Blaine emphasized Kurt's parting words. He punctuated the key words of his own message with a subtle threatening tone, but appeared the perfect gentlemen to anyone observing the quiet confrontation.

Standing together, Kurt molded his body to Blaine's. He threaded his arm through Blaine's arm and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine ushered Kurt toward the entrance. They exited the coffee shop, where Kurt located the waiting cab and tugged at Blaine to move faster. Once in the confines of the backseat of the taxi, Blaine claimed Kurt with a kiss so deep and with such feeling that left Kurt breathless. He whispered, "I love you Ever." And Kurt knew he was truly at home…even in the back of a cab.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

"Ughhh, my back. Hurts." Kurt groaned, voice rough and sleepy. He tried to stretch his back and found that he couldn't move due to the naked body sprawled across him. He blinked twice when he felt the weight shift slightly. The shimmery moonlight provided just enough light for him to see the mess of clothes and pillows scattered around his living room.

He relaxed as he remembered the previous night. Blaine and Kurt had arrived at Kurt's apartment building, barely able to make it to the penthouse before they were shedding clothes. The encounter with Marcel caused emotions in both men to run high and deep. Words were not necessary as they needed to connect on all levels, quiet reassurances proven through touches, kisses, and ultimately the culmination of their profound love for each other.

Kurt paid special attention to Blaine, sprinkling kisses between whispered promises. "I" _kiss_ "will" _kiss_ _kiss_ "always" _kiss_ "love you" _kiss_ "Blaine Anderson" _kiss kiss kiss_ "and I" _kiss_ "promise" _kiss_ "to" _kiss_ "make" _kiss_ "this" _kiss_ "a night" _kiss kiss_ "you'll remember." Each word was accentuated with hot breath before the butterfly kisses were deliberately place in erogenous areas that Kurt had discovered during other explorations of the gorgeous man who was his boyfriend and lover.

He took great care in every movement and with every chosen word, knowing that Blaine must have been hurting when Kurt stayed to talk with Marcel. He had come to know Blaine well enough that he knew Blaine was selfless and would give and give of himself, without regard for his own feelings. Kurt knew that's why he left Kurt with Marcel, sensing that Kurt needed this closure. So, Kurt was resolved to spend their remaining time together honoring this man who continued to rescue him.

Kurt lay on the couch with the doctor covering his body, relishing in the warm press of Blaine's weight. Eventually, he took advantage of Blaine's shifting to nudge him to the back of the couch so Kurt could slip out from underneath him. He stood and allowed his eyes to roam the smooth back and supple curve of his boyfriend's luscious ass. "Mmmmhmmmm," he exhaled. "Gorgeous." He reached out to touch, but pulled back so as not to disturb this heavenly form. He chose instead to gaze upon this magnificent object of his affections until an early morning chill jolted him from his quiet reverie.

He found his grandmother's heirloom quilt and opened it to drape over the still-sleeping man, then tucking it around the broad shoulders. Blaine immediately snuggled into the warm blanket and snuffled adorably. Kurt couldn't help but giggle, but covered his mouth by placing long, pale fingers against his lips, not wanting to wake Blaine.

With one last look, Kurt moved to the kitchen to start the coffeemaker, needing the quick boost of caffeine after their night of passionate and energetic lovemaking. He selected a ripe banana from the hand-make glass bowl on the counter along with a navel orange and a golden delicious apple. Checking the refrigerator for some strawberries and yogurt, Kurt chopped the fruit to make a fruit salad drizzled with the low-fat vanilla yogurt for their breakfast. Fresh mushrooms were sliced and combined with secret spices, fresh spinach, pieces of grape tomatoes and mozzarella cheese to fill an egg-white omelet for each man. Lastly, he toasted slices of whole grain bread from the bakery on the corner. Unmistakable smells of a gourmet breakfast wafted through the apartment

Kurt cackled when he saw a mop of messy dark curls suddenly pop up over the back of the couch as Kurt waved a cup of steaming black coffee from his perch on a stool at the bar counter. The curls bounced around, Blaine's nose seeking the source of the rich aroma of morning goodness. His eyes weren't even open as he faced Kurt and took a deep breath, licking his lips and resting his chin on the back of the couch. Kurt loved this sleepy state of his man and moved to kneel at the back of the sofa with the coffee mug held to the side while he softly placed his lips on Blaine's. He waited for Blaine's response before moving his mouth to urge Blaine to part his lips and allow Kurt's tongue to lick and tickle it.

"Mmmmmmm, baby," Blaine growled. "I have morning breath."

"I don't care," Kurt countered, speaking against Blaine's lips. "I love every taste of you." And he licked into Blaine's mouth, showing his love with the tender trails of his tongue along lips, teeth and tongue. "You are utterly delicious," he moaned while Blaine reached for the back of Kurt's head, curling his fingers into the chestnut hair and tugging slightly, eliciting a sexy moan that melted Blaine deeper into their kiss.

They broke apart, to take a breath, and Kurt brought the mug between them, offering Blaine the first sip of the European blend. One more gulp and Blaine urged Kurt to drink, too. Kurt sipped it, but he really preferred his coffee sweet and creamy. Blaine made a motion to turn around, get up off of the couch and join Kurt but Kurt was having none of that.

"Stay right there," he ordered his lover. "I'm bringing a tray." He handed Blaine the coffee mug, then retreated to the kitchen to fill a tray with the breakfast food he had just prepared. Balancing the tray as he sat on the sofa next to Blaine, they wrapped the quilt around their backs, settling the tray on each of their knees. Kurt cut off a piece of the omelet, and offered the forked bite to Blaine. As it slid into his mouth, Blaine closed his eyes, dark eyelashes fluttering at the princely treatment he was receiving. "So sexy," Kurt whispered, barely breathing. Well, that sent a special chill through Blaine and he felt himself twitch in response to a now-familiar lust for Kurt's body.

Blaine wasn't used to this; he was usually the one taking care of others. But he liked this feeling. So he let Kurt feed him breakfast, alternating bites of buttered toast with omelet and fruit. It was so indulgent, but that's what they were about this day. It was _all_ about the two of them as they found new ways to make the other feel loved and cherished.

They soon finished and agreed to shower. Together, of course, and that just invited another round of sensual body rubs and soapy massages resulting in a reason to stay in the shower a bit longer. The cascading water from the three shower heads relaxed the men, causing them to hold each other and enjoy the relaxing sounds of the water falling against the tiles and gurgling down the drain. Kurt lifted his head from where it lay on Blaine's shoulder, use the index finger on one hand to tap Blaine's chin; an indication to meet him in a kiss. One grew to two and two grew to many. Their passion was insatiable.

This time, they awoke in the comfort of Kurt's bed. Kurt moved to rest between Blaine's legs and laid his head on Blaine's thigh. Tiny puffs of warm air were pushed from his lips, while one hand stroked the inside of Blaine's thigh, all to encourage Blaine's already semi-hard cock to broaden and stiffen. Soon Blaine was squirming beneath Kurt, arching his back to get them closer. Kurt was teasing him, placing kisses everywhere but where Blaine needed him. Driving him wild with desire, Kurt was ensuring that Blaine understood how desirable he was, how perfectly sexy he was, and how deserving he was. Kurt used his talented mouth to bring Blaine to the ultimate climax, stroking with delicate fingertips and caressing with curved tongue, coaxing every ounce of satisfaction from Blaine's body.

"I love you, I love you," Blaine repeated as he rolled his head from side to side. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I" _kiss to the sac_ "love" _kiss to shaft_ "you," _kiss to the tip_. Blaine now understood that there was never any doubt in Kurt's mind about his choices when he was dealing with Marcel the previous day. Blaine was confident in Kurt's love and knew he wanted to spend his lifetime with the man currently attending to his always responsive needs.

Blaine gathered Kurt in his arms, encouraging to join him on the pillows. Facing Kurt, caressing his soft cheek with his hand, he peered into Kurt's soul through his love-blown glasz eyes. Kurt quivered with desire as the heat of Blaine's searching eyes sought the answer to the question ready to tip from his tongue.

"Kurt, my love," Blaine spoke reverently.

"Yes, my handsome prince," Kurt murmured.

"Marry me."

"Yes."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprised. "Really? You want to marry me?" He needed reassurance that he wasn't dreaming.

"Of course I want to marry you. You are the love of my life."

"I don't have a ring yet. I want you to pick it out," the words rushed out. "I want you to have the world, Kurt, because you mean the world to me. I want you with me forever."

"I want to be with you. I want to be yours. Ever and Always."

"We're really going to do this, aren't we," Blaine was bouncing on the bed like an excited puppy.

"Yes, we are!" Kurt flung himself against Blaine, sealing their joy with a heated kiss. "I love you, Doctor Anderson."

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel. My future husband."

"That sounds lovely, Blaine. Your husband. You are my dream."

"What do you say we shower…"

Kurt giggled and inserted, "again."

"Ha, very funny, yes, again. But this time we'll shower separately so there's no funny business…"

"Who says 'funny business' anymore," Kurt interrupted again.

"Again, very funny. Well, I wanted to take you to Tiffany's, but seeing as how you think everything is so funny….AAAAAAhhhhhh!"

Kurt playfully smacked at Blaine before he could finish. He cocked his head, raised his trademark eyebrow and stated with a straight face, "Don't you think you'll get out of taking me to Tiffany's, Blaine Anderson. You can't drop a name like Tiffany's and not follow through. It goes against the proposal rules."

"Really, Kurt?" Blained chuckled at his now-fiance. "There are proposal rules?"

"If you are proposing to one Kurt Hummel, then there are certainly rules when it comes to using the Tiffany's word!" Kurt retorted.

"Oh, baby! I just love you!" And Blaine tackled Kurt flat against the mattress, pressing his need to alert Kurt of his intentions.

Kurt thrust back, smirking. "What about that shower, big boy?" he taunted.

Blaine flipped him over, shoving Kurt's knees up underneath him and placed both of his hands on Kurt's ass, squeezing then lightly slapping each cheek. "You are about to be introduced to that big boy, my darling, and I dare you think about Tiffany's," he challenged playfully. He used his tongue to lick a wide stripe between those luscious cheeks and knew Kurt was a goner by his incoherent mumblings as Blaine swirled his tongue and alternated pressure with kisses. Kurt was thrusting and arching, finally screaming Blaine's name, begging to be taken.

"Your wish is my command," Blaine promised with a gruffness that exuded sex and longing. And Kurt was flipped back over as Blaine straddled him, grinding and rolling his hips to enter his lover with an urgent thrust, all the time working Kurt into a sex-hazed state of blissful delight.

"Oooooo, ooooooo, oooooo," Kurt couldn't speak.

"Say it, baby, say it," Blaine urged.

"Love." Ummph "You."

"What was that, baby?" Blaine taunted.

"I LOVE YOU," Kurt shouted. And Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, laughing into Kurt's neck as Kurt laughed with him.

"I love you, too, beautiful," and he kissed assurances of his declaration, covering Kurt's neck, jawline and the special, sensitive spot just below his ear. Moving his mouth to Kurt's ear, he whispered, "Thank you for saying 'yes.' I love you, baby."

Kurt sat up and look at Blaine with a mischievious glint in his eye. "We're going to find out just how much when we hit Tiffany's!" Kurt razzed. And it was on!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

"Dress to kill, baby," Blaine had instructed him. "I want to show you off!" Blaine yelled to him from the bathroom where he was taking a last minute look at his lightly-gelled hair. He knew Kurt liked his curls and loved running his fingers through the curly mass, so he was careful to only apply a small amount of gel. Satisfied that there were no unruly locks, he stepped back, and turned to face the full-length mirror. He hadn't brought many clothes with him for this last minute trip to New York so he was limited in his options for their shopping excursion, but he was pleased with what he had put together. His dark jeans hugged in all the right places, still professional but sexy. Topped with a pink-checked button down, he added a navy cardigan from the latest Ralph Lauren collection. The final touch was a dark rose-shaded bowtie dotted with navy and white stars. He put two fingers to his forehead, the flicked them away in a mock salute, his signal of approval of his appearance. His navy blue cashmere overcoat would complete the ensemble and should meet Kurt's approval.

Kurt hummed at Blaine's directions and surveyed the contents of his huge walk-in closet, searching for inspiration. He was naked, skin glistening from the moisturizers he'd applied after their latest shower. His hair had already been styled, a little more 'messy' coif designed to spark a sexy vibe. "To kill, huh," he thought to himself. "I know just the thing," he said to no one.

They were finally making the effort to get out of the penthouse. The draw of shopping and food was enough to motivate each man to shower and dress. Blaine, of course, was ready and waiting. Kurt, however, needed time to dress and with Blaine's instructions, he was taking extra time. He didn't want to disappoint. After all, he was Kurt Hummel, diva fashionista extraordinaire!

Moving to the back of the closet, he opened one of the "special" drawers in the built in chest. A multitude of colors and fabrics were evident as he slid the drawer open more fully. Slender fingers picked at the variety of pieces, pulling each one up far enough for Kurt to recognize it, shake his head and continue to browse through the colorful bits of cloth, lace and leather. Digging further to the back of the drawer, Kurt felt before he saw – exactly what he wanted. He drew the wisp of red silk out of the chaos and pushed the drawer closed with his hip. He held up the red silk thong with both hands to observe the tiny script KH embroidered in the upper left corner of the silk pouch of material. The silver threaded monogram was accentuated by a silver thread running through the thin band of the red silk-covered elastic. The silver sparkled in the low light of the closet. "Perfect," he purred.

"How much longer, beautiful?" Kurt heard the muffled request.

"Really, Blaine?" he snarked. "You told me to 'dress to kill,' and that takes time!" Kurt was stepping his long legs into the red thong and straightening the fit, ensuring he would be comfortable. A glimpse in the mirror confirmed that he had chosen wisely. "This will drive him crazy," Kurt thought as he was plotting how to reveal his secret guilty pleasure to Blaine.

"Baby, take your time then. I am pouring a glass of wine. Would you like one while you're putting yourself together?" Blaine offered.

"A pinot noir would be wonderful, my love."

Kurt already knew he was going to wear his red leather skinny pants, knowing they left nothing – absolutely nothing – to the imagination. His tall black over-the-knee boots enhanced the illusion of legs that went on forever. A crisp white long-sleeved dress shirt, with a stand-up collar and tiny pleats running the length of the front was hanging on his dressing stand where he hung individual pieces to arrange potential outfits.

He wriggled into the leather pants, holding his breath as he drew the leather over his exposed bum. Fastening the front, he made sure the thong was tucked in and left no tell-tale lines. He then removed the white shirt from its hanger and shrugged on the form-fitted shirt.

Blaine appeared at the door of the closet and gasped at the sight of his fiancé's rear view.

"Oh, Kurt," he groaned. "We'll never get out of here."

"Blaine, close your mouth, you're not a fish," he admonished. "And bring me my wine," he urged his awe-stricken boyfriend. He extended his hand to encourage Blaine to move.

"Blaine…." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Umm..ummm, Kurt, you c..c..can't go out like that," he stuttered weakly.

"What! Ohhhhhh, yes," Kurt countered. "Yes, I can," he voiced in his lower register with his eyelids at half mast, staring deliberately at Blaine. "And everyone will see exactly what they can't have. Only what is yours, my prince." Kurt shimmied, then glided over to Blaine, grasping the hand with the deep red wine and guiding the glass to his lips while still holding Blaine's hand on the wine glass. Tipping the glass and tasting his wine, he stared into Blaine's amber eyes. He could see the gold flecks sparkle as he ran his tongue over his lips, capturing the moisture from his taste of wine. Blaine's eyes bloomed with lust at Kurt's flirting. He couldn't think of anything more desirable than Kurt Hummel in tight leather pants with a white shirt hanging open to expose his creamy white chest. Add a drop of dark red wine on his pale pink lips and Blaine was drowning in his love for Kurt. He yearned to claim this man as his, sooner than later.

"Kurt," he commanded. "Finish getting ready. Now." Blaine's voice was dripping with sex and urgency. He tapped Kurt's ass and salivated at the slight bounce of the leather-clad globes. "I've got to put a ring on it," he tossed back as he exited the closet; leaving Kurt before he completed unraveled and had to take Kurt right there in the closet.

Kurt found his favorite turquoise and silver silk scarf to finish his look. He looped it around his neck, then captured his wine glass that Blaine left on his dresser. Sipping it, he made his way to the living area where he found Blaine standing in front of the glass doors leading out to the balcony, looking out over the city. He quietly approached the doctor and saw Blaine nod without turning, acknowledging his presence. Kurt molded himself against Blaine's back, wrapped his left arm around Blaine's waist, fingers just tucking into the waistband of Blaine's jeans. Blaine pressed back as Kurt place his lips on Blaine's cheek, depositing a soft kiss. "I love you," he spoke tenderly.

Blaine turned in Kurt's embrace and circled his arms around the taller man. "I love you, Kurt," he whispered with warm breath into Kurt's neck.

After a moment of the cherished closeness, the two broke apart. Blaine entwined his fingers with Kurt's to lead him to retrieve their coats before leaving the penthouse haven. They descended in the elevator, holding hands and trading giggles as they thought of the time they had just shared in the apartment and what they were about to do now.

"Cab, please, Jerry," Kurt requested with a wide smile that Jerry knew was attributable to the man holding onto him. Jerry hailed a cab and the two men rushed to the cab, practically skipping. Both were laughing as Blaine held the door and helped Kurt enter the cab.

"Where to?" the cab driver inquired.

Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly, eyes wide. Blaine grinned and nodded.

"TIFFANY'S!" Kurt shouted. And he launched himself at Blaine, hugging him with a passion that Blaine was determined he would experience for the rest of his life.

XXX

Two hours later and the salesman helping Kurt and Blaine was starting to believe that they didn't have a ring Kurt would be happy with. They had looked at every man's wedding ring in the store, trying on rings with different metals and stones. The salesman had worked with enough couples to know that patience was required. He was experienced in seeing "the look" when the perfect ring was found and he hadn't seen that look on Kurt yet.

They were taking a break in the private viewing area. Sipping tea, Kurt was quietly discussing their options with Blaine while the salesman gave them privacy.

Kurt was frowning. Blaine's fingertips were smoothing the frown lines as he murmured, "We'll find you the perfect ring, baby. It just may take some time."

"But I want a ring now. I just know it's here. I've been dreaming of this day since I was fifteen and knew the exact shade of Tiffany blue," he insisted, with a slight whine.

"We've looked at all their rings. There were several I know that you liked. You took a long time admiring the thin platinum band with the black line and single diamond. You remember that one? You want to look at it again?" Blaine was reassuring Kurt.

"No, it's not THE ring, Blaine. I'll know when it's the right one."

Blaine was sitting in an over-stuffed easy chair and patted his lap, inviting Kurt to sit there. Kurt rose to position him himself in Blaine's lap and settle into his embrace. Once there, Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Blaine dropped a kiss into Kurt's hair and held him. They stayed that way until Blaine heard the salesperson clear his throat to alert them that he was back. Blaine urged Kurt to move and the two men stood to address the man standing at the doorway.

Blaine spoke. "Surely, there are other rings. My fiancé is convinced the ring is here. We just haven't seen it yet."

"You've seen our entire men's collection, sir. I'm afraid the only rings left are the ladies' rings."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Ladies' rings. Of course!" he exclaimed. "Show them to me. Just the bands."

And the salesman ushered them to the display cases where women's bands were found. His eyes roamed the ring options in two cases, still not seeing anything of interest. It was the third case, filled with heirloom pieces that Kurt saw it. And he knew it was perfect. He looked at Blaine, his happiness radiating in sensual energy.

"Blaine, look," Kurt pointed. "That's it."

"If you'll just return to your private room, I'll bring this ring to you," the salesman instructed as he unlocked the case.

Kurt could barely contain his excitement as he sat perched in the chair, waiting for the man to return. Blaine was grinning at Kurt's child-like wonder after having found his dream ring.

The salesman arrived, sat at the small table and placed the ring on the velvet folder in front of Kurt. The platinum filigree-adorned ring was dainty, but the width of the band provided enough masculinity that the ring could be worn by either sex. Two sapphires and three diamonds were centered in the band, with the filigree detail twining among the stones. It was beautiful.

Kurt looked at Blaine and requested, "Would you?"

"I'd be honored, my love, "Blaine responded as he picked up the ring and slid it on Kurt's delicate ring finger. "It's perfect," he breathed.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt teared up. "It is perfect….just like you."

The salesman quietly retreated as the two men shared an intimate moment, gazing at each other and glancing at the ring. "It's beautiful, baby," Blaine confirmed. "It's just 'you' and it's all yours."

Blaine discreetly motioned the salesman back by offering his black card. Kurt was holding out his hand, admiring the ring and feeling the significance of this decision. And he knew it was the right one. Blaine used one hand to place the pale left hand in his own laying on the table. Palms together, both could see the facets of the stones sparkle as they caught the subtle lighting designed to enhance the buyer's experience. Blaine noted the blue of the sapphires resembled the deep blue of Kurt's eyes when he was aroused in the throes of passion. With that memory, he used his free hand to cup Kurt's jaw and draw him close. "I adore you."

"Je t'aime," Kurt cooed. And they met in a slow kiss that turned deep with the love they shared.

Yes, these two were destined to be together.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Blaine escorted Kurt to their private booth in the tiny Italian bistro that had been highly recommended by a medical colleague who resided in New York. As they moved through the restaurant, Blaine noted the obvious stares and whispered recognition. Kurt was a celebrity in New York; and Blaine found it somewhat uncomfortable that his fiancé was recognized and they could be approached when all he wanted to do is celebrate this private moment. That's why he had sought the advice of his New York friend and then tipped the maître d' handsomely for the private booth. They shouldn't be disturbed.

Helping Kurt into the booth, Blaine held Kurt's slim hand to steady him, squeezing slightly to convey his loving protection. The doctor scanned the crowd, satisfied that they would be left alone, then scooted into the booth next to Kurt. Kurt gazed at his partner with eyes swirling blues and greens, peering into honey amber. He smiled as Blaine pecked him on his nose, at the same time pulling the privacy curtain closed. "I love your nose," Blaine pecked it again. Kurt scrunched his nose, inviting the next comment. "It's so cute." And he was bopped on his cute, upturned nose. He couldn't help but grin.

"This is so romantic….how did you find this place?" Kurt's eyes sparkled in the glow of the candlelight.

"A friend. A good friend who said he knew just the place when I told him what I wanted."

"Oh," Kurt murmured coyly. "And what do you want?"

"You, my darling man. Private time with you. To have you where we can be waited on and served a top-rate gourmet meal. I want to spoil you, my love. Tonight and for the rest of our lives."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "You spoil me every moment with your love and attention. Just look at what you've done for me just this week; dropping everything to come here to find me. Respecting me enough to allow me the time to deal with Marcel, sensing when I need you and your strength and mostly when you make love to me. You spoil me with your love, Blaine."

Kurt glanced at his ring, extending his hand for both men to see. Blaine took the hand and rubbed his thumb over the ring, taking comfort in its presence on his fiancé's hand. He looked up into the glasz eyes and saw that they were filled with tears, ready to spill down pale cheeks. "Oh, Kurt…"

"Blaine, I just love you so much that my heart aches with the enormity of it."

They kissed as Blaine felt moisture filter between their lips. He reached to swipe Kurt's tears from his cheeks. "Be happy, my love."

"I am so very, very happy." Kurt smiled into the kiss and used his tongue to gently pry his way into Blaine's mouth. Tongues danced as the kiss deepened and the two men were lost in their own personal universe, disregarding time and rumbling tummies. The smell of fresh bread painted with warm garlic butter reminded them of their hunger and they eagerly invited the waiter to push back the curtain and deliver the bread to the table along with a plate of antipasto. Blaine ordered a bottle of Kurt's favorite Chianti, and it was presented to Blaine for approval. Blaine indicated that Kurt would be the one to taste the wine so the sommelier poured a small portion into Kurt's glass and waited while Kurt swirled the red liquid, observing the color and viscosity. Kurt appreciated the aroma, then took a sip, allowing the wine to settle on his palate. His eyes closed, he expressed his approval and directed the man to pour.

Lazy kisses were shared as they consumed the wine and pasta, topping off the evening with a divine tiramisu. It was during dessert that Blaine broached the topic that they both knew must be discussed. His time in New York had been wondrous, magical even. But he had patients and obligations back in Ohio and Kurt had put his job on hold while hosting Blaine. While both men knew what they wanted and their long term future was set, it was time to talk about their immediate future. They needed to talk about tomorrow and the next day and the next week and the next month. They had faced separation before but now there was more at stake. They needed a plan.

"Kurt, we have to talk…" Blaine got out before Kurt shushed him.

"SSShhhh. Let me talk," Kurt's voice was serious.

"I know what you're going to say. You're always the strong one, so let me be the brave one this time." He searched Blaine's eyes before he continued.

"We've tried this once. And look what happened after three days. We're so busy, busy, busy and I neglected you..."

"No, baby," Blaine interrupted.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt stated simply. "If I had taken your calls or set up a Skype date, you wouldn't have had to come here to see if I was okay. I know that now." Kurt lowered his eyes as he lowered his voice. "I can't promise that I won't be busy and that I can take every call, but I do promise that I will make myself take time to talk with you every day, not through texts but by phone or Skype." He slowly raised his eyes to meet Blaine's.

"Kurt, I know how busy you are, especially getting ready for fashion weeks. And I know you understand that medical emergencies may impact my ability to call you or take your call. But, Kurt, never doubt my love for you. Never doubt that I am thinking of you every waking moment, even sleeping moments when I dream of you. And of us. We can do this, Kurt." Blaine paused, gauging Kurt's reaction before proceeding. "But, more importantly, do you have any idea of how you see us over the years? Do you want to get married soon? Or later? What about your design house? Where do you want to live? Do you want another child? These are all things we need to talk about."

Kurt grinned fondly at Blaine's rambling questions. "Blaine, I don't think we need to have all of the answers tonight. But, I can tell you right now that I don't want to wait long to marry you. And that means I want to get married as soon as we decide where we will live. I don't want to be away from you for too long."

"I feel the same way. I was hoping for a short engagement," Blaine chuckled. "And a long wedding night!" he growled, winking at his fiancé. Kurt swatted at him, both knowing they were just being playful.

"And Blaine, I do want more children. I can think of nothing more precious than sharing a family with you. I don't want to wait long for that, either."

"Well, this is easy. Because I can't wait to start a family with you, Kurt. I've seen you talk about Rene, heard the stories and I've seen the pictures. I want us to have your child, a boy or girl, I don't care."

"Oh, Blaine, you are so sweet and caring. You will be a great father. I just feel it."

Blaine hesitated before continuing. "I need to go back to Ohio tomorrow. I left my plane reservation open-ended, but I've already been here 5 days and the hospital keeps calling, asking when I'll be back. I have one patient in critical condition that has asked for me several times. It's a child, Kurt, and I want to go back and visit with him."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own, again marveling at the lovely contrast of skin tones. "I know you must leave," he assured Blaine. "I'll be fine. I really will."

"Now, I remember that you are going to Milan soon. When is that?"

"Oh, right, I'm supposed to leave on Sunday. That's just four days away!" Oh my gosh, I have so much to do!" And Blaine could feel the change in mood as Kurt was distracted by the thoughts of the upcoming trip and plans for the time there. Kurt found his phone in his coat pocket and started to type out a quick text to Michael, but stopped suddenly and instead, turned it off and placed it back in his coat.

"I'm sorry. I'll be better about this. I am focusing on you now. Michael and work can wait until tomorrow. There is nothing more important than you. You know that, right? I just get carried away when my mind starts thinking of all the little details…."

Blaine's mouth on his stopped him from talking. Lips moving against his caused him to melt into the kiss as Blaine sought to redirect Kurt's thoughts. "Better," Blaine whispered as Kurt responded and pushed Blaine back into the booth, almost laying him down. Kurt's hand trailed down Blaine's chest and lower, seeking the bulge he knew would be evident. He palmed it, alternating rubbing and light squeezes. "Home, let's go home," Kurt pleaded as his other hand fisted Blaine's shirt and sweater.

"Need you…" Blaine affirmed.

XXX

Blaine was laid out on Kurt's king bed, naked and arms crossed behind his head that was propped up on a bunch of pillows, legs crossed at the ankles. He had no clothes on, having hurriedly stripped out of them while Kurt was turning off lights and making sure the doors were locked.

Kurt entered the bedroom and was treated with the sight of a very naked lover, but his eyes were drawn to Blaine's arousal, demanding attention as it pointed to the ceiling, leaking with anticipation. He couldn't look away, mesmerized by the gorgeous sight before him.

Blaine queried, "Why do you still have clothes on, baby?"

Kurt's eyes found Blaine's. "I thought you'd like to watch me take them off," he purred, sensually sliding this scarf from his neck and tossing it at Blaine.

He started to unbutton his shirt. Blaine's eyes focused on Kurt's fingers caressing each button as he pushed each one through its own buttonhole. With each release, more of Kurt's pale chest came into view. Kurt started to sway and saw that Blaine was entranced by the gentle movement. He parted the shirt and let it fall off his shoulders, exposing more creamy white skin.

Blaine was whimpering, holding out an arm to invite Kurt to the bed.

"Not yet, darlin'. I'm not undressed yet."

Kurt turned around, knowing Blaine would love the view and bent over to remove his boots. He heard the intake of air and peered around to see Blaine sitting up, stroking himself.

"Nuh, uh, uh," Kurt walked over and with thumb and one finger, pulled Blaine's hand away. "No, sir," he stated. "That's mine."

And Kurt stepped back so Blaine could observe the 'piece de resistance.' Kurt unfastened his leather pants and turned around, again with his back to Blaine as he wiggled out of the tight pants. Blaine gasped as Kurt's smooth ass was exposed.

"Baby, baby," he mumbled as Kurt pushed leaned over to pull off the pants. Straightening up and standing tall, Kurt pirouetted in time to see Blaine's jaw drop at the sight of the red silk pouch, barely containing Kurt, wet spot evident on the silk.

"Come, come, come!" Blaine ordered with grabby hands. "Come to me. Let me see. I have to touch."

"What, darlin'? What do you want to touch?" Kurt shimmied and watched Blaine's unfaltering gaze, hypnotized by the red thong and the contrast of the color with Kurt's porcelain skin. As Kurt danced closer, 'shakin' his groove thang', Blaine emitted a girlish shriek as he located the silver KH.

Blaine finally found words. "I am the luckiest man alive. And you're killin me!"

Kurt just laughed and jumped onto the bed, staying on his knees, pushing his crotch toward Blaine's face. Putting his hand to the back of Blaine's neck, he guided Blaine to mouth the soft silk and the hardness filling it. Blaine drew in a deep breath, inhaling Kurt's essence. They were going to be up late again, he thought as he closed his mouth over Kurt's red bulge.

XXX

The two men lay quietly, welcoming the dawn with yawns and sleepy eyes. Blaine was spooning his lover and Kurt had his arm draped back across Blaine's hip, hugging him closer, feeling Blaine's need pressing his thigh.

"How do you do that?" Kurt inquired softly.

"Do what?"

"Stay constantly aroused. You are always ready and wanting."

"I have THE most sexy boyfriend, lover, fiancé in the world. And he just blew me away with his sexy, sexy underwear. I didn't even know I had a lingerie fetish until now. I never, ever, EVER, want you to wear anything but those."

Kurt just giggled. "I can't do that. What about my business meetings?"

"Oh, that's when it will be most delicious. Thinking about you in your proper business suit, knowing what lies underneath."

"Ohhhhhh," Kurt began to understand. "So…if it's uncomfortable, I'll be thinking about you…"

"Yep, you got it baby!" Blaine cheered. "And I will have a vision to always carry with me, even when I'm not with you. You in your pretty pretty undies, being all business-like but thinking of me."

"You are a mad man, Blaine Devon Anderson! And I love it!" He twisted to where he could kiss Blaine. Hard.

"No more boring briefs for me!"

"Got that right. Now, where were we?" he smirked as he snaked his hand to Kurt's cock, still covered with red silk. "I love you like this," he dropped light kisses to Kurt's neck and shoulder. "And a thong just gives me easy access," he growled as he playfully snapped the elastic. "Such a sexy baby. Sexy just for me." And he pushed forward, taking his lover one more time before daylight demanded they face the day and the separation that would part the newly-engaged couple.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

"What time should I arrange for Andrew to come pick us up? What time is your flight," Kurt shouted at Blaine who was finishing up in the bathroom after their shared shower. Kurt had his phone to his ear while he was pouring the pancakes on the griddle. He had already started the coffee and set the table.

"My plane leaves at 5:20. How much time should we allow for traffic?" Blaine countered.

"Andrew, if his flight is at 5:20, what time do we need to leave from here?" Kurt asked his driver.

"Andrew says he will pick us up at 2:45," Kurt relayed the message to Blaine as he padded into the kitchen and dropped a kiss to the spot beneath Kurt's ear. Kurt disconnected the call and placed the phone on the counter in order to encourage Blaine, who continued to kiss Kurt's neck and along his jaw.

"Sounds good. When do you want to call your dad?" Blaine asked between toe-curling kisses.

"Let's eat first. I texted Carole while you were getting dressed to be sure Dad would be home for lunch. We should call around 11:30."

Kurt finished the pancakes, stacking them on a plate. Blaine found the butter that Kurt had set out and pulled the warmed syrup from the microwave. They carried their breakfast to the table where Kurt had already placed individual bowls of orange wedges. Blaine went back to grab the coffee pot and poured two mugs of the hazelnut-flavored coffee. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the delicious aroma before carrying the mugs to the table.

"You've outdone yourself," Blaine mumbled with a full mouth of blueberry pancake. "These are the best pancakes I've ever had! What's in them?" he asked.

"A dash of cinnamon is what you're tasting, I think. And the blueberries are fresh."

"Mmmmmmm, you are a dream." Blaine pointed his fork at Kurt, emphasizing the word 'you.'

Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand holding the fork with a bite of syrup-laden pancake. He guided the fork to his own mouth, stuck his tongue out to lick at the dripping syrup before using his teeth to slide the bite off of the fork. Fascinated with the scene of Kurt's tongue's wiping the sticky syrup from the corner of his mouth, Blaine was happy he had chosen sweatpants for their stay-at-home morning. Kurt made eating pancakes sexy, causing Blaine to shift in his chair while Kurt continued to tease him with his lazy chewing motions and suggestive tongue flicks.

"Damn sexy," Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt's bare toes tickle their way under the elastic at the ankle of the right leg of his sweatpants. Kurt used his toes to caress Blaine's calf and felt the shiver run through Blaine, grinning at the desired effect of his advances.

"Okay, okay!" Blaine exclaimed. "You're either going to have to do something more or just stop because, baby, you _know_ I can't resist you."

"You're insatiable, Dr. Anderson," Kurt giggled as he withdrew his foot.

XXX

It was approaching 11:30 and the two men were sitting on Kurt's sofa with his laptop propped on the coffee table, signed into Skype. They waited expectantly to see that Burt signed on.

"Relax, my love, he'll be on soon," Blaine reassured Kurt.

Kurt was tapping his foot and biting at his lower lip, anxious about the news they were about to share with his parents. He knew Burt liked Blaine but he was worried about Burt's reaction to their engagement after such a short time. Burt was protective of Kurt and Kurt knew his dad would want him to be cautious.

_Brrrrrring! _The sound alerted them to the incoming call.

Burt and Carole appeared on the laptop screen, smiling as they greeted the two men who were sitting close, holding hands. "Hey guys! What's up? Carole said you wanted to talk to us. What's so urgent that it couldn't wait until tonight," Burt inquired. Then halted and with a slight frown, asked "Everything OK?"

"Dad, everything's fine," Kurt smiled to reassure his father. "Everything is more than fine."

"Burt, Carole, what Kurt and I want to tell you is that we've talked and"

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Kurt shouted, waggling his hand in front of his face, showing off his ring.

Burt lifted his ball cap from his head and rubbed his forehead, looking right into the camera.

Kurt quieted immediately. "Dad, I really love him. And he loves me. Please say something," he spoke in a soft tone, wary of his dad's reaction.

"Burt, I…."

"Whoo hoo!" Burt whooped. A huge smile graced Burt's face as he turned to Carole who had just bopped him on his shoulder. "I told you," she said to her husband, then turned to the camera,

"I am so happy for you both. Kurt, I knew he was a good one the first time I met him. The way he looked at you and watched over you, I could tell. I just knew you two would end up together." Carole was grinning as Burt bumped shoulders with her.

"Boys, this is great news! Kurt, I think Blaine is a fine man. I've gotten to know him during his shop visits." Kurt raised an eyebrow at that and side-eyed Blaine as if to say, 'you and my dad?'

"Show me the ring again, hun." Carole broke in, seeing that Kurt was about to steer the conversation in another direction and she wanted him to focus on the reason for the call. She knew her son wouldn't be able to resist showing off his new jewelry and he didn't disappoint. He waved the ringed finger close to the camera so Carole could admire the detail work and see the sparkle of the stones set in the band.

"Oh, Kurt, it's absolutely beautiful. I can't wait to see it in person!"

"When will you be home again, Kurt?" his father asked.

"I'm not sure, Dad. I'm going to Milan at the end of the end for two weeks or so, then I come back to get ready for our big Fashion Week here in New York and then the Paris show." Kurt barely caught his breath as he explained his schedule.

"Burt, we're working out the details," Blaine volunteered, catching on to Burt's annoyance with Kurt's schedule. "Kurt and I are committed to seeing each other as often as possible, so he'll be coming to Ohio and I'll be travelling back here."

"We have to have an engagement party for you when you're here, Kurt," Carole interjected. "Let me know a date as soon as possible. All of your friends here will want to meet your new beau."

"Beau? Really, Carole?" Kurt chuckled. "He's my fiancé. My handsome and very dapper fiancé." And he placed a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Awwww," Carole sighed. "You two are so cute."

"Dad, I'll see you soon. Blaine's flying home tonight and I'm leaving this weekend, but I'll call you from Italy."

"Blaine, come by the shop this weekend. We can catch up."

"Sure thing, Burt. I'll stop by on Saturday after my rounds. I should be there around 9."

"I'll see you then, Blaine. And Kurt. Well, both of you. I couldn't be a prouder father. Congratulations!"

"I love you, Dad." Kurt sniffed as they reached the end of their call.

"Love you, too, kiddo."

"Bye, Mom. Love you"

"Good bye, Carole. Burt. See you soon."

"Love you, boys," they heard from Carole as they disconnected the Skype session.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "You and my dad? Spill."

XXX

The next few hours passed quickly as the two sat snuggled on the balcony lounger, quiet with their thoughts. Holding each other was enough. Kurt threading his fingers through Blaine's curly map of hair, Blaine stroking Kurt's bare arm. Touching and feeling, creating last minute memories they would need to carry them until the next time they could be together.

"You are so special to me, Kurt," Blaine broke the silence. "I want you work hard, be a great success in Italy and then come home to me. Come to Ohio and be with me before you have to go back for Fashion Week. Is that possible?"

"I will figure it out. I'll come straight home to Ohio when I get back in the states. I'll come to you," Kurt confirmed. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, baby." He nudged Kurt to sit up. It was time to get ready to go. Andrew would be there soon to drive them to the airport. Kurt had insisted on riding along, not wanting to waste a minute he had before Blaine flew back to Ohio.

They gathered Blaine's bags, bundled up in their coats and scarves once Carl announced Andrew's arrival. Kurt's hand snuck into Blaine's free hand as they descended in the elevator. Blaine offered a comforting squeeze and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Andrew and Carl met them at the elevator, taking Blaine's bags to load into the waiting car. Andrew held the door for Kurt and waited until Blaine was settled next to Kurt before closing the door. Blaine glanced at Kurt and saw the barely noticeable quiver of his lower lip. He bent toward him and kissed him, stopping the fluttering lip. Kurt kissed back, drinking in the taste and feel of Blaine's kiss, creating a sensory memory that would have to last a while.

The ride to the airport was too short and Blaine was getting out of the car before Andrew could move around to open the door. Blaine paused on the seat, arm around Kurt, holding Kurt's head on his chest. He murmured into Kurt's hair, "Baby, we'll see each other very soon. I'll call when I land. Know that I love you so very, very much."

"Me, too," Blaine could hardly hear Kurt's words.

He lifted his head to look at Blaine. "I love you, my future husband." Kurt knew just what to say to Blaine to make him smile. Blaine's bright smile was evident even in his honey amber eyes.

They parted, knowing that they were together, had a future together and shared a love that would transcend distance and separation.

XXX

Blaine had three voicemails when he turned on his phone after landing in Columbus. He checked, hoping one was from Kurt, but was disappointed to see that Kurt hadn't called and that all three messages were from the hospital. He had alerted them that he would be home in the evening and they had called to see if he could stop by the hospital before going home.

Blaine, being the ever professional doctor, had already planned to go see his patients first thing once he got back in Lima. He made a point to call Kurt first before letting the hospital know when he would be there.

"Blaine," Kurt answered, sounding winded.

"Hi to you, beautiful. What's got you out of breath?"

"I've been neglecting my body, so I've been practicing my Yoga exercises the last hour and I feel so much more centered and relaxed."

"That's a great idea, baby. You need to take care of yourself." Blaine agreed. "And, for the record, your body was not neglected over the past five days." Kurt giggled. "I think it got quite a workout," Blaine teased.

"Mmmm hmmmm. It did," Kurt replied dreamily, remembering all the different positions they had tried. "You took good care of my body."

"If only I was there now to hold you as you drift off to sleep."

"Hmmmmmm, that would be lovely."

"Kurt, go to bed now. I'm going to go by the hospital before I head home and I may be there awhile, catching up with patients and reviewing their charts to see what I've missed. Don't wait up for me to call when I get home. It will be late. Get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning."

Kurt yawned and Blaine caught that Kurt was tiring quickly.

"Night, night, baby," Blaine encouraged Kurt to hang up.

"Night, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you, my darling. Sweet dreams."

Kurt fell asleep with his nose in the pillow that Blaine had slept on; comforted by the smell that was distinctly Blaine. He embraced the pillow as if his lover were in his arms. He was content.

Blaine drove to the hospital, tired from the long day but determined to check on his patients before he went to his house. He parked in his reserved spot and headed to his office. He ran into Wes on the way, happy to see his good friend.

"Are you coming or going," he asked Wes. Wes nodded and said he had been called in to see a patient in the surgical recovery area that was having problems. He was making his way to his office when he saw Blaine.

"Got time for a cup of coffee before you start?" Wes inquired, looking for some company while he waited for some test results he had just ordered.

"You bet," Blaine answered. "And, have I got something to tell you!" he declared, wrapping his arm around Wes's shoulder. "You won't believe what happened to me this week!"

Wes quirked an eyebrow at Blaine and let Blaine lead him down the corridor to the hospital cafeteria. He couldn't wait to hear what his best friend had been up to…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Kurt stepped off the plane feeling the need for a hot bath and a warm bed. He had decided to go to Milan earlier than planned since Blaine had returned to Ohio and was soon headed for his four-day Los Angeles conference. Kurt had been flying all day, timing his arrival in Milan so he could go right to his rented apartment and rest before starting work the next day. His phone was already chirping with texts and messages from both New York and Milan, some asking for his opinion for direction, others providing instructions for his time on the Milan project. The most important text was from Blaine.

"Loving you across the ocean. It's not even wide enough to keep my love from reaching you. xoxoxo"

He tapped out a quick response.

"Just landed. Going to soak in hot bubble bath. Would be even hotter if you were in it! ;)"

There was no response, but Kurt wasn't surprised. He had learned quickly that Blaine was often called in to the hospital after hours and willingly spent the extra time there. He was devoted to his patients and this is what made him such a good doctor. He really cared about each person and their family, he took that time to know and understand his patients, and he made the extra effort to visit those in the hospital to make sure they were comfortable. Kurt smiled to himself as he remembered that he was one of Dr. Anderson's patients once, and it was the doctor's professional and deeply caring manner that had first drawn Kurt to the dedicated healer. Kurt had no doubt that Blaine's other patients received the same care and attention as was given him, and he loved his fiancé all the more for it.

Kurt's British junior assistant from the Italian design office was waiting in the baggage claim area and Kurt spied the young lady easily. Her signature purple braided waist-length hair, combined with her colorful choices in mixing traditional and trendy clothing pieces made her stand out among the conservative, professional passengers now surrounding the baggage carousel.

"Lisbeth!" Kurt called. "Over here!"

"Kuuuuurt!" Lisbeth shouted, moving gracefully in her yellow stiletto heels. He welcomed her hug and she hugged him tightly. "It's so good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back. I love it here." Then he asked, "Is the apartment ready?"

"Of course. Michael made all the arrangements. He said you would want to go there straight away."

"Michael's a doll. As usual. He'll be joining us later in the week, you know."

"No!" Lisbeth exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I can't wait to see him again."

"He should be here on Wednesday. Oh, oh, I see my bags. Let's grab them and get out of here."

"Yes, sir!" Lisbath saluted and called for a porter to get Kurt's six bags. "Jeez, Kurt, how long are you staying?!"

"You brought the van, right? Michael was supposed to tell you…"

"Yes, Kurt, he told me," she stopped him before he was could even finish. They had worked together since the time Kurt had lived in Paris and she knew what we wanted, sometimes before even he knew.

The porter loaded Kurt's bags into the back of the minivan under the designer's watchful eye. Kurt tipped the man and proceeded to climb into the passenger seat, waiting for Lisbeth to buckle her seatbelt before turning to ask her, "Do you have time to stop at Bella Maria's? I'd love a glass of wine to relax before I go to the apartment."

"Sure, Kurt. I have time for one glass. But, my boss is a slave driver and I need to be in the office early," she snickered.

Kurt laughed with her. "Onward, my dear."

One glass of wine stretched into two. Kurt felt the exhaustion from the trip fade as he listened to Lisbeth's latest dating escapades.

"You just wouldn't believe how badly he sang, Kurt," she was rambling while he was half-listening. "He really thought he could sing and _serenaded_ me while walking me home in the middle of the night. It was so embarrassing!"

Kurt laughed with her, but was eyeing his phone, looking for any message from Blaine. Still nothing.

While sitting there, one of male models they used frequently in Milan entered the small café. He was just famous enough to cause a buzz among the café patrons, earning obvious visual examination of his fine form. Kurt was well acquainted with Raphael and had always enjoyed his company.

"Ah, Kurt. Lisabeth," the model greeted them. "What are you doing here, Kurt?" he asked with a thick Italian accent.

Kurt rose to greet Raphael in the European tradition of kissing each cheek. FLASH! Paparazzi had following Raphael into the small restaurant and were delighted when they discovered Kurt Hummel was there as well. FLASH! FLASH!

"Go away!" Kurt ordered, not to be messed with just when he was enjoying his evening. The paparazzi had gotten some good shots, so they left at Kurt's request.

"Join us. Please." Kurt pulled out a chair for Raphael. Raphael sat and ordered a bottle of wine for the table and the three friends ended up closing the place. Lisbeth wanted to get home, but she had the van loaded with Kurt's suitcases so she urged him to leave with her. She had been pacing her wine consumption, but noted that Kurt drank more then he normally would. She could tell that he was thoroughly enjoying the company and became more and more relaxed as the evening progressed.

Raphael agreed that it was time for him to leave, too. Kurt insisted that they give him a ride so the three walked out together, arm-in-arm. FLASH! The men with cameras had waited outside, hoping to catch another candid shot of Kurt and Raphael. Their wait was worth it as they captured a moment where Kurt stumbled over a crack in the pavement and fell into Raphael, hand landing on Raphael's chest and Kurt looking up into the taller man's eyes to apologize. Little did any of them know that the still camera shot would be used later on to imply a different version of the event.

Lisbeth drove the short distance to Raphael's home, then drove to Kurt's. Unloading all of his bags proved to require some effort since Kurt was still tipsy from the amount of wine he drank. They finally got everything in and Lisbeth helped him unpack, knowing his aversion to wrinkles. She filled his dresser drawers while he hung his shirts and suits. She placed each pair of shoes and boots in the main closet while he ran his bath and arranged his toiletries and creams.

"I'm outta here, Kurt. I'll see you in the am."

"Bye, Lisbeth," he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for hanging with me this evening. It's just what I needed," and he kissed her other cheek."

Kurt closed and locked the door after watching Lisbeth get in the van and drive away. Making sure she was okay. Returning to the bath, checking to see that it was still hot, he disrobed and slowly entered the tub full of bubbles. "Mmmmmmmmm," he moaned as his muscles responded to the warmth. He found the neck pillow and positioned it to fully recline. Closing his eyes, he allowed the combined effects of the wine and warm water to erase the exhaustion from his weary body. He soon realized he was on the verge of falling asleep and forced himself to release the plug and allow the water to drain. Stepping out, he toweled himself dry and sat at the vanity to begin his moisturizing routine. Hours on the plane and his skin felt like it was screaming for attention so he was determined to take the extra time for a full routine before going to bed.

When he was ready, he slid between the fresh linens on the antique bed and adjusted the fluffy comforter so he was nestled snugly for the night. He fell asleep within minutes of his head laying on the pillow and missed the muted ringtone of his phone signifying that Blaine was calling. He had left his phone in his messenger bag and forgotten to move it to his nightstand where he would hear an incoming call.

XXX

Blaine realized Kurt wasn't going to answer after the fifth ring and rolled his eyes in exasperation. He had just come out of an hours-long surgery and hadn't been able to see his phone until he returned to his office after showering and changing. He saw that Kurt had texted as soon as he landed which was hours ago. Blaine did a quick calculation and figured that Kurt was asleep, so he waited for the beep to leave Kurt a wake-up message.

"Hello, my love. I think you're sleeping. Getting your beauty sleep, as you say. But I say that you're naturally beautiful. I missed your text but you surely know I was in surgery or I would've called earlier. I really don't like to go a whole day without talking to you, so call me when you get up. I miss you and love, love, love you, baby." Blaine clicked off. He settled at his desk to make some notes and update charts. He was soon nodding and morning found him still in his desk chair, head resting on his folded arms on his desk. This wasn't the first time Dr. Anderson has slept in his office, but sleeping at his desk left him tired and sore. He rubbed the back of his neck before rising to walk into his private bathroom. Brushing his teeth and washing his face made him feel better. He gelled his hair, making sure he was presentable because, at this point, he wasn't going home. He always kept some clean scrubs in his office, so he changed, found his ID and stethoscope and opened the door to his reception area. He smelled fresh coffee and was immediately thankful that his assistant was an early riser, often beating Blaine to the office.

With a cup of coffee, Blaine walked the short distance to the hospital ward where he would complete his rounds before seeing his scheduled patients. He knew he had a full day and was preoccupied with the thought of who he was seeing that day; he didn't know he had left his phone on his desk, hidden by an open case file.

He completed rounds in just under two hours. Stopping at the nurse's station in ICU, he reached in his pocket for his phone and panicked when he couldn't find it.

"Looking for something, Dr. Anderson?" one nurse asked.

"My phone," he replied. "I thought I had it with me. I must have left it somewhere."

He thought for a moment, retracing his steps, and he didn't remember seeing it that morning. "Must've left it in my office," he mumbled to himself.

On his way back, he saw Wes who motioned Blaine to follow him. Blaine walked with Wes, hearing his friend talk about his daughter, Corinne's, latest school art project. Blaine listened attentively, internally jealous of the proud parent. He wanted that. He wanted a family. A family with Kurt that they had talked about. Blaine accepted an invitation to dinner with Wes, Olivia and Corinne, explaining that he would be in L.A. until Thursday. "Olivia wants to hear all about the story-book romance," Wes was relaying. "She is caught up in the huge romantic gesture and now wants me to take her to Tiffany's. You set the standard pretty high, buddy!"

"I can't wait to see her. And Corinne. It's been a while. Tell Olivia I'll bring wine and a dessert."

"Make it brownies and Corrine will want to go home with you!" Wes laughed.

"I'd love to steal her from you."

"You know, you need a little girl. You'll be great with a daughter, Blaine. I can already see it."

"Yeah, me, too." Blaine sighed.

Wes heard his name called from down the hall, so he excused himself. Blaine checked the time and noted that he had just enough time to get back to his office and call Kurt before his appointments started. He quickly made his way back, entering from the back entrance. He heard some commotion in his assistant's area and poked his head out of the connected door to find out what was going on. He saw his assistant looking at a phone held by another one of his assistants and they were excitedly whispering over something they were looking at on the phone's screen.

Catching sight of Blaine, Annie, his main assistant shoved the phone away and peered at her boss, waiting.

"Annie, everything okay?"

"Yes, Dr. Anderson. I was just waiting for you to get back to start calling your patients back. Three are checked in and waiting, whenever you're ready to start."

"Give me five minutes, then call the first one back."

"Will do," Annie replied.

Blaine closed the door and Annie looked at her friend with wide eyes. "I wonder if he's seen these," she whispered to her friend.

"Surely not. He's too calm," her friend countered.

"Yeah, I don't think he's had time to see anything. I just hope there's an explanation."

XXX

Kurt slept in the next morning, taking his time to get ready but not before he dug out his phone and listened to the sweet message from Blaine. He rang him back, but it seems they were destined to play phone tag. Blaine's recorded message greeted him so he dashed off a breathless "Call me, you sexy thing. I miss you and love you bunches. Ciao!"

It was his Milan office of KH Designs so Kurt had to dress the part of a successful designer owner. Once he was close, he called Lisbeth to tell her that he had decided to walk to the office since it was only a few blocks away. She didn't answer so he left her a voicemail. The sun was shining, the air was crisp and he wanted to stop by his favorite bistro to get coffee. He arrived at this office 15 minutes later to find the staff huddled around Lisbeth, all talking at once.

"I hope you are all brainstorming new design concepts for the runway show," Kurt greeted them.

"Kurt!" Lisbeth immediately broke away from the group. "Can I speak with you? In private?"

"Sure, let's go to my office." And Kurt led the way.

Lisbeth closed the door behind her and waited for Kurt to hang his coat and messenger bag. She sat on the designer couch on one side of his office and he detoured to join her there instead of going to his desk.

"What's up, Lisbeth?" he queried. "Why did you need to talk to me?"

"Have you seen any news this morning?" Lisbeth posed the question with nervous glance at Kurt.

"No, why? Is there something you want me to read?"

"No, not read. There are some pictures…."

"Pictures of what? Why are you being so mysterious?" Kurt was getting impatient. He had already wasted part of the morning by sleeping late and he was anxious to get to work.

"Last night," Lisbeth started. "The paparazzi…"

"I know they took some pictures. What's going on?" Kurt crossed his arms, the diva coming out and his voice was rising. "Lisbeth, right now. Tell me."

"Kurt, there are pictures of you and Raphael. And two make it look like something it's not."

"Let me see."

Lisbeth went to Kurt's computer to pull up a well-known celebrity newsite and clicked on the Search field to type in Kurt Hummel.

"Oh, no!" Kurt gasped. He was staring a picture of Raphael kissing his check in the café the previous night, but the angle looked like the kiss landed on his mouth." Kurt's hand flew to his mouth. He saw other pictures of them laughing, drinking wine with Lisbeth effectively edited from the photos. The last photo was the shot of Kurt falling into Raphael after he had stumbled. The picture showed Kurt touching Raphael in what appeared to be an intimate moment with Kurt gazing up at Raphael.

Kurt sunk into his chair and just shook his head. "Oh, no," he repeated.

A few seconds later after the initial shock had passed, Kurt barked at Lisbeth. "Call the agency and get them to retract the pictures. Or at least print the truthful version of what happened. I've got to call Blaine before he sees this."

XXX

Blaine found his phone after patting his desk. He was ready to press Call to phone Kurt when his phone buzzed with an incoming call. Kurt. Blaine grinned as he answered with a smile in his voice.

"Hello, my world traveler. I love you!"

Kurt was quick to respond, "I love you, too. Blaine, I don't like it when we can't talk. I'm so far away and I miss you."

"I know, baby. We knew there would be days like this."

"I know, I know. Blaine, listen, I need to explain something to you."

"Okay, my love, I'm listening. Explain away." Blaine chuckled.

"Blaine. Please just listen to me and let me finish before you ask any questions."

"Okay, now you're worrying me. What's going on?"

"Well, when I got in yesterday, Lisabeth, my assistant – you remember me talking about her, right?" Kurt waited for Blaine's quiet "yes."

"I asked Lisbeth to stop at a café near my apartment so we can have a glass of wine before I went to bed. I was exhausted from the flight and just wanted to settle my nerves."

"I get it, baby. That sounds like a perfectly wonderful way to relax." Blaine agreed.

"While we were there, one of the male models we work with occasionally came in and we invited him to join us,"

"Yes….." Blaine was getting an idea of where this might be going once a male model was introduced to the story. The fact that the male was a model meant he was attractive and Blaine felt a pang of jealously.

"Blaine, I know you trust me. Nothing happened. But paparazzi had followed Raphael into the café and they recognized me, too, so some pictures were taken. Some of them are very misleading and I want to assure you NOTHNG HAPPENED." Kurt's voice raised as it was clear that he was incensed by the paparazzi's actions. "I'm trying to get the photos retracted, but they're already out there, Blaine. I am so sorry."

"Kurt, you know I love you. And I believe you. If you tell me that nothing happened, then that's all I need. Don't worry about this. I've come to understand that we'll be faced by things like this since you are famous here and in Europe. As long as we're honest and communicate, you and I will be fine."

"Oh, Blaine. You know how deep my love is for you. You know you can trust me. I'm not interested in any other man. Just you, " he let out a deep breath. "Just you, sweetheart."

"Let's put that to rest. What are your plans today? What will you be doing?"

"We've got to start planning the show here. I need to approve designs and see if I want to make any last minute changes. I'm already inspired just being back in Italy and I feel like I'll be sketching today. I've got some ideas I want to get down on paper. And Michael is coming this week so I need to get ready for him. And Lisbeth found some new boutiques with accessories she wants to show me, and.."

"Kurt," Blaine interjected with a laugh. "I love you and can tell you have a lot to do. Get to it, baby, and call me tonight. I'm off at 5 today. I didn't go home last night, so I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed."

"Blaine! This is why we need to get married soon," Kurt emphasized "need." "You just cannot sleep at the hospital. It's not good for you. If I was there, I would come get you and take you home where you would sleep." Kurt finished, "With me."

Blaine giggled. "I don't think I'd get much sleep with you. You're way too sexy for me to fall asleep without taking advantage of your beautiful body."

"Wow…" Kurt was speechless.

"Baby, I want to make love to you. Every night. In our own bed. I promise I'll come home every night when we're together. I promise I'll take care of you."

"You're amazing, Blaine. You are truly my prince charming."

"I love you, Kurt. Now, get to work. I want you back in the states in two weeks."

"I love you, too, Blaine. I'll call tonight."

They hung up as Blaine stared at the pictures he found while talking to Kurt. He slumped in his chair, ran his hands through his hair, and felt a sick feeling creep over him. Kurt was half a world away and Blaine couldn't reach out and hold him. That's what he needed right now. He trusted Kurt and he was confident that Kurt loved him. He knew Kurt was devoted to him. But he couldn't help but be influenced by the look the handsome man, Raphael, was giving his fiancé in many of the pictures. He recognized that look.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Blaine didn't allow himself any more time to dwell on his personal feelings after his call with Kurt. There was a waiting room full of patients and he had back-to-back appointments for the rest of the day. He stopped at the door of exam room 1, looking over the notes made by his nurse before he knocked and was invited to enter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ellis," he greeted the elderly lady sitting in the chair next to the exam table, taking her hand in his. "And how does this fine morning find my favorite neighbor?"

"Dr. Anderson, you know just how to make an old woman happy," she smiled and patted his hand.

Well, you made my day," he grinned. He glanced over her file. "I see that you told Margaret that you're feeling much better with the new prescriptions I gave you. Is that right?"

"Yes, I feel so much better. I think they're doing the trick," she offered.

"That's good news. All of your test results look good so I don't recommend making any changes right now. Stay on the same pills you've been taking." He looked at her to make sure she understood. "Is there anything at all bothering you? Anything you need?"

"Not right now, doctor."

"Great! So tell me about this awesome grandson of yours. The last time you were here, you said he had started piano lessons."

"Oh, yes. He is so serious about it. He tells me he practices every day and when he comes to see me, he plays Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."

"That's wonderful!"

"I know. I am so proud of him. And his sister has started taking violin lessons. I can't wait to hear them play together."

"When I was younger, my brother and I played together," Blaine shared. "My brother played the piano and I played the violin," he further explained.

"I had no idea you were musical," Mrs. Ellis noted. "Do you still play?"

"Not as often as I would like. I have a piano at home, but it doesn't get much use. I used to play a lot. Even wrote my own music. But now I spend most of my time here."

"You need to take the time," she scolded. "Music is a talent to be treasured. I bet you play beautifully."

"I'll definitely think about taking your advice. Maybe I'll go home tonight and play for a while."

"I hope to hear you play someday," she said, smiling at the doctor.

"You've inspired me, Mrs. Ellis. Now, let call me if you need anything at all. You have  
my phone number."

"Yes, I have it right here in my purse." She patted the brown bag in her lap. "I'll see you in a month?" she asked.

"Yes, when you leave, tell Annie you need to make an appointment. She'll take care of you."

"You and your staff are always so nice. Thank you, Dr. Anderson."

Blaine left her to go to room 2, getting the next file off of the central desk. He took a moment to think about what Mrs. Ellis said to him about music. He missed his music, but didn't have any reason to sit down and play. He rarely had time to himself and when he was home, he was busy with chores and repairs. The baby grand piano sat in his living room, silent and gathering dust. He made a mental note to make time that evening to play. With that decided, he made his way to the next exam room.

XXX

It was a long day, but Blaine stuck to his commitment to leave by 5 o'clock. He was driving home and thinking about what he needed to do once he got home. He was looking forward to relaxing, but needed to fill up the bird feeders and bring in firewood before he could sit down.

He was thinking about dinner when he heard his phone ring. He jogged to his bedroom to find the phone where it left it on his dresser with his keys. He was hoping it was Kurt. He hesitated, once he saw the name on the caller ID, unsure of whether to answer. He forced himself to accept the call and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Mother."

XXX

Kurt was standing in the middle of his Milan studio, barking orders to everyone around him. He had high expectations of his staff and often pushed them to their limits when he was there working with them. He hired only the best, most creative young talent and took advantage of their youthful energy as their critical deadline grew near.

"Terrance, why did you add this fluff of white? It's ridiculous! What man would wear this?" he criticized. Kurt's harsh tone caused the young man to cringe.

"I believe it makes a statement," Terrance challenged. "The man who wears this must have the confidence to carry it off."

"Describe your vision. Tell me how you think it will work," Kurt coached his junior designer. "Stand up for your ideas!" Kurt demanded.

Terrance was determined to convince Kurt. "Give me five minutes and I promise you'll love it."

"Reeeaaally?" Kurt drew out the word as he questioned the man. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting. He would stay like that for the full five minutes, raising the stress level of the entire team.

When Kurt was in this mode, they were all protective of each other. The creative phase of the process was the hardest and Kurt being in the room intensified the pressure on each designer. In the end, they accepted his methods because they knew they were part of something very special and Kurt was just challenging them to be better.

When Terrance wasn't back in the five-promised minutes, Kurt started tapping his foot. The group cringed at what was about to happen.

"PEOPLE!" Kurt got their attention. "GET TO WORK! Bring me something….anything to use in this show!"

They scrambled to their workbenches, leaving Kurt to await Terrence's return. When the young man walked into the studio, all was quiet as eyes turned to Kurt to gauge his reaction. Terrance was accompanied by Raphael who was wearing a bias-cut casual jacket in a pale shade of citrus yellow, showcasing the bit of "white fluff" that Kurt despised. Combined with a white cotton V-neck t-shirt and a pair of Kurt's KH dark denim jeans, Raphael presented a picture of a sexy modern man with a rock-star edginess.

"Love. It." Kurt was pleased with the result and could now make sense of Terrance's vision.

Raphael laughed at Kurt's response, knowing that Kurt was prepared to cut down his young employee if he couldn't defend his design.

"Kurt," Raphael grinned. "You are scaring your people."

"I am not," Kurt insisted. "They know me. And love me." He heard some escaping snorts in the background. "There are a lot of designers who would love to take your place," he reminded them. And they all knew how fortunate they were to work with Kurt Hummel. "We will meet in two hours and I want to see what you have."

Raphael was still smiling at Kurt, observing this interaction with his staff. He knew that Kurt was tough and demanded excellence, but he also knew Kurt would do anything for these people. He truly cared about them.

"What are you doing for the next two hours? Do you want to go for coffee?"

"Thanks, Raph, but I really need to stay here and keeps these kids in line. Rain check?"

"Sure. Anything I can do here?" Raphael offered.

"No, you should get out of the way of Hurricane Kurt when he's blowin' and goin' getting ready for a show."

Raphael looked puzzled.

"It's just a saying," Kurt tried to explain. "kinda describes the whirlwind atmosphere when I come to work here. I have to make the most of my limited time and that includes kicking these people into high gear."

"Kick into high gear?"

"Just forget it, Raph. Oh, by the way, you've been booked to work our show, haven't you? You know you're our star!" Kurt smiled at the model to reinforce his sincerity.

"Of course. You are my favorite designer, Kurt." And he kissed Kurt on the cheek, lingering maybe a little too long. Kurt shook off the feeling and waved his hand with his engagement ring, shooing Raphael away.

"See ya, Raph." Kurt indicated the end of their conversation and made his way to Lisbeth's desk area.

XXX

"Blaine, how are you, dear?" Blaine's mother inquired.

"Why are you calling, Mother? You never call me."

"Why, Blaine, it that a way to speak to your mother? I know we didn't raise you that way," she reprimanded.

"You're right, Mother. I'm sorry. How are you and father? Where are you now? The last I heard was that you were in Asia." Blaine was contrite as his mother was right. He was raised to be polite and respectful.

It's not that his parents had done anything wrong. It's that they really didn't do much right, by Blaine's ideals. He wanted parents who were home every night and wanted to hear about his day. He longed for a mother that would hug him when he was hurting and bake him cookies. He wanted a father that wanted to spend time teaching his son about baseball and cars. His parents traveled extensively on business; his mother, Maria, an attorney and his father, Grant, an accountant and financial genius. They worked together to find investment opportunities and had built a nice fortune on their business deals. Both of their sons, Cooper and Blaine, attended the finest boarding schools and graduated from the best colleges. Their family always got together around the Christmas holidays but it was a stilted affair, their large family house decorated to perfection by the local interior designer.

His parents never knew how to deal with Blaine after he came out close to his fifteenth birthday. There was no easy way to tell them and Blaine worried about it for days when he finally had the opportunity one rare evening when they were all together. They didn't yell or judge him…or hug him or offer their support. They accepted the news just like they had received the news about his intention to practice in Lima, Ohio, instead of at Johns Hopkins where he had an offer as a neurology resident.

Since Blaine had his own career now and they were still traveling most of the year, Blaine rarely saw or spoke to his parents. It had been months since he last talked with them.

"We're in Bangkok right now. It's absolutely lovely here, dear. You should make a point to visit. I think you would enjoy a vacation here,"his mother answered Blaine's question about where they were.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mother," Blaine responded. He waited for her to continue, still curious about the reason for her call.

We're coming home next month. Your father has some work to finish at a bank in the US. I thought you might like to meet us there. Your dad is calling an old friend of his and wants to invite their family to have dinner with all of us. Show off his son, the doctor, I think," a smile evident now in her voice.

"Mother, let me know the exact dates and I will let you know if I can be there."

"That would be wonderful, dear. I'll have your father send you the details."

"Thank you, Mother. I have something I'd like to discuss with you and Father…."

"Oh, Blaine, they just called us to our table. Can it wait? I really must go. It was nice talking to you. Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Mother." And he hung up, thinking about New York. It would be a perfect opportunity to introduce them to Kurt. The call frustrated him, but he couldn't wait to see their reaction when he showed up engaged. To a man. To a famous man. "This could actually be fun," he thought as he opened the cupboard to see what he could use to cook dinner.

His phone chirped in his hand and this time, it _was_ Kurt. He read the incoming text.

"Up for a sexy Skype session?" it teased

"I'm there. What time?" Blaine was already altering his plans for the evening.

"In two hours? I'll be home by then."

"I'm already home. I'll be waiting."

"Two hours. I'll call you."

"Wear the black leather"

"Wear nothing."

"I'll sign on from my bath."

"Ooooooooo, I may get away early."

"Pleasel"

"Blaine…"

"Yes, Kurt."

"I love you. I so love you."

"I love you, Kurt. Ever and Always."

"Forever."

"No! Two hours!"

"Right! Ciao!"

"Ciao, baby." Blaine didn't know what he would do for the next two hours, but he knew it would be worth the wait. There was nothing sexier than Kurt in black leather. Except red silk. And blue lace. And green feathers. And, omg, Blaine remembered the pink satin. He forgot about the call with his Mother and rushed to prepare a light dinner so he could clean up quickly, set up his laptop and start his bath routine.

In exactly two hours, Skype announced an incoming call. Bubbles surrounded Blaine as he greeted a leather-clad Kurt. Even though they were half a world apart, the two men found a way to be together to celebrate their love.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

Kurt arrived at his studio the next morning with coffee in hand and a serious look on his face, nose in the air as he watched the staff scatter. He marched back to his personal office and stopped short when he spied a vase of pale pink roses sitting in the middle of the desk. "There must be three dozen," he thought.

"Who?..." He asked no one in particular.

"There's a card. Read it." Lisabeth had followed Kurt and almost ran into him when he stopped so quickly. She rushed forward, not waiting for her boss who was frozen in the same spot staring at the bouquet.

"Oooooooo. They are gorgeous." Kurt leaned close to smell the roses' sweet fragrance. "Just beautiful."

He fished out the small card from among the flowers. As he suspected, they were from Blaine.

"Thank you for last night." This simple message was written on the card, but Kurt knew the full meaning of the words.

Lisbeth peered over his shoulder to read what was written. "Someone had a good night!" she sang. "What did you do to get these? And so many!"

"None of your business, Miss Lisbeth." Kurt blushed at the thought of what had transpired during their Skype call and Lisabeth didn't miss the sudden flush of color. She just grinned at her friend as she could tell he was remembering the previous night.

Kurt picked up the vase to set it on the table next to his sofa. "There," he proclaimed, knowing he would be able to enjoy them while working at his desk. "He shouldn't have," Kurt murmured to himself, pulling out a single rose out. He found some scissors and cut the stem to fit in his buttonhole. He wanted to wear it as an all-day reminder of Blaine's generous gesture. He sniffed the rose one more time before placing it through the hole. He found a pin on his dress form and used it to anchor the rose. Turning to the mirror, he wrapped his arms around his middle as if he could feel Blaine's embrace.

"Mmmmmm. I love that man," Kurt said to himself and motioned Lisbeth to leave. He wanted to speak with Blaine privately before he had to start work. Phone in hand, still looking in the mirror, he hit the speed dial for Blaine.

"Good morning, baby," Blaine purred into the phone, his voice still sleepy because of the time difference.

"Oh, it is such a good day, Blaine. You are just too good to me. The roses are beautiful!" he greeted Blaine, teary but happy.

"Just for you, my love."

"Three dozen roses, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Three dozen! I don't know when you found the time to order them. It's only been a few hours since we Skyped. You're crazy!"

"I would have sent more, but they only had three dozen of the pink. And I wanted you to have pink."

"I love them and I love you. You make me feel cherished and special and loved."

"You are, my darling man. I love who we are and can't wait to see what our future holds."

"Well, I can tell you that my future will be holding needle and thread and fabric until we get enough put together for the show next week," Kurt snarked.

"I can tell you've got a lot going on. Enjoy the flowers. I hope they will remind you of our evening. I know that I will be reliving it all day."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you again, Blaine."

"Will you be able to call me tonight?" the doctor asked.

"I can let you know later after I see how much we get done today. I'll text you," Kurt answered.

"Okay. I'll let you know if I get caught up here. I hope I have another quiet day, but you never know."

"I know, I know. Our days have a way of blowing up on us sometimes. I'm just grateful we had last night."

"Me, too. Bye for now, baby."

"Ciao. Ti amo."

"Ti amo, baby."

XXX

"Dr. Anderson, may I have a word?" The hospital's Chief Administrator stopped Blaine in the hallway.

"I'm on my way to Dr. Montgomery's office, but sure, I have a minute. My office is right here. Please come in."

"Annie, would you bring us some fresh coffee, please," Blaine asked Annie as they made their way to Blaine's private office.

"How do you like your coffee, Dr. Baronne?" she asked the woman who was walking with Blaine. Jane Baronne had worked hard for her position in the Lima hospital. She had grown up in Lima and always knew she wanted to be a doctor. Once she started practicing, she found that she was very good at working with the hospital staff at all levels, identifying deficiencies in patient care and introducing innovative solutions. Her work, along with her leadership skills, allowed her to advance quickly in the ranks of hospital administration and she was well respected. She made it a point to know all of the employees, but spent time building strong relationships with each of the physicians. This was one reason why she approached Blaine. She thought he was the right person to help her.

"Just black will be fine. Thank you, Annie," the administrator replied.

Blaine gestured to one of the two chairs in front of his desk and he sat in the other one, making for a more comfortable conversation with the head of the hospital. Annie brought the coffee in right away, then carefully closed the door behind her.

"Dr. Anderson, I have a favor to ask. I wouldn't normally ask such a favor, but this is a particularly delicate situation and I think you could be a great help."

"What can I do?" he inquired, blowing on the hot liquid before he sipped it.

"One of our board members, Arthur Carroll, has a son in medical school who has just been assigned a rotation in neurology here."

"Ah, what's his name? I recall looking over the list of new interns yesterday."

"The son's name is Christopher, but he goes by Chris. Chris Carroll."

Blaine nodded. "I remember the name. So why do you need a favor? You know I don't condone favoritism with interns. I treat all of them the same, tough but fair."

"I know of your excellent reputation and I don't expect anything less than that. The feedback from your interns are always positive to the point of most of them saying they hoped to return to work under you."

Blaine was flattered but still confused about why his boss was here. He waited for her to continue.

"Blaine," she used his first name to indicate that they were friends; and the next remark was being requested on the friendship level. "I would like for you to keep an eye on Christopher Carroll. He's a gay man who apparently is struggling with recently coming out, especially in school and in the medical community. His dad talked with me a while about his son's fears. Make no mistake, Arthur Carroll is fully supportive of his son. And this was not his idea. He doesn't know that I'm talking to you about this. This is just me asking my favorite doctor to help a young man complete his internship without his sexuality being a factor in any way. He needs to be focused on the next six weeks, learning all he can from you and the rest of the Neurology Department staff, and doesn't need to be concerned with how he will be view or treated."

"I believe I understand what you're asking, Jane." Blaine took another drink of his coffee and paused for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face as he started speaking again. "I can remember what it was like, being gay and out, going through med school, then working the different rotations in different locations. Every community, every hospital, even departments within the hospitals treated me differently because I was gay. You're right when you say that he doesn't need the distraction of ignorant opinions when trying to work through one of the most difficult rotation assignments. I will be happy to help you, Jane"

"Superb," Jane exhaled while lifting her coffee cup like she was giving a toast. Blaine clinked his cup with hers and smiled.

"You're a good person, Jane, to have the awareness of his potential difficulties. We want him to be successful. I usually can tell early in their time with me if the student has the right skills and attitude to make a good doctor. I should be able to tell fairly quickly with Chris if he shows any signs of needing a supportive ear."

"I knew I could count on you, Blaine. Thank you." Jane rose to leave. "I believe his group starts today."

"Yes, they do. I have a meeting with all of them in an hour. I always make a point to speak with each new intern on the first day so I know I'll get to see him today. Don't worry. I won't treat him any differently than any of the others."

"I know that. That's why I asked you. You will be a great mentor for him."

"I'll keep you posted as to his progress. Just in case his father says anything to you."

"Thanks, again, Blaine. Now, don't you have patients to see and a probably impatient Dr. Montgomery waiting on you?" she grinned at him, knowing how popular Dr. Anderson was with everyone, staff and patients.

"You're right," Blaine agreed. "Wes has probably been pestering Annie, wanting to know where I am." He was laughing softly as he walked her through the reception area and opened the door for her, ever the gentlemen. "I'll talk with you soon, Dr. Baronne."

XXX

Kurt was sitting with his group of designers as the current brainstorming session was creating tension. Kurt was in his "no nonsense" mode today and everyone knew that Kurt would be nothing but business all day, regardless of the beautiful flower offering sitting in his office. Kurt could separate business and pleasure and only allowed himself to think of Blaine and their erotic Skype sex when he was alone in his office with the door closed.

"Show me what you've got," he commanded, looking at each person directly as he scanned the group. He stopped at Jean Claude. "Let me see yours," and he reached out his hand to take Jean Claude's sketches.

Perusing the drawings with a stone face, Kurt could tell these were excellent ideas. He wouldn't have to add much of his own detail to turn these from excellent to fabulous. The curve of his lips slowly turned up as everyone in the look held their breath and waited for his reaction. With a big smile, he congratulated Jean Claude.

Kurt could hear the sigh of relief from the others. "Don't relax yet! This is just the first one I've looked at! Who's next?"

Cara offered her sketches. He took them and, again, showed no expression as he shuffled the papers, carefully examining the drawings on the three pages. "Cara," he spoke her name sharply. Everyone jumped.

"Cara," he softened his tone. "These are brilliant! I love the uneven hem line of the top and the collar is breathtaking. I even like the color block you've shaded on the pant pockets. This is great work!"

He took time to look at every design, providing his personal critique. They all listened, even to the feedback on ideas that Kurt didn't feel were up to his standards. They understood this is why they chose to work with Kurt. Kurt had started the group review sessions just for this reason. So they could all learn from each other. If they couldn't take the heat of Kurt Hummel's honest, yet constructive opinions of their work, they weren't going to last long in the KH design house. It was a testament to their commitment and Kurt's managing style that few left once Kurt had selected a designer to join his team.

Each person now knew what they had to work on. The pressure was greater since there were only days until their spring show. They scattered to their workbenches and Kurt went to his office. He was inspired by what he had seen and wanted to spend the next few hours putting his own ideas down on paper. He perched on the stool at his work table in front of the large picture window. Glancing over at the roses, he rested his head in his right hand with his elbow on the table. Eyes half closed, he thought of his fiancé. And bowties. And he reached for his pencil and began to draw.

XXX

Blaine was the last to enter the small hospital conference room where the 12 new interns had gathered for their orientation session. Blaine liked to personally lead these meetings, making sure each intern received the same message about his expectations and goals for the next six weeks. Everyone quieted as he approached the front of the room.

"Good morning," he addressed the group.

"Good morning," he heard the muffled response.

"I'm Dr. Anderson and I will be leading your neurology rotation. Please take the time to introduce yourself to the rest of our team. Several have joined us today. Dr. Ross O'Reilly, Dr. Carol Morton. Dr. Wesley Montgomery. Dr. Elizabeth Dean and Dr. Irina Kulchokev. The head nurse of this department is also here. Andy Gentile, would you please wave so everyone knows who you are? The rest you are expected to seek out and learn their names. Don't be afraid to ask." Blaine looked stern and was all business as he set the tone for the new group.

He outlined his expectations for their learning experience, set out his rules for conduct and offered his contact information, making himself available as a mentor to each of them. He emphasized that he was invested in their success and wanted all of them to learn from their time under his guidance. Asking for questions and receiving no response, he ended by indicating that he would like them to stay until he had personally talked with them. Then they could join the staff on the floor.

Blaine made his way from intern to intern, spending five minutes or so, talking with each one, getting the highlights of their medical education and time in different rotations, learning something personal about each person and finally reinforcing his availability to them.

He was struck by the attractive blond man when he originally entered the room and was now even more impressed with the man's rugged natural look. Next in the line of interns waiting to speak to him, the young man moved forward with confidence to shake Blaine's hand and introduce himself. "I'm Christopher Carroll and I'm really looking forward to working with you, Dr. Anderson." He looked Blaine directly in the eye and smiled. "I hope to learn a lot from you."

Blaine returned the smile and had to extract his hand from the other man's handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Carroll. I'm here to support you in any way. Like I said, I have an investment in your success."

The young doctor continued to look directly at Blaine while he provided a brief history of his background. He reached out to touch Blaine's arm at one point, but drew back quickly when he saw Blaine's slight reaction. Deciding to end the conversation, Blaine reiterated his availability, knowing that this was the young man his boss wanted him to watch out for.

"If it's okay, I'll make an appointment with your receptionist. I would really like talk with you more."

"That's the best way. Annie can set up something. Usually after seven is the best time. After patient appointments and early evening rounds."

"It was great meeting you, Dr. Anderson. The next six weeks sound exciting"

"Exciting. That's a nice way of putting it!" Blaine chuckled. "Good luck, Dr. Carroll." He made a move to greet the next intern when he felt a hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn back.

The hand trailed lightly down his arm as Blaine turned to face the man. Blaine's face held a stern expression. "Dr. Carroll?"

"I wondered if you could direct me to the Human Resources office. I have some paperwork to finish there."

"Of course." Blaine motioned to Andy, the head nurse and asked him to help the new intern.

"Thanks, again, Dr. Anderson." He reached out for a final handshake. Blaine's hand was grasped by the blond's larger hand and held while the young man smiled at him. Blaine broke away and finished his time with the remainder of the group.

When he got back to his office, Annie looked up and grinned. You've already got an appointment with the new, cute intern," she volunteered. "Tonight, at 7:30."

"Thanks, Annie." And Blaine went into his office to sit down at his desk, thinking about the young man. His touches, lingering handshakes and the direct eye contact all indicated signs of the man's obvious attraction to him. Blaine would have to handle this situation very carefully. His thoughts turned to Kurt. He sighed, no one hearing him. "Oh, baby, I miss you."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Kurt dashed off a quick text to Blaine. "Are you free?" He was home in his apartment and had settled on the sofa with a glass of wine and the latest French Vogue. He wanted to go to bed early, but wanted to hear from Blaine before he went to sleep. Talking with Blaine gave him the comfort and sense of security he needed to rest peacefully at night.

Blaine's text came quickly. "I always have time for my favorite designer. ;)"

"OK for me to call?"

"Always."

Blaine answered the phone on the first ring, eager to hear from Kurt after his long day.

"Hello, my love."

Kurt sighed softly at the term of endearment. "Blaine, I know we talked earlier today, but I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm here, baby. Are you home?"

"Yes," Kurt answered. "I'm home enjoying a glass of wine. I want to go to bed early tonight; it was a long, long day. I'm sleepy and I wanted to make sure I talked to you before I fell asleep."

"I'm happy you called now. I'll be tied up later and might have missed you. I have an appointment with a new intern at 7:30 tonight. It's really the only time I can spend quality time with interns."

"Oh, you're so good to them. I don't that know that much about this part of what you do but it sounds very important."

"It's just part of my job as head of the department. The med school interns who choose to serve a neurology rotation as part of their training are assigned to me. I meet with them on the first day, then spend time with them on an individual basis at their request," Blaine explained.

"So, you're already meeting with one? He's must be an over-achiever," Kurt commented.

"Actually, the head of the hospital asked to look out especially for this one. He's the son of a board member and he's gay. They asked me to help him adjust if there's any problems with him being gay."

"He's gay? "

"Yes, although he hasn't told me yet. I just learned it from my boss. But I will say that I think he was hitting on me earlier when I met him."

"Whhhaaattt?" Kurt shrieked. "What do you mean?"

"Kurt, calm down. It's fine."

"Blaine, why was he hitting on you?" Kurt demanded, his mind racing with mad thoughts of anyone touching his fiancé.

"Kurt, it was just a feeling. The way he looked at me and shook my hand. I think he was letting me know he was interested. But, believe me, Kurt, I am not interested in the least. Not when I'm engaged to the sexiest, most beautiful man in the world. I love you, baby, and I don't care what this guy thinks. I can handle it."

"I hope so. You know I trust you, but Blaine, I know just how attractive and delicious you are. And Kurt Hummel doesn't share!" he emphasized.

Blaine laughed. "No worries, baby. Remember, I don't share either!"

The two men shared a quiet moment before Blaine continued. "Tell me about your long day. Was it a good day?"

The two men talked, sharing stories until Blaine heard a muffled yawn from Kurt.

"You've got to be exhausted, Kurt, working at the pace you are. I want you to do something for me, okay?"

"O…kaaaay." Kurt could feel the drowsy effects of the wine kicking in.

"Move to your bed, my darlin'," Blaine instructed quietly. "And before you get in, take off all of your clothes. And have the lube handy"

Kurt felt the sensual nuance of Blaine's voice at the suggestion that he get naked. He stood and stretched, then walked to the bedroom. He removed his t-shirt and silk pajama pants, wearing nothing else underneath. Blaine could sense over the phone that Kurt had stopped moving around, so he asked, "Are you in bed yet?"

"Just laying down," Kurt responded, his breathy tone indicating that he was entranced by Blaine's directions, anticipating where he would be led.

"Good. Lay on your back with no covering. I want you to close your eyes and relax," Blaine's hushed words guided Kurt as he continued. "Start with your toes. Relax them, feel the tension leave. Work your way up to your feet and ankles and legs."

Kurt let himself be lulled into a calm, relaxed state. He felt the nervous energy flow out of his body as he focused on his lover's soothing tones. There was complete silence as he relaxed his entire body in the same manner; fingers, wrists, arms, shoulders, back, neck, facial and scalp. His body was prepared for Blaine's ultimate goal for Kurt.

"Baby," Blaine whispered. "Touch yourself."

Kurt whimpered. Blaine felt an uncontrolled shiver at the sound of Kurt's erotic mewl.

A second moan caused Blaine to lock his already closed office door. He was going to need a few private moments and didn't want any uninvited interruptions. He moved to his office sofa, untying the material that gathered the waistband of his scrubs and pushed them down far enough, along with his purple boy briefs, to expose his aching arousal. Sitting back into pillows quickly arranged in the corner against the arm rest, Blaine fully extended his body. Conveniently hidden behind the cushions of the couch, Blaine found the small bottle of lube, squeezed out a small amount and took himself in hand.

"With your fingertips, glide your hands over your breathtakingly gorgeous body. Let yourself feeeeel your sexuality, baby. Take pleasure in those feelings. Love yourself as I do. Make love to your body using your hands while feeling your heart beat with love for us. You and me. Love me, baby. Love yourself. Love us."

"Feel how hard you are. Feel the silky skin as you glide your hand up and down and around and over."

"Uh-huh."

"That good, baby?" But Blaine really didn't expect an answer. He could tell by Kurt's breathing pattern that it was more than good.

Settling into a rhythmic stroking, he listened to Kurt's uneven breathing which was punctuated by pants and the escaping insistent sounds of his fiance's building climax.

"Reach further down with your other hand. Caress and roll yourself. Explore further. Let yourself imagine that your fingers are my fingers. Searching and stretching. Yearning to feel your heat. Feel yourself. Feel how you feel to me."

Kurt's mind was exploding with memories of Blaine's loving command of his body. He felt the blood rushing and pulsing throughout his being, hot with desire, chasing Blaine's leading influence.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt repeated. He couldn't stop the familiar coiling deep in his groin.

"Let it go, baby," Blaine urged. "Come for me."

That was all it took. Kurt loved when Blaine controlled his release, willingly allowing Blaine to be in charge of their mutual fulfillment.

Blaine followed Kurt with his own star-filled, mind-blowing orgasm. Boneless and sated, both men listened to each other's breathing, no words, just taking comfort in their shared experience. Blaine could tell when Kurt drifted off to sleep. "Good night, my sweet lover," he whispered as he hung up.

Blaine cleaned up and redressed, knowing he still had a lot to do before his day ended. He grinned at the thought of Kurt's diva-fit reaction when he woke up in the morning with a phone imprint on his cheek. He chuckled as he unlocked his office door and called to Annie that he was available again. She just smiled back at him, with a knowing smile, and confirmed that she understood.

"Mr. Baker is here early for his appointment. Can I go ahead and bring him back? Oh, and Dr. Baronne called."

"I'll call Dr. Baronne while you're getting Mr. Baker settled. Thanks, Annie."

The rest of Blaine's afternoon flew by. After catching a quick dinner with Wes in his office, he made his evening rounds, having to spend a little more time with one concerned patient's family, reassuring them of the teen-age girl's prognosis. He was running late when he got back to his office, finding Chris Carroll waiting for him. Annie had already left, so the young doctor was alone, glancing through a waiting room magazine on motorcycles. Blaine noted the reading choice, having personally ordered the series because of his secret desire to learn more about the machines and the fun and freedom they represented to his professional, well-ordered life.

"Dr. Carroll," he greeted the young man. "I'm sorry I was running late. Happens often here when you're dealing with patients and families. I always give them as much of my time as they need. First lesson I can offer you," he spoke as he led the intern into his office.

"Have a seat," he pointed to a chair across from his desk. He was making a point to keep this professional and purposefully wanted the desk between them.

"I think I know what you mean," Dr. Carroll agreed as he addressed Blaine by staring into his eyes. "During my previous rotations, I started to get a sense of how a bed-side manner can impact a patient's progress. I know I need to work on this. I'm typically a shy person. But I'm willing to learn and word has it that you're the best. My dad says you're the most popular doctor here. I know I can learn a lot from you."

"The best advice I can give is to listen," Blaine averted eyes, looking at some papers on his desk. "Not just hear words, but really listen to what someone's saying to you," he suggested. "Watch their facial features, observe their body language. It will help guide you in case you need to ask follow-up questions, especially if you're trying to diagnosis a confusing array of symptoms. Sometimes a family member's comment will provide insight that someone might think of as insignificant. But it might hold the key to help figure out what's going on."

"But how do you sort out the information? What's relevant and what's not? "

"That comes with experience, Dr. Carroll. Each patient experience is different. Each interaction with the same patient is different. You'll soon learn to focus on what might be important."

Dr. Carroll asked a lot of questions about Blaine's background, his interest in medicine, where he went to med school and how he came to choose his specialty. Time went by fast as the two men relaxed into a comfortable conversation. Talk turned to growing up in Lima, high school and hobbies. It was already 10:30 when Blaine's vibrating phone indicated an incoming call. Dr. Carroll noted Blaine's hesitation to answer it.

"Do you need to get that?"

"I want to check and see who it is," Blaine answered.

"I'll just step out for a moment. I'd like to get some water anyway." The young man walked out as Blaine picked up his phone to see that it was Kurt calling.

He quickly answered, fearing he had taken too long and Kurt would hang up. "Kurt? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I woke up dreaming of you and knew you'd still be up, so I wanted to call and tell you how much I love you and what you did for me tonight. Ummmmm, I still feel soooooo good." Kurt sleepy, sexy voice immediately had Blaine's lower region interested.

"Uh, baby, you know what you're doing to me?, he half-asked, knowing that Kurt knew exactly what he was doing to Blaine.

"Mmmmmmm. Hmmmmmmm. I doooooooo." Kurt cooed.

"Damn, Kurt," Blaine moaned his response, palming himself. "Baby, I just can't do this right now," Blaine groaned, stopping the motion of his hand.

"Why not, lover?" The rasp in Kurt's voice made Blaine want to run and lock the door.

"Kurt, I'm still at the hospital and Dr. Carroll is here. Wait, no, he's not right here in front of me. He stepped out when my phone rang, but remember I told you has was coming by tonight?"

Kurt sat up, all of a sudden not sleepy, but more interested in what was happening with his fiancé. "That was at 7:30, right? You're still at the hospital and have been talking for over three hours?"

Blaine heard the pitch of Kurt's tone elevate as he could tell the wheels were turning in Kurt's mind.

"The time just got away from me, baby. He is really interested in my med school experience and why I chose neurology."

"I just bet he was," Kurt muttered.

Blaine was still talking. "I didn't know it was this late. I'll ask him to leave and we can continue this…" when Kurt interrupted.

"No," Kurt quipped. "I know this is what you do. I know you want to help him. Has he admitted to you that he is gay yet?

"No, we haven't even gotten close to that subject."

"Blaine, does he know you're engaged."

"I'm not sure. It hasn't come up in our conversation."

"Blaine Anderson, you make it clear that you are taken." Kurt's possessive devil was taking over. Inwardly, he felt the niggling jealously that he felt from being separated from Blaine and knowing how attractive his oblivious doctor was to other men. Blaine really had no idea of his luring masculinity and smoldering sex appeal.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's demand. Until Kurt spoke again. "I'm serious, Blaine. You have no idea how enticing you are. Make. It. Clear." Kurt commanded again.

"Okay, okay." Blaine could hear the slight distress in Kurt's voice. Kurt still held a certain vulnerability, especially after the not-too-distant loss of his son. He needed reassurance. In this case, reassurance from his one true love that all was well.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect if Blaine had scripted it. Dr. Carroll stuck his head into the office, checking to see if Blaine was still on the phone. Blaine caught the motion at the door and looked up to address the man at the door, but making sure that the man on the other end of the phone call heard. "It's my fiancé, calling from Italy. You may have heard of him. Kurt Hummel? Of KH Designs? This is my time with him."

Dr. Carroll nodded as he realized he knew of the man that Blaine was referring to. He had seen pictures of the ultra-good looking fashion icon and been attracted to his confidence as a gay man succeeding in a tough industry. He waved in understanding, mouthing his parting for the evening.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Thank you. I love you ever," he gasped with lust evident in the surging breath.

Blaine lowered his glance from Dr. Carroll, indicating that he was going to continue his conversation with Kurt and showing where his priorities lay. "Will you stay on with me while I drive home, baby?" Blaine was captivated by his lover's sexual inflection. "Talk to me, my love."

Blaine picked up his bag, turned off the lights and pulled the door closed as he got lost in his own personal world of Kurt.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Kurt was occupied with all of the last minute details of his showing. Late nights extended into early mornings. His staff was driven to the point of exhaustion, but followed Kurt's energy as they stitched last minute fittings.

Blaine was spending extra hours seeing patients before he would have to leave for Los Angeles. He was accepting appointments as early as 7:00 am and as late as 7:30 pm. He still had to make rounds and was often requested for consults.

Days came and went as a blur for both men. Two weeks passed. The Milan fashion show was a resounding success, and Kurt was in high demand for personal appearances throughout Europe. Blaine's presentation on a ground-breaking new procedure at the LA medical conference created a lot of buzz in the neurological community, and physicians clamored for Blaine's time and attention for more information. Kurt and Blaine had little time for lengthy conversation, but they were able to trade texts and engage in brief phone calls. The nights were the hardest for them; being alone in the darkness providing too much time to dwell on their physical longing for each other. The time apart was taking its toll on their own emotional well-being as they had less and less time to connect.

"Kurt, are you sure?" Blaine was close to whining as Kurt explained that he had been asked to stay over for a television interview in Germany.

"Blaine, the publicity is essential to the success of the Italian house of KH. My designs create a boutique line that is marketed to a very specific clientele, upscale and European, so I have to promote in wherever I can over here."

"I know, Kurt. But…" Blaine let out his breath deliberately, trying to hide his frustration.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, but this is important." Kurt's was already prepared to defend his decision to delay his return to the US. "The Munich market is one I've been trying to penetrate for the past year. I'm being interviewed with the German star, Marck, who has agreed to wear the suit I just debuted in Milan. It's a great opportunity. I just can't pass it up."

Blaine was silent. Kurt held his breath, waiting for Blaine to speak.

After several wordless seconds, Blaine decided he didn't want to argue. It was hard enough with Kurt being so far away; he didn't want to add the tension of a fight to their already fragile situation. He knew that Kurt was only doing what was best for his business. Blaine chose his words carefully.

"Kurt, please go to Munich. I know you'll be great and the Germans will love you. Do what you need to do. I will always support you." Kurt could hear the lack of emotion in Blaine's delivery as Blaine tried to control the underlying disappointment.

"You know I want to come home to you as soon as I can, don't you? You know that, right?" Kurt needed to hear the acceptance from Blaine.

"Yes, I do. I do, Kurt."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Kurt. I know you have to go to your dinner meeting. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Good night, Blaine."

Blaine hung up, feeling an ache in his heart. His missed Kurt. A tear escaped as he held his head in his hands. He didn't see Annie appear at his door and back out, sensing the doctor's distress. He took a moment to acknowledge his feelings, then swiped the tear from his cheek, shook his head and called Wes to see if he free for a coffee break.

He met his friend in the cafeteria, seated at an isolated table in the back.

"No offense, Blainers, but you look like hell." Wes hadn't seen his good friend look so tired since med school. "Kurt still doesn't know when he'll be home?"

"No, he just cancelled again. He was supposed to be home three days ago. Now he's going to Germany for a TV interview. I know he has to do this, but I miss him. I really, really miss him." Blaine stared into his coffee as if he wanted to conjure his fiancé from the steam that was swirling above the hot drink.

"Look, I know you guys will work it out. You know how he feels about you." Wes placed his hand on Blaine's forearm as a gesture of friendship and comfort.

"I know," Blaine confirmed in a deflated tone.

"Blaine, come to dinner tonight. I know that Olivia would love to see you and Corinne misses her Uncle Blaine. I think you need to spend some time with your friends. Besides, Corinne has a new Disney princess doll and she needs a handsome prince doctor to play with her."

"I'll look at my schedule."

"Rearrange your schedule, Blaine. You need to do this. I'm not going to let you go home alone another night."

"You're right. I'll be there. I need to be someone's handsome prince." Wes didn't miss the hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, that's enough self-pity. Dinner's at 7. Bring the wine," Wes smiled at his fellow Warbler as he encouraged Blaine to return the smile. He waited until he saw the upward curve of the fellow doctor's lips before he excused himself.

"7. Don't be late. You don't want to deal with a grumpy Olivia!"

Blaine chuckled at Wes's sentiment. He knew that Wes was looking out for him. He was still sitting with a half cup of coffee when a fresh cup was pushed in front of him. He glanced up to see the handsome blond intern who was waiting patiently for an invitation to sit.

He motioned to the doctor that he could take the chair that Wes just vacated. Blaine was too nice to turn the young man away.

"Hey, Dr. Anderson. You looked like you could use another coffee. "

"Thanks, Dr. Carroll. I need to get back, but the second cup is very much appreciated." Blaine sipped from the new mug, both hands wrapped around it.

"Seemed like a pretty serious conversation. Everything okay?" the intern asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Okay. I was wondering if I could meet with you again. I'm interested in your opinion on a case I observed this morning. Will you have time today?"

"Check with Annie, but I think I have some time at the end of the day."

"Will do. Thanks, Dr. Anderson. I guess I'll see ya later." He pushed his chair back to leave at the same time Blaine got up. They walked out together and Dr. Carroll talked with Blaine as they approached his office. Addressing Annie once they arrived, Dr. Carroll made arrangements to meet with Blaine later and Blaine went to his office.

"I love you, baby," he texted before he started back to work.

XXX

Kurt was sitting in his hotel room in Germany. It was early morning and he was styling his hair for his TV appearance. German fashion generally had a bit more edge, so Kurt was working to create a higher spikey sweep of his chestnut hair with just a bit of a loose chunk falling sleekly on his forehead. He already had picked out his outfit for the interview, choosing to go more punk glamour that his German audience would appreciate. Music was playing in the background, helping to set his mood. He pulled on black leggings, his tall black boots and slipped on his line's royal blue cashmere fitted sweater over his head. He let it fall to just mid-thigh, then adjusted the sweater to fall off on one shoulder and brushed a bit of glitter powder to the exposed pale skin. He added a blue and black striped scarf to finish the look. Admiring the overall look in the mirror, he was inspired and added a bit of black liner under his eyes to make his blue eyes pop. He knew this look would generate a lot of buzz, his clothes hugging in all the right places, emphasizing his trim and lithe figure, the boots accentuating the length of his legs. He swayed his hips and bit at his lower lip to test different looks. He wanted to find the right combination of sexiness and attitude that would sell his latest collection.

Humming to himself, he took one more look in the mirror and froze as he saw his reflection. Dull eyes stared back at him. There was no light in his eyes. No sparkle. He was Kurt Hummel, fashion's glasz-eyed diva. But not today. It had taken concealer and make up to hide the darkened areas under his eyes, but the hair and the clothes were perfect, he observed. He would look fantastic to anyone else, but he was really seeing himself at that moment. His alter-ego diva wasn't staring back at him. This person was frowning.

One tear leaked from the corner of his eye. As he blinked, two more followed. He needed his center. He needed Blaine. He could run all of the fashion houses in Europe and it wouldn't mean anything without Blaine.

Running out of room into the hotel corridor, he banged on the door next to his room where Michael was staying. Michael swung the door open, took one look at Kurt and proclaimed, "You look stunning, Kurt. This is exactly what will wake up the German fashion world!" Michael's excited rambling was cut off when Kurt hiccupped.

"Are you crying?" Michael looked more closely at Kurt, then seeing his watery eyes, opened his arms and offered his friend a hug. "What's going on with you? I thought you were so excited about the interview today? You're not nervous, are you? You certainly dressed to make a statement." Michael was trying to figure out what was affecting his boss at this last minute before the interview. Kurt clung to his friend and finally said, "Call my dad for me. I need to talk to him."

"I will. I'll do that, Kurt. Why don't you head back to your room and I'll get your dad on the line." Michael attempted to calm Kurt while mentally calculating the time difference, knowing he was probably going to have to wake up the elder Hummel. He knew that Burt Hummel wouldn't mind being awakened by a call from his son, so he didn't hesitate as he found Burt's number in his contact list and pressed the Call button."

A groggy male voice answered on the third ring. "Hullo. Burt Hummel here. Who's calling?"

"Mr. Hummel, it's Michael, Kurt's assistant." Michael paused to give Burt a chance to wake up and remember who he was.

"Oh, right. Michael. Yes, I remember you. Is everything okay with Kurt?" His question contained a hint of worry.

"He's okay, Mr. Hummel. He's in the other room. I'm taking the phone to him now. He asked me to get you on the line. He'd like to talk to you."

"Yes, let me talk to my son." Burt waited for Kurt to be handed the phone. It didn't take long.

"Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

"Can't I just call my old man to talk?" Kurt was already relaxing just hearing his father's voice.

"Kurt, I love ya son, but you don't normally call at this hour. Now, what's going on?"

"Dad, is it crazy that I just want to drop everything here and come home?"

"Depends on why you're doing that. Are you in trouble? Are you sick? What's really going on, Kurt. Don't make me guess."

"I want to be with Blaine," Kurt admitted softly. "I want to come home. Leave everything here and come home."

"You want to leave Europe and come home to be with Blaine? I don't think there's anything at all wrong with that. I wondered why you stayed over there as long as you did. Listen, son, I'm not going to tell you how to run your business or how to live your life, but I've seen you with Blaine. He makes you happy. Happy like I haven't seen since your mother was alive. If you want to be with him, then be with him, Kurt. You can't have a strong, sound relationship with both of you having lives that keep you from each other. I would say the same thing to Blaine. He's worked harder and more hours since you've been away. Carol and I have only seen him once in that time."

"You're right, Dad. Blaine is worth fighting for. I'll do whatever it takes. I want a family with him. I want to marry him. Like today." Kurt giggled with the last comment.

"Then talk to him. Tell him. Figure out what you can do and ask him to do the same. I have a feeling he'd do anything for you, even walk away from his practice here. Don't be foolish, Kurt, and don't be selfish. This is about the two of you. Follow your heart, but use your good sense."

"Thanks for being my dad. I love you, Papa Hummel." Kurt called his dad the affectionate name he used when he was referring to the man who imparted wisdom and helped guide his son through troubled times.

"I love you, too, Kurt." Burt's love for his son was conveyed through the wireless connection. "Now, when you comin' home?"

"I'm going to get Michael to start working on it now. I have a television interview in an hour and I want to leave right after that. I'll have Michael call you with the details. I'm going to come straight to Lima."

"Sounds great. I hope I'll see you while you're here?" Burt laughed.

"Of course, dad. But don't tell Blaine I'm coming home. I want it to be a surprise."

"My lips are sealed."

"Give Mom my love. I'll see you both soon. Very soon, I hope."

"Good bye, son. Safe travels."

"MICHAEL" Kurt yelled for his assistant. He needed to get on the next plane home.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own these characters. I happily afford the creators of Glee all of the deserving credit. I just want to spread their magic._

_**Chapter 25**_

Blaine had set his alarm so he could livestream Kurt's TV appearance. He was in his house, reclining on the sofa in front of roaring fire he'd built as soon as he got home. An array of Chinese takeout containers were scattered on the low table in front him. It was late when he finished and he had rushed home to get set up to watch Kurt.

XXX

_**Earlier that evening…**_

It was 4:00 and Blaine was running behind. It was one thing he absolutely hated; making his patients wait. But he also didn't like to rush anyone, so it was a balance of moving through an appointment while devoting his full attention to the patient and their questions. A car accident with multiple victims presented two cases for which the ER resident requested a neuro opinion requiring his expertise. Blaine had spent the last hour in the Emergency Room getting those patients stabilized. Now, he could already tell that he was going to have to work through his planned dinner break.

4:30 and Chris Carroll arrived for his scheduled meeting time. Annie explained that Dr. Anderson wouldn't be able to see him yet and offered to reschedule. Blaine was just coming out of exam room 1 when he saw the young doctor and remembered that he had requested a meeting. He walked toward the reception area, wanting to extend his apologies.

"Dr. Carroll. I'm sorry. It's been a wild day."

"I know. Annie was just explaining that you still need to clear the rest of your appointments before we could talk. It's fine. I can come back later."

"That, or it may need to be tomorrow. I have to be home tonight by 10. It will be late before I'm free here and I still have to go on rounds."

The intern didn't want to lose any time he could spend with his handsome mentor. He had inquired around and confirmed his suspicion that Blaine was gay. "Maybe I could join you for rounds," he blurted, then realizing he should clarify the reason for inviting himself, added, "It would be a good learning experience, shadowing you."

Blaine took a moment to think, wary of the overeager intrusion, but thought he was being probably being paranoid and agreed. "Yes, that could work. I'll call you when I'm ready to start and you can meet me on the floor."

"Right! That would be great." He raised his hand to brush Blaine's bicep as a thank you and subtly but purposefully flicked the pen out of Blaine's hand when he pulled back his own hand. Blaine had to bend over to pick it up and the blond doctor watched as the curve of Blaine's ass presented itself. He quickly made a move at the same time, making sure to bump hips and drags his fingers suggestively over Blaine's in a motion of gripping the thin object. "Here, let me." He uttered while making eye contact with Blaine, capturing and holding the hazel eyes and hoping to convey his attraction. Blaine had frozen at the suggestive touch and now the searching stare of the young man next to him. He knew that his next move was critical in defining and maintaining the professional relationship, yet not alienating the son of a prominent board member.

"Errr…ummmm, Dr. Carroll. I've got it. Thank you." Taking the pen in hand himself, and rising, he continued with a decisive tone, "I think that we should reschedule for some time tomorrow. I don't know when I'll get to start my rounds and I have two in the ER I have to attend, so I really don't want to keep you waiting all night." He was effectively shutting down any chances for another encounter the rest of the day.

He looked at Annie who had been observing the entire exchange. "Annie, do I have any time open tomorrow that I could see Dr. Carroll?" Blaine's request was curt, so Annie checked quickly.

"You don't have any free time tomorrow, Dr. Anderson. You have to go to Columbus in the afternoon for an AMA meeting and you're supposed to have dinner with head of the Chairman of the university."

"What about the next day?" Dr. Carroll asked hopefully.

"It's already booked. And, there are two back-to-back Skype consult sessions in the evening. They want to talk about that new procedure you presented in Los Angeles." Annie was still researching Blaine's schedule, looking to find an open block of time for Dr. Carroll.

Blaine was almost relieved, so he suggested, "I'm afraid I don't have much time soon. But I'll see you on the morning teaching rounds. Don't hesitate to ask your questions then as they relate to what we'll be seeing. Maybe we can work in a cup of coffee."

"Yeah. Okay." He was visibly discouraged, but tried to cover it with a thin-lipped smile that Blaine missed because he had already turned around to go back into the examining area. Annie saw it, though, and was now wary of the doctor's real intentions. She suspected he must be gay and really, who wouldn't be attracted to her boss. Most of the women she knew swooned in the presence of the kind and caring, polite and good-looking physician.

XXX

_**Back to the present…**_

Blaine was looking forward to seeing Kurt on TV. This was the first time he was going to watch a live interview, and he was hungry for a glimpse of his absent fiancé.

Kurt had texted him to let Blaine know what time he would be on the air. The text also hinted of a surprise in his appearance, but not giving away what the surprise would be. Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't afraid of taking risks in his designs, so he was sure that Kurt was going to be wearing some outlandish outfit that would only be worn in the high fashion world and not on the streets of Lima, Ohio.

Taking a sip of his Shevkoff and soda, Blaine smiled around the curve of the glass. Images of a delectably naked Kurt, without the trappings of fashion and fabric, danced in his dream world; whirling and twirling until Blaine finally captures the ethereal beauty in the confines of his loving embrace. Blaine delivers a deep kiss, drawing the breath from his lover in this dream, and marvels at the exquisite sounds and tantalizing movements produced by his lips' caress.

The alarm startled him and Blaine reluctantly broke his dreamy thoughts to concentrate on adjusting his laptop into the best viewing position. He heard music that surely signified the opening of the German morning talk show. He listened to the drone of the host as they delivered news of the day and listed their guest line up. He perked up when he heard Kurt's name and the host saying that Kurt would be in the first segment.

After a commercial break, the cameras opened with a shot of the host who was standing and welcoming a German celebrity. The crowd was cheering madly for the man known as Marck. Devilishly handsome and having the reputation of a playboy, the studio guests greeted him enthusiastically. He stood before the audience with arms out, smiling broadly. Then, turning slowly, he allowed them time to fully appreciate what he was wearing and how it fit. After all, he was wearing an original, not yet released, KH Design ensemble and he wanted to flaunt it to the German spectators.

Once the gallery quieted, the host took a deep breath in anticipation of announcing his next guest. He had seen Kurt backstage and knew the designer was going to create quite a sensation when he entered the stage.

"And now, the infamous designer responsible for Marck's fabulous look today, Kurt Hummel!"

Blaine pressed closer to the laptop screen, unaware that he was holding his breath. He had just witnessed the excitement of Marck's introduction; he had no idea of what to expect for Kurt. Kurt's figure finally appeared on the screen and Blaine's mouth dropped open. He was momentarily stunned at this version of his designer fiancé; sex appeal oozing from the fluid way he carried his body, emphasized by the carefully constructed look from his hair to his eyes to the cling of soft fabrics to waist and thighs.

Kurt came from the left side of the stage area. Head held high with determination in his stride, he joined the talk show host and the German celebrity as he waved to the crowd, blowing kisses with a flutter of his fingers. Marck made a dramatic sweep of a bow to Kurt and took hold of Kurt's delicate long fingers to place his lips on them in a soft nibbling kiss. Kurt cooed at the man, withdrawing his hand and fanning it lazily at his face. He was playing the part of a swooning fanboy to perfection and the audience was buying it, already putting the two together as the next, new "it" couple.

Jealously flared in Blaine as another man touched his betrothed, still not over the shock of seeing Kurt like this. "Mine," he grunted to the silent room.

The building roil in his stomach was stoked as the two men hugged Kurt amidst the chanting crowd before all were seated and the spectators quieted.

The interview was conducted in German, with an interpreter for Kurt. After talking with Marck about his plans for the upcoming year, the interviewer focused on Kurt's new line. Kurt described the creative process that produces fashion and relayed the vision that created the suit that Marck was wearing. He was asked about his future plans, and it wasn't until Blaine heard the word 'doctor' that he realized Kurt was talking about their relationship.

"My future plans include a certain extremely handsome doctor who brings light to my life and love to my heart." He flashed his engagement ring for the crowd, beaming with pride and devotion. Kurt motioned for the cameraman to focus directly on him as he looked right into the camera. All kinds of emotions were swirling in the blue-green oceans that Blaine could willingly drown in. He was captivated by the close-up shot and drawn to the petal pink lips as they murmured to no one but him, "Blaine, I love you. If you're watching, know how much I love you. I can't wait to marry you. I'll be home soon. I promise."

The crowd erupted at being party to such a personal message. The applause and acceptance for Kurt and his obvious love for another man was invigorating and inspiring.

After replaying the clip several times, Blaine forced himself to turn off his computer. He took one last sip of his now diluted drink and padded his way to his bedroom. He knew he would sleep well tonight. Kurt loves Blaine. He knew that, but Kurt just told the world. Blaine would do anything for this exquisite jewel of a man. And he was determined to make the tough choices so he could spend the rest of his life with his love and soul mate.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

It took an extra day to book a flight to Ohio, but Kurt was on the plane now, flying back home. He made arrangements with Lisbeth to run the Milan office, naming her Manager and Lead Designer for the Italian location. She had worked hard and proven her value, particularly with the last show. She understood his style and expectations so he knew he was leaving that part of his business operation in good hands. It was his first step in divesting himself from the day-to-day, hands-on management of KH Designs. He was working on a plan for the rest of his business, promoting his most trusted employees and building a management structure that would allow him to focus on design and major shows. 24 hours and his plan was already in motion. He was committed to Blaine and this was him rearranging his life to make Blaine his priority. He just had to get to Blaine and offer himself, completely and fully.

The lights were dimmed in the cabin and most passengers were sleeping, but Kurt was having a hard time, emotions running high, alternating between jealously, anger, regret and excitement. He reflected back over the last day, starting with the reaction to the TV interview.

_**The previous day…**_

The press was relentless in their demand for his time. They wanted the designer to model and pose for their publications, knowing Kurt's daring and edgy look was going to sell pictures and generate fashion buzz across the world. Michael was juggling hundreds of requests for interviews while spiriting an exhausted Kurt from the TV studio and disguising him from the exuberant fans. Kurt's celebrity quotient had just skyrocketed and his profession of love for his fiancé had intensified the public's interest in Michael's boss.

While Michael was arranging his travel, Kurt spoke with Lisbeth. Later in the day, he calculated that Blaine would be finishing rounds and was hoping to catch him before he left for the AMA meeting in Columbus. He moved from Michael's hotel room where they were working and went to his own room, welcoming the quiet and privacy. He called Blaine and waited for the international connection, knowing it took a few seconds longer than normal.

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice greeted Kurt.

Kurt pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it to see who he called. Blaine's name was showing on the Caller ID, so he put it back at his ear and asked sharply, "I'm looking for Blaine. Where is he?"

Dr. Carroll had heard the ring of Blaine's phone, left laying on the cafeteria table. Blaine had just excused himself to address Dr. Baronne at another table. The blond intern saw that Kurt was calling and boldly took the opportunity to talk with Kurt, glancing at Blaine to see that he was deep in conversation with the hospital chief. He answered the phone. Hearing Kurt's tone, he decided to play on Kurt's possible insecurity.

"Oh, hi, this is Kurt, right? I'm Dr. Carroll, one of Blaine's colleagues. We were having coffee and Blaine was called away for a consult. He left his phone. I may have been forward, but I thought I would answer since I know you are in Europe and didn't want you to miss him."

Kurt already knew that the young doctor was an intern and not a colleague as he so boldly characterized himself. Kurt didn't miss that he referred to boss as 'Blaine.' He definitely did NOT like the familiarity the young man exhibited by calling Kurt's fiancé by his first name. He was suspicious of this guy's motives in answering the phone, but he played along.

"I have heard Blaine speak of you," Kurt replied politely. The intern preened with the thought that Blaine talked about him. "I'll wait if you think he'll be back right away."

"Well, I am just seeing him walk out with the head of the hospital. He probably won't be back for a bit. I can tell him you called?"

Kurt didn't trust that this guy was telling truth; much less that he would tell Blaine that Kurt had called…he would probably delete the call from Blaine's call history as soon as he hung up.

Kurt decided to push further. "Oh, I hate to miss him. Do you know what he's doing later?"

"I know that we're going to Columbus for an important meeting, then we have dinner scheduled at Ohio State."

Kurt interrupted, "Blaine hasn't mentioned that anyone else was going…"

"Oh, it was a last minute invite. Blaine just asked me this morning." Kurt seethed. "Again with the 'Blaine'," he thought.

The young doctor continued his tale. "We had been talking last night and I was interested in the topics being presented at the meeting, so I guess he wanted some company and asked to tag along. He even included me for dinner. He's really a good guy."

"Yes, he certainly is." Kurt was gritting his teeth, wanting to end this soon. "Well, tell him to call me when he gets free."

"I will, but I know he's pretty busy."

"I know how busy he is," Kurt was careful to not let the venom show in his acknowledgement. "Please tell him. Thank you, Dr. Carroll." Kurt was done talking to this guy. He clicked off before he heard a reply.

Kurt marched back to Michael's room. Michael took one look and muttered, "I'll call you in an hour."

"Kurt?"

"Michael, get your buddy, Annie on the phone. Right. Now." Kurt was tapping his foot, hand on hip, other hand pointing at Michael's phone. Michael hesitate a moment too long. "NOW!" Kurt commanded and Michael found Annie's name on his speed dial list

"Annie, Kurt wants to talk to you. Good thing you're not here cause he looks like he would bite," he whispered into the phone.

Kurt held out his hand for the phone. "I heard that, Michael. Because I might bite you!" Kurt's grin gave him away and Michael relaxed. He actually loved seeing his boss take control, although he didn't know yet what Kurt was going to control.

"Annie! I need to speak with Blaine now. Now, Annie!"

"Did you try to call him? He has his phone with him."

"Of course, I did," Kurt shrieked into the phone. "That jackass, Dr. Carroll, answered Blaine's phone. He is such a snake, Annie. I don't trust him. And Blaine is too nice to see through this." Michael was stifling a laugh in the background, knowing that an agitated Kurt was not someone who was pleasant to deal with if you were on receiving end of his tantrum.

"Oh, Kurt!" Annie exclaimed. "I know exactly what you mean. You should see how he acts around Dr. Anderson. He hangs around like a pet. I know Doc thinks he's annoying and tries to avoid him."

"That's my man!' Kurt fist-pumped. He was happy to hear that Blaine wasn't totally taken in by the conniving young man.

Michael let a giggle escape and Kurt cocked his head and stared him. Michael clamped his mouth closed under the intense gaze.

"Annie, can't you have him paged or something."

"Yeah, Kurt, hang on while I contact the Central Communications Center."

Kurt heard Annie's voice in the background instructing them to issue an urgent page for Dr. Anderson.

"Kurt, I should hear it when it's announced over the speaker….oh, there it is. The Comm Center doesn't mess around when doctors' offices are looking for them. And, Dr. Anderson is very in tune to pages so I should hear from him in about one, two, and three. Boom! He's calling on his private line. Hang on again, Kurt."

Kurt could hear Annie's muffled voice as she told Blaine that Kurt was on his office line. "He's coming, Kurt. He was down the hall aaaaand, here he is. You'll love it, he was sprinting, Kurt!" she conspired with Kurt, telling on her boss. "I'm hanging up now so he can pick up." The door slammed as Blaine skidded into his office.

"Annie, I owe you big time. When I get to Lima, I'm treating you and me to a spa day. We deserve it, girl!"

Annie was giggling with her new friend. She had met Kurt a couple of times briefly, but never really talked to him. Just this brief encounter and she could already tell her that the Kurt was perfect for her boss. She punched off the call and saw the light indicating that Blaine had picked up.

"Kurt, baby, what's going on? What's so urgent?" Blaine was trying to catch his breath while gasping out his greeting.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted lovingly. "Calm down. Can't I just call my fiancé to tell him that I love him?" Kurt's voice turned seductive as he decided to ramp up the heat in the conversation.

"But why did you have me paged?" Blaine was confused.

"You don't have your phone."

Blaine patted his pockets, not finding the cellphone.

"How did you know? Usually you would just wait for me to call you back."

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted again. "Someone else answered your phone. And told me quite a story about your meeting last night and your trip today and the dinner invitation tonight."

"Whaaaat?" Blaine was trying to catch up with what Kurt was telling him.

"Dr. Carroll, Blaine. Dr. Carroll answered your phone." Kurt's voice was dripping with contempt, remembering the lies he was fed.

"Chris? What meeting? What trip? And what dinner?!" Blaine's head was spinning.

Michael was listening to one side of the conversation and was taking delight in Kurt's snarky demeanor.

"Close your mouth, Blaine. Your boy fed me a line about how you were spending time with him and that you invited him to go to Columbus today.

"You KNOW that's not true. No way!" Blaine insisted.

"I know, I know. I could tell by his velvet split-tongued words. Blaine, I don't want him near you anymore."

"But, I have to work with him," Blaine argued weakly. He knew he really wasn't going to win this one.

"I don't trust him within an inch or a football field of you. NO! Figure it out! You. Are. Mine!" Kurt stamped his foot for emphasis on the last word even though Blaine couldn't see. Michael saw it and laughed.

Blaine thought to himself, recalling his growl of the same sentiment when Kurt was touched by the forward German man on television. He got it. And he was totally aroused by possessive Kurt.

"Baby, baby, okay. I'll take care of it. I promise. I'll talk with the chief."

Kurt let out a huge sigh as Blaine acquiesced to his demand. He loved his doctor.

Blaine resumed, "Now tell me about that outfit you wore yesterday. You're bringing it home, right?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm. You liked it?"

"I loooved it, my sexy darling man." Blaine wasn't finished. "But I don't like the idea of every man fantasizing about peeling that outfit off of you. You left nada to the imagination, baby."

"I did it all for you, Blaine. I wanted everyone to see and hear that I am in love with the most amazing, astounding, devastatingly sexy man. The outfit just got their attention. The real message was in the words."

"Message received, loud and clear. And I love you for that." Blaine's hand was underneath his desk, curved over the growing bulge in his scrubs. "Where are you, Kurt?"

"I'm in Michael's hotel room. We've been strategizing most of the day. We were just winding down when I tried to reach you."

"Ummm, can you go to your room?" Blaine's voice lowering and sending chills through Kurt.

"Going now. Ta ta, Michael!" Kurt rushed out of the room; Michael doubled over laughing as Kurt tripped over his own feet in a rush to get out.

Fumbling with the key, he could hear Blaine's heavy breathing. "Are you starting without me?" he whined. "Waaaaaaiiiiiit for me."

He got the door open and jumped on the bed, arranging himself for steamy phone sex.

"All yours, doctor of love." That got a chuckle from Blaine.

"I can't believe it's only just the first time you've used that," he laughed. "As long as you don't have any other personal physicians taking care of your love parts…"

"Love parts?!" Kurt was cackling. "Really, Blaine?!"

"You're killing the moment, baby." Blaine joined him in laughter. He was delighted to hear the joy in Kurt's voice after the last few trying days. He loved their playful banter and was happy they could engage in fun and sweet sexy times just as much as he loved their intense love-making sessions.

"Ready for me to take you to love land?" Sensuality was seeping from Blaine's questioning command.

_**The present…**_

Kurt opened his phone, trying to hold it under the blanket the airline attendant had provided. He didn't want the light of the phone to disturb the other passengers. He opened the Photo app and scrolled through, searching for the one picture that always brought him peace. He tapped on the photo to zoom in on his son's beautiful smile. Tracing the smile with his index finger, Kurt drew from the memory of the birthday where this shot was taken. It was Rene's last birthday and they had celebrated with Burt, Carol and Finn who had flown in for the occasion. Rene had wanted a zoo party, so he was wearing zebra ears on his head and a chocolate ice cream smile. Finn had carried Rene on his back during the entire zoo tour, Rene bouncing and laughing as Finn giddy-upped suddenly. "I love you Biggest," he whispered to the picture and the memory of his son, choking back the tears now threatening to cascade down his cheeks. He wiped at the tears clinging to his eyelashes with his thumb, hoping to prevent a full-fledged waterfall.

He quickly swiped to another picture on his phone, wanting to hold the warm feeling in his heart. He found the last picture of Blaine, taken right before he left for Milan. This time, he smiled as he took comfort in the fact that the plane was carrying him back across the ocean. Back to Blaine.

He felt his pocket, seeking the reassurance of the ring of metal he found in Milan. The antique ring that he was going to offer Blaine. When he offered himself in marriage to the love of his life.

And Kurt slept.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

The plane landed in New York City in the early morning hours. Michael had flown back with Kurt, and they planned to have breakfast during Kurt's layover so they could finalize some of their discussions before Michael went home to spend some time with his family. They were focused on making plans for the New York and Paris offices in addition to Michael taking are of some very specific and private arrangements at Kurt's request.

"When is the call with Vivienne?" Kurt asked one more time.

"This afternoon at 2:00. It shouldn't take too long," Michael responded, looking at Kurt's calendar on his iPad. "Then you have a conference call with the New York office to go over photo shoot in Manhattan"

"Got it. I should be in Columbus by then and should be able to take both calls before I drive to Lima." Kurt set up an alarm on his phone to alert him 10 minutes before 2:00. "Text me the dial-in number for the conference call at 2:30," he instructed Michael.

Kurt grew silent, but Michael could tell by the way Kurt was slanting his head, eyes rolled upward that Kurt was ticking off a mental list with each deliberate blink of his eyes.

"Have you been able to confirm the reservations for tonight?" Kurt asked for the fourth time. Michael couldn't help but grin at his boss's nervous rambling and confirmed for him one more time that everything was set as Kurt had directed.

"Kurt, I've done everything you've asked. You have all of the email confirmations. Relax."

"I will, I will. Once I get to see him," Kurt sighed with a pensive look. "I wonder what he's doing now. Probably at his office."

"Wouldn't it be a good time to call and find out where he'll be when you get in town? So you'll know where to go?" Michael was trying to keep Kurt focused.

"You're right. I tried to get an idea when I talked to him yesterday, but we kinda got off topic…"

"Don't go there!" Michael put his hand out like a stop sign. "I don't wanna know what you did when you went to your room!"

Kurt was blushing at the thought of Blaine's cute babbling as he careened to orgasm when they teased and tormented each other with fantasy tales of knights and dragons. "He's so dreamy," Kurt murmured, really to himself but Michael overhead the mushy lament.

"You really need to get to Columbus. And I need to get home to Cherie." Watching Kurt, instinctively knowing what his boss was thinking, Michael was now anxious to see his wife.

Kurt looked at Michael as if he were just seeing him. "Yes, Yes. Go!" he ordered.

Michael didn't hesitate. He gathered his coat and bags, but before he turned to leave, he addressed Kurt. "You're so lucky, Kurt. And he's a lucky guy. He's gonna love it. Good luck and let me know!"

After Michael walked off, Kurt decided to make that phone call and find out where Blaine would be later. He first called Blaine, hoping to catch him before he got too busy. The phone rang five times before going to voice mail. He decided not to leave a message. He found Annie's number that Michael had programmed in his phone. He called the office line.

"Good morning! Dr. Anderson's office. How may I help you?" she greeted.

"Annie!"

"Kurt!"

"Good morning, Annie. Is Blaine in his office? I tried his cell phone, but he didn't answer."

"He's in surgery, Kurt, with Dr. Montgomery. I think it started at 7, so he won't be back for a while. His patient appointments don't start until after lunch."

"Hmmmmmm. Do you know where he'll be around 4:00 this afternoon? So I can call back? I'm going to be tied up for a while today, but should be free around that time."

"Let me check." She paused and Kurt heard the click of computer keys as she pulled up Blaine's calendar with the day's schedule. "Kurt," she was back. "His last appointment today is at 4:00." She hesitated at she looked more closely at the name in the 4:00 slot.

"Annie?"

"Oh, sorry Kurt. Ummmm, yeah. 4:00 is his last appointment."

Kurt could sense that something distracted her, just by the nervous tone of her normally peppy voice.

"Annie? Everything okay there?"

"Uh, sure, Kurt." She pulled herself back together and asked, "Do you want me to tell Dr. Anderson you called?"

"Please, but tell him that I'll call him back this afternoon."

"I will. And, Kurt, how is Italy? I bet it's lovely there."

Kurt hid his amusement as he answered, "Italy is charming. I know you would absolutely love it!" He didn't give anything away as he didn't even want Annie to know his plans unless necessary.

"I know I would, too!" she exclaimed, knowing it was a dream destination of hers. She was fascinated with the fact that Kurt lived and worked there part of the time. Annie was truly a romantic and hoped she would get to experience the beauty of the Italian countryside.

She broke off as another call came in. "Gotta go, Kurt, if that's all."

"That's it. Talk to you soon, Annie. Arrivederci!"

She smiled at the Italian farewell. "Arrivederci, Kurt!" liking the way it rolled off of her tongue.

XXX

Kurt boarded the plane that would take him to Columbus, bristling with excitement at what he was about to do. He played variations of the scene over and over in his head, wanting to make sure he had accounted for every possibility…if Blaine was free and he got to see him as soon as he arrived in Lima; if Blaine was busy and Kurt had to wait; if Blaine wasn't at his office; if Blaine had already gone home; if Blaine was nowhere to be found right away. And he contemplated; what if Blaine hesitated; what if Blaine said 'wait a minute;' and Kurt didn't even want to consider the possibility of Blaine saying 'no.'

He finally settled down to catch a nap to pass the time. He dreamed of laying in bed with his son, reading a story with Rene nestled at his side. Having these precious memories helped Kurt deal with the ever-present ache in his heart for his lost child. Reliving those moments through dreams calmed Kurt.

Announcement of their pending arrival jerked Kurt from his peaceful rest. He popped open his eyes, a little disoriented after the earlier long transatlantic flight. Looking in a mirror he always carried in his messenger bag, he could tell his hair still looked good and used a couple of fingers to smooth some stray strands. He noted that his eyes looked bright and he smiled at his image. "Wish me luck, Rene," he whispered.

XXX

His 2:00 call went better than expected. He was fortunate to get some of her time, but Vivienne was always ready to help her favorite male designer. The 2:30 conference call took a little longer than planned as they worked through assignments while he was in Ohio. He had placed one of his senior designers, Benjamin, in charge of this shoot and was paying close attention to how he responded to the new responsibility. Benjamin's success with this project was critical for Kurt's new business plan. If the important photo shoot went off without a hitch and he received positive feedback and rave reviews about Benjamin's overall management of the shoot, he would be more comfortable with the next steps of the plan he and Michael had carefully worked out over the past two days.

One last call, to his dad, and he was ready to start his drive to Lima. He decided to stop for coffee at The Mean Bean for a caffeine boost. He was in the parking lot when his phone chirped.

"Blaine!" he answered the phone, excitement evident.

"Kurt, Annie said you called this morning and were going to call back at 4, but I was missing you, baby, and didn't want to wait until 4."

"Oooooooo, that's so sweet," Kurt cooed into his phone. "You miss me?"

"You know I do."

"How did the surgery go? Annie told me. Were you working with Wes?"

"Yes, Wes was the lead surgeon and all went well. It just took longer than expected and I'm playing catch up again."

"I won't keep you long then. Do you think you'll have time later? You know, to talk? Or not talk?" Kurt's tone turned to naughty.

"Not sure. Can I text you later when I know what time I'll be home?"

"Mmmmmmm. Can't wait. Till later. I love you, sexy man." Now Kurt sounded dreamy.

"Love you Ever, sexier man!" Blaine countered.

"Love you Always, sexiest man."

"Can't beat that," Blaine laughed. "Later, my love."

"Bye for now." Blaine didn't realize the implication of Kurt's qualification of his good bye sentiment. Kurt ended the call and murmured, "Just for now, love."

XXX

Kurt drove to the hospital, knowing now that Blaine should be there. He smiled as he saw Blaine's Mercedes parked in his Reserved spot. He found a place to park his rental car and entered through a side door that he knew would take him to Blaine's office. His nerves were tingling as he made his way down the hallway. He greeted each person he passed, some recognizing him but courteous to leave him alone. Most hospital personnel knew that their Dr. Anderson was engaged to the famous designer and the gossip machine had spread the word of Kurt's German TV appearance. They may have been surprised to see him there, but they also suspected and respected the reason for his visit.

Kurt was close to Blaine's office when he overheard two young doctors coming right towards him but stopping in front of Blaine's office area. Kurt slowed down, curiosity causing him to pay close attention when he heard Blaine's name.

"I'm going in here. I've got a date with Blaine," the young blond man explained to the red-headed female who had been walking with him.

Kurt's jaw dropped when he heard the "d" word. He slid to the side of the hallway, standing beside a wheelchair and turned his head so he wouldn't be recognized. Pretending to be on his phone, he listened.

"You better be careful, Chris," she admonished the attractive blond. "You are so obvious and people see that you are attracted to him."

"I know we would be good together if he would just give me a chance."

"He's engaged Chris. Very much engaged."

"You don't need to remind me. I just want to make my move while his boyfriend is across the ocean. I won't have to worry about him showing up unexpected."

Okay, now Kurt was seething. But he had to work hard at hiding the devilish grin that threatened to reveal itself at the thought that the young snake had no idea how unexpected Kurt could be.

"I think you're being foolish and I won't be sorry when Dr. Anderson puts you in your place. You risk getting kicked off this rotation."

"Oh, it will be so worth it if I can get him alone and get my hands on that gorgeous ass. I know I can make him delirious. I've been praised over and over for my talented mouth, especially my tongue."

"That's disgusting and all kinds of wrong. I really don't want to hear about your seduction of Dr. Anderson," the red-head huffed. "Spare me. I'm outta here."

"I'll let you know how he tastes!" he called crudely as she walked away, heels clicking on the tiled hallway floor.

Kurt was having trouble containing his anger. His fists were white from clenching and unclenching as he heard the pair's conversation. His face was set in stone, but red with rage; he was thankful he still was wearing his sunglasses that hid the steel coldness in his eyes. He watched the man enter Blaine's waiting room area and waited before he followed. He stopped at the door and unseen, listened to the conversation with Annie.

"I believe Blaine is expecting me," Dr. Carroll addressed Annie with

"I'll let DR. Anderson," Annie emphasized the proper addressing of her boss, "know that you're waiting."

"Thank you, Annie." The intern stared down his nose at her.

She pushed a button and spoke into her phone. "Dr. Carroll is here for your 4:00 meeting."

She hung up and with a thin smile, directed him back to her boss's office. She left him there and turned to go back to her desk, when she saw Kurt approaching her with his index finger to his pursed lips, indicating for her to be quiet. He took her elbow and yanked her into the empty break room.

"You wouldn't believe what I just heard this guy say out in the hallway. Really, Annie, he thinks he has a shot with Blaine. He's just so scummy." He was spitting whispers as he gestured wildly.

"Kurt! What are you doing here? I just talked to you in Italy!" Annie was still processing the fact that Kurt was standing in front of her.

"I'm obviously not in Italy, Annie! Now, I need to get in there before that 'doctor wannabe' gets his demon claws into my man. Kurt Hummel will NOT stand for this. No. No. NO!"

Annie regrouped quickly. "I couldn't agree more. Let me help you. That guy is trouble."

"Not for long. Watch and learn, Annie."

Kurt took a deep, calming breath. He pulled himself to his full height, back straight and head held high. He had removed his sunglasses while talking with Annie, but still in hand, he raised them slowly to slide them in place. Dressed all in black, he was an intimidating presence and his self-confidence was powerful

"Show time!"


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

Kurt's long legs carried him to Blaine's office door quickly. It was closed and he could hear muffled sounds as he pressed his ear to the door. Getting no sense of the conversation, he pulled back and wrapped his right hand around the door knob, turning in slowly. He had debated on a loud entrance, barging in and yelling; but had decided on a stealth approach. He pushed the door open, only enough to crack it and listen to see if he could get more of a sense of what the doltish Dr. Carroll was up to.

It had become quiet in there. Too quiet, so Kurt cracked the door wider and rearranged his body so he could see into the room. The narrow line of vision didn't afford him much intel. He could only see his nemesis's back and couldn't see Blaine at all. He silently cursed.

"skjldkflgjsjlsdgkj" Kurt couldn't make out the words. "slkgsgjgdjgmvnbsoewwnt attracted to you. Want to.." That's all Kurt had to hear to take action.

Kurt made no sound as he opened the door wide enough to now survey the office. Blaine was sitting in his desk chair, facing the door. Dr. Carroll was standing on the other side of Blaine's desk, facing Blaine and leaning over the front of the desk, blocking Blaine's view of the entry. But Blaine caught the motion of the door as it slowly opened. He couldn't see who had the audacity to interrupt him in his office without a call or knock to announce themselves, especially in light of the uncomfortable discussion he found himself in at the moment as he tried to make it clear to Dr. Carroll that his advances were unwanted and totally inappropriate.

He moved his head imperceptibly to the left to catch a glimpse of the intruder. It took a moment to register who was standing inside his office. His fiancé! Glorious, fabulous Kurt was in his office! In Lima, Ohio! His Kurt! At the same time, Blaine realized who was in the room. Like he had just received a dousing of freezing cold water, he stayed statue-still, waiting to see what would transpire with all of the sparking electricity In the air. He locked eyes with his lover and even behind the shades, he could feel Kurt's intense gaze.

He saw Kurt's mouth turn into a sly grin as the designer extended both arms toward the neck of the offending intern, his hands curled toward each other, shaking them as he pantomimed strangling the blond. Kurt stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, tilting his head, almost causing Blaine to fracture, but he held fast so as not to give away the presence of his lover.

Reestablishing his eye contact with the now-doomed intern, Blaine held his breath, waiting for Kurt's next move. He knew that Kurt loved drama and he was happy to the point of giddy to let Kurt play this out. In fact, he felt his cock straining in his now too-tight briefs. The slight throbbing of the rush was distracting him, but also elevating his excitement level as he was sexually energized by the smackdown that was about to occur.

"Blaaaaaiine?" Kurt lengthened the utterance of the name in his lower register. His delivery was slow and deliberate, rising at the end of the name as if it was a question. The young doctor heard the third person in the room and whirled around to see who had interrupted his tryst. Kurt was standing, hand on hip, glaring at him and the blonde man couldn't move.

Kurt used his forefinger to pull his shades halfway down the bridge of his patrician nose and peered out over the tops of the sunglasses. Dark blue eyes raked over the figure in front of him. Pushing the glasses back to their original sitting, the room heard "You" directed at the source of his disdain. Just one word, but it was dripping with the contempt Kurt felt.

Kurt advanced on the man, as if stalking his prey, and placed himself between the desk front and Dr. Carroll, facing the young man and ensuring the he couldn't see Blaine.

SLAP!

The young man was stunned by the unexpected action. A red mark quickly flared on his cheek, stinging from the contact and from the embarrassment of being caught with his guard down. Kurt took advantage of the weakness and placed a hand in the center of the doctor's chest and pressed, urging him backwards to lower into one of the two visitor chairs sitting in front of the desk. As he pulled his hands away from the now-seated man, he leaned back against the desk, arms crossed and maintaining direct eye content. In a dominant move, Kurt slowly bent the knee of his right leg to raise and rest his right boot on the front edge of the chair, snaking it squarely between the blond man's legs.

He lowered the pointed toe of his boot cocked on the chair edge and poked it into the doctors' crotch. "I don't believe we've met, but I expect you know what that was for." Again, the words were spoken in Kurt's lower range. Fear was beginning to creep into the man's eyes. He recognized Kurt and knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. He was breathing heavily as Kurt applied increasing pressure with the toe of his boot to his most vulnerable areas. "I. am. Kurt. Hummel. Blaine's boyfriend. Lover. Fiance." And Kurt enunciated each word while pressing and poking with each syllable. Dr. Carroll winced in pain with each increasingly pointed stab of the boot toe.

"I really don't care to know you, but I need to make sure you understand what I'm about to say and show you." Kurt was commanding. He removed his sunglasses and placed them on top of a folder on Blaine's desk behind him. Blaine observed the strength and will of his possessive diva and was growing harder as he listened and imagined what his chestnut-haired darling looked like as he spat the words at the young Dr. Carroll.

With one final debilitating shove of his booth, Kurt withdrew his foot and stood tall. He watched the man double over, unsympathetic to the fool's plight. He glided around the desk to approach Blaine who was still seated. He made a show of subtly swinging his hips, keeping the young doctor's attention focused on that which belonged to Blaine. Blaine swiveled in the chair to face Kurt and started to get up, but one stern look from Kurt and Blaine stopped all motion. Kurt glanced at the intern to make sure he was watching, then smirked and crooked his index finger under Blaine's chin, drawing him up and toward him slowly as if Blaine were spellbound and Kurt was the puppet master. Once Blaine was fully standing, Kurt maintained a modicum of distance between them; then tipped his lover's head back a bit to look into the lust-blown eyes of a man deeply in love. Blaine parted his lips, leaving his mouth open, reinforcing his look of anticipation and want.

Kurt bent forward slightly and placed his mouth softly on Blaine's, delighting in the soft, plump lips. Kurt delivered the kiss as if it were the first tender kiss of their relationship. Making it a point to keep their bodies separated, Kurt deepened the kiss. Not just a kiss, but now it was the tongue-filled wanton meshing of passionate lovers, oblivious to their surroundings. Kurt got lost in the press of Blaine's cherry lips and cinnamon taste. Blaine's tongue was sweeping Kurt's mouth, searching to be reacquainted with the all that is the essence of Kurt Hummel. Stopping only to breathe, Kurt pulled back from Blaine to glance over at the blonde intern who was trying to make a move to leave.

"Stay!" Kurt demanded sharply like he was addressing a bad puppy. The man sat back, hands gripping the arms of the chair.

Kurt, turning back to Blaine, eyed his fiancé who was entranced with the return of his lover. The powerful kiss had reawakened Blaine's longing for the connection, the love he craved from this most beautiful creature.

Placing one hand on Blaine's chest, Kurt sensually circled it lower and lower until his fingertips grazed Blaine's burgeoning thickness. Curling his fingers and capturing the bulk, Kurt side-eyed the young Dr. Carroll and raised an eyebrow and asked, 'You seriously think you can compete with this?' He smirked; he wasn't really expecting an answer.

Addressing Blaine, Kurt squeezed the familiar girth gently, and asked sweetly, "Blaine, why is this man in your office?"

Blaine's face lit up with the message he was about to deliver. "I invited him here to tell him that I can't work with him or mentor him because I love you." He glared directly at the intern and continued. "He doesn't respect our relationship. He has lied and been manipulative, two character flaws that will prevent him from being a good doctor, much less a good person."

Kurt was smiling at the explanation. He waited for Blaine to finish, then re-gripped the object of his ultimate affection and tightened, the fondling motion eliciting a guttural moan from the captured man. Kurt growled to everyone in the room. "Mine!" He pulled Blaine to him and launched another searing kiss. Dumbstruck, Blaine melted into the embrace, allowing Kurt to mold them into one. Breaking their kiss, Kurt raised his arms to circle Blaine's neck. Placing his mouth near Blaine's ear, he purred "I love you."

Blaine warming breath whispered back, "Welcome home, baby. I love you, too."

Over Blaine's shoulder, Kurt turned his face to the infamous Dr. Chris Carroll.

"Make arrangements to move off of this rotation. Stay. Away. From. My. Man." Kurt warned. "Now OUT!" He waved his hand toward the door for emphasis. "Before I use my pointy boot to kick your ass!" He was yelling as the offending doctor fled the office, one hand rubbing his inflamed cheek and the other hand cupping to protect his boot-abused area.

As the two men watched the quick exit, they saw that Annie was standing wide-eyed and motionless, having witnessed the entire exchange. Mouth formed in an 'O,' she wasn't about to make a sound while she watched Kurt Hummel deliver a totally emasculating beatdown.

"Annie!" Blaine asserted, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Annie! No offense, but get out of here!" Kurt implored her, desperately needing to have Blaine to himself. They had not been properly reunited and his patience was wearing thin, especially after having to deal with the ridiculously naïve Dr. Carroll.

"None taken," she explained as she finally found her senses.

"Close and lock the door behind you," Blaine's voice trailed after her as she high-tailed it out, grinning madly, and pulling the door firmly closed behind her. They waited until they heard the click of the lock.

Immediately, Blaine's arms, around Kurt's waist, pulled Kurt even closer, slotting his legs with Kurt, straining to feel his lover's pulsing erection and get friction for his own aching member.

"I can't get enough of you. I want to crawl inside of you. Devour you." Blaine hissed as he kissed anywhere he could find skin. Licking his way from Kurt's mouth, Blaine found the hypersensitive spot behind Kurt's ear. Kurt quivered as Blaine suckled on the spot, drawing blood to mark his lover. Soothing the burn with his tongue, he licked and nipped his way to the juncture of Kurt's neck and shoulder where he bit the creamy white skin and marked him again. He watched the purple and red blossom on the pale derma, fascinated with the fact that Kurt allowed him to do this. Kurt was encouraging him, even, with the whimpers and whines of lusty want.

Blaine slid to his knees, knowing what he thirsted for. Kurt looked down with lust-blown eyes, swirling deep blues and dark greens. Blaine looked up; deep chocolate sparked with amber flashes, and met the storm-aroused eyes. Holding Kurt's gaze, Blaine deftly unbuckled and unzipped the designer pants, pulling them down and, oh wait! Petal pink suede graced the burgeoning length of his fashionable lover. "They match the roses," Kurt breathed. "But you know that, don't you. That's why you ordered pale pink."

Blaine was limp with desire. Kurt knew him. And knew how to make him fall apart. Kurt remembered Blaine's weakness. It was the little things like this. Blaine was deliriously in love with this beautiful man.

Blaine gently ran his fingers over the baby soft suede, feeling the slight twitch of heightened interest. Caressing the suede, he seduced his lover's cock; stroking, rubbing and teasing with light touches. He ran his fingertips under the suede, finding the soft skin, now tight and pulsating. "I have to have you," as he slipped the pink wrap to the side and brought his moistened lips to kiss the leaking tip. Kissing turned into light sucking and soon Blaine had engulfed all of Kurt, who was running his fingers through Blaine's curls, releasing them from their gel armor. Kurt was tugging those dark curls as he arched his back, urgency evident in the tugging and retugging, gripping and pulling as Blaine used his oh-so perfect mouth to make love to Kurt. Kurt was forcing himself in and out of Blaine's mouth and Blaine was letting Kurt use him. The mouth suction created the perfect dilemma of coming or going. Blaine's tongue was coaxing Kurt to let himself go. Finally, Kurt lost all thought and his body became a thrusting machine, seeking mercy from the relentless actions of Blaine's oral talents. Blaine swallowed around him as he released the past two weeks of pent-up desire. Blaine held onto Kurt's hips as he used his tongue to clean him and tuck him back into his pretty pink pouch.

Rising from the floor, hands still gripping Kurt's hips, he met Kurt's kiss. The mind-blowing exchange was followed by Blaine twisting Kurt within his grasp, turning Kurt away from him and guiding him forward. Bending him over the desk, Blaine put one leg between Kurt's two and nudged them apart. Wider until Kurt was laid over his desk, spread wide. Blaine shoved Kurt's shirt up and began kissing the knobs of Kurt's spine. Reaching the small of his back, Blaine placed fluttering kisses in each dimple. One kiss to the top of the curve of Kurt's ass and Blaine was giving in to the urge to kiss from one end to the other. Spreading both cheeks and pulling the thong to the side, Blaine was riveted by Kurt's private entrance, knowing this was the source of his destined ending. He licked, sucked, tasted and worked his lover open and wide. Fascinated with the quivering and pink hole, Blaine placed a gentle finger aside his tongue and pressed. Both slid in easily and Kurt moaned incoherently with each light thrusting.

It had been way too long and Blaine couldn't wait any longer. He reached to pull a desk drawer open to feel around for the small vial he kept there.

At the pause in the action, Kurt looked back for Blaine and saw him flapping his hand around in the drawer. Raising his eyebrow, he was silently questioning the fact that Blaine had lube in his office desk. Blaine read the look accurately.

"What?!" Blaine defended himself. "You've been gone for two weeks!"

Kurt laid his head back down and snorted.

"Did you just snort?" Blaine accused.

"Come on. I can't help it!" Kurt was beginning to laugh.

"I think I can help," and Blaine jammed a well-lubed finger inside of Kurt, rough but careful not to hurt.

Kurt moaned from the welcome intrusion. "Not snorting now, are you," Blaine taunted, adding two and then three fingers. Kurt couldn't put words together. Stretching and crooking, Blaine elicited the most filthy utterings from his boyfriend. One particular drag across the targeted bundle of nerves and Kurt was cursing like the proverbial sailor.

Blaine refused to hold off any longer. He shoved down his scrubs and briefs, and guided his turgid cock to its home. Replacing his hands on Kurt's hips, he embedded it deep within Kurt, not stopping until it was engulfed by the heat and tight muscle. Blaine was throbbing at the overstimulation, afraid he would come without any more movement. He wanted to control himself, wanting to treat his lover to a well-deserved 'welcome home' session, but it felt too damn good and suddenly, it was all over. Blaine was unloading, throbbing and pulsing, ramming and thrusting until his vision turned white and he slumped over Kurt's back. His damp cheek lay on Kurt's back, lips pursing to kiss the pale man's back. Kurt was panting underneath him. Blaine startled himself into realizing that Kurt couldn't be comfortable at all and made them both move to the couch. He kicked off his pants and briefs and pulled Kurt's from around his feet so he wouldn't trip. Stopping in front of the sofa Blaine crossed his arms and removed his scrub top and t-shirt, leaving him naked and exposed. Kurt unbuttoned his own black quilted satin waistcoat and his black linen shirt and placed them on a side chair. He, too was naked, and reached to draw Blaine to him, settling skin on skin onto the sofa. Pulling an afghan over them, Kurt cuddled into Blaine's warmth. He tilted his head back to capture Blaine's eyes. Both moved toward each other, drawn like magnets, and their lips met, rosebud to cherry.

"Marry me," Kurt murmured.

"I think we already agreed to do that. You're wearing the ring." Blaine countered quietly, knowing that Kurt was inspired by the passion of their reconnection.

"Marry me, now. Tonight."

Blaine stared into the comforting warm azure, seeking reassurance that Kurt was serious. And he found what we was looking for. Love and endless devotion. Commitment and boundless fortitude.

"Be my husband," Kurt affirmed.

Blaine could only shake his head, numbly nodding up and down.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes," louder and stronger. "YES!" he declared to Kurt and anyone else who could hear.

"YES, YES, YES!"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a searing kiss, but Blaine couldn't hold still long enough to fully appreciate Kurt's efforts.

"What do you mean, tonight?" Blaine chattered, quickly pulling back to look deeply into Kurt's sea-swirling eyes. "You want to get married? Now!?" Blaine dropped a kiss on Kurt's bare shoulder, then popped back up and pecked Kurt's nose. "It's getting late. Do you think we could?" Lowering his head, he licked Kurt's neck from his shoulder to his ear, generating a shiver in response. "Wait, gay marriage isn't even legal here in Ohio. How could we do it?" Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear, flicking his tongue into Kurt's ear, then stopping to suck on the lobe, using teeth to pull on it until Kurt gasped.

"Blaine. I swear! You are like a 6-week old puppy!" Kurt laughed at the excited doctor who was bouncing around in Kurt's arms, leaving Kurt to chase Blaine's lips to regain the connection. The two men were still reclining on the sofa in Blaine's office, Blaine laying half on top of Kurt, left leg falling between Kurt's legs and left arm resting on Kurt's chest, his hand exploring the soft skin of Kurt's hip.

"But you said 'married.' Tonight, Kurt. I want to marry you, but how?" Blaine was now gazing at Kurt, wondering exactly what Kurt meant when he offered his proposal.

"Blaine, my love, I want to marry you. I don't want to wait. I want you to be my husband and I want to be yours forever. Do you trust me?" Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and felt the answer. Words were not necessary. Kurt knew that Blaine entrusted him with his heart and Kurt vowed to take great care of this love that was very precious to him.

"I have it all arranged, hoping you'd say 'yes.' We need to get cleaned up and dressed," Kurt arched his neck to find one more kiss.

Blaine was not prone to spontaneity. Kurt knew this and was careful to honor Blaine's need for discipline and order. It had to be that way or Blaine wouldn't be the renowned and beloved physician that he was. His priority was always his patients and he couldn't conceive of spur of the moment decisions without making plans with the hospital and his staff. But now his new priority was Kurt, his one real love and life mate. Kurt knew that he could ask anything of Blaine, but he would never take advantage of those feelings. Kurt had done everything possible to make Blaine comfortable with his plans, to the point of conspiring with Wes to cover for Blaine.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, already making a move to get up off of Kurt so they both could stand. He turned to face Kurt, placing his hand along Kurt's jawline with his thumb stroking the pale cheek. Kurt's lips quivered at the slight touch, searching for a meeting with Blaine's kiss-swollen mouth.

"Kiss me, love, " Kurt murmured, almost breathless. Begging. "Kiss me. Please, kiss me."

Holding onto Kurt's shoulders, Blaine delivered kisses. "My darling, darling Kurt." _Kiss_. "Sweet, sweet baby." _Kiss_. "Lovely, lovely man." _Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. _All kinds of kisses. Kisses that were causing Kurt to moan in that delicious way, leading Blaine to take advantage of the slight parting of lips to extend his searching tongue, thrusting deep into Kurt's mouth, inviting Kurt's into his own. Eventually withdrawing his tongue, Blaine ended the kiss with a soft press to Kurt's lips, offering all of his love in that intimate gesture. "I love you, beautiful," he mouthed while still kissing.

As much as Kurt wanted to push Blaine back onto the couch and start a new round of love-making, he knew they needed to leave if his plans were to be followed. "I love you, too, and even though my body shows how much I want you right now, we need to go." Taking Blaine's hand and leading him to Blaine's private bathroom, he "Let's shower. We don't have much time. And I promise you, you have no worries here; Wes is covering for you while you're with me. Now, come, Blaine. Shower."

XXX

They were in Kurt's rental car. They had driven several miles, both men quiet. Kurt held Blaine's hand on the console, lifting it occasionally to kiss the back of Blaine's bare hand.

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice invaded the silent, charged atmosphere in the car. "What have you planned, my darling?" Kurt glanced over at Blaine, seeing Blaine's eyes were wide with wonder as he waited for Kurt to answer with his plans.

"Patience, love. You'll see in a few minutes." At that, Blaine slumped back into his seat, closing his eyes and allowing the slow flexing of Kurt's fingers entwined with his own to relax him. He felt the car slow and turn.

"We're here," Kurt murmured, as he shut off the car and leaned towards Blaine. Blaine was a willing participant in Kurt's surprise and Kurt marveled at the thick fan of eyelashes laying on the bronzed skin as Blaine kept his eyes closed. "You can look now," Kurt offered.

Blaine, still not having a clue as to where they were, raised his eyelids, blinking to reveal his dusky hazel eyes, now exploding with whirlpools of cocoa and cinnamon among sparkles of gold. Fully opened, he began to take in his surroundings. Oh…..

"Vivienne offered me her private jet, just for tonight, so I could whisk you away." Realization was setting in that the sleek plane in front of him was for them.

Kurt continued, "she thought this was so romantic and wanted to be a part of my fairytale kidnapping plot." As Kurt's benefactor and greatest supporter, Vivienne had always held a soft spot for Kurt and when he shared his plans with her, she insisted that her jet was at his disposal. There was no way Kurt could refuse her as she informed him that it was already on its way to Lima. He loved this eccentric woman and was privileged to call her a friend.

"We're going to be married. Tonight. Where it is legal," Kurt made sure Blaine was paying attention, though he still seemed distracted by what was happening.

"I think I'm falling in love with you more and more," was all Blaine could manage to speak. "I don't know what you've planned, but I know I'd go anywhere with you, Kurt. Anywhere." The emotion was thick in his utterance as he kissed his fiancé, knowing he was about to embark on a journey that would provide the foundation for the rest of their lives.

XXX

They were in the air for two hours when Blaine began to feel the descent and saw the forested ground appear through the breaking clouds. Both men had napped, snuggled against each other, taking comfort in their mutual embrace.

"Kurt, baby" Blaine whispered into the chestnut hair on his chest, fingers carding at the same time, working to slowly wake his lover. "We're landing."

Kurt raised his head slowly, blinking his now baby blue eyes adorably. Blaine kissed the end of his nose, then moved to capture the sleepy lips that were parted in a small yawn. Blaine truly loved this man with all of his heart.

The pilot announced their arrival and as they prepared for landing, Kurt explained while receiving several kitten kisses from Blaine. "There is a car waiting for us."

"You still haven't told me where we are, my love. Is it still a secret?"

"We're in Maryland, one of the states where we can be legally married." Kurt was looking out of the plane's window as the airfield became visible.

Bracing for the landing, Blaine tucked Kurt in close to him and held him tightly as the wheels touched down. "We're doing this…."

"Michael made all of the arrangements. He and I planned this since before I left Europe. The marriage license will be at the inn where we'll be staying tonight."

"What if I'd said 'no?' Blaine was grinning, daring Kurt to take him seriously.

"I would have found some other good-looking doctor that would want to run away and marry me, I guess." Kurt was giggling at his smart comeback until Blaine smashed their lips together, nipping and licking Kurt's lips till they were swollen and almost raw.

"Mine," Blaine growled.

Well, that settled that. Kurt melted into Blaine's embrace, not caring that they had landed and the crew was waiting on them to exit.

"I know," Kurt murmured into the blazing kiss with which Blaine was now claiming him.

"Ahem." The copilot spoke to get their attention. "Sirs, your car is here."

Two pairs of eye looked in the direction of the cockpit, then turned to gaze at each other. "Ready?" Blaine spoke softly.

"Always."

Moving into the aisle, Blaine stood and offered his hand to help Kurt. They stepped out into the dusk of evening. There waiting on the tarmac was a sleek black limousine with a familiar figure leaning against the car, tipping his hat in greeting the two men.

"Hello, Andrew! I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here! So good to see you again!" Blaine was laughing as he rushed forward to shake Andrew's hand, pulling Kurt with him.

"Blaine! Blaine, slow down!" Kurt was trying to keep up. "Hello, Andrew! Thank you so much for coming!"

"I wouldn't miss out on this for anything, Mr. Hummel. I am privileged to be a part of this." He opened the back door of the limo, then stepped aside to allow Blaine help Kurt to settle in first. Once Blaine followed Kurt into the car, he closed the door and supervised the attendant who brought the men's bags to be loaded into the car.

In the luxurious back seat of the limo, Kurt found chilled champagne with two crystal flutes along with a plate of fruit, cheeses, pate' and cracked wheat crackers. Nibbling on some cheese and a cracker, Kurt waited for Blaine to pour the bubbly sweetness. Clinking the crystal, they silently toasted their deep resounding love. Blaine tipped his glass to Kurt's lips, mesmerized by the pink tongue darting out to quickly wet his lover's kiss-swollen lips. As he poured a little bit of champagne into Kurt's mouth, he watched Kurt roll the sweet liquid around in his mouth, sensually tasting and feeling the bubbles. Blaine had been fighting his arousal during the last bout of making out as they landed, but he couldn't contain it any longer as he observed the muscles of Kurt's swan-like neck hold, then swallow the champagne. Blaine thought he could come without any aid, just watching the sexy way his fiancé savored the fine liquid.

Taking a drink himself, Blaine held the champagne in his mouth, then bit into a strawberry. Eyeing Blaine as he swirled the golden liquid around the strawberry, Kurt was drawn to Blaine's lips. Pressing his to Blaine's, he slipped his tongue in for a taste of the blended flavors. Blaine pushed a bit of the champagne-soaked fruit into Kurt's mouth and use his tongue to swish it around, generating obscene moans from his lover. Good thing Andrew had the privacy partition in place because Blaine's hands were pulling Kurt's shirt free and finding bare skin to tickle and pinch. He needed Kurt. He needed him now.

Blaine pressed the in-car intercom. "Andrew, how far?" He was barely able to get out the question before Kurt devoured him in a breathtaking kiss. Sensing hands fumbling with shirt buttons and pant zippers, Blaine felt the feverish rush caused by Kurt's sudden move to engulf his engorged and dripping cock, using one effortless swift motion to pull Blaine into his delicate and soft mouth. Sexual energy thrummed between the two as Kurt hummed his pleasure and Blaine rolled his response. 'Please, please, please take a while,' Blaine prayed to himself.

"45 minutes to the inn, sir." Enough time.

XXX

It still wasn't fully dark when the limo slowed to a stop at their destination. Both men were fully dressed and Kurt was cuddling Blaine as they were stretched out along the length of the back seat. Kurt was feeding Blaine small bits of food and Blaine was sharing his champagne. When the car stopped and Andrew opened the door, they were slow to rise. Blaine got out first and took in the view of the beautiful quaint country inn, painted a pale blue with white wooden shutters and a wrap-around porch. He gasped at the beauty of the lush greenery of the countryside. It reminded him of his home and Blaine knew that Kurt had chosen this place because of that. His home was a place he loved and knew that Kurt was growing to love it as well. He moved to help Kurt, noting his fiance's glow as he stepped out of the car. Blaine couldn't help himself and leaned in for a brief but profoundly intimate kiss.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt! Blaine! Welcome to Oxford!" Blaine recognized the masculine voice shouting out the greeting. He did a cartoonish double-take as he saw Burt and Carole standing in the doorway of the inn, waving to them.

"What?..."

"I invited them to be our witnesses. I hope it's okay." Kurt murmured in answer to Blaine's surprised query.

"I love the idea. It's perfect." Blaine was struck with the emotion of the moment. "This just keeps getting better and better! How much do I love you?" he exclaimed, making grabby hands for his fleeing fiancé.

"Enough to follow me into the inn and marry me!" Kurt trilled as he ran up the porch steps to hug his dad and mom.

Blaine ran after him, capturing Kurt in his arms and lifting him off of his feet to twirl him around and around, both men laughing with pure joy. They were together. With family. And they were about to become husbands.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

"Anderson-Hummel or Hummel-Anderson? Hmmmm, what do you think, Blaine?"

The two men had stolen a moment to catch their breath and absorb all that had transpired over the past several hours and what was about to happen. Everything had been a whirlwind and they just needed some time to really be with each other and understand the gravity of the occasion as they prepared for the civil ceremony that Kurt and Michael had arranged.

After a few quiet moments of staring and studying each other's eyes and feeling their hearts soar with the deep and profound love, they confirmed the certainty of their joint decision. They were now unable to part physically as their passion overtook their sensibilities. Settling onto the deep blue and gold upholstered antique settee in the sitting area of their suite, Kurt laid back as Blaine moved to cover him while unbuttoning the buttons of Kurt's shirt to nuzzle in the heady scent of his fiancé. Kurt, with his own arms wrapped around Blaine, was delighting in the unabashed attention.

"Ummmmm, I just like 'husband'," Blaine offered as he resumed his kissing session devoted to Kurt's neck and jawline.

"We can't put 'husband' on the marriage license," Kurt huffed, but his voice trailed off as Blaine licked that one delicate spot under his ear. "Ohhhhh". His body molded naturally to Blaine's embrace.

"I really don't care, baby. As long as I get to marry you. You choose." Blaine used his nose to lightly rub and tickle the soft skin of Kurt's neck, then buried his nose in the crevice where Kurt's neck flared into his shoulder, mouthing the soft skin.

"I l-l-l-like the w-w-way Hummel-Anderson rolls off the t-t-t-tongue." Kurt stuttered as Blaine's ministrations elicited tiny sparks of frenzied ardor. Quickly shifting, placing his arms around Blaine's neck, his parted lips found Blaine's full and wanting ones.

"I like the way, you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, roll off my tongue." Blaine murmured into the kiss while pushing his tongue into the sweet cavern of Kurt's mouth, dipping and rolling it to capture Kurt's distinct taste of vanilla and mint.

A sharp knock on the door caused the startled men to pull apart.

"Kurt, it's almost time," they heard Burt's muffled call through the closed bedroom door.

"Right, Dad. We'll be out in ten minutes." Kurt gazed at Blaine and a slow grin appeared. "We're getting married!" he whispered with a hint of giggly excitement.

"We are. Come, my love." Blaine stood and straightened the new suit that Kurt had delivered to the inn. The deep black shirt contrasted with the black sheen of the perfectly tailored suit and the crimson bowtie set off his complexion, creating an expressly handsome figure. Kurt, still sitting, glanced up through his long eyelashes. Catching his breath, he took in the debonair doctor's flushed appearance.

Blaine extended both hands in a gesture for Kurt to place his hands in Blaine's so he could help him rise from the settee. Blaine marveled in Kurt's simple grace from this one movement, and his heart exploded with the love and desire for his beautiful fiancé.

Kurt, not wanting to let go of Blaine, kept one hand in his own and led him to the full length mirror to check the fit of his own custom suit. The black satin jacket was highlighted by three rows of delicately twisted silver chains connecting silver buttons on each side of the jacket. His crisp white dress shirt was open at the collar and a black and crimson patterned silk scarf was tied around his neck in a fluffy bow. He performed a quarter turn to take in the effect of the satin stripe down the side of the black suit pants. Rocking in his heeled boots, he monitored the flickering effect of the subtle lamplight on the satin.

Blaine moved behind Kurt to embrace him as Kurt turned back to face the mirror. Blaine placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder and their eyes met in the mirror's image.

"This is how I will always see us," Blaine kissed into Kurt's ear. "Joined. Together."

"I love you, Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt tipped his head to the side to rest against Blaine's.

"I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

A soft rap at the door announced Burt's entrance. "Coming in!"

Burt chuckled. "You two gotta let go. Let's go make this official," Burt persuaded the men to follow him downstairs into the parlor. Carole was waiting there along with the inn's owners and the officiant Michael had located for the last minute ceremony.

"You look beautiful, mom," Kurt said as he kissed Carole's cheek, taking note of her tasteful pale yellow tea length lace dress. Plucking a white rose from the vase on the side table, he presented it to her with a small bow. "You honor me with your presence at my marriage to Blaine. I am so happy you could be here to share this most special night."

"You know how I feel about you, Kurt. You are truly my son. As is Blaine now. I love you both and I thank you for including Burt and me."

Kurt found a white rose boutonniere and placed in on the lapel of his father's suit. "Thank you, Dad, for coming here at such short notice. And wearing a suit. And leaving your ball cap in your room," he laughed. Then he grew serious. "I couldn't get married without you here, Dad." Kurt was tearful as he hugged his dad and felt the strength of this father's love.

Letting go of his dad, Kurt found a red rose boutonniere and pinned it to Blaine's lapel, at the same time mouthing "I love you" to his fiancé.

Blaine hummed lowly in response. He picked up the remaining red rose boutonniere and held it to Kurt's lapel, softly kissing his husband-to-be.

They held hands as the approached the lady, Mrs. Creighton, who had been engaged to officiate the marriage ceremony. After brief introductions, the men faced the woman. Burt and Carole stood to one side and the inn's owners, Pat and Judy Montrose, stood on the other side.

Because they did not have time to plan and write vows, they were married with Mrs. Creighton's chosen words of affirmation. At a natural pause, Kurt took the opportunity to address Blaine. Taking both hands, Kurt looked directly at Blaine, but addressed everyone in the room.

"There is someone who could not be here this evening, but he lives in my heart and in the hearts of his grandparents. My son, Rene, is with us in spirit, I'm sure, and I know that he would love Blaine as much as I do. We shared a special phrase that expressed our deep love for each other and tonight, I share this with Blaine." Kurt looked into the rich brown eyes of the man in front of him. "Blaine, I love you Biggest, Ever, Always." Rene and I both love you Biggest, Ever, Always."

Kurt heard Carole clear her throat, knowing she was struggling with the emotion of hearing Rene being included in the ceremony. A single tear drizzled down his cheek as he smiled at his husband.

Blaine reached to swipe the tear with his thumb, then kissed the tear drop from his thumb in honor of Kurt's feelings.

"I love you, Kurt, Bigger, Always and Ever After."

Kurt's fact lit up with the new twist on the specially shared sentiment. Another tear and an "awwwwww," escaped his lips.

Blaine glanced at Mrs. Creighton and nodded to let her know it was okay to proceed.

"That was absolutely lovely and a perfect ending to his extraordinary celebration of love." Following the declaration that there were now husbands, Mrs. Creighton addressed the other two couples in the room. "I present to you, Mr. and Mr. …"

"Hummel-Anderson," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled.

Mrs. Creighton finished, "Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson!"

"Go ahead, Kurt! Kiss him," Burt encouraged his son. But before Kurt could respond, Blaine had already captured the soft pink lips of his husband, pressing in to a heartfelt and lingering kiss, offering all the love and hope he held for his soul mate.

Carole wiped a tear and Burt leaned into kiss his wife, sharing a moment as a married couple with his son and son-in-law.

"Blaine and Kurt," Judy Montrose addressed the newlyweds. "Champagne, homemade chocolates, fruit, and light snacks have been delivered to your room along with chilled water. All on the house. Now, enjoy your evening. We have been so proud to host this truly special event.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Montrose," Blaine replied. "We can't thank you enough for allowing us to use your gorgeous inn."

"It's Pat and Judy. We hope it has been memorable and you'll want to return."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be back," Kurt responded as Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their room. "Thank you for everything," Kurt was giggling as he tossed the farewell back over his shoulder as Blaine sped up their exit.

Practically running, Blaine and Kurt found the door to their room. Stopping abruptly, Blaine faced Kurt, cupped his hand to Kurt's jaw. "Our first night as husbands. My every dream has come true."

"And mine. Thank you for trusting me to whisk you away to an unknown destination." Kurt kissed his husband. "Now, let's get in there and start this honeymoon!" he shrieked as Blaine bent to pick up Kurt, bridal-style.

"Open the door, baby," Blaine growled, his eyes now colored with a feral look that caused Kurt to shiver with anticipation of the claiming that was about to occur.

Flinging open the door, Blaine swept through room to deposit Kurt gently on the bed. Taking in the candlelit room at the same time as pushing Kurt back into the mound of pillows at the head of the bed, Blaine remarked, "I have to see your gorgeous body in this light."

Clothes were removed quickly, but carefully placed on the side chair. Blaine drew in his breath as his eyes raked over the nude form of his husband, the pale skin illuminated by the flickering of candlelight, sapphire eyes glistening with the emotion of their bonding.

Shadows casting over the bronzed, toned figure of his husband, Kurt closed his eyes and moaned with the thought that the stunning man was now his. "I belong to you," he whispered to Blaine, sensuality oozing from his breathy delivery. "Take me, love. I need you. Make love to me."

"I plan to love you all night long, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. You are mine, as I am yours. I devote the rest of our lifetime together to taking care of you, loving you and making you deliriously happy. Because you do all that for me just by being with me."

"Oh, Blaine…" Kurt was drawn in, leaning forward slightly to encourage Blaine to join with him.

"Steady, my love," Blaine reassured his eager lover as he slid down Kurt's body that was shimmering in the dancing lights of the many candles scattered around the room. "We have all night and I plan to use every moment to show my love for you." With those words, he sunk his mouth over Kurt's delectable pink cock, swishing and swirling, using his tongue to tease and taste. Kurt weighed heavily on Blaine's tongue and Blaine expertly and knowingly used his knowledge of Kurt's body to bring his husband to the brink of climaxing, only to pull off. Kurt was lost in the world of Blaine's mouth and tongue so when Blaine murmured "Come for me, my love," Kurt instantly released his pent-up desire and filled Blaine's throat who eagerly drank of his husband's bittersweet nectar.

Kurt was anxious to engage in the oral act as Blaine's thick and purple cock was his addiction. They traded places and Kurt used his fingers to massage the sensitive groin areas before taking Blaine in his entirety in one swift move. Blaine 's mind exploded with the sexual wonder that was Kurt and it wasn't long before he came, causing Kurt to swallow several times to take in all the Blaine surrendered.

Blaine tugged Kurt back to the head of the bed where he rolled Kurt to his back. He started his night-long worship of his lover, using his mouth – lips, tongue, teeth and words – to show and tell Kurt of his love for the bewitching man who had captured his heart that night in the hospital and was now his and his alone.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson, you are exquisite." Blaine accented each compliment with a strategically placed kiss designed to elevate his lover's desire.

"And, you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, are magnificent." Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked on a nipple, biting lightly then licking the standing nub. He gave up trying to speak as Blaine continued the sensual assault on his body, listening carefully to Blaine's loving commentary. "Love me," Kurt finally verbalized.

"I do love you, my darling." And Blaine made love to Kurt over and over and over as Kurt encouraged each new round with the urgency in his nonsensical words, the depth of his kisses and the invitation of open legs and thrusting motions of his overheated anatomy.

XXX

Daylight dawned and the two men were reclining in the claw foot tub, soaking in in the soothing heat of the scented water. Kurt, with his back to the tub, held Blaine who had rested his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt soon heard the soft snores indicating Blaine's complete relaxation. His own eyes fluttering and closing, Kurt laid his cheek on the top of Blaine's head. "Love of my life," he cooed into the dark curls as he reflected on the night's lovemaking, noting the soreness now being relieved by the warm bath.

Kurt allowed his eyes to close and he dreamed of his new life with Blaine, having one more surprise for his husband. One that he hoped would show Blaine just how much Kurt was devoted to him and their future.

"I can't bear to be away from you. I'm never leaving you again, my love," Kurt whispered his promise to his sleeping husband. "Husband," he sighed as he closed his eyes, too.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

Blaine had to scoot and shuffle to get away from Kurt's toasty bear hug. He was normally an early riser, getting in a run before heading to the hospital to complete his morning rounds and today was no different. Even after the excitement of yesterday and the activities of his honeymoon night, he was awake and ready to greet his first day as a married man.

He was craving coffee, so he found a pair of sweatpants that Kurt had packed and slipped into one of Kurt's insanely soft t-shirts. Hearing footsteps as he cracked open the door, he saw a familiar figure in a flannel shirt and a tattered ball cap making his way down the hall.

"Wait up, Burt," he called in a half-whisper to the man. Carefully pulling the door closed so as not to wake his sleeping husband, Blaine trotted to catch up to his father-in-law. Burt turned at the sound of Blaine's voice and smiled. He waited for Blaine, grinned knowingly, then threw his arm around Blaine's shoulder to continue down the hall.

"My son still sleepin?" he asked, knowing the answer. He'd lived with Kurt for 18 years, after all.

"Yeah. We didn't fall asleep until early early this morning. He has to be exhausted. I'm used to getting up early and being able to function on just a few hours of sleep."

"TMI, Blaine," Burt chuckled.

"Umm, sorry. Anyway, I was able to wriggle out once I gave him a pillow to hug."

"Always did need his beauty sleep." Burt was shaking his head.

They entered the dining room where they found Carole visiting with Judy. "There's fresh coffee, guys," Judy nodded toward the coffee urn and mugs.

Blaine walked over to Carole and bent over to place a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, Carole."

"Morning, Blaine. Sleep well?" she asked with a conspiratorial grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, ma'am. I left your son snuggling with my pillow."

"Mm not," they heard as Kurt shuffled into the room, his right hand running through his hair, trying to tame the wild bedhead. He was still mumbling as his eyes lit up at the offer of the mug of steaming coffee from Blaine. Waving it under Kurt's nose, Blaine and Burt laughed as Kurt comically followed the aroma of the fresh brew. Winking at the others in the room, Blaine approached his husband and took Kurt's left hand to raise to his lips, kissing the band adorning the elegant pale ring finger. Lingering, he gazed up through his thick dark lashes to catch Kurt staring at him with those endless pools of swirling turquoise and cerulean eyes.

"Come, my love," Blaine twined his fingers with Kurt's and led the yawning man to the porch swing on the verandah. Covering up with a warm quilt, Kurt nestled against Blaine and shared the single mug of coffee. Eyes closed, head resting on Blaine's strong chest, Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's heart.

"I feel your heartbeat, Blaine. It's calming."

"It beats for you, Kurt. Only for you," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair as his own hand caressed Kurt's jawline. He stopped for a moment to extend the fingers to inspect the new ring on his left hand, admiring the swirls and curly cues engraved in the antique band Kurt found in Europe. Kurt was already in tune with Blaine's 'old soul' and the vintage ring could not have been more perfect for him. Just like Kurt. Perfect.

"Husband. Hmmmmm." Kurt was practically purring as Blaine's soothing motion caused him to completely relax against the doctor. "You are my rock. My center. You complete me."

"I love hearing you say that."

Kurt glanced up at him with a question in his look.

"Husband. I love you calling me 'husband'."

Silence followed as they finished their coffee. Enjoying the peace of the countryside, listening to the rustle of the morning breeze through the leaves of the surrounding bushes, the two held tight to each other, understanding their need to be together.

Eventually, the quiet was interrupted by Kurt's soft-spoken words.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Blaine could hear the worry in Kurt's question.

"Ask me anything. What's bothering you?" Blaine offered.

"What about your parents? I don't even know them and couldn't invite them. Should I have waited until we could include them?"

"Oh, baby," Blaine was shaking his head. "I haven't seen my parents in many months and I rarely speak to them. They really aren't interested in my life and it's not important to me that they aren't here. Burt and Carole are more family to me than my own and they were the perfect choice to share our joy. This was perfect, Kurt."

"But you do talk to your parents, right? Do they even know about me? "

"Honestly, my love, I don't know. Our relationship hasn't been a secret and they surely have people who cover media for them. I'd be surprised if they didn't know. Bottom line, they haven't called to ask me about it. In fact, the last time I talked to my mother, they were going to be in New York soon and wanted to meet for dinner. I thought that would be a great time to introduce you to them."

"How do they feel about you being gay? They know, right?"

"Yes, they know. They just kinda ignore it. I haven't had a boyfriend, so they really haven't had to face my sexuality. I don't hide it. We just don't talk about it."

"I'd love to meet them, Blaine. Whenever you're ready."

"When they come back to the states, we'll make it a point. I want them to know you. I want them to see how happy you make me. And, I want you to know them, Kurt. They are a part of my life, helping mold me into the person I am today. A small part, but they are my parents and I know they love me in their own way." Blaine became melancholy as he talked about his parents. Kurt heard the somber tone and lifted his head to encourage Blaine to meet him in a kiss.

Parting after a kiss filled with love and longing, he laid his head back on Blaine's shoulder and waited in case Blaine wanted to continue.

"Enough about my parents," Blaine chose to close the subject for now and Kurt would let it go. "Today is all about you and me. What do you want to do? How long did you plan for us to stay here? How long is Wes covering for me?"

"We have one more day here. Dad and Carole are flying back with us on the jet tomorrow afternoon."

"The jet?" Blaine couldn't believe all that Kurt had worked out. "We have the jet again? Baby, you are awesome!"

"Well, Vivienne is awesome," Kurt giggled at Blaine's little-boy enthusiasm. "And Wes is covering you for one more day after we get home. "

"Wow, how'd you talk him into that?"

"Well, there is a small price. We have to keep Corinne for a long weekend so Wes and Olivia can escape for romantic weekend. Their anniversary is coming up."

"Wait, did you say 'we" have to keep Corinne? As in you and me?"

"Yes, I did. Of course I meant the two of us."

"But, what about your work, Kurt. Don't you have to go back to New York? And isn't your month in Paris coming up soon?" Blaine suddenly became quiet and his face dropped with realization.

"Blaine…"

"You'll be leaving soon, won't you? And we just got married." The sadness in Blaine's tone was heartbreaking.

"Blaine, I'm not leaving you." Kurt's voice was thick with love for his husband and he was barely able to gasp out the words. "I want to go home. With you. Our home. In Lima. I want to live with you in your home."

"Are you sure? What about your design house, Kurt? You run a worldwide business. You can't just leave it!" Blaine wanted to believe Kurt but didn't know how it could possibly work. He was starting to panic a little at the thought of sharing Kurt with his demanding fashion empire.

"You have to trust me on this, Blaine. I spent too much time alone in Europe, missing you and wanting you. I made the decision before the German TV interview, then used all of the rest of the time putting my plan into place. I have a lot of loyal, talented and creative people working for me. Several have earned a chance for more responsibility, so I offered management promotions to my key people."

Blaine listened to the passion in Kurt's voice as he explained his idea.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't plan to quit." Blaine was relieved at that statement. He didn't want to be the cause of any regret Kurt might have from leaving his business.

"If you agree, I would like to build a small studio and office on your land, close to the house. Some place where I can go when I'm designing and a place to conduct business meetings via video conference. I can do a lot with a phone and the internet."

Blaine could begin to see that Kurt was serious about his commitment to live with him. Kurt continued.

"I will have to travel some. But I promise it will be limited. And hopefully when you can accompany me. I take my marriage vows quite seriously and when I said that I would love and honor you, that meant being with you wholly in heart and presence. I don't think I can stand to sleep apart from you, Blaine."

Tears began rolling down Kurt's cheeks and he sniffled as the emotion of the moment overtook him.

Blaine captured each tear and left a kiss in their wake. He smiled as he kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "I don't want you to give up your fabulous life, Kurt. You've worked hard to build your business and make your name in the fashion world."

Kurt interrupted him, "Blaine, this is something I want. It's easier for me to work from Lima. I have a huge staff that is well capable. You, on the other hand, well, I know you would be a great doctor anywhere, but you would have to build a practice from the ground up if you moved to New York to live with me. This just makes more sense. Besides, I am absolutely in love with the idea of raising a family in your beautiful home. It is situated perfectly, with nature as the backdrop. It's my dream home."

"But let's keep your New York place, as long we can afford it. It's such a great place to escape to and I love your city, too, you know!" Blaine was excited now as he could see how this could work out for them.

Kurt was now sitting, facing his husband, observing body language and searching Blaine's eyes as Kurt described his ideas in more depth.

"Kurt, this is a wonderful wedding gift you have given me. You figured out a way for us to live together and see each other daily. I understand and fully appreciate the tough decisions you've made and, baby, I promise I will support you in any way to make this work. Just commission an architect for the new building when we get back to Lima and start as soon as you are satisfied."

Kurt was beaming, knowing that he was about to further surprise his husband of one day.

"And I want to rebrand my business."

"What? Why"? Blaine wondered what Kurt wanted to do.

"KHA Designs. And I'm going to start a new children's line called RH by KHA."

"Oh, Kurt, I love it! Are you sure, my love? You want to change your branding?"

"I'm sure." And Kurt sealed it with a searing kiss.

"Now," Kurt pronounced. "I am on my honeymoon with the most gorgeous man on the planet and I want to ravish him and spoil him and drive him deliriously crazy with desire."

Blaine jumped up, pulling Kurt with him. "I wed you, now I shall bed you. Come, husband. Now." Kurt was giggling at Blaine's dramatic tone tinged with light-hearted mirth. He started to move away from Blaine, twitching his hips ever so slightly, knowing Blaine loved the way he moved. Blaine used both hands to grab the undulating hips and pulled Kurt to his own, grinding to let Kurt feel his growing need.

"I already desire you. You are driving me crazy. Your hips…." Blaine uttered into Kurt's ear, kissing along the edge, then finishing in his favorite spot that elicited an uncensored moan from Kurt.

Kissing every few steps, they performed a slow dance of touch and stare, kiss and sway. The men, with Cheshire grins, waved at Burt and Carole and the Montroses as they made their way back to their suite.

"What are _we_ doing this afternoon? Looks like we're on our own," Burt asked Carole, chuckling and shaking his head the whole time.

"Maybe we'll see you for dinner," they heard a voice yell from down the hall. "But don't wait on us!"


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

Kurt loved watching Blaine sleep. It was rare that he caught Blaine motionless and sleeping. Usually Blaine would awaken before Kurt, so this was a very special moment for Kurt. With his eyes half-closed, Kurt concentrated on his intent study of Blaine's perfectly proportioned facial features, noting the dark lush fan of eyelashes, the luscious full red lips, the smooth bronzed skin. Kurt was mesmerized by Blaine's stunning profile, believing Blaine to be the most devastatingly handsome creature he had ever seen….and he would know. In his chosen profession, he worked with the most gorgeous people in the world. He had an eye for beauty; not only in the fashions he created but in the models and people he chose to present his designs in camera shots for print and for live appearances on runways and television.

The beauty that lay before him was like no other he had observed. With his fingertips, Kurt traced the curve of Blaine's forehead, down the slope of his nose, over the plump bow of his lips, across the stubble on his chin, settling in the dusting of dark curly hair that rose and fell with each of Blaine's soft breaths.

"I love this man," Kurt whispered to no one but himself. Tears came to his eyes with the enormity of the emotion of this moment. He had suffered great loss in his life, but he had found his true love. Stretching his own body along the length of his sleeping husband, Kurt noted how they molded together as one. It didn't matter how their bodies were connected, each part meshed like a fitted puzzle piece. Rolling onto his back, but touching Blaine wherever he could connect, Kurt lay thinking about the past two days. He was married; happily and deliriously in love. He couldn't wait to start his life with Blaine. He thought of waking up to Blaine, making coffee for Blaine, preparing dinner with Blaine, spending the evening relaxing in Blaine's embrace and ending each day in bed with his husband. This is the life he had chosen and he knew, without a doubt, that while his career was still very important to him, there would be nothing in his life more important than the man sharing his bed.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson, you are the luckiest man alive," he murmured to himself with a sigh. With his eyes closed, he honed in on his sensory experience of the man occupying this marital bed. He listened to Blaine's even breathing, felt the entrancing warmth emitted from Blaine's muscular body, inhaled Blaine's uniquely male sleep scent – one of musk and sandalwood and cinnamon. He grinned at Blaine's occasional lip-smacking and his heart beat faster when he heard the uttered sounds of 'Kuuuuurt' and 'my Kurt.'

Kurt could tell that even in his sleep, Blaine could feel that he wasn't hugging Kurt and he started squirming, looking for his lover. Kurt lay still and allowed Blaine to discover his naked body and pull him close. Blaine snuggled onto Kurt's chest, wrapped an arm around his waist and threw one leg over Kurt's thigh, all signs of claiming his husband. As Blaine snuggled in closer, he wiggled his nose and pursed his lips. Kurt was charmed by the adorable actions and leaned to kiss the top of Blaine's head. Kurt could stay like this forever. "Mine," he uttered into the sleep-tousled curls.

XXX

The two men spent the remainder of their time in Oxford with Burt and Carole. They explored the charming town, shopping for reminders of their idyllic stay, and partaking in the local cuisine. Blaine would not let go of Kurt's hand unless he had a possessive arm around the waist of his husband. Kurt had just come home to him and Blaine wasn't about to let go. When they were out in public and he felt comfortable, he would steal a kiss as often as he could. Strolling down one cobblestone street and noticing that Burt and Carole had stepped into a lighting store, Blaine took advantage of the quiet street to pull Kurt into an alley where he spied a hidden courtyard entrance. Seeing no one there, he urged Kurt through the courtyard entrance where they couldn't be seen from the street and pressed his husband against the brick wall in a small alcove. His chocolate brown eyes were tinged black that foretold his desire for the man he was about to ravish. His sultry gaze hypnotized Kurt as he slowly moved his hands to Kurt's hips, resting just at the waistline of his jeans. Lowering his head slightly, he looked up through those divine eyelashes, ensuring Kurt's eyes never looked away. Kurt couldn't blink; he was mesmerized about what Blaine was about to do. Kurt felt a pull on his shirt as Blaine tugged it out of his jeans. Blaine pushed his hands up under Kurt's shirt, searching for bare skin. Never breaking his stare, roaming and insistent hands pulled Kurt closer while Blaine bodily pressed Kurt harder against the wall of stone. Skin burning and tingling in the wake of Blaine's caresses, Kurt gave in, closed his eyes and allowed himself to be used by his lover. Blaine knew just what ignited Kurt's libido and began his slow inducement of Kurt's body. He brought his mouth to cover Kurt's, using his tongue to lick his husband's lips, then pushing through to taste the elixir of Kurt's being. Kissing and tonguing, biting and nipping, Blaine's rough invasion even drew a little blood from Kurt's swollen bottom lip. Blaine was devouring Kurt, using his mouth, lips, tongue, hands, fingers, legs and even his eyes to capture and torture the designer who was now nothing but a pliable pawn in Blaine's seduction.

Kurt loved discovering this domineering side of Blaine. He secretly loved it when Blaine took charge and became aggressive in his demands for his lover's body. He felt the most desirable when Blaine was using him; worshiping his body and eliciting responses as a conductor rules his orchestra. He also felt the most vulnerable as Blaine insisted he give himself fully and completely, without question or doubt. And this was easy for Kurt. He trusted Blaine. He knew in his heart that Blaine would never, ever hurt him. So he allowed himself to be controlled by Blaine's ardor. He had encouraged this side of Blaine with a sexy twitch of his hips and sway in his walk; tight pants accenting his shapely ass. And he now knew of Blaine's lingerie fetish. Which matched Kurt's own kink for wearing the sizzling undergarments.

Here and now in the shadows of the courtyard, Blaine's urgent kisses were fiery and insisting. Thumbs brushed repeatedly over Kurt's nipples, one of his most erogenous areas, and the response was hard hubs that begged pinching. Blaine's urgency was more evident in the hot breath he exhaled into Kurt's sensitive ear.

"Baby, you're going to take care of me," he panted while he applied intermittent twists and pinches to Kurt's chest. Lowering one hand to Kurt's hip, Blaine forced him closer so Kurt could feel the size of Blaine's need. Using his hand to hold Kurt there, he rolled his own body for the much-needed friction.

"So sexy, baby, I'm wild for you," he continued whispering in Kurt's ear. A brisk nip to the earlobe caused a massive shudder as Blaine pressed his bulging cock into Kurt's thigh. "Feel my need, baby?" He kissed Kurt's jaw, then sucked lightly, encouraging Kurt's tiny moans as he continued his assault on Kurt's neck.

Kurt opened his eyes for a quick survey of the courtyard to ensure their privacy before he flipped places with Blaine. Now, with Blaine backed to the wall and writhing with lust for his lover, Kurt dropped to his knees. Hugging Blaine's thighs, he mouthed Blaine's cock through the fabric of his jeans. Kurt exhaled hot breath into Blaine's crotch before rising to commandeer Blaine's full attention. With one word, "Room," Kurt yanked Blaine away to lead him back to the inn.

XXX

"All packed?" Blaine asked while lounging on top of the bed covers during their last morning in their private suite. Both men had showered after late night and early morning love-making and they were now faced with the reality of returning to Lima. Dressed in jeans and sweaters, they were finishing up last minute packing before joining Burt and Carole in the inn's sunny dining room for breakfast.

"I just have to gather my lotions and creams, then I should be all set," Kurt replied as he scanned the room for any missed items. He filled his carryon bag with his remaining toiletries and added his hair brush before zipping it closed.

"You know what I love about you?" Blaine posed the question to Kurt with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

Kurt twirled to face him, slyly grinned and offered, "my love of satin and lace?" He winked, then continued. "I caught your lascivious leering when I was dressing. I could see you in the mirror, darling. I know you love the sexy black leather thong I put on just for you." He turned his back, then looked over his shoulder as he used one hand to pull at the back waistband of his jeans to reveal the thin slice of black leather against his pale skin.

"Oh, baby, you do know me…" Blaine moaned, acknowledging he had been caught in what he thought had been a discreet peep show. His eyes were focused on that strip of leather when he noticed a sparkling effect and had to squint to make it out. "That's a tiny K!" he exclaimed.

"I just wanted to make sure you would still want me when we got home...ummmph" Kurt was tackled by Blaine who had leapt from his spot on the bed to ensnare Kurt, holding tight as he released his building passion in one deep, drawn-out kiss, leaving Kurt breathless.

"Always," Blaine growled as he released Kurt. Raising one hand to stroke Kurt's cheek, he murmured, "I will always want you, my love. Always."

"Mmmmmmm. Always. I love you, my husband."

Breaking through the intimate moment, they heard Burt calling their names. "Let's go, guys. Breakfast is ready."

"Daaaaaaaad," Kurt whined like a kid. He couldn't believe his dad was calling for them. But, all in all, Burt had been a good sport when Blaine and Kurt had disappeared from their tour of the town the day before, only taking time to send his dad a brief text "Newlyweds," that he hoped would explain their sudden absence for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Kurt smiled as he thought about their hurried return to the inn, shedding layers as they moved down the hallway to their room, laughing and kissing. Blaine noticed Kurt's soft smile that graced his thoughtful look and reciprocated, conveying their love for each other and their new life.

"You ready?" Blaine reached for Kurt's hand.

"Ready." Kurt's hand met Blaine's, locking fingers and he followed Blaine to the dining room.

"Coffee?" Judy asked as she was setting out the supplies. "It's fresh. I just brewed it."

"Smells lovely, Judy. Just like everything here. You have been a wonderful hostess." Kurt complimented her.

"I know I, for one, will miss visiting with you," Carole added. She had gained a new friend while Burt and Pat had bonded over antique cars and sports.

"Well, I will certainly miss all of you. You have been the most delightful guests we've had in quite some time." Judy replied. "Now, help yourself. There's scrambled eggs, homemade biscuits, and freshly made blackberry jam on the buffet. I added some yogurt for you, Kurt, and some fruit."

"You figured me out quickly, Judy." Kurt gave her a warm hug. "That's definitely a sign of a good hostess."

"Yeah, you've been the best. Allowing us to celebrate our marriage here. You have been kind and accepting. Kurt and I will always be grateful." Blaine hugged the inn owner, too.

"Yes, Judy, Blaine is right. We appreciate everything you've done for us. Always finding wonderful snacks and surprises in our room. And the candles were a romantic touch. Blaine and I will always remember our stay here," Kurt smiled fondly at his husband. "And we are going to contact you soon to plan our next trip back. This place is very special to us."

"Ooooooh, I can't wait," Judy laughed as she and Carole traded knowing looks. "Maybe we'll actually see you next time!" Everyone in the room laughed at that, understanding that the newly married couple had taken every advantage of their private suite.

Kurt interrupted. "OK, very funny," but he was laughing too. "We need to finish breakfast. Andrew's picking us up in 30 minutes." He was checking the time on his phone while texting Andrew to confirm the time. "And the plane is already at the airport, so once Andrew gets here, we can load up and head that way."

Blaine leaned into Kurt's side, using the free arm that wasn't holding coffee to encircle Kurt at his waist and pull him close. "We're going home," he said, only for Kurt's ears. "Home. With you. I love the sound of that."


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

"I'm running late. I've got an emergency surgery scheduled at 3:00 so I won't be home for dinner." Blaine was explaining to Kurt, once again, why he wouldn't be home until late that evening. They had been back for three weeks and Kurt was having to adjust to Blaine's unpredictable schedule. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I know we planned a movie night."

"I know, I know," Kurt countered. "I understand." He was quiet.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, baby."

"Love you, too." Kurt pressed the End Call button and sat there, staring out the window.

_**Three weeks ago…**_

Their first few days home after returning from Maryland had been the domestic bliss that Kurt had envisioned when he made the decision to marry Blaine and move in with him in Lima. He had fallen in love with Blaine's charming cottage-type home the first time Blaine had taken him there. It was exactly the place he wanted to call 'home,' and was perfect for their future. It was secluded enough that he and Blaine could escape, just to exist in their own world without outside influences.

As soon as they dropped off Burt and Carole at their home, the men made one stop before driving to Blaine's home. They needed to pick up some groceries now that Kurt would be living there full time. It was their first time shopping as a married couple and they soon discovered their food nuances. Kurt was all about fresh and healthy and although Blaine loved to cook when he had time, he was used to quick and easy food items. Kurt relied on an abundance of basic ingredients so he could use his culinary knowledge to create a meal based on the pace of their day and their mood. Blaine preferred using his known staples and pre-mixed and pre-made items so he wouldn't have to think too much to cook a hot meal.

"How can you use Alfredo sauce from a jar?" Kurt was questioning one of Blaine's choices. "As long as I have the right ingredients, I can whip us a fantastic Alfredo that I guarantee you will love," he offered as he put the jar back on the shelf.

Blaine reached his hand to capture Kurt's that held the jar of sauce. "Kurt, just let me show you what I can do with it. I have learned that his brand is a good base. I add my own special touches and I think it would complete with your scratch sauce."

"OK, I get it." Kurt was agreeable and replace the jar in the shopping cart. They had several similar discussions before moving through the checkout stand, but they compromised well and left the market with enough to fill the cupboards and refrigerator. Kurt's thought was to cook most evenings since he would be working from their home and he intended to ensure that Blaine had gourmet meals, while being healthy and nutritious. He had a feeling that Blaine didn't have time to watch his diet, so this was something Kurt could do for his husband and delighted in the knowledge that he was Blaine's caretaker in this regard.

"Care if we make one more stop?" Blaine inquired as they loaded the groceries. He glanced at Kurt to see his husband watching him with a faint smile. Those lovely amber eyes now sparkled with a hint of emerald.

"What were you planning on stopping for?" Kurt asked, slightly distracted by Blaine and his gorgeous eyes.

"I want to get some champagne. To celebrate our first night in our home."

"Oooooo…that sounds perfect. And we can pick up some wine for the rest of the week. That is, if you enjoy wine in the evenings." Kurt just realized that he knew Blaine liked a good wine, but didn't know his habits during a work week. "Do you?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's uncertainty. "Of course, I do. I often drink a glass of good wine with dinner at the end of a long day. It helps me relax before bed. As a matter of fact, I have a stocked wine cellar." He watched Kurt's face for the effect of this revelation.

"What! My stars, Blaine, how did I not know this?! I can't wait to see it!"

"How about this? We'll get the champagne and pick up a couple of your favorite bottles of wine. When we get home and unpack, I'll show you the cellar and you can see what I already have stored. We can always add anything you want." Blaine was grinning as he saw Kurt's face light up with anticipation of seeing the wine cellar.

"This is a wonderful surprise! How are you so perfect?"

"I was made for you, baby!" Blaine laughingly tossed the words at Kurt as they each got in the car.

_**Back to the present…**_

They had met and married quickly without spending a lot of time together, so Kurt was anxious to devote this time to learning all about each other. He had no illusions that everything would be perfect. They hadn't even had the opportunity to learn the other's annoying habits or even feel the sting of an angry exchange or their first argument. There was still no doubt in Kurt's mind that he belonged with Blaine. Blaine was his 'forever,' and whatever work it may take, he was committed to loving Blaine and making their life together as a couple. He had the utmost trust and faith in Blaine that he was committed as well. There was no doubt that Blaine loved Kurt with all his being. He thought he had a good understanding of what their life would be like once he was with Blaine, but he was now finding himself with a lot of alone time since Blaine was in such high demand as a prominent physician in the community. Neither man had traveled in the weeks since their marriage. They had stayed in Lima, but Kurt didn't have any reason to venture outside of their home except for the occasional shopping trip or a visit to surprise Blaine when we was working. But even that was hit or miss as there were times when Kurt would show up to find out that Blaine was caught up in an emergency or surgery and wasn't available to see him.

He was now facing an evening by himself and he felt unsettled. He turned the burners off on the stove where he had dinner cooking and shut off the oven where the loaf of French bread was warming. He packaged the meal in individual containers that could be reheated easily, but they never tasted just the same as when served hot and straight from the stove or oven. He let his mind wander to the idea of why he was taking the time to plan and prepare these special foods if Blaine was consistently going to miss dinner. Kurt thought back over the three weeks to count only three times when they sat down together at a proper dinnertime and two of those times were the first two days they were back.

With a huge sigh, he put everything in the refrigerator or freezer and cleaned up the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and wiping the counters before pouring himself a glass of pinot noir. Turning out the lights in the kitchen area, he walked into the lowly-lit living room. Pulling back the drapes covering the patio doors, Kurt choose to allow the natural moonlight as his illumination. He made his way to the piano bench and placed the wine glass carefully on top of the piano as he pushed back the cover, showing the 88 black and white ivory keys. Trailing his right hand over the keys, he ended by placing his hand at the center as he had learned during his childhood piano lessons and poked out "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." On the second round, he whispered the familiar words, thinking of the times he sang this song with his son. His eyes began watering as he remembered his curly-headed son. He could picture holding him in the boy's New York City bedroom with the floor-to-ceiling windows while they searched for the stars. Singing softly, he closed his eyes which caused a few tears to escape and roll down his cheeks. As he finished the song, he rested his head on the piano, using his folded arms as a cushion. Soft sobs shook his body.

"Rene. Daddy misses you, my little star," he uttered through his choked sobs. "Twinkle, twinkle, ever, always."

He continued to cry, giving in to the feeling of deep loneliness at that moment. Eventually growing uncomfortable on the hard bench, he decided to move to the bedroom. Wiping his eyes, he picked up the untouched glass of wine and returned it to the kitchen to pour it out. Making sure a light was on for Blaine, he retired to their bedroom and started his nighttime routine. Peeling off his pale grey sweater and black yoga pants, he found a pair of black boxer briefs and dug out one of Blaine's high school t-shirts. If Blaine wasn't going to bed with him, at least he could wrap himself in the soft cotton infused with Blaine's scent.

Sitting at the newly built vanity that held all of his special creams and lotions, he stared at his blotchy face. Pressing his fingertips to his cheeks and eyelids, he thought to himself; he wasn't very pretty when he cried. And that made him cry even harder. He surely didn't want Blaine to see him like this, so he shortened the ritual as his sadness impacted his energy level and he just wanted to go to bed.

Pulling back the cream-colored duvet, he crawled in bed. Cocooning himself in the sheets and blankets, he grabbed one of Blaine's pillows to hug. He turned to the wall, his back to the door, and once again let the tears fall, soaking the pillow. Exhaustion overtook him as he fell into a restless sleep.

He didn't hear any sounds several hours later when Blaine entered their home and called his name.

"Kurt, love," Blaine hollered softly. "I'm home." Seeing that all of the lights were out and noting that the kitchen was spotless except for the empty wine glass still sitting by the kitchen sink, Blaine sank into the sofa. Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, he ran his hands through his hair. He saw the DVD case for "Moulin Rouge" sitting on the coffee table next to the remote.

"Oh Kurt, baby," he mumbled with anguish evident in his tone. "I'm so sorry."

There was no response.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

Blaine slumped back into the couch, laying his head against the back and staring at the ceiling as thoughts swirled around in his head. It had been an extraordinarily long day with the surgery being delayed from its original 3:00 start time; then Wes had run into complications and they were in surgery for over seven hours. By the time they closed, cleaned up and made sure the patient was settled in Recovery, it was after two o'clock in the morning by the time he arrived home.

In his haste to look for Kurt, Blaine had not removed his shoes or coat. He stood up from his spot on the sofa and shrugged off his coat while unwrapping the scarlet wool scarf, a gift from Kurt, from around his neck. He tossed both on the side wing-back chair. He toed off his shoes, then bent over to pick them up and move them to an empty spot by the door. He would be wearing them again in a few hours so he was just going to leave them in the most convenient place.

In his socked feet, he padded down the hallway, finding his way with the aid of a small electronic night light that provided dim lighting in the windowless hallway. Reaching their closed bedroom door, he gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it, not wanting to wake Kurt with a sudden click of the latch. Pushing quietly, he peered into the room and could barely make out the lump on the bed that must be Kurt. Sprigs of chestnut hair were sticking out from under the blankets and Blaine could see that Kurt was turned toward the wall. Blaine caught his breath at the scene knowing it was unusual to find Kurt in this position. Normally, when he came home late and Kurt was already in bed, Kurt's sleeping figure was facing the doorway and in an open position, as if inviting Blaine to his open arms.

With an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach, Blaine retreated from the room, pulling the door closed. He returned to the kitchen where he grabbed a banana from the bowl on the counter and retrieved a bottle of water from the frig. Settling back on the sofa, he peeled the banana and ate it in four bites while guzzling the water. He finished his snack quickly and sat back to reflect over the evening.

He had texted Kurt as soon as he got out of surgery, but didn't receive a response. He figured Kurt had fallen asleep. Now seeing the movie case sitting on the table and catching the fact that Kurt didn't set out dinner for him or even leave a note, he was concerned. He wasn't sure what this meant. It hadn't happened like this before and they hadn't lived together long enough to know if Kurt was hurt or if he was perfectly fine with Blaine's late nights. Blaine's mind was racing with different scenarios of what Kurt may have done that evening. He never meant to hurt Kurt. He was convinced that Kurt understood his demanding hours. Kurt never said anything; he never complained. He greeted Blaine with a smile and hot cup of coffee every morning and sent him off each day with a loving kiss. They texted during the day when they had time and Kurt had surprised him with lunch a few times. He knew that Kurt had been busy meeting with architects and contractors to design and bid the new buildings for his office and studio. At times, Blaine could see sketches and magazines and photos scattered over the dining room table which served as Kurt's current work space, so he felt that Kurt was running his business as he had planned.

Blaine had fallen back into his normal routine and resumed living his life as he did before he was married and Kurt was living with him. He maintained the same patient load and still assisted Wes in surgeries, plus he was the head of the neurosurgery department. He had always worked long hours and his patients were priority. He thought that Kurt understood this and was just as busy with his design business. With the dark and quiet surrounding him, he thought back over the time since Kurt had joined him in Lima and realized that they really only regularly saw each other in the mornings and then, it was only briefly.

They usually showered together; this brought a grin to Blaine's face because they did more than shower. Blaine couldn't be around a naked Kurt without being fully engorged and wanting of his husband's body. He recalled two mornings ago when he had Kurt pinned against the tiles. Holding him and encouraging Kurt to lift his long legs to circle Blaine's waist, they hugged each other tightly as Blaine impaled the pale designer. Thrusting into his lover with the rainwater shower providing a warming sensual experience, he mouthed and marked Kurt's unblemished skin just below his collarbone. He still felt Kurt's heated breath in Blaine's ear, encouraging his husband to pound him into oblivion. Kurt begged to be taken and owned and dominated and soon, both men climaxed quickly.

The problem was that they didn't have time to fully enjoy each other afterwards with cuddling and kissing. Blaine was in a rush to get out, get dressed and get on his way. He normally didn't sit for breakfast as he was anxious to make his rounds before he started seeing patients in his office. Besides, Kurt's phone was often pinging early in the morning since his office was on the east coast and in an earlier time zone.

Blaine always had the best intention of leaving his office at a decent time at the end of the day , but inevitably, something would come up where he was needed or consulted. It slowly dawned on him that he hadn't made it home before 8:00 any evening lately. He would come home and find Kurt curled up on the couch, usually reading or working on his laptop. Kurt would pop up right away as soon as he heard Blaine come in the front door, greet him with a kiss and move to the kitchen to warm his dinner. He would sit with Blaine while he ate, inquiring about his day and asking about Annie and others at the hospital. One night, Kurt even broached the subject of Dr. Carroll. Blaine let him know that he found out that Dr. Carroll had moved to another rotation in Pediatrics. Blaine rarely saw him even though Dr. Carroll was still working in the hospital. He had certainly not spoken to him since the night Kurt had established his claim on Blaine. They laughed at the memory of the fateful meeting; one that started the wheels in motion resulting in their current state of marriage. They giggled as they had fun with it and took it further by suggesting that they probably owed Dr. Carroll a thank-you card for causing them to get together more quickly.

There were nights that they lay together in the comfy king-sized bed, Blaine holding Kurt, neither man saying anything, where they took comfort in the closeness to let sleep overtake them. There were other nights when Kurt made sure to take care of his doctor husband, slipping under the sheets to render Blaine boneless with complete release and allowing him to drift off into a restful sleep. There had been a few nights, when Blaine had the energy, where he would spoon Kurt. Blaine loved being the big spoon because he could embrace his lover, listen to his quiet whimpers as he fondled and stroked his husband to a loving finish.

Most nights, Blaine fell asleep well before Kurt was able to give in to it. Blaine's days were so full, he returned home mentally and physically exhausted. Sleep came easily, especially with Kurt curled up next to him. He didn't know it, but Kurt often stayed awake in the anticipation of Blaine making love to him.

Reliving some of the memories of the past three weeks, Blaine's mind raced with all kinds of questions and potential answers to his current dilemma of whether Kurt was truly happy with his decision and their current situation. Was he enough for Kurt? Had he done enough? Was he attentive enough? Did Kurt know that he was Blaine's world, first and foremost? Was there enough excitement for Kurt who was used to living a New York City lifestyle? Was Kurt being successful in running his business from Lima as he originally planned? Was Kurt going to be happy with the studio/office complex he was building? Was Kurt lonely amid the isolation of Blaine's country property? Was Kurt missing his friends in the city? Did Kurt regret giving up the travel to stay with Blaine? Was he spending enough time with Kurt? Was he infringing on Kurt's time too much? Did Kurt feel obligated to make this work since he proposed it? Was it really working? Had it been long enough to really know?

Blaine's heart was racing as he grew frantic with the idea that Kurt might not be happy. Late night debates inside one's own head are rarely productive and generally paranoid visions of a distorted reality. But the guilt Blaine was feeling was real and palpable. There was no way Kurt could be happy with the current circumstances. Blaine had not made any changes, really, but Kurt had essentially rearranged his entire life to be with Blaine. Blaine had erroneously assumed that Kurt's decision to live with him in Lima meant that his life and career commitment wouldn't have to change. Once Kurt was living with him, it had been so easy to fall back into his regular routine. But now, he saw Kurt every day, was able to touch and kiss his partner daily, and had him in his bed nightly providing the physical comfort of a mate.

Blaine had allowed himself to get caught up in life and work without taking the time, with Kurt, to figure out exactly how their new arrangement would work. They had moved forward quickly with marriage and living together without really talking about it and how it would work for both of them. Kurt had offered solutions from his vantage point, and Blaine had readily accepted them without really thinking about his side of the partnership.

This is where he now knew he was wrong and he was mentally mapping out a course of action. He needed to talk to Kurt. Really talk to him. They needed to take a step back and evaluate their decisions, what they were giving up, what they were gaining, where the compromises would take place and ultimately, how they really wanted this to work. It wouldn't be easy. Life tends to get in the way of two lovers who are devoted to each other and only want to ensure each other's happiness. They would just have to figure out how to achieve the balance between work, life and most importantly, love.

Exhausted with only thoughts of his deep love for Kurt, he didn't realize that he had fallen over into the corner of the sofa with his day's clothes still on. Falling asleep there, he spent most of the night on the couch after he checked on Kurt. In his dream state, he didn't hear the soft footsteps that approached the couch in the early a.m. hours. He didn't feel the quiet whoosh of a blanket being unfurled and placed over him. He didn't even sense the warm press of lips to his forehead.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

Kurt was jolted awake by the sound of his phone. He recognized the ringtone as the one he had set for Michael, and he made a conscious decision to let it go to voicemail. He was tired from his fitful night, not getting enough rest but still feeling better than when he had gone to bed. He just wasn't ready to talk to his office yet. If it was urgent, Michael would call right back. When the phone dinged signaling a voice mail, Kurt relaxed.

Right away, he noticed that Blaine was not in bed with him. Alarmed, he fumbled around to find his phone on the nightstand and checked it for any messages from Blaine. He saw an unread text from the previous day where Blaine was letting him know he was going to be even later than he thought. There was nothing else, so Kurt got out of bed and went to the front part of the house to see if Blaine had even come home at all. It hadn't happened yet where Blaine didn't make it home. Blaine had come home every night so far regardless of the late hour, but Kurt recalled that Blaine had told him of times where he just slept on his office couch when he was too tired to drag himself home.

All of the lights were out and the kitchen appeared no different than when he had gone to bed. He moved to draw the drapes closed that he had opened last night and noted out of the corner of his eye, the coat and scarf draped over the back of the chair nearest him. One sweep of the room with his glasz eyes found Blaine arranged uncomfortably in the corner of the couch, one leg up on the sofa and the other dangling off.

Still clad only in his t-shirt and briefs, Kurt crossed his arms across his body to hold off the early morning chill in the room. Kurt smiled at his sleeping husband. He loved this man with all his heart and hated that Blaine worked so hard that he couldn't even make it to their bed. He certainly didn't want to disturb him now as once Blaine was awake, he wouldn't go back to sleep. Kurt knew that Blaine could still afford to sleep for a couple more hours before he had to be back at the hospital. So Kurt covered him with a blanket and grinned as Blaine responded to the warmth by rolling and facing into the back of the couch. Before his husband was fully settled, Kurt grabbed a throw pillow from the end of the sofa and offered it to a still sleeping Blaine as he automatically found a more comforting sleeping position. Leaning over the back of the couch, Kurt brushed a few stray curls from his husband's forehead, then kissed the beautiful man good night.

Picking up the empty water bottle and the browning banana peel wrapped in a napkin, Kurt shook his head thinking this was typical of his husband. Finding the most convenient thing to eat and drink was Blaine's habit when he arrived home late, but at least he chose fruit and Kurt was grateful for the well-stocked fruit bowl. Kurt knew, from listening to Blaine talk about his single days, that he normally would have indulged in chips or crackers before bed.

Kurt deposited the items in the trash and set up the coffee maker to brew a single cup that he could take back to bed with him. Now that he knew Blaine was safe and at home, he could rest more easily but knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. Once the coffee was ready, he fixed it with a bit of natural sugar and cream, just the way he liked it. Balancing it carefully, he carried it to the bedroom, making sure to close the door so he wouldn't disturb Blaine when he called Michael back.

"Hello, Michael," he addressed the man who answered, keeping his voice low. "You called?"

"Good morning, Kurt. I hated to call so early. Did you listen to my voicemail?"

"No, I didn't take the time. I decided to go ahead and call you. What's going on?"

"There's a small crisis brewing with the fabric for the RH young man's suits. The manufacturer knows this line is special to you and knows how particular you are when you find something you want, so they have decided to hold the fabric until they get a higher price."

Kurt huffed in the background. "The nerve!" he spat the words at the phone.

"You know I wouldn't normally bother you about something like this, but I know how personal this new line is to you and thought you might want to handle this problem yourself."

"You thought exactly right, Michael," Kurt responded. "Send me the name of the owner and his phone number," he demanded. "I'll call him right now. This is ridiculous. I'll squash the worm!" Kurt's voice was getting higher in pitch as his aggravation skyrocketed at the thought of someone trying to take advantage of him. "He has no idea about the strength of the Kurt storm headed his way."

Michael laughed at his boss's tirade. He had detected a sense of sadness in his boss lately and instinctively knew that Kurt needed something to energize him. This was just the thing, and he could already tell that Kurt was rising to the challenge.

"In fact, Michael, where is this man located?" Kurt asked. "I just may show up in his office to make my point!"

"I love it, Kurt! Could you do that? Give him that famous Kurt Hummel diva dropdown?" Michael was caught up in Kurt's enthusiasm, envisioning the confrontation and knowing he wanted to be a part of it.

He heard the extra beat of Kurt's hesitation before continuing. "Wait, I thought you weren't traveling," Michael softly reminded him.

"You're right. I'm trying to stay here. But Blaine is always so busy and gone most of the time, I don't think he'd miss me if I was gone for a few days." Kurt was running through a schedule in his mind to see if he could practically leave for a quick trip. He concluded he could and quickly responded. "I'll just have to tell him what's going on. He'll be fine with it."

"Alright. I'll send you the details and you can call me when you know what you want to do."

"Thanks, Michael. Talk to you soon."

"Right, boss. Soon."

Kurt clicked off the call and decided to shower while Michael was pulling together the information he requested. Even though it was still quite early, he had a lot to do if he was going to leave. By the time he stepped out of the bathroom, coiffed and dressed for the day, he found that Michael had provided him with all he needed, including a reservation on a flight to New York that left in less than three hours. He had just enough time to pack, wake Blaine and explain the situation to him and finally, drive to Columbus to catch the plane. He could feel his blood buzzing with anticipation of returning to his city.

Throwing open the wardrobe, he surveyed his garments and chose some travelling clothes. There was a good amount of his clothing still in his penthouse apartment in New York and he would dress there so he wouldn't have to take much with him.

Glancing around the room one more time, he picked up his overnight bag to deposit it at the front door.

It was still dark in the house when he entered the room where Blaine was sleeping. Kurt needed to wake him, but didn't want to startle him, so he turned on the kitchen lights and used the dimmer switch to adjust the lighting to a soothing level. Banging around the kitchen to make coffee and a light breakfast, Kurt wasn't trying to stay quiet. He intended that the smells of cooking would rouse his husband. From the snuffling sounds he heard from the other room, he knew he was successful.

Kurt heard his name called so he moved to the sofa where he found Blaine sitting up, blinking his weary eyes, trying to focus in the low light.

"K-K-Kuuurt?"

"Good morning, love," Kurt greeted his disoriented husband. "You feel asleep on the couch." He walked around the couch to sit on the edge next to his husband. "Come here," he instructed, smiling at Blaine. He extended his arms and placed them around Blaine's neck to pull him into a welcoming hug. "What time do you have to go in this morning?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

Blaine hadn't spoken yet, trying to fight the cobwebs of too little sleep and no Kurt during his brief respite. Then he spied the black overnight bag sitting by the door. The past night's paranoia returned full force as he froze.

Kurt pulled back far enough to stare at his husband, searching for a response. He saw a panic in the expressive eyes as Blaine clung to Kurt and desperately wrapped Kurt back tight against him.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He sobbed brokenly, the weight of his night's thoughts overtaking his good judgment.

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt comforted; stroking his fingers through Blaine's mussed curls. "Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for." Kurt reassured his crying husband.

"I left you alone," Blaine struggled to get the words out between sobs. "I haven't taken care of you," he hiccupped.

"Blaine, stop babbling," Kurt murmured, quieting Blaine with his strong embrace. "I'm right here and I'm fine." Blaine was starting to calm down as Kurt hummed and rocked his husband.

"I haven't been here for you," Blaine was mumbling, gasping for breath. "I didn't mean to. You know I love you."

"I know you do. Of course, I know you do. I love you, too, you silly man." Kurt held tight until Blaine was breathing normally. He could feel the dampness of his shirt where Blaine had shed his tears while Kurt held him to his chest. He was having trouble understanding Blaine's sudden panic reaction but knew that Blaine was relying on him for love and reassurance right now.

"Shhhh. Shhhh," Kurt cooed. "Shhhhhhhhh." He could see Blaine closing his eyes and felt him relax against him.

"I saw your bag. Don't leave. Please," Blaine pleaded in a muffled tone, head still tucked in Kurt's chest. "I am making a promise to you that I won't work so late any more. I don't want you to ever go to bed alone again, baby. You don't need to leave."

All of a sudden, Kurt understood. Blaine's guilt for being late was eating at him so badly he thought Kurt was leaving him for that reason. He recalled that Blaine had experienced self-esteem issues when he was younger but knew that the doctor had grown stronger and more self-confident as he aged and gained social and professional prominence. Now, giving all of himself to Kurt, he was exposing his vulnerability and was susceptible to old insecurities, especially when he was weakened with fatigue.

Still holding him, Kurt knew he couldn't go to New York. Not now. There was no way he could leave with his husband in this state. Blaine's mental well being was being affected and Kurt was determined to support his husband while using his influence to convince him to slow down and lessen his hours.

"I wasn't leaving you, Blaine. I was going to take a quick trip to New York to take care of a problem, but not before I told you. I just have to call Michael and tell him to go." Kurt needed Blaine to understand and believe him. Blaine nodded against his chest.

"I didn't know, Kurt. I had all kinds of wild thoughts last night and when I saw the bag, I freaked out," Blaine tried to explain. "I should never have jumped to conclusions without asking you."

"It's no wonder. You're exhausted, Blaine, and I've sat and watched it happen. I feel responsible, too. You won't be any good to your patients today, so I am calling Annie and declaring a sick day for you," Kurt admonished. "It's time for me to take care of you." Kurt kissed into Blaine's hair while still offering whispering words. "You have to believe me, Blaine, when I say I'm never, ever saying good-bye to you. There is nothing more important than you and me. I am yours forever."

"I believe you, Kurt. I do. And I feel the same. I meant it when I said I don't ever want you going to bed alone. Let's spend the day creating a new schedule for me so I can come home to you every night for dinner and won't be too tired to make love to my gorgeous and sexy husband. Hand jobs and blow jobs are wonderful, Kurt, but there's nothing that compares when I am fully surrounded by your heat and love.

"Ooooo, I've missed that, too. I feel so connected when you're inside me," Kurt admitted. "I love you so much."

Blaine raised his head to capture Kurt's eyes. Staring intently, he spoke with reverence. "Kurt, I am only now beginning to fully understand what you gave up to come here and live with me. And I didn't change anything in my life…." Kurt tried to interrupt but Blaine placed his index finger to Kurt's parted lips.

"Let me finish. I didn't, Kurt. I didn't make any schedule changes or relinquish any of my responsibilities. You reorganized your entire management team! You relocated from New York City to Lima, Ohio, Kurt. All to be with me. And I didn't do anything."

"Hold on, mister," Kurt wouldn't let Blaine shush him this time. "I knew exactly what I was doing and had an idea of what I was getting into. Granted, I didn't realize how much you worked. Every day. But I understand why you do it. I truly do."

"The point is, Kurt, that I don't have to work that much. I've achieved enough to set my own schedule. No doubt there will be some patients that will be disappointed, but there are a lot of good neurologists in this area. And I don't have to be head of the department. That just brings a lot of bureaucratic nonsense anyway. I'll be happy to step down."

"Wow. I didn't think you would want to do all of that," Kurt murmured.

"And I didn't dream that you would do what you did for us, but you are making it work. And I want to do the same. I don't know why I didn't see this before. I guess it was just too easy to get caught up and let the work carry me along like it usually has. But it will be different now. Starting today. I'm calling Jane to set up a meeting for tomorrow. I'll lay out my….no, our…new plan. You can work with Annie to lighten my appointment schedule. I know she'll love working with you and you will be able to have some control of my off time. That's what I want, Kurt," Blaine insisted. "Let's do it."

"I'm all for it, Blaine," Kurt agreed. "Now, I've got to call Michael to cancel my trip."

"OK, you do that while I go brush my teeth and shower."

"Don't get dressed, husband, because you are meeting me in bed," Kurt commanded with a gleam in his sparkling azure eyes.

"You better be naked when I get there," Blaine challenged and jumped off the couch, slapping Kurt's ass as he rose from the sofa.

Kurt squeaked at the sudden sting and turned to say something witty when he saw the blackened rings of Blaine's hazel eyes. He stopped short as he was hypnotized by this dominant Blaine. He shivered at the prospect of what that gaze foretold.

"And I'll be telling _you_ what to do, my love," Blaine quietly insisted with an intensity that caused a rush of heat through Kurt's body.

Kurt had a feeling he was going to be sore and bruised by tomorrow, marked by his possessive lover. He was already aware of Blaine's stamina and Blaine's insatiability and now he could tell that Blaine was going to make sure Kurt felt loved and desired, sexy and beautiful as he made love to him over and over.

As Kurt turned back to go to the kitchen and let Blaine go to the shower, he felt a swift pull on his arm, dragging him behind a jogging Blaine. Before they could reach the bedroom door, Kurt felt himself pushed against the wall, wrists pinned on either side of his head as Blaine began an assault on Kurt's mouth, tongue demanding entrance. Rough and dirty, Blaine was making Kurt aware of what was going to happen in the privacy of their home.

Kurt sighed into the kiss and gave up of himself to be used and abused, albeit in a good way, by his aggressive lover. He secretly loved this role and Blaine was aware of Kurt's fantasies. Blaine observed Kurt's fluttering eyelids as his eyes rolled back into his head when Blaine kissed the breath from Kurt. Lowering his head, Blaine bit his first mark into the juncture of Kurt's neck and shoulder. Kurt felt the soft lapping at the bruise, attempting to soothe the sting when he felt another sharp bite in the same spot. Blaine felt Kurt give in as the heated passion coursed through his body.

"Mine," Blaine growled, biting at another spot. Kurt felt and heard the ripping of buttons and material as Blaine wasted no time to getting rid of Kurt's shirt. As Kurt was about to utter a chastising remark about the designer shirt that was just destroyed, Blaine shoved his hand down Kurt's tight jeans and cupped his lover, alternating pressures on the growing need. "Mine," Kurt heard again. He grew weak as Blaine stroked him. Constricted by the tight pants, Blaine withdrew his hand and brought it to Kurt's shoulder to pull him around and switch positions so that Blaine's back was to the wall now. Using both hands on Kurt's shoulders, he guided the chestnut-haired designer to his knees.

"You know what to do, my love," Blaine demanded, holding his head.

Kurt knew he was in for a long day. And he loved it.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

Blaine ended up taking two sick days; the men loved their bedroom games. It was the evening of the second day and the married couple was lounging in their thoroughly torn up bed, feeling the afterglow of one more hot make out session. Kurt continued to be amazed at his lover's ability to rebound so quickly; he was numb from the constant high Blaine coaxed from him each time he thought his oversensitive body couldn't handle another orgasmic release.

Blaine was halfway sitting, propped up on some pillows, and Kurt was curled into this chest. Blaine had both strong arms around Kurt, holding him. He watched the fingers of his right hand rub gentle circles on Kurt's exposed hip that appeared just above the sheet covering. Kurt's head was tucked just under his chin and Blaine could feel the flutter of blinking eyelashes against his chest.

Kurt lay motionless, taking shallow breaths and allowed the slow rhythmic circles being drawn on his hip to lull him into a twilight sleep. Wrapped in the unyielding embrace of his husband, Kurt felt at peace.

The passion of the past two days had drained both men, but had also served to re-establish their much needed physical and emotional connection. They were learning that they truly needed each other fully engaged in order to define their path as a devoted married couple, each partner highly powerful and driven. It was time for more serious talk.

"Kurt," Blaine began, now lazily drawing his fingers through Kurt's tousled hair.

"Mmmmmmm?" Kurt hummed in sleepy response. He arched his neck into the comforting caress of Blaine's magic fingers.

"I want to talk about New York. We know what's going to happen for me going forward. We have a good plan. But you were going to New York. I want to understand what you need, my love."

Kurt raised his head and laid back so he could look at Blaine while he spoke to him. Swirling grey-green eyes connected with soft amber eyes. "Blaine, I was going to New York to deal with the snit of a man who was causing us grief over delivery of some fabric. Michael called me, explaining the situation, and I got caught up in it. You hadn't been home much so I didn't think you'd mind me being gone."

"You must miss the energy you get from interacting with all of those people, Kurt. I haven't been around much, I know that now. You've been pretty much alone here for days and aside from visiting your Dad and Carole a few times, you have to miss your New York life," Blaine was attempting to describe his version of what he perceived as Kurt's situation. "I can't imagine you not wanting to be back in the excitement of the city and the fashion world, that you'd rather be holed up here in the woods. Alone, for the most part. Please be honest with me. Tell me how you feel."

Kurt took a moment before responding. He knew, for the sake of their relationship, he had to be honest. Blaine didn't say any more, allowing Kurt time to gather his thoughts.

"Blaine, you know I love you," Kurt started.

"I know you do, baby," Blaine agreed.

"And you know that I am committed to living here with you, whatever it takes," Kurt continued his prelude.

"I do know that, Kurt. I feel that commitment every time you look at me, touch me or kiss me. I know. Go on," Blaine acknowledged while encouraging Kurt to continue.

"I admit, I was feeling lonely. I thought by me being here, we would be together more and when it didn't happen, I started to feel it. But, I never, ever thought of leaving and going back to work in New York. Believe me, that thought never entered my mind," Kurt was firm in his statement.

"I can't believe I let you feel that way…" Blaine started.

"No, you're not to blame. Blaine, I understand what you do. I understand why you work so hard and sometimes so late. I have never resented it. It's just that…"

"What, Kurt? Please tell me."

"It's just that it hurts sometimes when you're not here. Rene is always in my heart and that night, I was thinking of him so I was missing both of you."

"Oh, Kurt, baby," Blaine exhaled the words in a lengthy sigh. "I don't want you to hurt." He could see the worry lines start to form on Kurt's forehead and reached to smooth them.

"I know, Blaine. But there will be times when I miss Rene so much that it will hurt….umphh" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's sudden rush to capture his lips in a tender kiss. Kurt responded to the press of full lips, kissing his husband with the understanding of Blaine's need to calm and comfort him.

Once parted, Kurt continued. "I will always miss Rene. He is gone and I know it." Kurt paused and Blaine could practically see the wheels turning in Kurt's head. "Sometimes it affects me more than others. But Blaine, you are here, and my missing you is an ache I'm not sure I can put in words because I know I can still have you. Does that make sense?" Kurt's eyes questioned Blaine's, searching for a hint of understanding.

"I think so. And I'm happy you're telling me this. I miss you all the time I'm not with you, Kurt. I am always thinking about you. I just haven't been very good about letting you know that." Blaine heart was breaking, thinking about how his husband must have felt.

"Blaine, it's okay. I wasn't going to New York because I was lonely. I know that's how it must seem. It was my natural response to a crisis. I really thought you'd be working so many hours, it wouldn't be a big deal." Kurt was thoughtful and as he spoke, trying to convince Blaine of his reasoning, he realized that he also trying to convince himself of the same.

Blaine watched Kurt's inward struggle, knowing it must have been hard for him to admit to himself, and Blaine, his partial motive for planning a trip knowing he probably was looking for a way to relieve his loneliness.

"Oh….., I can see now, though, that it may have been a reaction to my feeling lonely." Kurt murmured.

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt, hugging him while dotting kitten kisses over his face and neck. No words were necessary.

Blaine was resolved. "You're going to New York."

"No, Blaine, I want to stay here with you." Kurt was quiet but adamant.

"Is it too late to take care of this 'snit of a man' as you described him?" Blaine posed the question with a hint of amusement.

"I don't think so. Michael was going to talk to him, but I haven't heard the latest."

"Then let's call Michael and find out," Blaine encouraged. "I think you need to do this, Kurt."

"Wait, wait. I need to think about this," Kurt countered.

Blaine sat up straighter, making Kurt sit up. Blaine helped him turn so that Kurt was sitting in his lap. His hand gently cupped Kurt's cheek, fingertips curled and stroking the soft skin as he held the designer's attention to him and what he was about to say.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke his husband's name in a hushed tone, with emotion and love. "I seriously want you to consider going to New York. I think you need to check in on your office. When you offered this arrangement, I never thought it would keep you from traveling some, especially to New York. Just like you didn't complain when I worked so many hours. You didn't expect me to stop staying late if my work demanded it." Blaine took a breath. He had been watching Kurt to note his reaction. He could see that Kurt wanted to say something.

"You're right. I didn't expect you to stop. But Blaine, we both know that we really cannot bear to be apart for long. We're miserable. And me going to New York will separate us at a time I think we should be together." Kurt piercing gaze searched Blaine's for understanding. He sighed and linked his arms around Blaine's neck. "I want to be here. With you." He emphasized the last statement with a loving kiss.

Blaine melted into the kiss, drawing the man closer. Their bare chests trading flushed heat. Kurt moved his kisses from Blaine's swollen lips to the corner of his mouth, then progressed across the line of his jaw to his ear. Resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, Kurt moaned softly. "I love you so much. It almost hurts, Blaine."

Blaine used his hand to hold Kurt's head and whispered into his hair, "I adore you, Kurt, and I would do anything for you." He felt Kurt nod in his embrace. He continued, "How about you go to New York and I'll join you there for the weekend. That way, you can work in your office for a couple of days without worrying about entertaining me, then I'll be there and we can go out or stay in. Whatever you want."

Kurt was practically purring at Blaine's suggestion. Blaine could feel Kurt's breathing pick up and knew he had made the right suggestion.

"You would come, too? Oh, Blaine, that's perfect. I would go if I knew you were coming. I love it. Both of us would have some quality work time, knowing that in two days, we would have our own time together. I could do that."

Kurt was now becoming agreeable to Blaine's notion of working in New York for a while. Blaine knew that once Kurt arrived in New York, he would respond to the energetic life of the city and would be consumed with the passion of working in his office with the creativity flowing. As much as Blaine didn't want him to go, he understood that Kurt needed this change. They were still finding their way in this marriage thing, but he was confident they would figure it out and gain the right balance. For now, the focus was on Kurt and making up for the last weeks.

Blaine's attention was drawn back to the sensation of Kurt dragging his fingers through the dark curls on Blaine's chest. Tugging occasionally, Kurt knew that his was a turn-on for Blaine and he methodically circled, rubbed and tugged as Blaine's breathing become erratic and more pronounced. Kurt noted Blaine's obvious interest by the hardening muscle against his thigh.

"Keep doing that and I'm going to have to have you again, my love," Blaine growled.

"Doing this?" Kurt innocently asked as he dipped his roving hand beneath the sheet to the center of Blaine's V, fingers tracing lightly over the sensitive head of his husband's moist member.

"Or this?" He offered, lingering for a brief moment with a light squeeze.

"How about this?" And Kurt bent to pull a nipple between his teeth and tug while his hand massaged Blaine's dripping cock.

Moving to the other side, he sucked the nub and bit. "Maybe this, too?" He was still maintaining a steady and slow stroking motion with his occupied hand.

Kurt ensured his teasing was enough to engage his quivering lover. Kurt proceeded to lick a wet stripe from Blaine's nipple to his ear, ending with "Well?" He poked the tip of his tongue into Blaine's ear and barely had to time to recover as Blaine roared his approval and flipped Kurt to his back.

Pinning him flat to the mattress and smothering his chestnut-haired husband with hungry kisses, Blaine once again made his claim with biting marks and urgent thrusts. Nudging the pale legs apart, Blaine saw that Kurt was still hot for him, glistening and stretched and open.

"Take me," Kurt's low register encouraged the possession. Knees up and his body writhing underneath his lover, Kurt used his fingernails to rake Blaine's back, drawing raised marks with each scrape of his nails. "Love me," he moaned repeatedly into Blaine's ear.

Knowing now that he wouldn't hurt him, Blaine moved quickly and with one motion, entered Kurt once again, not stopping until he was fully sheathed in the pulsing heat. As Kurt arched into the capturing fullness, Blaine didn't hesitate and took control.

"This is me…loving you, baby," he groaned as one final thrust caused both men to spill their love and lust.

They had lost count of how many times they had made love that day. It didn't matter. Blaine loved Kurt and Kurt loved Blaine. They couldn't get enough of each other.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

Blaine was standing on the balcony of Kurt's penthouse, one foot resting on the decorative iron rail surrounding the edge, looking out over New York City. He was waiting on a still-dressing Kurt. Even though Kurt lived in a fairly quiet neighborhood, Blaine still observed the hustle and bustle of big city life as cars were honking, taxis were zooming by, people were walking dogs, and just the general sounds of a city. It was certainly a huge change from the serenity of his secluded home. Not that he minded it. He actually loved the constant activity and was inspired by the energy of the city. Blaine loved people, it's why he became a doctor, and New York City was certainly full of people. Plus, Blaine loved the arts and New York was the greatest place on earth to experience music, theater, and art. On top of all of that, New York City was a sports town, rich with storied franchises. Yes, Blaine had no problem at all with New York and that's why he wanted Kurt to keep the penthouse. He wanted them to spend time here. He knew that Kurt needed the city, even if only in small doses. His husband had worked hard to get away from Lima once he had graduated from high school. Kurt had made his way to the city with one purpose and that was to be the best he could be. And Kurt Hummel knew exactly who he could be.

Blaine sipped his drink, his usual Shevkoff and soda with lemon and lime, while closing his eyes and taking in the sounds and smells of the city in spring. Kurt's gardener had filled the large ceramic flower pots, decorating Kurt's balcony with a variety of flowers, bushes and lush greenery. The sweet fragrances filled his senses with thoughts of Kurt. With all of the lotions, soaps, shampoo and conditioner, and cologne that Kurt indulged in, he maintained a light, sweet scent that Blaine now craved. He never thought he would find a sweet-smelling man to be so attractive, but Kurt took the olfactory aura to a new level as he included just a hint of masculinity in his chosen scents for balance.

"Blaine?" Kurt called from inside the apartment, searching for his husband.

"Out here, love." Blaine turned to see if Kurt was close and made a move to the open French door in case he needed to go find Kurt. He only needed to take two steps when he saw Kurt step out onto the porch. He was stunned as his gaze raked over the form of his husband. Kurt had again outdone himself in putting together a personalized KH original tuxedo, using crushed navy blue velvet and black satin trousers and waistcoat. The scarf used as an ascot was a watercolor in hues of blues that caused Kurt's eyes to appear to be aqua pools of liquid desire.

"You are just breathtaking," Blaine murmured reverently to the man standing in front of him. Kurt's mouth turned up into a wide smile as he stopped and turned for Blaine to get the full effect. He paused when his back was facing Blaine and performed the wiggle dance that he knew Blaine loved because it showed off his well-rounded ass.

"I think I'm underdressed compared to you," the doctor uttered, fidgeting with the loose gold material hanging around his neck, waiting to be tied into a proper bowtie.

"Blaine, you are gorgeous. Please. I'm the fashion expert here and I'm telling you that I will have trouble keeping men away from you tonight. That tux fits you perfectly and the gold bowtie highlights the golden specks in your eyes." Kurt reached to tie Blaine's bowtie. He knew that Blaine liked it when he did this. It was a moment where they had to face each other and an opportunity to share an intimate moment while Kurt did this for Blaine. As he adjusted the finished product, he stepped back to take in Blaine's full appearance. "In fact, you may look too good. Maybe I want to keep you here tonight," Kurt remarked thoughtfully, eying Blaine from his dark curly head of hair to his slim waist and slightly bulging crotch. "Are those pants too tight? I think they show too much. I want my friends to be jealous, not salivating."

"No way that's happening, my love, And I am not keeping you from this party, Kurt," Blaine grinned and leaned forward to gently kiss the famous designer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked. "There will be a lot of industry people there that you don't know. I'm not sure how much time I'll be able to spend with you. Michael says…"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted him. "I want to go. I love having you on my arm, showing you off. I'll find people to talk to if you get tied up. This is important for your design house. Plus, I know some folks from your offices and I'm really looking forward to officially meeting Lisbeth."

"That's true. And I can't wait for you to meet her! I told you…you will love her!"

"I'm sure I will. Now, are you ready, beautiful?" Blaine offered his arm to escort his lover. "Because I want to show off my husband to this grand city!"

"Mmmmmmm. Such a gentleman." Kurt replied demurely, but with a smile.

"Andrew should be here, so let's go. Grab our things and I'll lock up."

XXX

The cocktail party, held in honor of Kurt's return to the city after being away for over a month, was in full swing when the married couple entered the three-storied private reception room at the Plaza Hotel. Music was blaring, lights were flashing and small crowds of very well-dressed people were scattered around the rooms and on the staircases. They had barely stepped into the room when Kurt's name was called from several directions and he found himself dragged away from Blaine to be touched and hugged and even kissed by some who claimed acquaintance with the famous designer. Blaine watched, smiling fondly as his husband was swept away in a sea of fashion-forward humanity. Left alone, he scanned the room, looking for the bar that he knew would be close. Zeroing in on his destination, he made his way there, stepping around conversational groups engaged in animated banter about the latest gossip. Passing by one group, he heard someone mention Kurt's name so he paused to see if he could catch the gist of the comments.

"I don't know why he left the city. Kurt Hummel was born to live here."

"I heard he got married."

"Yeah, I heard that, too. And he lives with his husband in Ohio, of all places."

"I can't believe that Kurt Hummel would give up his career for anyone!"

"No, he didn't leave his business. He works from Ohio."

"How can anyone get fashion inspiration from Ohio."

At that point, a tall brunette man in his early 40s noticed Blaine and turned to include him in their conversation. "Hello, I'm Kent. You know Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine nodded and put out his hand to shake Kent's. "I'm Blaine. And, yes, I know Kurt."

The conversation continued loudly around them, so both men listened.

"You forget that's where he's originally from."

"Yes, but he moved to New York and opened his own houses in Europe."

"Well, this is a secret, but I've seen some of his sketches that he's produced since he got married and I have to tell you, they're brilliant!" That made Blaine smile.

"Really?! I'll have to see them to judge."

"I promise you, that man is getting his inspiration from something…or someone!"

Several people were talking at once, all suggesting reasons for Kurt's marriage, move and designs. Blaine just smiled and nodded, not wanting to give away too much.

"Well, if I were Kurt, I wouldn't want to be holed up in some Midwestern town, playing house husband. He needs to be here." Blaine scowled at that remark.

"But I heard he married a really hot guy!" Now Blaine was grinning.

"Speaking of hot guys, who are you?" One lady addressed Blaine as she just noticed him in their group. The others stopped talking to listen as Blaine introduced himself. More than one was eyeing Blaine like he was sex-on-a-stick, men and women both.

"Thanks, I think," Blaine laughed. "I'm Blaine." He looked at each person surrounding him and nodding in greeting. Several returned a flirty glance, gauging Blaine's response. As usual, Blaine was oblivious to the attention he was garnering

One attractive man asked, "Do you know Kurt?"

"Oh, yes, I know…" Blaine was cut off as the group started up again in speculating about Kurt's choices.

After a few more jumbled comments, Blaine felt the man, Kent, press closer and saw him mouth "You wanna get a drink?"

"Just where I was headed," Blaine responded and the two men turned away to find the bar.

Once served, both men stood with their backs to the bar and watched the beautiful people move about the room. Blaine found Kurt talking with a tall blond woman who occasionally kissed Kurt's cheek as she was apparently making a point. Blaine grinned to himself as he could see Kurt's slight shudder at each physical touch. He looked away to see Kent also watching Kurt with something more than casual interest.

"You know Kurt?" Blaine prodded, now curious.

"Yeah, we dated." Kent replied, eyes glued to Kurt's form as the designer worked the room.

"You dated Kurt?" Blaine almost spit out the drink he had just taken. Of all people at this party, the first person he talked to had dated his husband. His mind raced with thoughts that there must be others in attendance that knew Kurt as more than just a business associate.

"Kurt and I dated for a few months after he moved here. He was new to the city and just getting his office established. I was his real estate agent and helped him find his office space and his penthouse."

"Hmmmmm," Blaine was careful to not ask what he wanted to. He really wanted to know how close these two had been at that time. "What happened?"

"His son was sick. You know he had a son?"

"Yes, I know. Rene."

"Rene. Yes, a great kid. I met him a couple of times."

"The guy met Rene," Blaine was thinking to himself. "He and Kurt must have been close."

"Anyway," Kent persisted, regaining Blaine's attention. "We were spending a lot of time together, but Rene was so sick that Kurt finally decided he couldn't commit to our relationship. So, it slowly ended. There was no real break up. We just stopped seeing each other because Kurt was at the doctor's or hospital so much. We're still friends." Kent reflected a brief moment before pressing on. "I heard that his son passed away and I was hoping to start up with him again, but then I heard he got married suddenly. I'm not sure about that. Maybe it was a rebound or something. From his son dying. I really wanted to talk to him tonight."

"I'm not sure this is something we should be talking about," Blaine politely tried to steer the conversation away from an uncomfortable discussion. "I need to let you know…"

Too late. "I have to tell you," Kent smirked before Blaine could finish and introduce himself properly, "he was the best I ever had. We christened both his office and his apartment before there was ever any furniture. Kurt is a living doll. The delicious noises he makes. Why, he's a gentleman's plaything!"

Blaine's jealously that was slowly building finally overtook his good sense. This guy knew Kurt. He'd had Kurt. He had the bad sense to talk to a stranger about it. He rounded on the tall brunette, ready to unleash when the man had the audacity to take his inappropriateness to another level.

"Oh, babe, don't be jealous," Kent offered as he noted Blaine's red face and stiff posture. "Kurt may be a doll, but I have to say that you, my dear, are divine. A bronzed god. I would gladly take you to my bed tonight."

As he winked at Blaine, he felt a blow to his eye socket that would keep that wink permanent closed. He yelped as he brought his hands to his face and doubled over with the pain of the right jab. He tried to shake it off and saw stars as he opened his good eye. "What the… Who ARE you?!"

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Kurt's husband." Blaine marched off to find Kurt.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

"Oh, my big, strong husband," Kurt cooed as he inspected Blaine's bruised hand. Kurt was working hard to keep from cracking up as Blaine flexed this hand, testing the soreness.

Holding it in his own delicate hands, Kurt turned it over and back before carefully placed a Ziploc bag full on ice on the swollen knuckles.

"Ooouuuuch!" the doctor yipped, trying to hold still.

"Does it hurt much, honey?" Kurt asked, stifling a chuckle.

"Sss cold," Blaine pouted.

"And your right hand!" Kurt commented with a suggestive tone. "What are _we_ going to do? Think of all the things you do with that hand. And I'm not talking surgery!" Kurt could barely contain his laughter.

The two men had returned to their penthouse shortly after the altercation. Jackets off, ties removed and shirt sleeves rolled up, they were standing in the kitchen in their sock feet. Kurt's concern was genuine even though he was having fun with Blaine.

"This is what happens when you defend my honor," Kurt sing-songed the words; then noticed Blaine's wince as he massaged the damaged hand with his thumbs a little too enthusiastically.

Sticking out his lower lip in a pitiful frown and using his best puppy dog eyes, Blaine was hoping to soak this for all it was worth. Blaine loved it when Kurt fussed over him. It worked as he elicited just the response he wanted when Kurt leaned to press a soft kiss to the corner of the down-turned mouth.

_**Earlier that evening…**_

Hushed exchanges passed through the party with many different versions of what had happened. No one had overhead Kent's vulgar comments leading up to Blaine's strike so the rumor mill was running rampant. Many of the party guests knew Kent and just assumed that he had hit on Blaine. They figured Kent had offended him so most were sympathetic to Blaine even though they didn't know who he was.

Blaine searched the room and found Kurt in a far corner, talking and waving his hands as he was obviously describing some design feature. Blaine could tell that the gossip hadn't caught up to his husband. He approached the group, getting Kurt's attention and discreetly motioned to him. Kurt excused himself to speak with Blaine, noticing that his husband was holding his right hand.

"Blaine! What happened?!"

"Tell your friends 'Good night,' Kurt. We're going home. I'll explain on the way. I've already called for Andrew," Blaine instructed firmly, placing his left hand under Kurt's elbow to guide him toward the door.

"Umm, okay." Kurt trusted his husband enough to know that there was a very good reason for Blaine's serious demeanor and he wasn't about to challenge it. He turned back to the group. "Well, it seems I must leave. Good night everyone! Thank you so much for this wonderful party."

Kurt paused to express his thanks to various individuals while they worked their way through the party to find the entrance. Blaine suffered through each delay, the pain in his hand increasing. Silently exiting the hotel, they quickly found Andrew. Once settled inside the car, Kurt turned to Blaine, eyeing the injured hand, and spoke. "Spill."

_**Present…**_

"I still can't believe you hit him!" Kurt was grinning broadly and still shaking his head in wonder at his husband's chivalrous act.

"I told you, my love, he was a complete ass! The way he talked about you! And he didn't even know who I was!" Blaine's voice was rising as he grew more indignant at the thought of the way Kent talked indiscriminately about Kurt. "I'll not have anyone talking about you that way! No one!"

"I love you for it, you know." Kurt batted his eyelashes, exaggerating his statement. "You're my hero!"

"Kurt, it's not funny!" Blaine exclaimed, seeing that Kurt was making light of the situation. "He could be saying those things to anyone. It just infuriates me. He was so smug, like you would fall all over him and take him back..."

"Wait a minute, big boy, he never had me. We dated. That was all."

"Well, he made it sound like you two were in a serious relationship. And the sex, ugh. The way he described you."

"What! There was nothing serious about it. Blaine, you know that was when I brought Rene to America. When I wasn't working, I was with Rene, going to doctors and hospitals. I had no time for a relationship."

"That's what he said ended it. Rene's illness and your time with Rene. He said that now Rene was gone, he wanted to start up with you again."

"Oh, Blaine, you know there's no way that would happen, right?" Kurt voice softened, seeking to reassure his husband. "You aren't jealous are you?"

"Not of him," Blaine immediately responded. Then he hesitated before adding, "Weeellll, maybe a little because of how he described you in bed."

"Blaine…."

"It's okay, Kurt. Neither of us were virgins when we met. I get that you had sexual relationships. But I don't want to hear about it. At all." He looked at Kurt whose serious expression told of his support for Blaine's feelings.

"I wouldn't want to hear about you with anyone else, either," Kurt murmured, eyes downcast. "It must have been awful."

"I'm not even going to dignify his words by repeating them, Kurt. But, yes, it was awful." Blaine insisted.

Kurt hung his head further, now filled with thoughts of Blaine and other men and how Kent must have made Blaine feel. Blaine could sense his lover's panic and slipped two fingers of his good hand under Kurt's chin to tip his head back. Their eyes meeting, watery azure and molten chocolate, they each sought comfort in their mate. Their steady, loving gaze led to a slow waltz as Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's good arm circled Kurt's waist to pull him close, his injured hand held gingerly between them. With Kurt's hands resting on Blaine's shoulders, the married men rocked back and forth in place, feeling the music of their hearts.

XXX

It was the night before they were to depart for Lima. They had gathered the items that needed to go home with them and Kurt was making a final mental check of what was packed. He could hear Blaine on the phone with Andrew, confirming their pick-up time the next day. He smiled as he heard Blaine laughing, trading sports scores with Andrew. It constantly amazed Kurt how easily Blaine engaged the important people in Kurt's life. It reaffirmed his good fortune to have so many wonderful friends and associates. And most of all, what a perfect husband he was blessed to have.

Kurt was on a high, having accomplished so much during his days in the New York office. He even made an impromptu visit to the troublesome fabric distributor and had the man cowering in his imposing presence inside of the first ten minutes he was there. Kurt made it abundantly clear that he was powerful enough in the industry that he could make sure that no one else used this man's firm for fabric orders. He left that office, sure that man would never give his office grief again. In fact, Kurt was presented with the bolt of the desired fabric as a peace offering. The doltish man figured out quickly enough that he didn't want Kurt Hummel as an adversary.

Lisbeth had flown in from Milan when Michael told her that Kurt would be in New York. Kurt spent much of his time working with her on some new creations from his staff in Italy. He wrapped up their meetings knowing in his heart that he had made the right choice putting Lisbeth in charge of that operation. And, just as he suspected, Blaine and Lisbeth hit it off famously. Before the end of their brief time together, they were interacting like brother and sister. Kurt really loved his life now and was ready to go home.

Blaine entered their bedroom as he was hanging up. "Andrew's on board," he confirmed for his husband who was deep in thought.

"Good. What time did you tell him?" Kurt was still ticking off those invisible items on his check list.

"One o'clock. He'll take us to lunch, then the airport. I thought we'd go to your favorite café."

Kurt sighed, "You know me so well."

"Ummm, I do, my love. Will you be ready by 1? Is that enough time for my baby to get his beauty sleep, then get dressed and be beautiful for our trip?" Blaine teased his husband, knowing that Kurt insisted on plenty of time to get ready for any time he left their home and went out in public.

Kurt slapped at Blaine's arm, careful to avoid hitting the still-sore hand. "I'll be ready. And I'll only get my beauty sleep if you leave me alone." Kurt challenged Blaine by raising his nose in the air and huffed. "I need at least eight hours of rest to be my beautiful self!"

Blaine took the challenge, sensing the role play Kurt was encouraging.

"Kuuuuurt…" Blaine growled. He quickly grabbed the designer before he could duck away and pulled him close, whispering hot breath into his ear. "No way are you getting eight hours of sleep."

Kurt shuddered at the command, still trying to wrestle his way out of Blaine's grasp. "Blaine, you know how I need my sleep. Now, I have work to do. Let me go," he insisted weakly. He was ready to play the game.

"You cannot tell me to leave you alone. You are my husband and I will keep you up all night if I want," he responded with thrust to Kurt's thigh to emphasize his meaning.

"In fact, you will do as I say. Right now." Blaine purred into Kurt's ear causing his lover to quiver with anticipation of Blaine's next bold move. Blaine was feeling the heat rush to his groin and wanted to ensure Kurt's willingness to participate in this fantasy. Blaine was always careful to make sure Kurt was okay with his dominant personality when they were about to engage in rough sex.

Kurt was still struggling and slipped partially from Blaine's grasp, knowing his lover really only had the use of one good hand. But Blaine was faster than Kurt. Before Kurt could dart away, Blaine put out his foot and twined his leg between Kurt's, causing Kurt to fall backwards against him. Holding up the designer, Blaine pulled him hard, Kurt's back to his chest. Blaine turned them around so they were facing their full-length antique beveled mirror standing in the corner. Capturing Kurt's sex-glazed stare in the mirror, Blaine ensured Kurt's attention with his mouth, using it to tantalize and tease his lover in his most erogenous zones on his neck, nipping and sucking. All the time, Blaine maintained eye contact with Kurt using the mirrored reflection to gauge Kurt's response.

Blaine used his right arm to hold Kurt at his waist, careful of his hand, and snaked his left arm around to pull Kurt's tucked shirt out of his jeans. "You watching, baby? I know you love it"

Kurt's breathing became erratic as Blaine's fingers quickly found Kurt's nipple and gave it a hard tug. Twisting it, he mouthed into Kurt's neck. "Don't run from me." Twisting again for emphasis, his tongue swiped Kurt's ear ending with his teeth capturing the earlobe in a playful nip that turned into a demanding bite.

Kurt's uneven pants turned into moans as Blaine moved his left hand to massage his lover's growing bulge. "Look at you," Blaine commanded Kurt to look at himself. A particularly tight grip caused Kurt to momentarily lose his balance and he fell against Blaine, giving in to the immeasurable pleasure his husband was drawing from his heated body.

"Hmmmm. Like that, baby?" Blaine's tone demanded an answer. When Kurt didn't respond quickly enough, Blaine tightened his grip to the point of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Again, Kurt. Do you like that?" Still tightening, but this time biting into the soft spot below Kurt's ear, Blaine bit harder until Kurt mewled in acquiescence. "Speak, Kurt."

"Yes, Blaine."

"Yes, what, Kurt?" Blaine's tone was demanding, but loving.

"I like it. Don't stop," Kurt's voice was dripping with wanton desire. "Please…."

"Please what, Kurt," Blaine has loosened his hold and was holding his breath, waiting for Kurt to beg. "Beg for it, baby."

"Please, Blaine, please." Blaine knew when Kurt surrendered and he knew just how far to push this game.

"Not good enough, baby," he taunted Kurt. "I don't think you want it bad enough."

Kurt whined as Blaine released his grip. "Pleeeeeaaaase."

Blaine turned their two bodies to approach the desk under the window, Kurt a willing pawn in Blaine's game of control. On the way, Blaine grabbed a pillow while still holding onto Kurt, planning ahead for what he was about to do. Stopping at the edge, Blaine placed the pillow on the desk against Kurt's middle. "Wouldn't want to bruise that pretty tummy," Blaine uttered as he stroked Kurt's arousal before releasing the button and zipper on the tight jeans. Pushing them down, he noted the light blue strap of Kurt's chosen undergarment. Snapping it, he muttered, "pretty baby."

Pushing Kurt's jeans the rest of the way, he spoke in an adamant tone. "Step out, love." And Kurt did.

Placing his hand gently on the back of Kurt's neck, he pushed it lightly, checking for resistance before more firmly pressing his husband's lower half over the desk. Blaine was literally salivating at the sight of his lover's pale and unblemished ass, two firm globes of bouncing inducement. Smoothing his palm over one pale cheek, Blaine rubbed light circles, cooing his appreciation for the perfection. Kurt's legs were trembling when he felt Blaine's wet tongue slick its way between the tight cheeks. Snapping the thong strap still in place, Blaine knew the slight pain of the continued snap in the same place would drive Kurt to the point of unbridled passion. Stopping to bite in the spots where red welts appeared, Blaine's attention to Kurt's whimpers confirmed his goal. Using teasing tongue and fingers, he stretched and readied his husband for his final assault. Kurt's insistent moans let Blaine know it was time to proceed.

Standing up and lowering his pants and briefs, he moved to center his erection and drive it home. One hand on Kurt's back to hold him down, he didn't hesitate before driving into his lover. Once entirely sheathed, he paused to give Kurt a moment to adjust, but Kurt didn't need it as he arched back to meet Blaine's strong thrust. Back and forth, sweaty bodies met, hips rolled and the men engaged in the basest of desires. Drooping over Kurt's back, Blaine pulled and stroked his lover to a feverish finish. Pumping strong, Blaine was racing to one last driving push. Kurt took control and met Blaine with a hip twitch and gyrations that compelled Blaine to empty the consummation of his love into the tight, throbbing canal of his husband. Kurt growled, "Mine," as he asserted his unquestioned hold over his husband's body and mind.

"Yours. Ever and Always." Blaine affirmed as his soft lips kissed Kurt's back.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

Giving one last sweep to the state of the apartment, Kurt was making sure everything was ready for their departure. He had stopped at the doorway to Rene's room, opening the door to peer inside the darkened room. Leaning against the doorframe, Kurt wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his head. He allowed himself a moment to feel Rene's presence in the room, remembering Rene chasing a scampering Jelly, who now lived with his dad, and hearing the stories that Rene loved Kurt to read to him at bedtime. He pictured the sick little boy, laying in bed with a smile on his face, begging his daddy for ice cream even though he wasn't strong enough to feed himself. A single tear trickled down Kurt's cheek when he closed his eyes to bring the pictures more clearly into focus.

Blaine was moving through the apartment and saw Kurt resting at Rene's doorway. Coming up behind his husband, he spoke softly so he wouldn't startle him as he extended his arms around Kurt's waist to hold him. "He's with you, you know."

"I know. I feel him. Especially here," Kurt confirmed, nodding his head. "I just don't want to forget and it seems like the memories get hazier and hazier," he was tearful.

"You have so many pictures, Kurt. Your memories won't fade, Kurt. We'll keep him alive in any way we can." Turning Kurt to face him, Blaine kissed the tears from Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt moved so Blaine's kisses would meet his mouth. "I love you so much," he murmured. He turned back, staying in Blaine's embrace and they both stood silently in a moment of respect and love for the small boy who had occupied the room and owned the heart of his daddy.

"I'm not ready yet, Blaine, but soon," Kurt's words broke the silence. "I want children with you. Soon..."

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly in acknowledgement. He could tell this must have been weighing heavily on Kurt's mind. In a good way. Kurt was preparing himself to take the next step with Blaine and Blaine had been patiently attentive to Kurt's need for time and space in coming to his own conclusions about starting their own family. Kurt didn't have to look to know that Blaine was smiling.

"Whenever you're ready, baby. I want that, too. I already know you're a natural. You were born to have children. And I want to be the other father to your children, Kurt. I would be honored to share a family with you."

Kurt closed his eyes and hummed.

"Whenever you're ready," Blaine whispered into the chestnut hair at the nape of his husband's neck.

XXX

Kurt was putting the finishing touches on the décor of his new office. The builders had finished and his new studio was stunning; better than he had imagined. The spot that Blaine had chosen provided the perfect positioning, with the morning sun filling the studio with warmth and natural light and the evening sunset painting the cream-colored walls with hues of pinks and oranges. Kurt spent hours in his private space, leaving the house early in the morning after sharing breakfast with Blaine and returning with enough time to prepare their evening meal. They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm since they returned from New York. The past two months were spent planning and building Kurt's new spaces and adjusting to new schedules.

Blaine was true to his word. He resigned as the head of his department and cut back on patient hours. There was only an occasional late night, but Blaine never failed to get home in time to lay with his husband before they both slept. He gave special attention to Kurt's project, taking delight in the joy of Kurt realizing his dream of a beautiful, yet productive workspace. Kurt watched in wonder as their yard blossomed with spring flowers and the trees budded with bright green leaves. He marveled at the many species of birds returning from their winter hiatus. He had first seen the property in winter, covered in snow and the pond glistening with ice. But springtime, with its many colors and abundance of new beginnings, was proving to be another source of inspiration for Kurt. Each time he made his way to his studio, he noticed a new flower or bird. He stopped and tried to be still when he saw the baby bunnies hopping from under one bush to another. Another morning, he caught himself grinning when little squirrels scattered as the mama squawked because of a stranger in their midst. All of the new life fascinated Kurt; even the bumblebees pollinating the hydrangeas and the tiny green frogs finding their way into his flower pots.

Kurt's favorite thing to do in the morning, while Blaine was out on his daily run, was sit on the porch with his coffee and observe the nature taking life around him. He would never see this in New York. In fact, he never took notice of anything like this even when he lived in Lima before because he didn't grow up in the country. This was all new and here, he found peace. Kurt was even more sure in his heart that this is where he wanted to raise his children. This was certainly home.

He positioned two more pillows on the new divan, then sat to make sure it was comfortable. Satisfied, he moved to his desk and flicked on the computer, checking for any emails before he shut it down for the evening. His staff had learned that Kurt meant it when he said he wouldn't work past five o'clock and was only to be contacted in an emergency. One evening, an intern called Kurt at 7, interrupting dinner with Blaine. The poor intern caught the wrath of one Kurt Hummel and Blaine had to hold in his laughter while Kurt let loose on the poor woman. Suffice it to say that the intern no longer worked for KH Designs, even though Blaine tried to convince Kurt to give the woman another chance. It turned out that Kurt didn't ask that she be fired; she voluntarily quit, not wanting to be subject to another of Kurt's tirades. He was fiercely protective of Blaine and his time with his husband, so his staff had learned not to interfere with Kurt's personal time.

He turned off the computer and reached for the light switch when his phone rang. Sighing, he debated on whether to answer it since it wasn't Blaine's ringtone. He picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID, noting that it was Wes. Uh oh, this couldn't be good, he thought. He answered quickly.

"Wes? Is everything okay? Is Blaine okay?" Worry was already beginning to creep into Kurt's tone.

"Kurt, no worries. Everything's fine." Wes heard Kurt give a sigh of relief. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry, Wes. I just don't hear from you that often and at the end of the day, I figured you were calling for Blaine."

"No, actually I haven't seen Blaine this afternoon so that's why I'm calling you."

"Oh?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, I'm calling in that favor you owe me," Wes continued.

"Favor?" Kurt was racking his brain trying to remember what he promised Wes. Then, the light bulb went on. "Corinne! Yes, I remember!"

"Good. I was hesitant to ask." Wes sounded relieved. He didn't want to take advantage of his friends, but Kurt had offered….

"We'll be happy to keep Corinne. That's why you're calling, right? You and Olivia getting away for a few days?" Kurt was bouncing on his toes as he talked with Wes, just thinking about having the little girl stay with them.

"Yes, Kurt," Wes chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm. "Olivia and I want to spend the weekend in Chicago next week. We'll leave on Thursday afternoon and come back on Sunday in time to pick up Corinne before dinner."

"Oh, how fun!" Kurt couldn't wait to tell Blaine.

"Kurt, are you sure you and Blaine are okay to do this? You don't have any plans next weekend?"

Kurt reassured him. "Of course, I'm sure. Getting to keep my favorite girl?! I'll make sure we don't have plans!"

"Okay, okay, Kurt," Wes chuckled. "I'll have Olivia call you with the details."

"I can't wait!" Kurt replied. "And Wes?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for trusting us with your daughter."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else, Kurt. You and Blaine are family and I know you'll take good care of her."

"I'll talk to Blaine tonight when he gets home. I know he'll be just as excited as I am. Thank you, thank you, Wes! I have to go now. Got to make lists of girl playthings to get!"

"Kurt!" Wes hollered through the phone, knowing he was already losing Kurt to his shopping lists. "Don't spoil her!"

"Don't be silly, Wes. I just need to pick up a few things."

Wes knew better than to argue with a determined Kurt, so he took the opportunity to say "Good bye" and hung up.

XXX

Kurt met his husband at the door, bounding into his arms and knocking him back against the wall before he could even get his shoes off.

"Guess what, guess what?" Kurt was dancing on his toes as he kissed Blaine's mouth, face, cheeks, eyes, anywhere he could put his lips.

Smiling, Blaine responded. "I have no idea what's got you so excited, but I'm lovin' it." Blaine hugged his squirming husband, trying to kiss him back.

"No, no, Blaine. No time for that. We've got lots to do. Lists to make. Toys to buy. Furniture. Tiny furniture. Yes, we need tiny furniture." Kurt's eyes were glazed over with thoughts of their dainty visitor.

"Kurt," Blaine was laughing at Kurt's antics. "I swear, if I didn't know better, I would think you were pregnant. But since I know _that's_ not possible, what has got you so excited, baby?"

"Corinne, Blaine." Stating it like Blaine was dense. "Corinne is coming and we have to get ready."

"Whoa, Kurt, let me catch up. Corinne is coming? When?"

"Remember when I told you that I bribed Wes to cover for you when we ran off to get married?" Kurt was bobbing his head at Blaine causing Blaine to nod his head up and down, too.

"Remember the bribe was to keep Corinne for a weekend so he and Olivia could have their own free weekend?" Blaine was recalling the conversation now.

"Okay, I remember." Blaine responded, still nodding.

"Well, Wes called this afternoon and wants us to keep Corinne next weekend so he and Olivia can have a romantic weekend in Chicago!" Kurt exclaimed like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Well, short of meeting and marrying Blaine. And having Rene. Anyway, he was clapping his hands together. "We get to keep Corinne for a whole weekend!" His sparkling eyes held Blaine's as his excitement overtook his wiggly body. Dancing around the room, Kurt was twirling and singing and verbally shouting out items for his list.

Blaine fell in love with his husband all over again as he observed the pure joy emanating from Kurt.

Blaine held out his hand, taking Kurt's and brushed the knuckles with his lips. "Just tell me what to do, my darling." And he held his husband as they happy-danced in the low light of the evening sunset.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. The doctor was standing on the back patio, watching Kurt swing Corinne in the new tree swing Kurt insisted they install before the little girl's visit. Their laughter was infectious as Kurt tickled the girl's tiny toes each time he carefully pushed her back with a gentle motion. Blaine couldn't help but laugh out loud as the high-pitched giggles carried on the breeze that cooled the warm afternoon.

Even as he played with the child out in the backyard of their home, Kurt was dressed for a photo shoot. Blaine observed the skin-tight white capris pulled tight over the swell of his lover's ass as he bent forward to capture Corinne's kicky feet. Stretching his arms, the broad muscles of his back and shoulders flexed beneath his form-fitting navy t-shirt. Blaine's heart skipped a beat when Kurt peered over his shoulder, locking eyes with him even through his Ray-Bans. Kurt's normally-perfect coif was ruffled by the breeze and laid more naturally. He presented a fresh-faced, sun-kissed, wind-swept vision to the man on the porch whose heart grew with love at the sight of this side of his husband. Kurt grinned his widest, then lifted a hand to blow him a kiss. Capturing it, Blaine blew one back, then waved at Corinne and blew her a kiss, too, making her laugh even more as he made a huge sweeping gesture of sending the kiss her way.

"Kurt, I'm ready to start grilling the burgers if you have everything else ready," Blaine called out.

"Go ahead. We'll be there in a minute. And this young lady will be ready for some lemonade. Would you mind filling her sippy cup from the pitcher in the patio frig? I put it in there before we came out here to swing."

"Sure. Can I get you anything, beautiful?" Blaine asked the designer. "And I'm talking to you, Kurt, not Corinne!" he smirked.

"You're too good to me, you know that, right?!" Kurt hollered back to the dark-haired man. "I love you, Dr. Anderson!"

"I wub oou, Uncie Bwane!" Corinne giggled, flapping her hands at her favorite uncle.

XXX

Wes and Olivia had dropped off Corinne the previous afternoon, unloading a car seat, a stroller, a booster seat, toys, blankets, stuffed animals, sacks of food and a suitcase full of girly clothes.

"Geez, Wes, she's only staying three days!" Blaine exclaimed as Wes was bringing load after load from his SUV. "Did you leave anything in her own room?" he asked in wonder of all the necessities that were delivered with the small child.

"You have no idea…." Wes groaned as he deposited the last load in the room Kurt designated for Corinne. He stood up to stretch his back when he noticed that the room was painted pink. "Blaine! What? Did Kurt paint this room for Corinne?" Wes spoke in amazement as he checked out the room. "Are those _fairies_?" Wes took a closer look and traced one finger over a pale green wing. "What in the world did he do?!"

Blaine chuckled. "You know Kurt. There was no stopping that whirlwind once he found out she was coming. He had me at four different stores picking out paint and furniture and toys. He remodeled this whole room in two days, Wes! He hand-painted the little fairies and flowers! I'm not kidding!" Blaine handed Wes one of the two bottles of water he was holding. Taking a drink from the one he kept, Blaine eyed Wes. His tone softened as he continued, "Wes, it's the happiest I've ever seen Kurt. I just couldn't tell him 'no.' He has been so excited and that makes me happy. I gave him carte blanche and look what he did. It's perfect for a little girl."

"Hey, man, I get it. He did a great job, I'll give him that. I'll probably have to go home and redo her room there after Olivia sees this!" Wes moaned. "Kurt is gonna owe me, big time, after this!" Wes took another swig of water, then looked at Blaine, starting again in a much more serious tone. "Blaine, what does he think you're going to do with this room? After Corinne leaves?"

"Ummmm. I've thought about that, Wes. And I don't know. I truly don't know what he's thinking."

"You think he's ready to start thinking of a family? Your own family?"

"I know he's thinking about it. But I don't believe he's ready yet. And I think he knows that; he's said as much. I'm giving him time."

Wes shook his head, then addressed his good friend. "What about you? Are you ready?"

"I am. When he is." With that, Blaine finished off the water, put the cap back on and tossed it toward the pink and white wicker wastebasket in the far corner of the room. "Score!" he yelled as the bottle bounced off the wall into the basket, hopping up and down.

"You need a little boy, my friend!" Wes laughed as Blaine performed a weirdly funny version of a victory dance. "And what happened to your dance moves, Blainers? You used to be so much better in high school?!"

"You mean this?" Blaine queried, performing a quick sequence of two-step, tap, kick, grapevine and pirouette.

Olivia had joined them in time to see Blaine's silly dance and called her daughter to come see her funny Uncle Blaine. Corinne toddled into the room, followed by Kurt, and immediately started clapping her little hands, moving her hips while stomping her feet. Blaine repeated the silly moves, waving his hands and humming a made-up tune. Finishing with a big flourish, Blaine leaned over to grab Corinne's hands and began a dance of sorts as all of the adults joined in, experiencing their own carefree moment of childhood freedom.

After one too many twirls, Blaine fell to the ground, exaggerating his tumble much to the delight of his little partner. She fell on top of her uncle, laughing and holding onto his curls. Kurt dropped to the floor and leaned towards Corinne, whispering in her ear. With a huge grin, she stared Blaine right in the eyes and yelled, "Tickle monster!" and commenced pinching and wiggling her chubby fingers all over Blaine. Kurt couldn't resist and was on top of his husband, careful not to smother the little girl, and tickled the spots he knew would drive Blaine crazy. Corinne laughed so much, she started hiccupping. Catching her breath, that ended the tickle party and all three lay on the floor, looking up at mom and dad who were grinning and just shaking their heads.

"I can see you'll do just fine, guys. I hope you can still move by the time we get home on Sunday." Olivia was still laughing as she addressed the adults on the floor. "We're going to head out now. You wore her out so she'll be ready to settle down to eat and have her bath. She goes to bed around 7:30," Olivia instructed. She stooped and held out her arms to encourage her daughter to come to her. "Come kiss mommy 'good-bye' little one."

Corinne hopped up to hug her mommy. Her daddy lifted her so he could blow a raspberry on her cheek before ending with a big mwah. "Be good, sweetheart. And mind Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt." Corinne nodded her head, then laid her head on her daddy's shoulder.

Kurt could see the frown begin as the little girl realized her parents were leaving. He reached out to take her and she went willingly into his arms, but hugged him tightly. He decided to distract her while Wes and Olivia left, so he carried her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter where he had already set out some bowls. "Do you know to help me make Uncle Blaine's dinner?" her asked her, keeping eye contact so she wouldn't look towards the door. "Corinne, do you know how to make a salad?"

"Noooooo," she answered shakily, still not certain how she felt.

"Well, I'm going to teach you, okay? Will you be my personal salad helper?" he asked, keeping his tone light and cheery.

He moved to pantry where an apron hung on a hook on the door. "Look what I found!" he exclaimed, taking a child-sized apron off the hook and holding it out to show the sad child. "This is just your size! And it's only for extra special kitchen helpers!" Kurt was coaxing a smile from the toddler. He could see that she wanted to touch the frilly little apron covered in tiny embroidered apples and held it out to her. "You think it will fit?"

She nodded her head 'yes,' and made grabby hands for the frilly piece of bright yellow cloth. He allowed her to hold it and feel it before offering, "Let me help you get this on." He put the lacey loop over her head; then tied a big red bow in the back. "You're almost too pretty to cook, missy!" he said, drawing a big smile from the child. "Okay, you can start by tearing up the lettuce."

Blaine entered the kitchen after seeing Wes and Olivia to their car, motioning to Kurt that they were gone. Approaching the chef and sous-chef, he kissed each on the cheek and proceeded to help fix their dinner.

XXX

Blaine and Kurt were curled up together on the sofa, classical music playing softly in the background. Wes and Olivia had just left with Corinne and the men were winding down after their extended weekend. Blaine was lounging with his back against Kurt, holding a glass of pinot gris. His free hand was resting on Kurt's; his fingertips trailing lazy circles on the top of Kurt's hand.

"Want a sip, beautiful?" he posed the question quietly, not wanting to break the tranquil mood.

"Mmmmmm," Kurt hummed as acceptance of the offer.

Blaine turned to raise the glass to his husband's full pink lips and tipped the glass. He watched Kurt as he parted his lips to take in the white wine. Not swallowing right away, Kurt held it in his mouth, relishing in the taste sensation of citrus in the pinot grape liquid.

Blaine returned the glass to his own mouth to take a sip, too. Setting the glass on the end table, he settled back against Kurt's chest, using both hands to pull Kurt's arms tight around him.

"You were amazing this weekend, my love," he broke the comfortable silence. "Everything you did for Corinne…I know she had a magical time with her uncles."

"I loved having her here, Blaine." Kurt paused for a moment before adding, "I miss having a child around."

"You were just wonderful with her. I'm not sure she even missed Wes and Olivia….all because of you."

"I think you were a part of that, Blaine. She had more fun playing games with her silly uncle. The way you rolled on the floor with her, chased after her in circles and then, to top it all, snuggled with her for story and bedtime…I would have thought that you had your own children." Kurt's tone took on a melancholy nuance.

"You know, I've never really been around kids. Except at the hospital, I guess. I watched you and saw how you related to her and captured her attention, knowing just how long you would have it before she would need a redirection. It's instinctual with you, Kurt. I don't even think you know you're doing it. But I watched you all weekend."

"Blaine, you're the natural at this stuff. You really are just a big kid and little kids have a way of figuring that out pretty quickly. You're not afraid to get down on their level and act silly. It's a gift, Blaine. You were meant to be a father."

"Then we both were born to be fathers," Blaine stated, believing it in his heart. He was sensitive to Kurt's feelings and didn't want to say any more. He waited and would take his cue from his husband.

Kurt didn't respond, but with his head laying on Kurt's chest, Blaine could feel the change in breathing and could quickly tell that his husband was fighting the urge to cry.

"I didn't mean to make you sad, my love," Blaine's voice was sympathetic and kind. "You were the best father, Kurt."

Kurt sniffed, "I didn't protect him." His voice broke as he added, "I couldn't save him."

Blaine sat up to rearrange their positions so he could embrace Kurt. He heart was breaking for his husband as he thought it might have been too soon to have a child in their home, even for a brief visit. It had been the first time Kurt had been around any child for an extended period of time and while he was energized and engaged the whole weekend, Blaine was now beginning to fear the emotional toll it took on his husband.

Rocking his mate, Blaine held him tight as light whimpers turned to sobs. Blaine's shirt was soon soaked with Kurt's tears, but he didn't care at all. He only cared that his Kurt was hurting.

He stroked the chestnut hair and whispered soothing sounds, calming the crying man.

"Rene loves you, Kurt. Biggest, ever, always." Kurt nodded into Blaine's chest, bringing his fist to his mouth as he started to cry harder.

"And I love you, baby. Bigger, always and forever." Blaine patted his lover in a comforting rhythm.

Kurt finally grew quiet, worn out from crying. He raised his tear-streaked face to look at Blaine, wiping his hand under his nose. Huge blue-green eyes, watery with sadness, begged silently until Kurt spoke aloud in a hoarse whisper. "I love you so much, Blaine. Please make love to me. I need you."

Blaine would do anything for Kurt. He moved to stand, then leaned over the sofa to place one arm under Kurt's shoulders and the other one under his knees. Carrying him to the bedroom, he kissed the tip of Kurt's nose before laying him gently on their turned-down bed.

"I need you, too, beautiful."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

Blaine was concerned for Kurt. Blaine always had a second sense concerning Kurt's needs, starting all the way back to the first time he had found Kurt in the hospital corridor. After a night of tender care and attention to his husband, Blaine held Kurt as he slept. The designer had a peaceful night once Blaine had taken his time to make love to his hurting partner. Any time Kurt moved or his breathing changed, Blaine held him tighter to give the exhausted man the reassurance of a warm body and a loving touch. Threading his fingers through the chestnut locks, Blaine provided the comforting rhythm his husband craved.

Blaine didn't sleep at all, not wanting to take a chance of missing Kurt if he woke up during the night and became distressed. As it turned out, Kurt slept well past his normal wake-up time. Nature called and Blaine was forced to get out of bed. After checking on Kurt one more time, he decided to forego his morning run and jumped in the shower to get ready for his day. Noting that his husband was still sleeping, Blaine moved to the kitchen where he made coffee and fixed a light breakfast to take back to the bedroom. Thirty minutes later, Blaine returned to the room to find Kurt sleeping soundly in the same position. Although he hated to do it, Blaine needed to go in to his office so he decided to wake Kurt. He placed the tray on the nightstand, then sat back on the bed, pulling his legs up to stretch out alongside Kurt.

Kurt didn't stir, even with the movement on the bed. He barely acknowledged his husband's body next to him as the depth of his sleep caused him to be oblivious to his surroundings. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's arm and gave a small shake. No response. Blaine tried again with a stronger movement. At the same time, he spoke Kurt's name. He watched the thick eyelashes flutter as Kurt tried to open his eyes, squinting against the light.

"Kurt. Wake up, baby," Blaine encouraged Kurt to keep his eyes open. He leaned over the prone man and placed a gentle kiss on the warm lips, holding for a moment to allow Kurt to kiss back. A brief press, then Kurt's lips grew slack. Blaine searched the gray-green eyes and saw a listless resignation.

"Kurt," he called softly. He watched Kurt slowly roll his head in the direction of the voice calling his name. "Kuuurt." Blaine's voice was filled with a hint of sadness as he reached out to brush the hair from the designer's forehead. Kurt closed his eyes again at the tender brush of fingertips on his brow.

"Mmmmmm," he hummed barely audible.

"Kurt, baby. Are you okay?"

"Mmmmmm," Kurt hummed in response.

Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt's mumbled reply meant. "Baby, open those gorgeous eyes," he encouraged softly. "I want to see you."

Kurt slowly raised his hand and rested the back of his hand across the bridge of his nose before he made the effort to look at Blaine. Blaine was smiling. Kurt's face was stoic.

"I brought you coffee." Kurt blinked his eyes. "You want to sit up to drink it?"

Kurt didn't move at first, then used both hands to push himself up to rest at a slight incline against the pillows at the head of the bed. Once settled, he looked at Blaine to let him silently know he was ready to accept the hot mug. Blaine picked up the mug from the tray and handed it to the quiet man. Kurt didn't say anything but took the mug and held it to his lips without drinking.

Blaine watched his husband, looking for any emotion or expression and saw nothing. Kurt had closed his eyes again as he brought the mug to his mouth. With both hands on the cup, he lowered it to his lap.

"Don't you want it?" Blaine asked, worry creeping into his tone.

Kurt made a back-and-forth motion with his head, indicating 'no,' and handed the mug back to Blaine. He rolled to his side and laid back down and pulled the blankets around him. At least he was facing Blaine, but his eyes were still closed and he hadn't said one word. Blaine rolled to lay down and face Kurt. Taking one hand with his own, his thumb rubbed lightly over Kurt's in a soothing motion. Blaine watched Kurt intently and saw that Kurt had drifted back to sleep.

With as little movement as possible, Blaine raised from the bed and padded to the living room to pick up his phone. Slipping on his shoes and a jacket, he stepped out on the back deck to place a call to the one person that could help Kurt.

He heard the rings on the other end, waiting patiently for an answer, knowing it was early. He heard the click and a thick sleepy voice greeted him. "Ullo."

"Burt?" Blaine addressed his father-in-law. "I'm sorry to bother you."

He could hear Burt perk up once he realized who was calling. "Blaine," Burt answered. "Everything okay there, son?"

"Not really, Burt. I can explain when you get here, but I think Kurt needs you. Could you come over and talk to him?"

"What's going on? Is he sick?" Burt was worried. Blaine could hear Carole in the background, asking what was going on.

"Burt, he's not sick. At least not physically. We kept Wes and Olivia's daughter for the weekend while they went to Chicago and we had a wonderful weekend. Kurt was great. He was just great with her. We had so much fun, but after they picked her up yesterday, Kurt just kinda fell apart." Blaine's voice started to crack with the emotion he was feeling for his husband.

Burt was alert now and Blaine heard rustling in the background. "Okay, kiddo, I'm getting dressed. I'll be there in 20 minutes. You need to go to work?"

"Yeah, I really do. I would stay with him, but Burt, I really think he needs his dad. He hasn't said as much, but I just know."

"It's Rene, isn't it? He's sad because of Rene, right?"

"I think so. When we were talking last night, he said some things that sounded like he is carrying some guilt about not being enough to help Rene." Blaine took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "He cried. A lot. Then we went to bed and he seemed better. He slept well. All through the night. But this morning, he would hardly wake up and as soon as I got him to sit up for a minute, he laid right back down and went back to sleep." Blaine was starting to cry as he thought of his husband.

"Blaine, I'll be there soon. Let me hang up so I can finish getting ready. Don't leave before I get there. Hang in there, son. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, Burt. Thanks." Blaine heard Burt's garbled words, then he heard Carole on the phone. Burt had passed it to her.

"Blaine," her mothering instinct was kicking in. "Has he been out of bed at all?"

"No, ma'am."

"Have you tried to get him to drink or eat?"

"I brought him coffee and he said he wanted it, but once he had it, he just held it, then handed it back to me." Blaine was reliving the moment and his eyes watered. "He just laid back down and went back to sleep."

"Ok, Blaine. It sounds like he just wants to sleep. As kind of an escape, maybe."

"Yes, I agree, Carole, but this doesn't fall into my realm of expertise at all. I'm hoping Burt can help."

"Kurt and Burt have such a special bond. I think you did the right thing by calling." She paused. "I just heard Burt leave so you will see him soon."

"Thanks, Carole. We'll let you know what's going on."

"Blaine. Don't worry too much. Kurt is strong. Let Burt talk to him, but he needs you. He loves you."

"I know, Carole. I love him so much. It hurts to see him like this."

"Unfortunately, there can be no greater pain than losing a child. Kurt is bound to be faced with great sadness on occasion. It hasn't even been a year yet."

"I know, I know. I just want to help him."

"Blaine, listen to me. You are helping him. Just by being there for him. By knowing what to do for him. You were right calling Burt."

"Thank you, Carole. I'm going to go now. I stepped outside to call and want to get back and check on him."

"Bye, Blaine. I'll talk to you soon."

Blaine clicked off the call and entered the house. Silence greeted him. He removed his shoes so he could walk quietly down the hallway. Peeking in the dark room, he could see that Kurt hadn't moved. He pulled the door closed and went back to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee while we waited for Kurt's dad.

It wasn't long before he heard a truck motor in his driveway. He moved to the door and opened it so Burt wouldn't have to knock. He noticed another person in the truck cab and saw Finn get out of the passenger side. He grinned sadly at the two men and hugged both of them before entering the house. He motioned them to the seating area in front of the fireplace so they could talk without disturbing Kurt.

Blaine gave them the same information he provided Carole about the conversation that triggered Kurt's current state. Blaine reassured the men that Kurt wasn't sick; he was just extremely sad.

Finn asked, "Can I go see him? I won't wake him up yet. I just want to see that he's okay."

"Sure," Blaine replied. "The room is pretty dark. I don't think you'll bother him if you're quiet."

Finn took off his shoes before heading to the men's bedroom.

"Oh, Finn," Blaine called.

"Yeah?" Finn answered.

"Just FYI – he doesn't have any clothes on."

"Oh, man….." Finn groaned.

"You should be okay, he's burrowed underneath the covers," Blaine explained. "But just in case."

"Gotcha. Thanks for the heads up."

Blaine turned back to look at Burt who had a slight smirk on his face, even with the seriousness of the situation. Burt knew Finn was icked out by the thought of his naked brother. And he really couldn't blame Finn because it bugged him, too. At least Blaine let them know.

"Sorry, Burt," Blaine apologized. "I know you don't want to think of your son like that."

"S'okay, son."

"I would have had him dressed if I could've gotten him up."

"I know. Really, it's okay." Burt leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "He's gone through so much. That jerk in Europe. Rene's illness and passing so quickly. He didn't have a lot of time to come to terms with it before Rene died. Then you came into his life and I saw the light in Kurt return. Even brighter, if that's possible."

Burt raised his head to look at Blaine when he continued. "Don't ever doubt that you are the best thing for my son, because you are. Kurt knows it. I know it. And everyone else around the both of you see it."

"I love him, Burt. So much. And it hurts so much when I can't help him."

"Oh, you're helping him. You're here. You haven't run away. You are the most kind, gentle and loving person, Blaine. You are exactly what he needs."

"Thanks, Burt." Blaine sounded broken.

"Now, what about you, kiddo?" Burt inquired of Blaine, tapping the doctor's knee to make his point. "How are you?"

"Burt, this is not about me. It's about Kurt."

"That's where you're wrong, bud. I can tell your struggling with this."

"I just want him to be okay."

"He will be. But he needs you to be okay, too, ya know."

Blaine was quiet as he absorbed Burt's meaning. He had the best father-in-law. And he knew how lucky Kurt was to have this man as his father. No one loved their son more that Burt Hummel loved Kurt.

Finn returned to the room. "He knows we're here," he told the two men sitting side-by-side on the sofa. "He opened his eyes when I was in there and I told him we were here."

"Did he say anything?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"Nah, he just stared at me."

"I'll go on back there. Blaine. You got some cereal or somethin' for Finn? We left so quickly, he didn't get to eat breakfast. And, you know how he is…he has to be hungry."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll just help myself."

"There's cereal in the pantry. We've got some English muffins if you want to toast them. And Kurt keeps the fruit bowl filled." Blaine got up to help Finn.

"No, no. Stay put. I'm good. I'll holler if I can't find something."

"I've got to call my office and let them know I'll be a little late." Blaine said aloud but not really directing the comment to anyone.

"Blaine, go on," Burt encouraged. "I'll call you if you need to come home."

"Thanks, Burt. I know he'll be happy to have you here."

Blaine got his things together so he could leave. Burt was in with Kurt, so he told Finn he was leaving and went out to his car.

He sat in the car, cold from the early morning air. It pained him greatly that his beautiful Kurt wasn't happy. But, he knew in his heart that Burt could help Kurt. Burt Hummel was Kurt's rock. And Burt Hummel was turning out to be Blaine's rock, too.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

A pensive figure in flannel and jeans walked down the hallway. The older man paused in front of the door that he knew opened to his son's bedroom. He reached to shift his ball cap back on his head, rubbing his forehead as he contemplated what he would encounter. The soothing motion seemed to help him garner the determination to proceed with his difficult mission. He knocked and waited a moment before pushing the door inward. After Blaine warned them of Kurt's state of undress, Burt wanted to avoid an uncomfortable situation for both father and son if he just barged in. As it turns out, Kurt was still mostly buried underneath the bedcovers with only the contrast of the messy chestnut hair showing against the white pillows and a portion of his porcelain face visible.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt greeted his son, speaking in a low volume as he approached the bed. Kurt hadn't moved since he entered the room, but as he grew closer, he could tell that Kurt's eyes were open, focused on the ceiling, seemingly in a blank stare. Satisfied that Kurt was awake, Burt turned to pick up the ornate chair sitting at the writing desk in the room and set it beside the bed, careful not to make any noise that would startle his impassive son. Taking a seat in the chair, Burt took time to study Kurt's face before speaking again. "Kurt," he uttered with a tenderness tinged with sadness.

Kurt blinked his blue eyes twice. Burt studied the stone face, searching for a reaction to his presence.

"Kurt," he called his son's name again. "I know you can hear me, bud."

Burt watched a single tear trickle from the corner of Kurt's eye. He followed the slow pace of the tear until it dripped onto the pillowcase. Extending his hand slowly, Burt tentatively placed one calloused finger on Kurt's cheek where the tear had tracked and swiped to remove the lingering wetness. Kurt mouthed, "Dad," with hardly any breath behind the sound.

Burt saw the blanket move and watched as Kurt drew out his hand to lay it on top of the blanket. Burt knew this was an offer to connect, so Burt wrapped his large hand around the delicate fingers and squeezed. He felt the slight curl of the pale digits against his own.

Father and son were quiet, but stayed linked through physical touch. Burt waited for Kurt to provide a cue to begin talking. It came in the form of a deep breath evidenced by a rise and fall of the blankets covering the suffering man.

"Dad, why?" Kurt broke.

Burt stood from the chair so he could sit on the bed. He helped Kurt sit up and his son quickly moved into his arms. Hugging the man, Burt felt the silent tears pool on his collar. Snuffling, Kurt spoke again. "Dad, he was too young. Why couldn't I help him? I want to be with him. I want to see him. I want to hold him. I want to sing to him." Kurt's agony was escalating as he started verbalizing his questions and doubts to his dad, the one person besides Blaine who would understand without judgment. "I feel so helpless. And I'm so afraid. I love Corinne. You know that. But I'm afraid to have her stay here again. I don't think I can be responsible for another child if it makes me feel this way…."

Burt held his son, rocking him while he listened to Kurt. He made a decision to interrupt as Kurt was persisting in self-flogging due to misguided guilt for the loss of Rene.

"Kurt, listen to me." Kurt stilled, waiting for this father to continue. "I know you miss Rene. Some times more than others. This is one of those times, son. You are smart enough to know that you are not responsible for his death. My god, you did everything for that child. You found the best doctors, the best medicines, made him happy and comfortable. No one could have done more, Kurt."

"I know, Dad. My head knows what you're saying, but my heart hurts so badly."

"Kurt. You are the strongest one person I know. Look at everything you faced growing up - standing up to bullies, school administrations, disapproving townspeople. Then you went to New York and worked your way to the top, not letting anything or anyone get in your way. It's your strength that allowed Rene to live and enjoy his time with us. You made sure he had the best. He was so lucky to have you, Kurt."

"But?" Kurt murmured; he felt it coming.

"But, Kurt, there are things in this world we can't explain and we can't control. You will go crazy trying to figure out what could have been done differently. This is one of those times where, no matter what you or I or the best doctor in the world could do, Rene wasn't going to survive that wretched disease."

Kurt nodded against his father's chest. Burt continued, "I love you, bud. I'll be here whenever you need me."

Kurt nodded again, understanding how important his father was in his life.

"Kurt, if you need to get some help, please have the courage to do that. It hurts all of us to see you suffering like this. Losing a child is something I haven't experienced, but I lost my wife and I lost my grandson. And the thought of ever losing you….I can't even imagine." The emotion of the moment caused Burt to tear up.

"Dad, I love you, you know. I want to be the best father, just like you."

Burt sat back so he could look at Kurt who was now sitting up more fully, using one hand to hold the duvet across his chest. Burt could see the life returning to Kurt's eyes. Gray was mixing with blue. "You are a great father, Kurt. The best. And you shouldn't be afraid of being a father again. Your children will be so lucky to have you. I think you know that in your heart."

"I want children, dad. I do. And with Blaine. You should have seen him with Corinne. He's a natural with kids."

"I don't doubt it at all, Kurt. You both will be great fathers. And you shouldn't be afraid to start a family with Blaine. He's your partner, Kurt. You don't have to do it alone. You have Blaine."

"You're right, Dad. He's been so good and so patient. I know he wants a family, but I also know he's waiting for me to be ready."

"He's a wise man to do that. I'd be upset if he pushed you."

"No, no, he's not pushing at all, dad. He is supportive but always tells me that he can wait until I'm ready."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to kick his ass…."

"Daaaaad!" Kurt looked at this dad, imploring but with a smirk, knowing his dad was half kidding. What he loved about his dad was that he also knows his dad really wasn't kidding, either.

Burt could then detect a subtle shift in Kurt's demeanor. "Where's Blaine? Can you tell him to come in? I need to see him. Talk to him. He must be so worried." Kurt was now back in the moment and realized that Blaine had to be scared about the way he'd been last night and this morning. His eyes darted from his father's face to the bedroom door and back. He started fidgeting as he wanted to see his husband; his husband who loved him unconditionally and with the patience of a saint.

"He was very worried," Burt explained, sensing a growing despair in his son. "He called me to come over. He's a good guy, Kurt."

"I know. I love him so much. Please tell him to come in."

"He left, Kurt. He went to the hospital." Burt watched as the hopeful look on Kurt's face fell.

"He left?" There was an element of hurt in Kurt's question. "He left me? But, he stayed with me all night. He got me through this." Kurt was almost desperate in his need to see Blaine.

"Calm down, bud. I told him to go on to work once I got here. I thought he needed to step out for a bit and it would be good for him to get away. He's so tied to you, Kurt. He takes your pain on himself."

Kurt was visibly upset. "I can't believe he left," he murmured. He fell back against the pillows, sighing with disappointment. He pulled the sheets and blankets up to his nose and proceeded to roll onto side with his back to his dad and the door.

"I'm going back to sleep," Kurt stated in a monotone after he was situated. Burt sensed that Kurt had retreated into himself once again. "Thanks for coming, dad." He was dismissing Burt.

Burt placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'll check on you later, bud." He closed the door and went back to the main area where Finn was sitting at the dining table.

XXX

Burt found Finn sitting on a stool at the bar, watching the small TV mounted for viewing in the kitchen area. A morning ESPN news program was droning in the background and Burt could tell that Finn was caught up in the NASCAR driver bio that was currently being presented. Burt stepped to the counter to find a clean mug and poured some coffee. Perching on a stool next to Finn, he watched the storyline for a bit before speaking again. "He's in a tough spot."

"How is he? I could hear you talking." Finn asked as Burt walked into the room. Even though he didn't look away from the TV show he was watching, he wanted to know about his brother.

"He was good for a while, then he just clammed up again. He wanted to see Blaine. I think he was pretty disappointed when I told him that Blaine had gone to work."

"Yeah? Did he talk much to you?"

"Yeah, some. It started out good and he perked up a little. He seemed to be doing pretty well. Then he asked for Blaine and I had to tell him that Blaine had gone to the hospital. He shut down again. He just rolled over and said he wanted to sleep."

"Wow. Do you think I could help?"

"Your a good brother, Finn, but I think he needs a little time.

XXX

Blaine was still sitting in his car; he'd been there for an hour. He just couldn't make himself leave even though Burt assured him everything would be alright. He was chilled, but his shivers weren't due to the cold. He was worried about his husband and wanted to be with him.

Blaine carried on an internal debate. He wanted to rush back into his home, find Kurt and hold him to never let go. But he also wanted to give Kurt space. He didn't want to suffocate his mate if Kurt needed the alone time. Although Kurt was everything to him, he was afraid that Kurt didn't need him in the same way. He felt like his best option was to leave it up to Burt to care for his son.

What Blaine didn't realize was that Kurt now looked to Blaine as his rock. As much as Kurt loved his dad, he really wanted and needed Blaine. The two men were still learning each other. And Blaine trusted his first instinct to call Burt. But Blaine also trusted his instinct not to leave his distressed husband.

That was it. He was going back in. He needed to be near Kurt.

XXX

Blaine burst into their bedroom, desperate to see Kurt. He stopped short when he saw his husband's unmoving form.

"Kurt?" he called to his husband. "Kurt, baby. Please…."

Kurt rolled over immediately when he recognized his husband's voice. He sat up and turned his gorgeous blue-green eyes toward the one person he really wanted to see.

"Blaine," he cried; his lip quivering. He opened his arms to invite Blaine to the bed. "You're here? You're really here?"

"Oh, baby, I'm here." Blaine glided across the room to fall into his husband's embrace. As Kurt crushed him to his chest, Blaine affirmed his love with a multitude of gentle but urgent kisses to Kurt's chest and shoulders. "I'm here, baby. I'm here," he murmured against the warm skin.

"Dad said you left," Kurt cried softly into his lover's curls, now messy from his fingers dragging through them as he repeatedly anchored himself to the reality of the man he loved.

"I couldn't leave you, baby," Blaine tried to explain. His voice cracked with emotion. "I sat in the car. I knew Burt was here and would take good care of you. But my heart was with your heart and I lived your pain."

"I was upset when I found out you'd left. Blaine, don't ever think I don't need your or want you here when I get sad over Rene." Kurt lifted Blaine's chin so he could stare into the honey-amber eyes of his husband. "Blaine," Kurt paused, searching for the right words. "I love my dad and he knows what I went though with Rene. You were good to call him, but you are the one that I really need. You are my world. I face each day because of the strength you instill in me by your support and love."

Blaine melted against his husband, listening to the heartbeat of his one true love, knowing that they were going to be alright. As long as they were together, Blaine and Kurt could face anything.

"And, Blaine," Kurt resumed, the words full of love and devotion. "Because of you, I am not afraid to have children. I want us to have a family. Soon." Kurt hugged his husband even tighter.

"That means the world to me, Kurt," Blaine hugged back, snuggling his husband in his favorite spot where the designer's shoulder curved into the long, slender neck. He felt and heard his mate's contented sigh.

Raising up and grasping his husband's head in both hands so he could look directly into Kurt's eyes, Blaine continued with sincerity in his words and tone. "I know you'll have bad days. But just know, baby, I am always here and I will help you through the tough times."

Kurt trembled as Blaine placed light presses of full red lips against Kurt's firm pink lips, inviting longer and more insistent kisses. Listening to his husband's faint moans, Blaine moved his mouth to nip and suck, working along Kurt's jawline, trailing down his elegant neck, over the muscled shoulder and moving down the toned chest. Each action was drawing illicit sensual noises from his husband that went straight to the area now constrained by Blaine's jeans.

Blaine could never resist the sweet smell of his lover and the taste of the soft skin. Kurt's essence excited Blaine in a way that he never imagind himself capable. Pushing the bedclothes down and off the nude man, Blaine sat back and marveled at the exquisite beauty of this man he loved. His eyes turned dark with lust as he surveyed the impossibly long legs, taut stomach, broad shoulders and his mouth was literally watering as he focused on the lusciously leaking, engorged male member that was bouncing with throbbing anticipation.

Blaine moved further down the bed so he could address Kurt's immediate need. With his tongue flicking an intimate invitation, he teased and taunted his lover with licks and tiny sucks. Kurt raised his hips, trying to push further into the warm cavern of Blaine's mouth, but Blaine used a free arm to hold him down. The doctor used his talented mouth to work his husband into a frenzied state, causing unintelligible begging. Blaine circled his tongue on the tip, dipping into the slit to taste, then taking full control with his mouth by deep-throating Kurt's impressive length. In and out, up and down; Blaine brought Kurt to the edge of climax and back. With Kurt thrashing underneath him, Blaine gave one final deep suck that drew the orgasm from Kurt and caused a wailing moan that lasted several seconds. Swallowing the sweet seed, he worked the designer to a boneless and fully sated state. Both men collapsed, holding each other with a rededicated fervor.

Once their breathing had calmed, Kurt whispered, "I love you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

"I love you, too," Blaine responded with a kiss for his husband.

They lay in silence until they heard Burt call to them. "Everything okay, guys?"

"Oh, gosh," Kurt uttered frantically. "He must have heard me! I forget they were here."

Blaine calmed him with a slow, passionate kiss. Releasing the man from this kiss, Blaine sat up.

"All is good," Blaine yelled through the door. "I'll be right out." He forced himself to get up, stopping to lean over and kiss Kurt on his adorably cute nose. Then his flushed cheeks. Then each of his incredibly soft eyelids. And finally, Blaine placed a tender kiss on his husband's already kiss-swollen lips.

"I'll go out and talk to them," Blaine volunteered. "I'm sure your dad wants to know what's going on." Blaine opened the door to allow Burt to see his son.

"I'll fill him in, love," Kurt looked fondly at Blaine. "You go ahead and talk to Finn."

"Right," Blaine responded in agreement. He opened the door to his father-in-law who was waiting. "I'll just leave you two alone." Blaine smiled at Burt to ease his worry as he exited the room.

Burt could already tell that the tension had eased in the room and his son was smiling.

"We're okay, dad, really. I'm okay now because of Blaine. And you and Finn. You really helped me."

"So…why don't you get up and I'll fixed you breakfast?" Burt suggested. With that offer, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Really, dad? You cook? Why don't I get up and fix you breakfast. You can eat while I shower."

"You remember that Finn's here, too, right? You'd be cooking a while!" Burt chuckled.

"Right, okay, he's probably already demolished my kitchen!" Kurt was throwing back the bedcovers, forgetting that he had no clothes on. He saw his dad scramble to get up before he could see anything, but Kurt was too fast.

"Kurt! Geez, spare your ole man!" Burt yelled, shielding his eyes.

"Aaahhhhh, Dad! Sorry!" Kurt dashed to the closet and slammed the door behind him. "Coast is clear," the muffled declaration came quickly.

Yes, the world was right again.


End file.
